Heiress
by Serenity-Hermione Angel
Summary: After Sarah wishes herself back to the Underground and marries Jareth, the two have a fight and she demands to go back to Aboveground, only to find out that she's pregnant with his child. What will she do when Jareth comes back years later? COMPLETED!
1. The fight and Sarah

Heiress

Look, I couldn't resist the urge and I edited this chapter! (As of mid October, 2007) I just couldn't help myself. I'm an editing maniac! I think I need to see a specialist for this type of thing….

Oh, and I guess since I'm reposting this, I might as well put up a disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OWN CHARACTERS, PLACES, ETC. Any questions?

Chapter 1: the fight and Sarah's surprise

Things were supposed to be better after the Labyrinth. Sarah Williams was supposed to have a better understanding of life, appreciate everything more, and in turn have better experiences and be more appreciated. At least, that's how the end of the play _Labyrinth_ had gone. The heroine returned home and was lavished with love, attention, and she lived happily ever after.

So why was it that two years later Sarah still saw none of that in her own life? If anything, life had gotten worse! Sure, she had a new appreciation for Toby and she loved him dearly, but other than that, life was the same. Karen still expected her to be her little slave and her father still pretended not to notice. She still had a minimal group of friends, and her mother still rarely visited. But that wasn't new to Sarah, so she didn't really mind. What she did mind, though, was that she suddenly wasn't getting taken seriously anymore. Suddenly, her acting skills were seen as mediocre and she lost three lead roles to girls who had just simply decided that morning that they were going to audition. Suddenly, all of her schoolwork wasn't up to par with what her teachers 'expected of her' and she was getting graded harder. Suddenly, life quite literally started to suck, and with graduation right around the corner, she couldn't even stand the idea of living this life any longer. What if she got rejected to all of the schools she applied to? She thought her Julliard audition had been some of her best work, and that her NYU audition had been a clear show of her natural talent. But what if she got rejected? Sarah truly couldn't stand the idea of having to change her dream of being an actress because she was suddenly seen as not that good. Nothing else filled her with as much passion!

Then, everything changed.

It was a typical November evening for Sarah when it happened. She was in her bedroom, looking mindlessly at her FST homework and thinking to herself what the use was of learning how to graphs functions as an actress. When was an interviewer ever going to hand her some graph paper and a pencil and say 'graph this equation without a calculator. GO! And if you don't get it right, you'll never be on Broadway again!' That's right, never.

"Sarah, your father and I are going out tonight and we need you to stay and watch Toby," Karen said as she passed Sarah's room, trying to put a pearl earring into her ear.

"I can't! I have plans tonight," Sarah argued. Although Sarah was prone to using this as an immediate response, it was true. She had planed on going over to a friend's house that evening to watch some classic musicals and swoon over how amazing it must have been to live back then.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but you should have told us earlier so that we could arrange for a sitter. But your father surprised me with tickets to the opera and I wasn't going to say no," Karen said, getting slightly annoyed that the earring wouldn't go in and that Sarah was whining.

Sarah got off her bed and almost stormed down the hall into her father's room. "Dad, how could you do this to me? You knew I wanted to go to Amanda's house tonight. I asked you a week ago."

Richard looked up at her curiously before nodding. "I'm sorry honey, but it slipped my mind. I saw the poster the other night and knew that Karen would appreciate it. She's been working so hard lately and I figured she'd enjoy a nice night out where she didn't have to worry about Toby."

"What hard work has she done lately? She's an interior designer, Dad, and she hasn't had a client in weeks!" Sarah fired back.

"Sarah!" Karen and Richard gasped.

"I'm so sick of this! I actually told you that I had plans tonight and you went and made some of your own anyways. You are always expecting me to drop everything in my life so that you two can go out and have all the fun in the world! And then you come home and nag at me about how I hardly have a social life outside of the drama department. How do you two expect me to be social if I never get the chance to go out?" Sarah yelled.

Karen's jaw dropped to the floor. Richard looked as though he was trying to decide whether to be proud or angry. Toby had been awaken from the noise and wandered into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to rub the sleep from his blue eyes.

"Nothing, precious. Go back to bed," Karen said sweetly, moving towards the child so that she can usher him back into his room.

"Oh please, let _me_ put him to bed. I'm the only person in the house who has taken care of him for the last two years. I might as well keep it up until I leave for college," Sarah said cruelly. She turned to Toby and scooped him up in her arms, escorting him back into his bedroom and laying him in his bed.

"Sawah mad?" Toby asked sleepily.

"Not at you, kiddo," Sarah replied. She tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Good night."

"Night," Toby mumbled before he drifted off.

When Sarah was sure he was asleep, she left the room, making sure the door was shut before she returned to where Karen and Richard were still a bit stunned.

"Young lady, I think we need to have a talk," Richard said when she entered the room.

Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What about?" she asked as civilly as she could.

"You haven't been showing myself or Karen any respect lately," Richard started.

"I would show you two some respect if you showed some in return," Sarah countered immediately.

Karen was not in the mood for games. "Richard, just ground the girl! We're going to be late."

"I can't just ground her, Karen. She's really not done anything wrong," Richard said.

"She's being disrespectful. I won't stand for her being disrespectful, even if she isn't my daughter," Karen said. She stared hard at her husband. "Ground her and let's go."

Richard sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry, Sarah. Call Amanda and let her know that you will be unable to see her for the rest of the week."

"What!? You're seriously going to listen to her over me? You were on my side a moment ago," Sarah said.

"Sarah, keep your voice down. Do you want to wake Toby up again?" Karen chastised harshly.

Sarah let out a frustrated groan and stomped out of the room and into her own, slamming the door and locking it when she entered. A moment after she flung herself onto the bed did the knocking start.

"Sarah, now Sarah honey, be reasonable," Richard's calm voice said through the door.

"Go away!" Sarah yelled back.

"Let's just let her be. She's behaving like a spoiled brat," Karen snarled at Richard. "Come on honey, we're going to be late."

Sarah could almost feel her father's unease. Karen had a habit of putting him in an awkward place: between herself and Sarah. Unfortunately, Karen would always win.

"We'll talk about this later," Richard said softly before the two abandoned it.

Sarah was beyond angry. She couldn't believe that she had just been grounded because she had stood up for herself for once in her life. "Oh, I just wish the Goblin King would come and take_ me_ away right now," Sarah groaned, putting a pillow over her face and rolling onto her stomach.

"Hello Sarah," a silky smooth voice said an instant later.

Sarah froze. This wasn't possible. This wasn't possible at all. She closed her eyes, hoping that it would all go away.

"My, your manners are terrible. Usually when a person greets you, especially a king, you are supposed to return it," the voice of the Goblin King teased.

'_Crap, it didn't work_,' Sarah thought. She rolled onto her back and with great reluctance, she opened her eyes. The instant she opened her eyes, she didn't regret it. There was the great and terrible King of the Goblins, looking as devilishly handsome as ever. '_What the heck am I thinking? He's not handsome! He's evil. Evil, evil, evil, and so evilly handsome…No! Ugh, stupid hormone_s_! Now focus Sarah, focus on the situation at hand…'_

"What—what are you doing here?" Sarah managed to stammer.

"Answering your summons, of course. You asked that I take you away, so here I am to take you away. Now let's get going. It's the afternoon in the Underground and I've much to do today," Jareth said as breezily as if he were commenting on the weather.

"I—I didn't mean it. I was just frustrated," Sarah said.

In a déjà vu manner, Jareth crossed his arms and looked smugly down at the beauty on the bed. "What's said is said."

"Please, let's just pretend I never said that. I have to finish my homework. Nice to see you though," Sarah said, grabbing her math book as a means of hiding.

Jareth chuckled and plucked the book from her hands. "Come now, darling, is the idea of being taken away by me truly that horrifying? After all, I might be generous enough to make you an offer I so seldom rehash."

Sarah looked at him in frustration. "What do you mean?"

"I once asked you to fear me, love me, and do as I say and that in return I'd be your slave. I'm sure that you're a smart enough girl now to understand my true intentions during your run of the Labyrinth. It hurt to have you reject me before, but after much reflection, I came to the conclusion that you were simply too concerned about the child," Jareth said. He leaned closely to her, enjoying the way she squirmed underneath him uncomfortably. He reached out and touched a strand of her dark hair. "My kingdom needs a queen, and who am I to pass up someone who has just practically given herself to me? Especially when that someone is someone whom I would very much enjoying ruling with."

Sarah was stunned. The man she had feared the most out of everything and everyone in the world two years ago had just come a few words short of confessing his love for her. Sure, from the instant he arrived in her bedroom her childish longing for him had awakened. But now as a young woman, someone who was about to turn eighteen and graduate high school and move onto bigger and better things, hell, who was she kidding? She always found him attractive and alluring and now was no different! But pride was always a matter in her life, and she's be damned if she let him win that easily.

"What says that I would enjoy ruling beside you? What says I would enjoy being a queen at all! I have a very promising acting career ahead of me and I was planning on joining my mother on Broadway in a few months," Sarah said. She stared him hard in the eyes and no longer quaked under his close gaze. She wasn't going to let her demeanor give away that she was dying to close the space between them, or that she was second away from accepting his deal with hesitation. No way.

"Do not toy with me, child. I know you every," Jareth paused and trailed a longed finger up her exposed her, delighting in the way she shivered, "desire. I have watched you closely these last few years and I know that your so called acting career is nonexistent." He was suddenly behind her, his hands gently massaging her shoulders in persuasion. He knew he wasn't necessary, of course. He could sense her longing. "I could give you everything your little heart ever desired, and more. You would have the respect you deserve from millions of loyal subjects. You would have riches beyond your wildest dreams." He leaned in so that his breath was hot in her ear. "I could make you the happiest woman in all the worlds, Sarah. Stop pretending that you don't want me."

Sarah fought the urge to moan and give in. "I want you to leave, if that's what you mean." '_Liar!_' her mind screamed. Sarah silenced that betraying thought. _'I'm not ready to give in just yet._'

Sick of her games, Jareth swept her hair off her shoulder and pressed his lips to her neck in a series of hot kisses. Sarah suddenly found herself unable to hold back her moan and she let it free. Jareth smiled in satisfaction and pulled away, producing a crystal and holding it out before her.

"What—what is it?" Sarah panted. Her mind was slightly dizzy from Jareth's kisses, her intentions of putting up a fight gone from her mind.

"It's a gift," Jareth recited. "But this isn't a gift for an ordinary girl who must watch a toddler whilst her family is out. No, this is a gift fit for a queen. My queen."

"But what about my life here? My school, my friends, my family?" Sarah asked.

"Forgotten, if you wish it so," Jareth replied. _'She's going to agree' _he thought almost smugly.

"I don't want them to," Sarah said, turning around so she was looking him in the eye.

"You have been accepted to the New York Academy for the Performing Arts and they have requested that you come early. Unfortunately, you have little time to see anyone and occasional visits and letters are all they will receive," Jareth decided.

"They won't be confused or ask questions?" Sarah asked.

"It will all be taken care of, my love," Jareth purred.

'_My love,' _Sarah's mind echoed. It felt so good, so perfect to hear him refer to her in that way. So, without another thought, she took the crystal and her future with him was sealed forever.

Or so they believed.

(Nine months later)

"Jareth, I need to speak to you," Sarah said as they sat in their elegant bedchamber. She was sitting at her vanity and brushing her long, dark brown hair with a pure gold hairbrush embedded with emeralds that Jareth had bought her last week just for fun. Jareth seemed to love Sarah very much and smothered her with expensive gifts that only a king could afford. Sarah accepted them all graciously, though she often felt guilty accepting such wonderful things since she still considered herself a simple mortal woman and not a queen of any sorts

"Yes, my love?" Jareth replied, looking over at his wife. Jareth stood by a large bookcase covered with little crystals and inspecting them. He stopped at one and chuckled. "Look darling, some stupid little goblin has lost his way in our Labyrinth. The foolish thing is useless to us. I shall go and get rid of him," Jareth decided. Just before he left their quarters, she called out to him again.

"Jareth, it's about how you treat your subjects," Sarah started, getting up.

"My subjects?" Jareth questioned. He was the king of both goblins and a small group of Fae's that lived right outside of the Goblin City. He couldn't remember doing anything to his Fae subjects and was confused with what his wife was referring to.

"The goblins, Jareth," Sarah said.

"Whatever do you mean, love? I treat them like I've always treated them," Jareth asked, still clueless. Sarah sighed and walked out to their small balcony, the slight wind caused Sarah to shudder as the black silk of her short nightdress was pressed to her small body. Jareth went over to her and took off his black cape, wrapping it around her slender shoulders.

"You mean like servants? Jareth, they're subjects of yours. You are their king and they depend on you," Sarah said, trying to keep calm. She didn't want Jareth to become angry with her.

"Sarah, you're still fairly new to our world and there are things you just don't understand yet. And the first of those things is that goblins are used to be treated that way," Jareth said.

"But its wrong, Jareth!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth sighed. "They have never complained about it. They're bred to take that type of behavior. If anything, I'm quite a generous and kind king to them."

"I just can't accept the way you treat them. You're so cruel! You literally kick them around and when they don't do what you want, you send them to the Bog of Eternal Stench, or worse!" Sarah cried out. Jareth turned sharply on her and grabbed her arms. She winced in pain.

"Sarah, I've been king for over 250 year now. You have no right to tell me how to rule my kingdom. That's how it's been for centuries and it's the only way I can gain respect from them! Don't you understand?" Jareth asked forcefully, shaking her, his grip tight on her arms.

"You're hurting me," Sarah said in a whisper, her features set in fear and pain. Jareth's expressions immediately softened and he let her go. He leaned down to kiss her, to perhaps make it better, but she turned around, her soft hair hitting him in the face. She crossed her arms across her abdomen, her hand over the red spots on her arm that were illuminated by the light of the moon. "See what I mean? You're even hurting your own wife to get her to understand you."

Jareth turned Sarah around gently and looked down at her affectionately. "I'm sorry Sarah. I have no idea what came over me." Jareth once again tried to kiss her but she pulled away.

"I know exactly what did. There was that same look in your eyes that I've seen every time that you're hurting those poor Goblins," Sarah replied. She looked away from him. "Sometimes I regret wishing myself back here and accepting that offer. You never let me see my friends."

"You're the Queen, Sarah. You can't be associating with such undeserving things. You're better off with the other queens."

"You mean those awful women who do nothing but make fun of me behind my back because I have not yet become a full Fae?"

"They're just jealous."

"Of what? A silly mortal girl who happens to be married to a cruel king?"

"Sarah," Jareth threatened her.

"To return to my point, you never let me speak to anyone."

"Once again, you're the queen, and a young one at that. You are still untrained in the ways of social conversation. Those lessons will come to you soon. Just be patient."

"How can I be patient when I'm locked in a castle all day long? I can't even go into the city alone."

"How many times must I repeat myself? You're the queen, and a half mortal! You can't protect yourself if you were to be attacked or kidnapped! When you've completed your training and become immortal like myself, I'll let you go with a chaperone."

"Stop calling me that awful title! I'm much more then the queen! I'm a person who has wants and needs that one person cannot satisfy. As much as I love talking with you, I yearn for others to converse with! And I'm not defenseless, you know. I can protect myself!" Sarah exploded. Once more, Jareth grabbed her and shook her harder, his cape falling to the floor and her head jerking back and forth roughly.

"Sarah, stop acting so foolish! You're my queen, my wife, and the future bearer of my children! You will do what I say! Understand?" Jareth yelled louder, still shaking her. Sarah whimpered and fought to break out of his hold. She finally succeeded after much struggling, stumbling backwards into the room and tugging on her finger. "What do you think you're doing?" Jareth asked in an outraged tone. Sarah succeeded in what she wanted to do and threw her wedding ring at him, hitting him squarely in the chest. She glared hatefully.

"Take me home now!" Sarah demanded.

"Foolish child, this is your home and you'll stay put!" Jareth replied.

"My home is where I have people who love me and do not hurt me. Now take me back to the Aboveground or I shall hate you forever and run away, or even kill myself," Sarah threatened, though she didn't mean the very last thing she had said at all.

Jareth took ginger steps towards her and could see that her arms were scarlet, the centers beginning to bruise. He reached out to touch her arm and Sarah pulled back right away. "Sarah, you cannot really mean that."

"But I do," Sarah snapped.

"You do not love me any longer?" Jareth asked, feeling as hurt as he had the first time Sarah had turned him down, or possibly even more. His only love wanted to leave him and he couldn't help but be completely broken up by it. His mismatched eyes even began to fill with tears, a rarity for him.

"No. Love isn't where I'm physically hurt or where I am with someone who hurts other people. Now, take me home," Sarah said. In an instant, she was in her old room, Jareth standing before her.

"Sarah, you can never come back. You can never wish yourself back with me again. Are you sure about this? Think about it Sarah," Jareth practically pleaded with her.

"I don't want to be with and possibly have kids with someone who could endanger us," Sarah said, looking him in the eyes. In a cloud of glitter, Jareth was gone. Sarah was wearing her old pajamas and she fell onto her bed, crying like she had the day she had when she wished herself away.

"Sarah?" called the voice of her father from outside of her room. He opened the door and gasped. "Karen! Sarah's back!" he yelled, running over to his crying daughter and hugging her closely. "Oh Sarah, my sweet little Sarah! Where have you been?" he asked, hugging and kissing her.

"Sarah? Oh my God! You're back! Where have you been? It's been almost a year! We've been worried sick! We thought you were dead!" Karen gushed when she ran into the bedroom.

"Sarah! Sarah!" a three-year-old Toby said, running over to his half-sister.

"Sarah, where were you?" her father asked. She merely looked up at him and smiled softly.

"You mean you don't remember? I went to New York to go to school," Sarah replied.

Richard and Karen exchanged confused looks. "Sarah, you've been missing for almost a year now. Your mother even came home to help us look for you," Richard said.

'_The spell wore off. They think I just disappeared_,' Sarah realized._ 'Damnit Jareth, couldn't you have at least made it easy on me? You know I don't have enough powers yet to replace their memories! Now what am I supposed to say?'_ Sarah sighed and forced a smile. "What does it matter? I'm home now."

That was enough for her family as they enveloped her in hugs and showered her with kisses (even Karen!). Before she went to bed, she asked them to not ask her any questions about where she had been. Although they were reluctant, they agreed.

The next day, Sarah awoke from her small bed feeling sick. She immediately ran into her bathroom and began to throw up. But, this was odd, since she hadn't had anything to eat since lunch the day before with Jareth and she never threw up.

"Sarah, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Karen asked upon passing.

"I think so," Sarah replied. "I'll go out and get some medication," Sarah said, getting up off the bathroom floor to go get dressed.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Karen asked.

"I'll be fine," Sarah replied. She quickly got ready and went out to her car ('_Oh driving, how I missed you. Teleporting takes so much strength,_' she thought blissfully as she drove down the road). She drove to a near-by pharmacy knowing that her sickness wasn't virus related. She went in and quickly grabbed a home-pregnancy kit, purchasing it and then going to a fast-food restaurant across the street. She went into the handicapped stall and proceeded with the test, sitting on the toilet while she waited for the results. Ten minutes later, she gasped. It was positive.

"No, that can't be. It just can't," Sarah said in disbelief. She quickly threw away the test and made her way out to a free health clinic just a few streets down. When she got inside, she sat there and waited to be asked into the back room. After a half-hour, she was finally asked back.

"Hello there, miss. What are you here for today?" asked a friendly doctor.

"I just took a home pregnancy test and I was wondering if I could confirm the result," Sarah said as mature as she could. While in the waiting room, she listened in on at least three different younger teen girls cry about how she thought she was pregnant so Sarah didn't want to be lumped together with a bunch of little girls.

"Are you up to having a blood test then? We can get the results back to you in two days time. It's only a small draw," the doctor said. Although Sarah hated needles she nodded.

"If it'll confirm it, yes," Sarah replied.

Two agonizingly long days later, Sarah nervously made her way to the clinic to pick up her results. She tried to pass off her sickness as something like the stomach flu to her dad and Karen while she nervously lay in bed both nights wondering if it was indeed true that she was pregnant.

"Hi. I'm Sarah Williams. I'm here to pick up the results of my blood test," Sarah told the receptionist when she got to the clinic.

"Sure thing dear," the receptionist said. She rolled back in her chair to a bunch of files and plucked out a piece of paper, glancing at it briefly before handing it to Sarah. "Here you are dear. Take care."

"Thank you," Sarah replied, taking the paper and slipping it into her purse before even looking at it. Sarah drove all the way home and was thankful that her parents were still out with Toby. She went up to her room and locked her door, sitting on her bed and eyeing her purse nervously. Finally, after at least three minutes of just staring at her purse, she grabbed it and took the paper out. She slowly unfolded it and looked at the results. She read down the results, seeing that everything was normal. But, her heart stopped when she came to the row that she had been dreading.

Pregnant: Positive

Sarah began to cry.

Back in the Underground, Jareth couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face as he watched the scene in his crystal. He had never seen something so wonderful in his crystal since he spied on some goblins talking about how to make the Bog of Eternal Stench even more horrible!

"She's pregnant with my child," Jareth whispered. "The Underground finally has its heir!" Jareth declared.

-end of chapter

Woohoo! Now that's I've happily edited this, I'm going to move onto finishing up chapter seven. Aren't you so proud of me?

-Serenity


	2. Blue and Green

Chapter 2: Blue and Green

Thank for reviewing, even though no one did since that was just an edit. But I'll just thank people who reviewed this a long time ago. THANKS THOSE PEOPLE! Love! Enjoy!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

"Mommy, Mommy! I had a bad dream," a six-year-old child cried out, running down the hall and into her mother's room, her coppery colored curls bouncing as she ran. The child ran into her mother's bed and snuggled up against her.

"What was it about, darling?" Sarah asked, stroking her child's soft cheek.

"There were these ugly things that were all around me. They were all short and looked like monsters. And they were saying something to me, Mommy, but I couldn't hear their words. They kept reaching out to get me," the child whimpered, hugging her mother tightly.

Sarah sighed at this explanation. Her daughter was having nightmares once more about the Underground; nightmares that plagued both mother and daughter. Sarah often found herself in the Labyrinth, without Hoggle, or Ludo, or Didymus. Other times, she watched Jareth beat goblins and then turn his cruelness one her. Her worst ones where when Jareth had kidnapped their daughter and he forced her to run the Labyrinth again, which Sarah could never complete. But, her daughter was much more fortune then she. Her daughter would often tell her mother at the breakfast table of a fairytale-like land where everyone did magic and there was a man who was always smiling at her and showing her his magic. There were dreams of a beautiful castle that was hidden under a veil of ugliness, one that her daughter could always unveil. But, she too was plagued by nightmares. Sometimes, the smiling man would glare at her and yell at her for things that she couldn't understand. Sometimes, he would have Sarah and would be beating her cruelly before her own innocent eyes. Most of the times, it was the dreams of the goblins calling out to her, always reaching for her. Though they never spoke in her dreams, Sarah knew they were calling her back to the labyrinth, back to the Underground.

"Sleep, my darling. I'll keep away your nightmares," Sarah whispered to her daughter, kissing her forehead and allowing herself to return to her own dreams.

Sarah did not dream, though. She had many flashbacks of her times in the Labyrinth, the times that truly occurred and not her awful nightmares. She saw herself finding all of her new friends. She saw herself in the ballroom with Jareth, almost submitting herself to his spell. She then saw her frantic cry out to him, when he took her away. She saw her glorious wedding, all of the guests Fae and beautiful. She herself was dressed in the most beautiful dress that was only seen in fairytales, and her husband dressed in the charming way of a prince. She saw her passionate wedding night; the night Jareth took something from her that she, then, only wanted to give to him. She saw this blissful honeymoon. But then her dreams turned dark with memories. She saw the first time she saw Jareth abuse his subjects. She saw his eyes flash with anger when he shook her. She saw the defeat in his face when she left him.

"Sarah," a seductive voice called. Sarah bolted up and searched her room. She quickly felt to make sure that her daughter was still sitting beside her and clutched her closer to her body. The deep male voice repeated her name, making it sound velvety smooth. Sarah glared into her empty room and went back to a dreamless sleep.

"Ignore me all you want, my sweet Sarah, but you can't block your memories from me any longer. The Underground needs its heir and our little girl is the perfect heiress," Jareth said into one of his crystals, looking down at the picture of the little girl sleeping beside her beautiful, stubborn mother. She looked so pretty even at so young and he was sure that she would grow up to be the most beautiful girl in the Underground. "Oh yes, dear Sarah, I'll come for her. Try all you like to keep her from me, but you'll just be doing it in vain. My daughter will soon return to me." He paused and a smile graced his lips. He spoke the name of his daughter in such a way that would make Sarah shiver in person, "My little Destinee."

"Wake up mommy," Destinee said loudly to her mother, shaking her.

"What is it sweetie?" Sarah asked, opening her green eyes to see her daughter sitting there with her.

"It's Saturday! That means you don't have work and I don't have school and we can go have fun," Destinee said. Sarah got out of bed, Destinee happily following.

"That's right sweetie. How about I make you some breakfast and I'll take my shower and we can go to the beach?" Sarah asked.

"Yippee!" Destinee cheered, running into the kitchen before her mother. Sarah prepared Destinee some eggs and toast and she went off to take her shower. When she got out, she wrapped a light green towel tightly around her body and stood in front of the mirror, searching for her blow dryer. When she looked into the mirror, the image of Jareth was perfectly outlined amongst the fog.

Sarah screamed, turning around quickly. He was gone, which hardly surprised her. He always played tricks on her when they were wed. Sarah was still afraid when she saw that his outline was still in her mirror and quickly grabbed her brush and left the bathroom, no longer feeling the need to blow dry her hair.

"Why did you scream, Mommy?" Destinee asked when Sarah went into the kitchen with a dazed look on her face.

"Oh, it was just a spider," Sarah lied. "Finish your breakfast and go get ready, honey," Sarah said. Destinee ate the last bit of her toast and bounded off happily into her room, her matted down curls bouncing still. Sarah cleaned up and returned to her bedroom. She took out her suit, a pair of shorts, and a tank top and laid them out on the bed.

"Hello Sarah," Jareth said just as Sarah began to un-tuck her towel. Sarah gasped and quickly secured it again, covering her breasts in attempt to hold the towel up.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked. The door closed softly behind him and Sarah glared at him.

"Do you have to cover yourself up? It's not like there's nothing I haven't seen before," Jareth said with a chuckle. Sarah's face flushed and she kept on glaring hard.

"You're disgusting," Sarah spat. "Now what do you want?"

"You know very well," Jareth said in a calm matter.

"You said I couldn't come back," Sarah said. Jareth grinned cockily.

"Don't be so full of yourself, Sarah. You are no longer of importance to me." Jareth's words hurt a part of Sarah that she thought she had shut off to him long ago: her heart. "I want my daughter."

"What? No," Sarah replied in reply. "You can't have her. You'll just take her away and make her evil like you!" Sarah said. Then, she smirked, "Besides, you have no proof she's even yours."

"Nice try, dear Sarah, but you have disregarded one fact about her: her eyes are mismatched. It's a gene only possessed in my family. There is no doubt that Destinee is my child, and I've finally come to claim her. Her dreams about the Underground will soon find their voices, and they'll tell her all you won't. She's old enough to come to her rightful home."

"Her home is with me. I birthed her, I raised her, and I'm going to keep her in the Aboveground. She doesn't belong to you. You gave her up nearly seven years ago, along with me."

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, it is not you I want anymore. The child is all that I want. She has a right to know who her father is." Jareth smirked. "I've watched you in my crystals and I've watched you tell our daughter countless times that I am dead. Well, it's time for me to come back from the dead and take what is rightfully mine."

"You can't just take her like a possession! She's an actual human!" Sarah shouted.

"You forget that she is half Fae, my dearest Sarah," Jareth said before he disappeared, leaving behind no trace but one glitter that lingered in the air. Sarah bolted out of her room and ran into her daughter's room. She heaved a sigh of relief to see Destinee sitting on the floor, contentedly playing with her dolls.

"Hey baby. Ready to go?" Sarah asked in a huff.

"Yes!" Destinee replied excitedly.

The whole way that they drove to the beach, Sarah felt a deep sense of paranoia. She kept looking at Destinee as if Jareth would steal her right then and there. Sarah knew that this was completely preposterous, but she couldn't help her fear. She had already learned to live without something that she loved deeply, but she knew that she couldn't do that again.

When they arrived at the beach, Sarah applied sunscreen to her child and sat on a towel as Destinee ran off to play in the water, Sarah watching her like a hawk.

"He won't return, he won't return," Sarah chanted as she sat there. She shook her head and began assembling a lunch for her daughter. When she was done, she looked out into the water to call Destinee in. "Destinee, come back on shore! Mommy has lunch ready for you!" Sarah called out. She stood up and looked into the water, holding a hand over her eyes to block the sun. "Destinee! Come on, sweetie!" Sarah called. She walked closer to the waters edge and gasped.

Destinee couldn't be seen amongst the children and parents playing in the water.

Sarah broke out into a run; no, not into the water, but along the beach. She was sensible enough to know that Destinee couldn't have drowned, because she knew that she would have heard the cries of her own daughter. When Sarah finally did spy Destinee, she stopped in shock. There was her precious baby with Jareth. She was surprised that no one was starting at this elegantly dressed man standing on the beach with a wet little child holding onto his ungloved hand. But, knowing Jareth, he was probably making them both only visible to only her eyes.

"Oh Mommy, look! I found Daddy!" Destinee said happily, swinging hands with the Fae.

"Sweetie come to Mommy right now," Sarah said in a soft demand, glaring at Jareth as the child obediently made her way to her mother. "This man isn't your father. Don't you remember what Mommy told you, precious? Your father died before you were born," Sarah lied. "Besides, what did I tell you about talking to strangers. Didn't this mans way of dress ward you off?" Sarah asked, noticing with pleasure that Jareth looked slightly hurt at her insult to his fashion. He was always as obsessed over his clothing as she was, which made for interesting shopping when they had wed.

"But Mommy, he has my eyes. See?" she looked up at her mom and Sarah looked down. It was true that her child had Jareth's eyes, though instead of a brown eye Destinee had a brilliant green one that accompanied her blue one.

"She has my wit and your stubbornness, my dear Sarah," Jareth remarked with a smirk.

"You have no right to speak to me in endearment," Sarah said to him coldly. "Destinee, darling, go back to our blanket. Mommy needs to talk to this man," Sarah cooed lovingly to her daughter.

"Okay! Goodbye Mr. Daddy-sir!" Destinee said happily, running off.

"She's a lovely child. She'll make a marvelous princess," Jareth remarked with a fatherly-like pride.

"She won't be a princess because she's staying here where she can be a normal girl," Sarah fired back.

"Listen to me, Sarah, because there are things that you do not understand," Jareth said, staring at her with equal heat in his gaze. "Destinee is as much mine as she is yours and I need her. She's the heiress to the Underground and she must return there before she becomes a full mortal," Jareth said.

"What difference does that make? Actually, it'll be easier if she is mortal. Her small bursts of magic are becoming hard to pass off as coincidence," Sarah said.

"But you don't understand. Without her Fae magic in her veins, she'll become very sick and weak. That magic is what is sustaining her. Don't you remember the drain you felt every time we visited here? I know you yourself became sick when you moved here, and even you must admit that it wasn't all because of your pregnancy. It's hard to be away from the Underground once you are connected with its powers. The only reason I'm unaffected is because my magic is that strong," Jareth said.

"But Destinee has never even been there!" Sarah argued.

"But I live there, and so did you. The aura lingers around you, though you've let it fade quite a bit. She needs to live there or else," Jareth took a pause and looked in the direction she had run in sadly, "or else neither of us will have a child."

"Jareth, you cannot possibly mean she'll die," Sarah gasped, turning around sharply and looking fearfully at her child sitting on the blanket and munching away on her meal. "I can't lose her. She's the only thing I have left in this whole world," Sarah said sadly. "Either way I'm losing her though." She looked up at Jareth. "You've wanted me to lose since we divorced, haven't you?" She said in an accusing voice, a touch of deep hatred in it.

"Sarah," Jareth sighed, "you have to realize that losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me," he admitted softly. He looked into her hating eyes with a sad, serious look in his own. "But if she does not come with me, we will lose our daughter, which will be a pain greater then anything possible. No parent wants to outlive their children."

Sarah stood there in silence, merely staring at him. She had no idea what to say. What he had said was all true, but she didn't want to be forced to realize that. But she knew that losing Destinee would be just as bad as her dying. "I can never come back?" Sarah questioned.

Jareth sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Sarah, but you cannot go with her. You banned yourself from returning when you left me." He took a step towards her, gently cupping her chin and brushing a thumb across her cheek. "I would love nothing more then to have to three of us become a family in the Underground, but you cannot return. I must take her and raise her, giving her the long life she deserves."

Sarah looked away from him, Jareth's hand falling. She suddenly felt cold without his touch, as did he when he relinquished it. But neither admitted this and merely stared as Destinee made herself amused in such a way that only little children can. Sarah looked back at Jareth, tears threatening in her emerald eyes. "Never?" she whispered softly.

"If I could find a way, you know I would. But it is not me that you want to be there for," Jareth admitted to himself, the words stabbing him in the heart. He knew the only reason she wished to return to the Underground because of their daughter. She cared nothing for him.

"I truly have to leave me daughter?" she whispered as a single tear fell from her right eye. Jareth brushed it away, causing her to look at him in an almost surprised matter. The look reminded Jareth of their first night together, the night he took away her virginity. She had been lying beneath him, looking up at him with the same terrified, tentative look in her eyes, though now they showed love for her child instead of hidden passions. Jareth couldn't believe how much he wished she'd look at him lovingly once more.

"If you do not want her to leave you," Jareth replied.

Sarah turned around and began walking towards her child, who happily greeted her.

"What did you talk to the Jareth-Daddy-sir about?" Destinee asked, standing up and throwing her arms up in request to be picked up.

Sarah obeyed and looked down at her daughter in loving awe and despair. She couldn't believe that this would be the last time she'd ever get to hold her own child in her arms. "Destinee, sweetheart, this man is indeed your father," Sarah started.

"I knew it!" Destinee declared happily, a feeling of pride swelling in her tiny body.

"Yes darling, but there—there is more," Sarah continued. "You see precious, your father thinks that it would be in your best interest if you lived with him," Sarah put as easily as she possibly could.

"Okay Mommy!" Destinee replied. She looked at Jareth. "When do I get to come home?"

"My dear child, you won't be coming home. You are to live with me forever," Jareth told her softly, approaching her and giving a copper curl a light touch of reassurance and comfort.

"Mommy, we get to go live with my Daddy?" Destinee asked excitedly, turning to her mother again.

"No, Destinee, no. You see, Mommy isn't allowed to live with Daddy anymore. There is a 'No Mommy' rule where you are going to live," Sarah said. She couldn't believe that she was lying to her daughter, especially if this was to be her last memory of her, but there was hardly any way around it.

"But I don't want to live with you! Can't be break the rules? Please Mommy!" Destinee turned to Jareth, a desperate look in her mismatched eyes. "Daddy, make Mommy come with us."

"She's not allowed to, Destinee. She must remain here and never see you again," Jareth said. He felt a pain in his heart to see that he had suddenly caused tears to fall from his only child's eyes.

"I don't wanna go without my mommy!" Destinee declared, throwing her arms around Sarah's neck protectively and crying.

"But you have to go, Destinee. You have to," Sarah urged, tears threatening in her own eyes.

"Why? I don't want to live without my mommy. Why are you making me go away? Don't you love me anymore?" Destinee cried on.

"It's because I love you that you must go, my darling. If you don't go," Sarah paused, Jareth looking at her in alert. She suddenly realized that she was about to reveal that Destinee would die unless she went with her father, and this wasn't something she wanted her to know. "If you don't go, you'll be making a lot of people sad," Sarah put as simply as she possibly could. 'How in the world do you tell your child she'll die if she doesn't go?' she asked herself in her mind.

"But Mommy, I'll be sad without you," Destinee said. She hugged Sarah tighter. "Please don't leave me," she begged in a whisper.

"Why don't, darling? If you go with Daddy, you'll finally be able to be the princess you always wanted to be. Don't you want to be a pretty princess with lots of dresses and jewels?" Sarah coaxed.

"I don't want to be a stupid princess! I want to be with my Mommy!" Destinee declared.

Sarah gave a deep, labored sigh and turned her head as she let her tears fall once more. Roughly, she pulled Destinee away and shoved her at Jareth. "Please, just take her now Jareth before I can't let her go! Just take her!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth enveloped the crying child in his arms. It took Destinee a moment to realize that she was no longer holding onto her mother and she began to kick and scream.

"Let me go! Let me go to my Mommy! I wanna be with my Mommy!" Destinee screamed, twisting, hitting, and kicking in every which way. Jareth merely held her tighter and looked Sarah in the eyes, their sadness connecting them in an instant.

Sarah watched as the two began to fade, tears falling from her eyes and she alternated between looking at her lost lover and her now-lost child. She couldn't believe that this was to be the last time she would ever see either. And when only glitter remained in their place, Sarah fell to the blanket and wept into her hands. She didn't care that she was now visible and that other people could see her crying. She had lost everything now.

-End of chapter!

What did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Anyways, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible! It won't be too hard since I'm keeping a lot of the basic stuff from the old chapter. Please review!

-Serenity


	3. A New Family

Chapter 3: A new family

Okay, so, I BASICALLY decided that I got a bit carried away with the whole Grounds thing and how the Underground works and it conflicts with future stories because I don't want to change my own universe a million times for the sake of a story. SO, I'm editing this chapter (again) so that it's a bit less complex and it'll make me ten times happier for my future stories.

(divider, woohoo)

Jareth looked tenderly down at the child in his arms. Moments ago she had been crying, calling in vain out for her mother. Jareth had put the child to sleep just before they transported from the Aboveground to her new home. He brought her into a room that had been hers since the day she was born. It was elegant and lavish with everything that a child her age would want. In the center of the room was her bed, a large king-sized canopy decorated in a dark pink with a cherry wood frame, the poles holding her canopy decorated with twisting flowers, her headboard a fairy-tale scene of castles, dragons, and beautiful princesses being assisted by handsome princes. In one corner of her room sat a chest with the same decorations that held many beautiful dolls and other such toys. There was a cluster of beautiful doll houses, some even castles. Her wardrobe was already filled with many beautiful dresses that little girls dream of wearing, her vanity desk holding a jewelry box of expensive jewels to dazzle any small girl. Finally, in the corner of her room sat a large, cushy chair aside a tall bookcase. Jareth knew from his observations in the crystal that the girl loved to read, even though she was merely seven.

Jareth had a goblin maid dress the little girl in a night dress before he placed her in her bed. He smoothed a single curl off her face and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Princess Destinee."

Jareth did not return to his own bedroom, despite the late hour. He instead went into the study, hoping for some quiet thinking time away from the whining and helpless goblins that would surely wake him the moment he laid his head down. But, the king did not receive his peace, for a messenger was already waiting in front of his desk when he arrived. The messenger was not one of his goblins, but rather what he assumed was a Fae sent from another kingdom.

"King Jareth, I have a message from Queen Annaliese," the messenger said with a sweeping bow to the powerful man.

"Leave it and go," Jareth told him.

The messenger seemed uneasy. "I'm afraid I cannot."

Jareth turned flashing eyes onto the younger man as he made his way to his desk. "And why can you not?"

"Her Majesty has requested a reply the instant her message is read. She says it is of dire importance to her and advised me to not leave you until I have a message to return," the messenger replied.

Jareth let out a tired sigh and nodded. "Give me the message then." The messenger handed it over to him and Jareth opened the letter and scanned over the elegantly formed words of the letter. He hardly read the bit about the health of Annaliese's mother, knowing it was the same information the queen often relayed. It took the woman three paragraphs to write the singular sentence that gave Jareth a headache:

My dearest, I find that I have once again become pregnant since your last visit, and I must know if you wish for me to remain or if I may finally come home.

Jareth took out a pen and piece of parchment, scratching out his reply quickly:

Your mother needs you still, and you cannot venture back here without harming the child. Stay and I shall have someone get you in a fair time.

Jareth signed his name and handed it to the messenger. The man bowed and left him alone, like he had wanted to be.

"This will be her third child," Jareth murmured to himself, picking up her letter and looking at it again. "She is surely to be furious when she learns about Destinee." A smirk formed on his lips in amusement. "It will surely be interesting when she sees that our children are not my only."

A Year Later

"Father, I'm bored," an eight-year-old Destinee stated when she entered the throne room, ignoring the usual chaos that was occurring about her. She had grown accustomed to the foolish actions of goblins within her first few months. Her father, naturally, had much more practice ignoring them and was simply gazing forward.

"Play with your dolls," Jareth suggested dryly, not even looking at his daughter.

"But Father, I have played with them all numerous times that I fear that I may have worn them far too much. _And _I have read every one of my books. Can't you teach me some more magic today? You promised me that when I turned eight that you would start showing me how to use my powers, and ever since my birthday three months ago, you have shown me very little. I've grown bored of simple tricks," Destinee informed her father in a voice that was matter-of-fact rather than whining. The child had a knack for negotiating in a way that most children could not.

Before Jareth had a chance to reply, he heard a familiar clicking of heels accompanied with shuffling feet that caused every goblin to stop moving and run out of the room in terror. Destinee looked at her father quizzically while he stood up, straightening his shoulders and hardening his eyes. This action was one that Destinee had come to understand as her father's preparations for a confrontation with someone he did not like. He made himself seem more powerful, regal, and intimidating then he already was, which always worked.

The sound of shuffling feet was getting louder, and the sharp clicking of heels started to sound more and more commanding. Destinee hid behind the cape of her father in terrified curiosity. And when the owner of the clicking heels entered the throne room, the child gasped.

The owner was a beautiful woman with long raven hair, porcelain, flawless skin, and strikingly beautiful icy blue eyes. The woman had an elegant red and white gown on, the obvious outline of a corset present in the white-lacey bodice. She was carrying in her arms a bundle that was obviously an infant, a servant standing beside her holding a boy on her hip and the hand of a girl. The little girl looked no old then six and was already beginning to resemble her obvious mother with her own onyx hair and practically silver eyes. The little boy, much to Destinee's surprise, resembled her father far more then she would have ever wished with his same messy blonde hair, though his eyes were merely brown.

"Jareth, my darling!" The woman cooed, handing the babe in her arms off to another servant like it was nothing and approaching Jareth with a sensual gleam in her striking eyes. Jareth allowed her to embrace him, though his side of it was far stiffer.

"I see your trip went well," Jareth remarked.

"It was simply dreadful, actually. Emiline cried the whole way," the woman replied. She fluffed her hair a bit and straightened out her dress. "I've gotten my figure back."

"I see. You look exactly the way you do before your pregnancy with your first," Jareth remarked, knowing that it was the compliment that she was fishing for.

"You mean 'our first', darling. You surely jest with me if you were to ever suggest that Amaya, Stephen, and Emiline are not yours." She moved towards him sensually, her lithe body pressed hard against his. She looked into his eyes, her gaze never faltering. "Yours is the only bed that I will ever seek comfort in, and you know this. I would _never_ stray from you."

"Amaya is not my first child, Annaliese," Jareth told her nonchalantly.

Annaliese's eyes grew wide and she backed away. "You cannot mean that you have been hiding a child from me."

"And what if I have been? You are in no position to order me about, woman. I made you a queen for I am a king, the absolute ruler. You forget this," Jareth replied coldly.

"I swear I have no forgotten," Annaliese said quietly. Her expression changed violently, a clear look of jealousy and anger in her eyes. "Well then, where is this other child?" Annaliese said. She put her hands on her hips and her pretty face was turning red in both anger and embarrassment. How could he possibly reveal this truth to her now, especially with servants of her mother's standing by?

"This is Destinee, the daughter of Sarah," Jareth said, sweeping his cape to the side so that Annaliese could see the girl.

"Sarah?" Annaliese replied, speaking the name as if it were a swear word. She glared down at the child, who merely looked back up at her, hardly intimidated. "What unusual eyes you have, little girl. I now have no doubts that they make you Jareth's child. Funny, too, because from what I know of your mothers kind, it is usually so hard to tell who fathers their young, for there are usually so many possibilities."

The insult to Sarah did not go unregistered in the eight-year-olds mind like Annaliese had hoped it would. "What an unusual dress you wear, ma'am. Is that corset very comfortable?" was Destinee's sugary reply. Jareth smirked at this reply, for every word of it had surely stemmed from the part of Sarah in his child that was often present.

"She's simply charming," Annaliese said through clenched teeth. Destinee soon got an idea that the woman was never contented with feeling one emotion for more then a moment, for in a flash, her expression had changed from anger to pride. "Oh, dear husband, you have yet to see our little Emiline." Annaliese took her baby from the servant and brought her to Jareth.

Jareth looked down at the baby. She was no more then a month old and ever so tiny. He had never gotten the chance to see any of his babies in this early stage of their lives, and was secretly overjoyed to have finally gotten the chance. His hard expression softened slightly as his daughter closed her eyes, giving a sigh of sleep. Annaliese smiled smugly at his acceptance, her eyes flickering to Destinee to see if the girl noticed. Destinee, though, was busy looking at her half-sister.

"Servants, take my things to my room. You know where it is. Oh, and take Emiline with you. I can trust that there will already be a basinet for her in there. Lay her down for her nap," Annaliese ordered. The servants were gone in a flash of expensive looking trunks, leaving the family alone.

"Momma, I'm tired," Amaya announced, walking up to where her parents stood. Stephen followed her silently.

"Go to your room then, Amaya, and lie down," Annaliese replied with a surprising affection.

"I don't have a room. I've never been here," Amaya reminded her mother in an almost bossy voice.

Jareth had wasted no time in getting married once Sarah had left him. He had known Annaliese since he was a young prince, she the daughter of a respected lord in a minor kingdom. When they were younger, they had been quite close friends, which had developed as they did. Annaliese had even lost her virginity to him (unfortunately for her, she didn't know that she wasn't the first girl, but just one of many). He dropped her several years later, leaving her heartbroken. She had taken advantage of him as soon as she heard about the departing of his love. She knew nothing of his situation with Sarah except that he was now free and vulnerable. Annaliese rushed him into a marriage only two months after Sarah was gone, a marriage that he took half-heartedly, though she was whole. Annaliese became pregnant the next year with Amaya. Jareth sent her to her mother's castle to carry out with the pregnancy for a reason that he would not explain. Annaliese was deeply hurt by such an insult as to not be with one's husband while she was pregnant, but she left anyways so not to start a conflict with her new husband. She wrote of Amaya's birth immediately after it occurred, expecting to be asked to return home, but at the time the city was unstable and Jareth would not permit it, though he did grant her a few visits over the next few months. During one of these visits Annaliese became pregnant once more. After Stephen was born, Annaliese's mother fell sick and she was obliged to stay and help her get well. Annaliese complained about her lack of seeing her husband and begged him to visit. Once more, she became pregnant. Unbeknownst to her, Jareth had just gotten Destinee and decided for Annaliese to spend yet another year with her mother before letting her know of her stepdaughter. Jareth had only just sent his message to his wife for her return, her arrival occurring within three days time. This was to be her first time home for nearly seven years, and the first time that her children would ever see their home, or their father, for he never visited them when he visited Annaliese.

"I'll have a goblin escort them to their rooms," Jareth told Annaliese, watching in slight amusement as the woman faltered at her daughter's comment.

"Goblin?" Amaya replied, her pretty nose wrinkling up in disgust. "Momma, I will not have a goblin anywhere near me. They're ugly things and I won't stand to be around them."

"Don't worry, 'Maya. I'll slay them," Stephen said to his year-older sister, thrusting with an invisible sword. His sister smiled at his actions but nevertheless seemed upset by the state of escort.

"Annaliese, I see that you have failed to mention to our children what kingdom they live in," Jareth said with a flash of amusement in his eyes. It was no secret that Annaliese hated that her love lived in the Goblin City and she had concealed this fact from her children since their birth. They had always been told that they were the prince and princess of the Underground and no more.

"Momma, why couldn't we look outside the carriage on the ride here? Where are we?" Amaya demanded in a voice far too commanding for a child of six.

"Amaya, although your father and I are the king and queen of the Underground, your father has chosen not to abandon his original kingdom and we will be spending much of our time here, in the Goblin City," Annaliese explained.

"_Goblin_ City? I'm the princess of goblins? You're expecting me to rule a bunch of goblins when I grow up?" Amaya all but yelled in horror. She stomped her foot in annoyance, the sound of her tiny feet concealed in the silk slippers still making a powerful sound when they came in contact with the stone below.

"Actually, I will be queen, so no, you will not be expected to 'rule a bunch of goblins'. Besides, as Queen of the Underground, you will rule over all sorts of creatures, including goblins," Destinee said, stepping forward to get a good look at her half-sister.

"You're going to be queen?" Amaya asked. She sized up her newly-acquired half-sister.

There was a distinctive difference between the two princesses that was obvious to everyone present. Amaya surprisingly reached Destinee's chin, despite her young age. Destinee's curly copper hair was pinned half up and not dressed in any way; while Amaya's straight raven locks were left down and decorated with many little jewels in the design of flowers on the side of her head. Destinee wore no jewelry, save for a necklace that had been a gift from her father upon her arrival. It was a pretty pink diamond hanging on a silver chain, accompanied with her mother's own wedding ring. Amaya, on the other hand, was wearing far too many jewels for a girl of her age; aside from the ones dressing her hair, she wore diamond earrings, a black velvet choker with some rubies dangling from it, a diamond tennis bracelet, and a sapphire ring. Destinee was dressed in a pale yellow dress that hand simple long sleeves and an empire waist, nothing fancy about it at all. But her sister was wearing a dress of fine red velvet and pure white lace, practically an exact copy of her mother's own, though hers was far more reserved. Yes, Amaya did definitely look the part of a princess, but Destinee had clearly beaten her with the knowledge that there was more then looking a part.

"I'm sorry, Amaya, but I was pronounced heiress upon my birth, which was two years before you were born," Destinee pointed out.

"Momma! Tell this girl that I will be queen! You've been telling me for years that I would be, and I am not going to be knocked down by some random girl," Amaya commanded, turning her rage to her mother.

"Hold you tongue, child. Destinee is your older sister and you will respect her. She will take over as Queen of the Underground, and you will go on to marry and become queen of whatever kingdom would be foolish enough to allow a spoiled brat like you to enter," Jareth said coldly.

Both Amaya and Annaliese looked at Jareth in shock, while Destinee looked very proud. It was suddenly very obvious to her that her father cared more for her then her new half-sister. She felt very reassured that she would always be defended by him.

(Eight Years Later)

"Your Highness, you will be late for dinner if you don't hurry up," Destinee's goblin maid, Nosia, chastised. The maid didn't even knock when entering the room of her princess, knowing her duty right away. Nosia ripped the book resting in Destinee's hands and put it haphazardly on the shelf, though it would be put in its proper place the instant the princess left her room. She could not stand untidiness, though that was not the case so much with Destinee then with her half-siblings.

"Nosia! I wasn't done with that!" Destinee cried out in horror, reaching out for her book again, though Nosia blocked her way.

"To dinner," Nosia ordered with a commanding finger pointing in the direction of her door. Destinee sighed and obeyed her maid. It was times like this that she wondered who the princess was and who the slave was. But, nevertheless, she gave herself a habitual glance in the mirror before leaving her bedroom.

Destinee had truly grown up to be a beauty at her tender age of sixteen. Tonight she was wearing a pale green dress that was a bit too formal then she would have enjoyed wearing, but the arrival of esteemed guests always called for formal wear. The dress was very lovely and not too flashy, like something she was sure that both Annaliese and Amaya would wear. Though, much to Destinee's distress, the bodice strained against a developing chest, causing her breasts to be pushed forward without the aid of a corset. Her chestnut locks were pinned up in a half-bun, the rest falling in soft curls to her shoulders. Her father had once made the comment of how amazingly she resembled her mother, yet her eyes made them very different, for they were that of her sires. And, of course, Destinee wore her necklace. That trinket she was never seen without.

"Here you are, Destinee," Annaliese greeted with mock-happiness at Destinee's arrival into the dining hall. The woman rose to greet her stepdaughter and 'lovingly' escorted her to her chair, though the entire time her nails just happened to be digging in the delicate flesh of her stepdaughters arm. "You remember King Fuoco and Queen Lirio from the Fireland don't you? And they've even brought their lovely daughter, Princess Kristalya."

The lands of the Underground had been separated for generations, but they hadn't always been that way. When they had first separated from the mortal Aboveground (the mortals had been afraid of the Fae taking over, and visa versa so the two groups had agreed to split) the Fae had created their own marvelous world where they could freely use their magic for whatever they wished. They named it the Underground and remained as a united world for some years. Although all Fae are powerful, they are prone to specializing in certain areas of magic. It didn't take them long to create communities of their own just outside of the original boundaries of the Underground Kingdom. The first to separate were those who specialized with fire. They settled themselves in the center of six volcanoes, an area which later became known as the Fireland. Those who specialized with water created the Waterland next, first near the ocean, and then completely under it some years later after some intense scientific studies. Those who worked well with earth split up, some taking up residence in the Mountainland where they worked with rock and minerals, others in the Farmland where they worked on farms, and even more in the Forestland, where they worked with wood. Soon, the Underground became known as the general name for the land and an individual kingdom. From it branched many other kingdoms, such as the grungy Goblin City and the fashionable Fairy Country. Within the center of the kingdom of the Underground was the Imperial Fae City, the center of their entire world. In the very center of the City was Veneficus Moenia, the castle that housed the Supreme Royal Family, the Grand Royal Family, the High Royal Family, or whichever anyone wanted to call them. The family is known to have mastered all forms of Fae magic, as well as possess powers that very few other Fae can have. Jareth's family has lived in the castle since the day it was constructed.

"How wonderful to see you again, your Highnesses," Destinee replied, giving the king a curtsy while she politely kissed the cheeks of both women.

"You've grown up to be so lovely, Princess Destinee. Your mother must have been a beautiful woman," Lirio commented sweetly. Unbeknownst to her, Annaliese was seething from this comment while Destinee smirked.

"Thank you so much, Queen Lirio. I deeply appreciate your comment," Destinee replied.

Very few people knew the facts about Sarah. Even when she was living as queen did Jareth constantly hide the fact that she was mortal. He was having her trained by the best in order for her to become immortal and therefore accepted by the Fae Court. When Destinee came to live with her father, he outright told her that she was never to speak of what her mother truly was. Instead, she told everyone a pretty little lie. She was forced to say that her mother was a beautiful Fae woman with no specialty, no confined ground. Jareth fell in lust with her and they conceived Destinee on some random night. Destinee was raised by her lovely mother away from her father in some random little village just outside of the Goblin City until Sarah fell ill with a disease that was incurable by Fae magic. When she died, Jareth took pity upon this child of his seed and took her in. Annaliese often liked to add that it was her idea to take in the 'poor orphaned child'.

"Hey Emi," Destinee greeted her youngest sister is a whisper as she sat in her seat.

Emiline looked up at her half-sister, her aqua eyes gentle and happy. "Isn't this exciting? Stephen and Kristalya are going to be married in just a few years time," the young girl said with a happy sigh. She was quite unlike the rest of her siblings with her strawberry blonde hair, aqua eyes, and gentle manner. Many, including Destinee, assumed it was because once Annaliese returned home, she forgot all about her youngest child and focused all her attention on her oldest children, her husband, and her avoiding Destinee, causing the baby of the family to be raised by mostly her oldest sister and a few gentle handmaids.

"Emi, they've known since they were born that they were to be married. I don't see why we have to get all dressed up so that Father and Fuoco can talk land gain and Annaliese and Lirio can talk wedding plans for a wedding that is at least five years from now," Destinee replied.

"Oh, stop that. You know you'll be happy the day Stephen gets married," Emiline insisted.

"Oh course I will. It will get him out of my hair and my life," Destinee replied. She smiled softly, though, because it wasn't that she disliked her brother. It was just that Annaliese and Amaya's nasty manner had rubbed off on the boy a little bit too much. He was a gentleman most days and only played pranks on her if Amaya promised him something wonderful.

"You look nice, Kristalya," Stephen told his bride-to-be with a slight blush on his fair cheeks.

"You look handsome as well, Stephen," Kristalya replied with a sweet smile. Her cinnamon eyes were sweet and shy, her tan skin flushing slightly under a blush. She brushed a brilliant red curl from her eyes with a slight giggle as she hugged him awkwardly.

"Young love," Annaliese said in an all-too proud voice.

"Speaking of young, Fuoco, how is the phoenix study going?" Jareth asked, turning his undivided attention to the fellow king.

"Marvelous, actually. We have managed to successfully breed two males and three females who have lasted long enough. I think our attempt to finally give the children of my kingdom a pet that will not die under our harsh conditions is finally going to work," Fuoco said proudly.

"So, Anna dear, have you found a suitable match for your daughters?" Lirio asked at the other end of the table.

"Well, Amaya here has suitors calling for her every day. It's all but a manner of choosing the proper one," Annaliese said.

"Anyone you're favoring?" Lirio asked the princess.

"Well, there is a prince from the Mountainland that has offered me quite the beautiful ruby if I accept his offer," Amaya mentioned.

"Rubies are the deepest show of affection for my people," Kristalya said with a shy look at Stephen.

Destinee fought the urge to roll her eyes at the action. She liked Princess Kristalya a lot, the girl was very sweet, but she hated the way that she and Stephen constantly flirted with one another. 'It's a done deal. They're engaged. It won't be long now until he's moved into her castle and he's the new king. Now would they please STOP acting like it's a secret that they like each other?' Destinee's mind screamed in annoyance.

"Fuoco gave me a ruby as a show of his affection before we began to court. That's what sealed my fate with him," Lirio said, sighing at a fond memory.

"Well, then a prince from the Waterland offered me this absolutely beautiful pearl necklace and bracelet. He showed them to me and I fainted! Didn't I faint, Emiline?" Amaya asked her sister excitedly.

"They were quite dazzling gifts," Emiline replied meekly.

"Oh! Pearls! Maya, sweetheart, you didn't tell me about the pearls!" Annaliese cried with happiness. "Jareth, love, that prince from the Waterland offered our Amaya pearls!"

"Yes, yes, Annaliese," Jareth said, waving his hand at the matter. He was in deep conversation with Fuoco about the breeding of the phoenixes.

"What about you, Emiline? What have you been offered?" Lirio asked the blonde child.

"Oh, little Emiline is much too young to be getting offers," Annaliese said.

"Nonsense! Your offer for Kristalya came when she was only seven," Lirio reminded the other queen.

"Oh, I suppose it did," Annaliese said. She looked at her youngest. "I have no idea where the years have gone by with you, sweetie. Why, it seems like just yesterday I was dressing you in your first darling little baby gown made by Lastimetis."

"You got the great Fairy Lastimetis to make your daughter her baby clothes? Why, I heard that he only designs for the most elite of the court!" Lirio exclaimed with surprise.

"Dear Lily, I am the most elite of the court. He's made every one of my baby's clothes, and almost every gown in all of our wardrobes," Annaliese boasted.

"You're so lucky," Kristalya sighed, admiring Amaya's gorgeous gown.

"I promise you'll have the same gowns when we're married," Stephen said proudly.

"Of course she will, Stephen. How in the world could I possibly live if I didn't lavish my own daughter-in-law with the best fashions?" Annaliese replied. "Oh! I have the most wonderful idea! I know I can convince Lastimetis to make all of your gowns for the next five years, and all of the wedding apparel."

"Oh Queen Annaliese, could you really?" Kristalya exclaimed with excitement, her eyes alive with happiness.

"Of course I can, sweetheart. Only the best for my daughters," Annaliese replied sweetly. She leaned over and embraced the younger girl, smirking cruelly at the observing Destinee at the display of affection. But what she didn't realize was that Destinee could have cared less.

"Destinee, dear, who makes your gowns? They're most unusual," Lirio observed. "Not, ugly, though, so don't fret darling. But they're just unlike any I've ever seen."

"I only own two Lastimetis gowns. The rest of my gowns are made by a few minor designers. In fact, this one was made by my goblin maid Nosia," Destinee said.

Annaliese broke away from Kristalya and glared hard at Destinee. She hated it when Destinee said such awful things, for it was not only an insult to Destinee's own fashion sense (which Annaliese had cruelly tried to cultivate for years before she gave up), but it was an insult to her as well. It did her image no good if someone knew that her stepdaughter was walking about in frocks made by a petty maid, not to mention a goblin!

"Oh," was Lirio's only reply. The tone was too emotionless to decipher.

"I think it's lovely, Destinee," Emiline defended.

"Yours is most beautiful, princess. I don't think I've ever seen such a lovely rose color on fabric before," Lirio said, her tone returning to the same happiness.

"Why, thank you." Emiline blushed. She wasn't used to being complimented.

The designer of Destinee's dress was the only topic she ever spoke about that whole night; or rather, it was the only matter anyone addressed towards her. Even the kind Emiline was far too busy talking with Kristalya and Amaya to pay Destinee any attention. All throughout the salad, dinner, and desert was Destinee ignored. She sat quietly at the very end of the table, observing like usual. She listened as Jareth, Fuoco, and Stephen discussed land, Kristalya, Amaya, and Emiline discussed gossip (Emiline defended every offended girl, as was typical of her nature), and Lirio and Annaliese discussed the wedding. Destinee wasn't even said goodbye to when the family departed. So, she silently and secretly tearfully made her way up to her bedroom.

"Goodnight, Destinee," Jareth said when he passed her bedroom some hours later. He and Fuoco had stayed behind for a few drinks while everyone else either went to bed or home.

"So I see you remember who I am," Destinee muttered, not looking up from her novel.

"Excuse me?" Jareth asked, stopping. He had never heard his daughter utter anything but a respectful word to him.

Destinee was suddenly alert to the fact that she hadn't said her statement in her head. She bit her lip and placed her book in her lap. She knew that she was supposed to quickly reply that she hadn't said what he thought she had said, beg for an apology, and go kiss his hand, or something stupid like that. But her heart fought with her mind. 'No,' she told herself, 'I will not let it go this time.'

Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow at her, waiting for her to beg for forgiveness.

"So I see you remember who I am," Destinee repeated slowly and loudly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jareth asked.

"You understand what I mean," Destinee replied.

Jareth sighed and entered her bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Your mother is not on your mind, is she?" Jareth asked.

"She is and she isn't," Destinee replied, a sudden annoyance growing in her. She hated that her father always linked any unhappiness she had with her mother, though her mother was quite the root of almost all of her unhappiness. Her mother, her father, her stepmother, her half-siblings, and every single Fae all seemed to cause her unhappiness in their own ways. Still, she waved her hand so that the lamps would become brighter, allowing her to be able to read her father's expression easier. He was hard enough to read by daylight; darkness made it even harder since his voice rarely gave away anything.

"You're improving," Jareth said, rather proudly. He had always noticed that Destinee had the strongest powers of her siblings, which was odd considering her mother was still young in her training when she was conceived.

"Turning the lamps up is hardly hard magic, Father," Destinee replied without any emotion. She sighed and looked at her father. "Father, why does everyone ignore me?"

"No one ignored you, Destinee," Jareth replied.

"Oh, yeah right," Destinee scoffed. She stood up. "I hardly had ten words spoken to me this evening by someone other then my own little sister. Any normal person would constitute that as being ignored."

"If you wish to be noticed, bring up a topic of interest," Jareth told her.

"You sound like my coach," Destinee said. Since Annaliese was too busy flaunting herself when she returned home, she hired the girls a princess coach; basically, an uptight old Fae woman who taught the girls everything that there was to being a proper princess. "But still, the point is that ever since Annaliese came around here, no one cares about me. Did she leak the truth about me to everyone?" Destinee felt her emotions building, her voice becoming more and more intense. "Are they shunning me? Are they going to try and overthrow me when I become queen? Well, fine! I don't want to be queen anymore!" Destinee all but screamed. She ripped her necklace from her neck and barged onto her balcony.

"Stop!" Jareth called. He ran out onto the balcony and caught her hand. "This," he shoved the individual ring in her face, "is too precious to ever be carelessly tossed away."

"Why should it matter anymore? That ring means nothing to me or her. It only symbolizes a broken promise or two," Destinee said coldly, glaring hard up at her father. She knew it was very risky to challenge her father, especially since she saw daily what he did to goblins who tried to exercise even the tiniest bit of independence, but she didn't care anymore. She was fed up with how she was being treated.

"Destinee, you cannot mean that," Jareth said quietly. Though he did not let it show in his eyes, he was deeply hurt.

"I do," Destinee said slowly. She turned from him and went back into her room. Violently, she began to tear things out of her wardrobe and onto her bed. "I want to leave here right now. I want to go home!"

Jareth tried to fight the painful flashback he had of his own sweet Sarah demanding her return to the Aboveground. But, thankfully, this time he had leverage to keep Destinee there. "You're being a foolish girl. You know you cannot leave the Underground. Your powers are linked to this very world. Until you get stronger, you cannot risk leaving. You will die."

"Ha, that's a laugh. You're just saying that to keep me here," Destinee spat.

Jareth approached her and grabbed her wrist, careful to not squeeze it in fear of repeating his past. "I'm not lying, Destinee. That's the reason I took you from your mother. Had she gotten her way and kept you, you would have eventually died from the drain on your body." His eyes turned dark with memory. "I've seen it happen to other half-Fae before. There was a pretty little girl, much like you, a few decades back. Her father was Fae and her mother Mortal. Her mother left because her family was suffering in the Aboveground and didn't return for years. The girl got very sick and died before she was your age. Even though her father tried to take her back, it was no use. She had been gone from the magic for far too long. When you reach your magical peak, I'll let you return to the Aboveground, I swear it. But while you are still training, you mustn't leave."

"Why could Mother leave? She was training," Destinee asked.

"She was still mortal, though that's not to say it didn't affect her. Can you remember when you were very young and she used to faint a lot?" at the brightening of Destinee's eyes, he nodded. "Yes, it was because she was feeling the drain. Magic is a powerful thing to be exposed to, and you've been exposed for far too long."

Destinee chewed her lip, one hand caught by her father, one ready to rip a gown from its hanger. She couldn't decide. She knew he was right. She could feel her weakness every time she traveled beyond the walls of the Goblin City, even. But she knew that it was wrong for her to be treated as she was. She shouldn't be ignored. She was the heiress! She wasn't asking for the lavished attention that Amaya and Annaliese got, but the simply acknowledgements that Stephen and Emiline received. She couldn't stand having to be silent all the time.

"Can't I have my mother?" Destinee requested quietly.

Jareth hung his head and released her wrist, bringing the hand to his own forehead. "I'm sorry, Destinee, but she made the choice to never return here again."

"There must be a way to get her here. I can't live like this any longer. I need her. She would never ignore me. At least I'd have her," Destinee pleaded. She looked up at her father, suddenly desperate. She never in her life imagined herself begging her father for anything, much less after having yelled at him. But she couldn't fight it anymore. "Please, if I cannot go home, bring my home to me. I need my mother."

"Annaliese is your mother now," Jareth said.

"That woman? That's truly a laugh, Father. She's horrible! Would you like to have a look at my shoulder?" Destinee asked. She pulled the shoulder down from her gown, exposing the nail marks. "These are hardly the marks left by a mother."

"It must have been an accident," Jareth defended.

"Oh course it was. And so was the time she stepped on my dress, causing it to rip and me to trip. Or, what about the time she spilt her hot cider all down the front of my dress because she was 'simply too drunk'. Oh, and let us not forget about the time she shoved me out of the carriage!" Destinee recalled in anger. "Those were not accidents, Father. She hates me. She's jealous of me because I remind you of Mother, and has thus plotted to get me killed or banished since the day she arrived here. She wants her precious Amaya to be queen. She's never wanted to be my mother. She wants to be the woman that throws the last rose on my casket."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, temper, temper, little Destinee. Don't you have any matters?" Annaliese asked from the door, a rather amused smile playing on her ruby lips. She entered the room and placed a delicate hand on the arm of her husband. "Jareth darling, I think you spoiled the brat far too much. Or, rather, that little whore of her mother did. Any respectable Fae child would never raise her voice at such a marvelous leader, who is, not to mention, her father."

"Oh, shove it, you gold-digging, hierarchy-climbing whore," Destinee spat.

"Destinee!" Jareth hollered at her.

"That little bitch," Annaliese muttered, glaring hatefully.

"Destinee, apologize to Annaliese," Jareth ordered sharply.

"No! I don't have to apologize to her. She's not my mother," Destinee snapped. "I wish the goblins would bring my mother to me, right now. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you." The words flowed from Destinee's lips. She didn't realize what she had said. But Jareth did.

-End of Chapter

I know, it was such a minor thing and I just wasted your time making you re-read it. I'm sorry! So…to make it up, I'm FINALLY going to reply to some reviews I've gotten.

Kilt Girl: Thank you so much for sticking with me! I really appreciate it. And I totally forgot about your offer to proofread. I might have to take you up on that. I always make stupid mistakes. But I'm just SO happy that you've stuck with me through my editing process and my beginning, as well. Thank you so much!

hermioneanddraco2005: I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! It makes me excited when my readers fall in love with my stories. Thank you.

DemonicSymphony: Your support makes me so happy. It's thrilling to know that people love my story, and I'm glad that there are people like you out there to read it. I hope that my slow posting hasn't deterred you, though. I'd hate to lose a reader like you.

PrincessSYS: You'll just have to see, won't you?

HS4thYear: Haha, I'm sorry that I left you like that! I hope you're still out there reading!

saskia2: You probably read it when I originally posted it. And trust me, from here, I've got a LONG way to go. Also, the next new chapter that I update will answer your question. So don't fret!

Innogen: Thank you!! I appreciate it a lot. I really get into detail a lot because I visualize my stories in such detail, and I hate when people write "then they were in a room, and then they were in a closet" and you just go "Uhh…okay?" So yeah, thank you!

Dragonkatt: I'm happy I changed your mind! My first chapter is kinda weak though…resists urge to rewrite it

fireangel139: Thank you a lot. I hope you're still out there!

I'm sorry if I skipped someone! I'm just really busy at the moment and I just kinda picked random ones to reply to. So yay in a way (haha, that rhymed!)

-Serenity


	4. A Shocking Reunion

Chapter 4: A Shocking Reunion

Jareth set his jaw tightly. Destinee looked as though she was about to cry out in simple joy. Annaliese's mouth was mere inches from the floor, her eyes blazing with a fierce anger.

The goblins opened the door and carried in the sleeping topic of discussion. They gently set her on Destinee's bed and scurried away quickly. They were all-too-aware of who the woman was, and they were also aware of the wrath that the queen would exploded into when she, too, figured it out.

"Mother?" Destinee questioned in a whisper. She moved slowly to her bed, peering at the sleeping woman. She studied the woman's features closely. It didn't take her long to confirm her question. She flung herself onto the bed and hugged Sarah tightly. "Mother!"

Sarah's eyes opened instantly. She caught the sight of the familiar ceiling and was about to scream when she realized that she was being embraced. It took her only a moment to recognize the dark, curly mass in her face. She hugged her daughter back. "Destinee," she whispered, stroking the all-too-familiar hair.

Destinee pulled back to observe her mother. She reached out her hand and gently stroked Sarah's face, smiling at the familiar feeling. "It really is you," she said happily. "You're just as beautiful as I remember you being."

"Oh Destinee, you're so much older," Sarah said in surprise. She looked at her grown-up daughter with slight resentment. She was often sad that she would miss her daughter's turning from child to woman, missing the opportunity to watch as the blend of her father's Fae beauty and her own mortal beauty sculpted her. But she suddenly didn't care. She was there with her now, however she got there.

"Sarah," Jareth whispered the name softly.

Hearing her name, Sarah turned around. She nearly fainted at the sight of her ex-husband. He was just as handsome as she could remember him being, if not more. He stood there in his usual finery, his face hard as stone, though she could instantly tell that his eyes were aflame. She couldn't tell if it was anger or lust, for she had often enough seen both emotions in his eyes to confuse them. Still, she spoke with the same confidence that she had spoken with so many years ago. "You said I could never come back."

"Destinee wished you here," Jareth replied stonily.

"So, you're the amazing little Sarah: the only mortal to ever beat the Labyrinth?" Annaliese asked rhetorically. "Jareth, I don't see how you could possibly prefer her to me." The look of pure disgust was apparent on her lovely face.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked.

"I'm _Queen_ Annaliese," Annaliese said proudly, stepping possessively up to Jareth.

Sarah was taken aback. She looked at her daughter for confirmation. When Destinee nodded subtly, Sarah rose. "I see you've moved on," she said to Jareth. "So have I," she added, extending her hand. On it, clear as day, was a glittering diamond.

"Mom, you're engaged?" Destinee asked.

"Married, Destinee; I've gotten married," Sarah said. "And, I had Jacob four years ago." She turned to her daughter with a slight guilt. She had not intended on telling her daughter of her union and birthing in this way, that was, if she ever had the chance. She had always fantasized that Destinee would reappear one day in the Aboveground and return to Sarah, where there would live a cheesy, made-for-TV-movie type of life together with Sarah's new husband and son.

"Jacob? You mean I have a brother?" Destinee asked in surprise.

"You already have a brother. And two sisters," Annaliese snapped.

Sarah's ears perked up. She looked at Jareth this time for confirmation. He didn't nod, but the look on his face was enough of an answer for her. She felt a sudden stab of jealously in her heart at the idea of another woman bearing Jareth's children. 'Stop that,' she chastised herself. 'She's his wife now. She has every right to have his children. You gave that up when you left him.'

"Why don't you go see them, then, instead of prying into my affairs?" Destinee said to Annaliese.

"As if I'd pass up the chance to spend time with our new guest," Annaliese said wickedly.

"You'll have plenty of time to see her. She's bound here," Jareth said. "Go ahead to bed, Annaliese. I will be along shortly." Annaliese smirked and left the room, blowing a kiss to her husband before she closed the door.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked when Annaliese had left.

"I told her to go to our room," Jareth replied nonchalantly.

"I'm not an idiot, I heard that part. What did you say before that?" Sarah asked.

"You are bound here. Destinee wished you here and I sincerely doubt that she will run the Labyrinth for your freedom. You cannot leave," Jareth informed her coolly. His tone turned teasing. "Don't worry; I won't turn you into a goblin."

"I don't think you heard me before when I said that I have a husband and son in the Aboveground," Sarah said, ignoring his little jab.

"No worries. I can send a woman in your place. Their memories of you will be erased completely; they will forget all about you. There are plenty of women who will take your place. If you would like, you can pick her out yourself," Jareth said simply.

"I don't _want _some other woman raising my son! Let me go back," Sarah demanded.

"You don't want to stay with me?" Destinee asked quietly.

Sarah turned around, looking softly at her daughter. "Of course I want to stay with you, Destinee. I would never give you up again. I was too hurt the first time to even imagine losing you again," Sarah assured her. She looked at Jareth again. "But I cannot just leave my son behind. You've seen what abandoning a child can do. Can't you bring him here?"

"It can be arranged," Jareth said, looking away. He hated the hurt look that was lurking in her green eyes. It brought back too painful of memories.

"Can it really?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"He has to be wished down here," Destinee supplied. Before Sarah could do so, she stopped her. "It's not all that easy, Mother. Since he is a child, he must be wished away by someone of the Aboveground, like you did to Uncle Toby."

"Who told you about Toby?" Sarah asked, narrowing her eyes in the direction of her ex-husband.

"Father," Destinee replied, waving her hand at the matter in a very Jareth-like movement. "But you must understand, Mother, that since he is a child, he must be run for in the Labyrinth, and you cannot be the one to do it. His father must do the wishing and the running."

"Oh," Sarah said, sinking into the bed in defeat.

"That can easily be arranged," Jareth said.

Jareth's smooth voice sent a shiver down Sarah's spine, a feeling spreading in her body that she hadn't felt for years. "How?" she asked, though her voice broke slightly.

"Simply by manipulating his mind into doing so," Jareth said in his usual nonchalant tone.

"And you can do that? How?" Sarah asked, looking at both daughter and ex-husband.

Jareth conjured a crystal, which then turned into a peach. He was amused at the sudden flash of emotions in Sarah's eyes when she caught sight of the object. Nevertheless, he tossed it at her. "You are allowed to return to the Aboveground for only a moment. Give him the peach. The rest will be done," Jareth ordered.

"How can I return if I'm bound?" Sarah asked.

"I will take you," Destinee said, rising from her bed. "Father cannot since you are technically bound to me."

"You can do such magic?" Sarah asked in surprise. When her daughter nodded, she blushed. "I hardly got past conjuring crystals."

"You left far too early," Jareth said softly.

Sarah once more looked at him. Her heart broke at the sight of him with his head looking off to the side, his eyes downcast. He looked like a broken child about to cry. The image made her want to cry. She fought the urge to comfort him and sighed. "Are you sure you can handle this, Destinee?"

"I'm sixteen, Mother. I'm almost a full Fae. I'm sure I can handle between-ground transportation," Destinee assured her.

"Will it drain you too much?" Sarah asked. She was aware of the affects that being away from the Underground had when one who was linked to it left. She could remember the several times that she passed out for days at a time while she was pregnant, a behavior that kept up even after Destinee was born and her Fae blood had ceased to flow through her system.

"If we go fast, no," Destinee said.

"Go now," Jareth ordered. He walked over to Destinee and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If you feel faint, you must leave immediately. You have but a minute. Any later and you will be too weak to return."

"I know, Dad. We'll be okay," Destinee said confidently. She grabbed her mother's hand and focused her energy, picking up the destination from her mother's mind. In a cloud of pink glitter, they were gone.

Sarah looked around her dark bedroom. Lying sprawled out on her bed in a muscle shirt and boxers was her husband, his snoring loud. She placed the peach by the bedside, careful not to wake him. She went back to Destinee and they left only glitter behind.

"When will we know if it works?" Sarah asked the moment they returned.

"If I receive the summons in the morning, it will have worked. Otherwise, he would have ignored the peach," Jareth said.

"Destinee, you look too pale," Sarah said, observing her daughter. She brushed a curl from Destinee's forehead, concerned.

"That took more then I thought it would," Destinee admitted weakly, raising a hand to her forehead.

"You need to sleep," Sarah said. When Destinee protested, she pulled her over to her bed. "Sleep. I promise I will be here in the morning," Sarah commanded softly.

"Yes Mother," Destinee said. She crawled into her bed and allowed her mother to pull the covers up. Sarah kissed her forehead and bade her a good night. She fell asleep quickly, the energy drain having taken its toll.

After seeing that Destinee was asleep soundly, Sarah and Jareth walked out of her room, closing the door slowly so not to make a sound. When they got out to the corridor, they settled in an uncomfortable silence.

"You should go to bed. They took you while you were still asleep, I presume," Jareth said, nodding at her state of dress.

Sarah turned beat red when she looked down and realized that she was still wearing her very short and silky red nightgown. She tried in vain to pull the fabric down to cover her very exposed legs, a hand going to cover her exposed chest. She hadn't thought about her outfit before and suddenly Annaliese's comment made a bit more sense.

"Dear Sarah," he teased, leaning down to her ear, "do I really need to remind you that I've seen you with nothing on? How can you have possibly forgotten how I had spent countless nights touching you everywhere, kissing your every inch?" He smirked in satisfaction as his hot breath sent a pleasant shiver throughout her entire body. He pressed a light kiss on her ear.

"Jareth, stop. I'm married, and so are you," Sarah said, her breath slightly ragged.

"I haven't done a thing to you," Jareth replied innocently.

Sarah's sudden rush of lust dimmed and she glared lightly. "Can you please take me to a room?" she asked him.

"Of course," Jareth said. He led her to an all-too familiar door on the opposite side of the castle. "You may stay in here."

"This was our bedroom," Sarah realized, touching the smooth wooden door. She opened the door and looked inside. "It looks the same as the day I left," she mused. She walked across the dim room, the moonlight coming in from the large window bathing the bed and making the dark fabric luminous.

"Naturally, I moved out when you did," Jareth said. "Your clothes are still in your wardrobe. Everything is how it was," he told her.

"Not everything," Sarah whispered to herself, moving her fingers over the dusty surface of her marble vanity desk. She looked up at the mirror and wiped away the dust with her hand. She looked at her reflection with despair; the girl who had once looked into it was beautiful and youthful, but this new woman looked tired and worn.

"You are not as old as you think you are," Jareth said with slight amusement.

"I don't look the same at all," Sarah voiced emotionlessly. She turned away from the mirror and went out onto the balcony. The warm air played with her hair, making her nightgown ripple the wind passed by her. "It always looked so peaceful at night. So deceiving," She muttered.

"Sarah, you need to rest. Tomorrow could be a trying day for you," Jareth advised.

When Sarah turned around she was shocked to see the dark blue of Jareth's poet shirt. She looked up at him, locking his gaze until she couldn't bear it any longer. 'I'm married. I have a son with him,' she chanted to herself. 'Then again, I had a daughter with him,' she continued, turning back to look at Jareth. She shook her head. 'No! No, no, no! I will not fall for this again. I will not run back to him, again, and beg him to save me. I will be strong. I'm here for Destinee and Destinee only. Besides, he's married. We could never be what we were again.'

"So lost in thought, Sarah?" Jareth whispered, gently caressing her arm.

Sarah jumped at the contact and spun around. "Please, stop this. This isn't right. Please, leave," Sarah said pleadingly. Jareth merely vanished from her sight, leaving her feeling suddenly cold and alone. Nevertheless, she pulled back the covers and settled into the all-too-familiar bed, falling asleep in mere moments.

At approximately 6:42 AM, a goblin scurried into the old royal chambers. He took a fascinated look at the sleeping woman occupying the bed that had not been slept in in over sixteen years.

"So them rumors are true," he muttered gruffly. He stared at the beauty who had once been his young queen for only a moment before he remembered his duty. He shook the woman gently.

"Just another minute, Henry," Sarah muttered.

The goblin was about to obey when he realized that his name was _not_ Henry. He shook Sarah again, this time a bit more forcefully. To his dismay, Sarah not only did not wake up but rolled over so that her back was to him. The goblin was about to shake her when a shadow suddenly loomed over him. He gasped and ran off without even turning around to see the amused look on the face of his king.

"You always got every last minute of sleep that you could," Jareth murmured to no one in particular. He leaned over and tapped Sarah on her shoulder.

"Henry, five minutes," Sarah grumbled.

"Actually, Henry has twelve hours and fifty-two minutes left," Jareth said.

That was enough to make Sarah open her eyes and roll over to look at Jareth. "He bit the peach?"

"Your son is here," Jareth replied. Sarah bolted out of her bed and slipped around him to get to the door. Just before she reached it, he called out to her. "Perhaps a robe?" he suggested, holding out her old silk robe.

Sarah blushed when she realized that she was about to go walking around in her nightgown again and reached for the beautiful robe. The robe resembled a short kimono with its beautiful scene of cheery blossom trees against a robin's egg blue background. The sleeves went to her elbows and the sash that tied around her waist was a russet color decorated with lavender petals. She slipped it on and made her way out of the bedroom. She walked down the halls blindly, not having to once wonder where she was or where she was going. She was the least bit surprised when Jareth beat her to his throne chamber where many goblins chattered and her little boy sat, terrified, in Jareth's throne.

"Jacob!" Sarah cried out, going for the boy.

"Momma!" Jacob said, reaching his arms up.

Sarah scooped her son up and bounced him on her hip. She kissed his forehead and hugged him closely. "Are you alright, honey? Are you hurt?"

"Scared," Jacob supplied, latching onto Sarah's neck. He looked over at Jareth and pointed to him. "That man came and took me. Who is he?"

Sarah grabbed Jacob's pointing hand and kissed it before she replied. "That man is the father of your sister. Remember when I told you that you had a big sister that didn't live with us? Well, this is where Destinee lives, with her father, King Jareth."

"King? Like Arthur?" Jacob asked.

Jareth smiled almost sweetly at the boy. "I'm a much better king than your mortal Arthur." Jareth produced a crystal and handed it to Jacob, ignoring Sarah's sudden glare. "Look into it, Jacob. What do you see?"

Jacob gasped as he looked into the crystal. "Momma, look," he cried, shoving the scene into his mother's face. Sarah looked at the image and then looked away, trying to hide the tears that threatened. Though she had suppressed the tears, Jareth still noticed the flush on her porcelain cheeks. And just before Jareth could peer into the crystal to see what Jacob's secret desire was and why it had caused Sarah pain, the child dropped it. He began to cry when he heard the shattering sound and once more latched onto Sarah. Jareth noticed the strange way that Sarah flinched at the sound, almost as if it wasn't the crystal's smashing that had scared her.

"I sorry, Mommy, I sorry," Jacob sobbed into the crook of Sarah's neck. "Please don't tell Daddy, I really sorry," the child continued to wail.

Jareth looked up at Sarah in surprise, although she did not return his gaze. Instead, there was a glaze, far-away look in her emerald eyes and she absentmindedly soothed her son. She kissed his temple and smoothed his sandy hair down, her gaze empty as it looked forward at nothing.

"It's going to be alright, honey. See, Daddy is not here," Sarah said, her voice reflecting the emotion in her eyes. "Honey, you're alright. No one is mad. It was just an accident."

"But what if Daddy finds out?" Jacob asked, sniffling as he pulled away from his mother's neck and looking her in the eye.

"You father will not find out, Jacob. You are alright. You will be safe with me," Jareth said, his voice comforting and almost loving.

Jacob seemed instantly soothed by Jareth's claim and gave once last sniffle before he looked at his mother again. "I'm tired," he yawned.

"I bet you are, sweetie. It is very early right now," Sarah replied, her voice suddenly normal and light. "Come on, I'll take you to my room and you can sleep in my big bed. How does that sound?"

"But Mommy, your room isn't in here," Jacob protested, looking around the strange place as Sarah walked out of the throne chamber and to a hidden staircase just off the side of the Escher room. Jareth had taught her when they got married that the Escher room was made to confuse his enemies when they tried to raid his castle. Some of them lead to empty rooms, some to merely walls, and some to rooms full of doors that lead no where. The only real staircase was beyond a wall with an opening that looked like it didn't exist, like so many of the openings in his dear Labyrinth.

"I have a room here. You see, a long time ago I was married to King Jareth," Sarah started.

"Mommy, you were a queen!" the little boy cried out excitedly.

"Yes, I was," Sarah said, a bit proudly, before she continued. "He and I lived in this castle together and after I left, he kept a room just for me to use when I came to visit our daughter."

"Why doesn't Destinee live with us?" Jacob asked.

Jareth, who had been following them, answered the curious toddler's question before Sarah could think of a child-friendly version of the real story. "You see, you big sister is going to be queen like your mother was when she is older. And in order for her to be a proper queen, she needs to live with me so that she can learn everything that there is to learn about being queen."

"Oh," Jacob replied, although he secretly didn't really understand. He was silent until he suddenly cried out, "Mommy, am I a prince?"

"What?" Sarah almost laughed.

"If you're a queen and my sister is a princess, am I a prince?" the boy repeated.

Sarah laughed and looked at Jareth. "Well, Jareth, is my son a prince, or is my royal blood spoiled?" Sarah asked.

Jareth looked at the little boy. He looked so much like Sarah, except for his hair. Jacob had Sarah's exact eyes and his nose was the same, and his sandy hair was curly, just like Destinee's. For a moment, Jareth realized that the boy could pass for his own son. If he lived in the Aboveground and someone saw Sarah, Destinee, Jacob, and himself, their natural thought was be that they were all a happy family. Jacob hardly looked or acted a thing like the man Jareth had brought into the Labyrinth that morning, except for Henry's dirty blonde hair. Jareth smiled at Jacob. "Yes, Jacob, you are a prince."

Jacob's emerald eyes lit up in happiness and he poked at his mother's shoulder, as if she hadn't heard. She smiled down at him and then at Jareth. When they got to her bedroom, she laid Jacob down onto the bed, which had been made since she had left, and tucked him in. He protested about not having his favorite stuffed animal, which appeared in his arms before Sarah even so much as glanced at Jareth. When the child was satisfied, Sarah kissed him and ruffled his hair before heading onto the balcony.

"He's a wonderful child," Jareth softly said, looking fondly over his shoulder.

"Yes, he really is," Sarah replied, still smiling. "Thank you for getting him his bear, by the way. He never sleeps without Lancelot in his arms."

"Lancelot?" Jareth asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sarah laughed. "Yes, my Lancelot, the very one that caused me to wish away Toby." She sighed and rested her elbows on the stone railing, looking out at the Labyrinth. "Will it be kind to him?"

"He will not succeed," Jareth said simply.

"You can control that?" Sarah asked, looking up at him in shock. No one had run the Labyrinth during her reign as queen and she knew so little about it. "I thought it was alive."

"It is," Jareth replied. "You see, Sarah, this kingdom was built around the Labyrinth. It used to simply be a cruel beast that we sent our enemies to, a live maze that enjoyed swallowing spoiled Fae into its oubliettes, where they would rot away, driving the vengeful Fae into complete madness with its constant changing. All sorts of creatures inhabited the Labyrinth, assisting it in it's feats over the Fae. The land around it was seen as a wasteland until a landless prince, named Travon, had seen its potential for being a kingdom. He spent two hundred years coaxing the Labyrinth into obeying his demands. When he had finally felt a strong connection, he had a young Fae girl, Julissa, run the maze. The entire Underground was shocked when she came through the back gates some fifteen hours later. For a reward, she became his queen and together they built the Goblin City. Almost all of the Labyrinth inhabitants were grateful to live in an actual city, although, as you know, some were reluctant and stayed loyal to their master."

"Travon? Julissa?" Sarah repeated. She searched her mind for memory of how she knew those names.

"Shall we have a look?" Jareth asked Sarah, interrupting her thoughts. He conjured a crystal and they gazed in it together.

Sarah watched as her husband, Henry, walked down one long corridor to only stop, stomp his foot, and turn back around. He was dressed in some sweat pants and the same muscle shirt from the night before, his hair disheveled and his face unshaven. He looked like he had literally gotten out of bed, put some pants on, and at the peach.

"He was actually putting on his pants as he ate the peach," Jareth said.

Sarah gasped and looked up at Jareth in surprise. It took her only a moment to grow angry with him. "Jareth, you promised you'd stay out of my thoughts almost seventeen years ago!"

"I didn't read them. You're just quite predictable," Jareth replied with his usual smirk.

'_I bet if kissing him instead of kicking him wouldn't be very predictable of me,'_ Sarah thought with amusement. She would not at on her thought, though. She knew better.

"He's quite pitiful," Jareth said, turning back to the crystal. "He hasn't even gotten past the first corridor. At this rate, the Labyrinth will not need to mess with him. It's such a pity, too, for rarely gets to play with mortals."

Sarah took a glance at the crystal then up at the maze before her. She gazed at it a long time, tracing the path she assumed she had taken with the best of her memory. She watched as barren land turned into greenery, right around the Firey's forest. She could see where the Bog was, and faintly smell the stench whenever the wind blew towards them. She could see the junkyard, that terrible area just before the gates that separated Labyrinth from kingdom. "Did you let me win?"

Jareth did not answer her. Instead, he got lost in his own thoughts.

(Flashback)

_Jareth stared into his crystal with intense boredom. For almost a month he had nothing to do. The Fae were always getting married, throwing wild and extravagant parties, or even declaring war on each other, but when they weren't it was a terrible boredom. Jareth had punished some goblins randomly for the first few days, but grew bored of that as well. So, for the last two weeks, he had taken to watching various parts of the Aboveground in his crystals. He got a great amount of entertainment from watching the mortals live their lives and the way they interacted with one another. It was in doing this that he saw her, Sarah Williams. _

_Sarah was but five years old, a strikingly beautiful child who stood beside a woman who was just as beautiful. This woman was obviously her mother, for the two looked very much alike, like carbon copies made in the different stages of life. The woman, Linda, had long, sweeping chocolate hair that was left hanging straight. The little girl had similar brown hair, although her hair had been done in a series of tight ringlets held back by a cream colored ribbon. Linda was wearing a very professional looking cream dress suit, the buttons of the jacket glimmering gold. Sarah was dressed in a cream dress that mocked her mother's more formal attire. But what separated the two were Sarah's eyes. Linda's eyes were a muddy hazel, while Sarah's were a brilliant green color that almost gave into blue. _

_"Your Honor," Linda begged, holding the hand of her little girl as she looked up at the old judge, "I deserve custody of Sarah. She is my life, my every being."_

_"According to Mr. Williams, you are never home with Sarah. It says here that you are constantly out at rehearsal or partying after a performance," the judge replied, looking down at the papers before him. _

_"Acting is my passion, my career, Your Honor, but I can hold off so that I can take care of Sarah until she is old enough to take care of herself. And as for the parties, Richard seems to have failed to add that he and Sarah have accompanied me to nearly every one. It is very rare that I go out without one of them," Linda defended for herself. _

_"So that's how she is, is it? She'll hold off for Sarah, but not for me?" Richard whispered to his lawyer._

_"Oh give up that fight, Richard!" Linda snapped, catching wind of the whisper. "Besides, _I'm_ not the one who cheated, you are." _

_"You were never home, Linda!" Richard countered. _

_Sarah looked between her parents and held her mother's hand tighter, as if to give her strength. Jareth saw this gesture and was simply fascinated. Never before had he seen something so tiny, Fae or mortal, show so much strength during a situation that she probably did not understand. _

_Jareth continued to watch the little Sarah throughout the trial. He watched as her father argued his case about why he should get custody over the little girl. He watched the night that Sarah met the woman who Richard had cheated on Linda with, a younger looking woman named Karen, who was all fake smiles and high-pitched voices, as if Sarah were a baby. He even saw when Linda lost the trial and gripped her daughter with all her strength, Sarah nearly strangling her mother with her own grip around Linda's neck. _

_Even when the custody hearing was over and he was sure he couldn't get much more amusement from these mortals, he found himself constantly watching the little girl. He watched her last goodbye with her mother as Linda went off to live in New York City to further her career, and just plain get away from Richard. Linda gave Sarah a shaggy puppy, which they named Merlin together, and a kiss on her forehead before she got into the taxi and drove off. The little Sarah secreted herself away in her room, distraught that her mother had left her for reasons she did not understand. It was then that Jareth took to watching her in person. He adapted to the form of a white barn owl and watched her night after night. He felt drawn to the little girl and broke out of his own character of being a cruel man to try and make the little girl feel better. He sent her pretty presents using her mother's name, dolls of the Firey's in the Labyrinth's forest, books about goblins, a figurine that looked very much like himself. It was when she was eight that he left her a beautiful music box with a princess spinning around on top of the ornate box, the princess an image of what Jareth knew she would grow to become. It took Sarah a week to realize that under the music box was a little red leather book. _

"_The Labyrinth," Sarah read out loud. She looked around her room a moment before sitting on her bed and burying her nose in the book. _

_Jareth smiled to himself as he watched the child read the book that he hoped would one day lead her to him, where he would make sure she was never said again. _

(End of Flashback)

"You should get dressed. Breakfast will be within the hour," Jareth replied.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when she saw Jareth walk away from her. When he was gone, she gave a frustrated 'hmph'. "That man never answers my questions."

-End of chapter!

Look! I updated! I'M A GOOD AUTHOR, I LOVE MY FANS. Right? Please don't kill me!!! I'm trying so hard to get this done. Please review, and stick around. You never know when I'm going to update (and frankly, neither do I. Eep!)

-Serenity


	5. Not Everything Is What It Seems To Be

Authors Note: Before I begin, let me just say that I'm SO grateful for all of my readers who are still here. Thank you, guys!

Chapter 5: Not Everything Is What It Seems

Sarah walked through her bedroom and into the adjoining bathroom. Jareth had made sure that she had as modern of a bathroom as possible, which he said was a compromise since she couldn't wear modern clothes ("You would shock every Fae to death if they saw a woman in pants. You must wear dresses."). Sarah turned on her shower and stepped inside, sighing happily as the warm water beat down on her. When her shower was finished, she dried off and blow dried her hair. Once she was finished in the bathroom, she slipped on her robe and went to her wardrobe, staring at the dresses that still hung there. She ran her hand over the familiar materials, remembering each dress and the occasion she had worn it on. When she finally selected one, she glanced down at her body before looking back up at the dress.

"I'll never be able to fit into these without a corset. And I can't just ask Jareth to get me more gowns. I can only imagine how Annaliese would feel about that," Sarah said quietly. "What an awful woman," she muttered.

"Morning, Mother!" Destinee greeted cheerfully. She was dressed in a spring green morning gown with white lace in the split of the skirt and bodice. Her hair was left tumbling down her back today and she seemed very chipper. She went to the bed and smiled down at the sleeping boy. "What a precious little boy. Is this Jacob?"

"Good morning, Destinee. And yes, he is," Sarah replied. She looked back at the gown in her hands and began searching through her closet.

"What are you looking for?" Destinee asked.

"I'm hoping to find a corset. I never used one, but I'll never fit into one of these dresses without one. I can't remember if I ever used one. If I did, though, it's still in here," Sarah replied. She searched through hat boxes, shoe racks, drawers with undergarments, and even a box of gloves. When she found none, she turned to Destinee, hoping she could offer her some aid.

"Why don't you call your goblin maid? I'm sure whoever she was she'll still come to you. Goblin maids tend to be very loyal, despite their attitude," Destinee said. "Who was it? Maybe I've seen her."

Sarah grinned suddenly at the memory of her goblin maid. "Oh, just a little spitfire named Nosia."

"Tell me you're kidding," Destinee said with an amused glint in her mismatched eyes.

"I take it you know her?" Sarah asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. She may have been away from her daughter a long time, but she still knew her well enough to understand that glint.

"She's my maid." Destinee laughed. "The first day I arrived, she came rushing to me, talking about how she was to take care of me like she was my own mother, and how she knew what was best for me, and all of this other junk. And I'm sure she's still the spitfire you knew her to be. Why, she takes my books away from me—"

"—If you're late for something," Sarah finished. The two laughed. "Yes, that sounds quite a lot like my Nosia. But do you really think she'll still come?"

"Mom, she can hear you beckon her from three kingdoms away," Destinee said. When Sarah eyed her suspiciously, Destinee added, "Trust me, I've done it. She was there within five minutes, flat!"

Sarah walked to the door and stuck her head out into the corridor. "Nosia," she called.

It took but a mere moment for the little goblin to appear before Sarah. Nosia's face lit up at the sight of who called her. "Your Majesty Queen Sarah!" she gasped.

"Nosia, I am hardly the queen anymore," Sarah said gently. She stepped out of the way and allowed the goblin to enter her room.

"I thought that was only a rumor," Nosia muttered to herself. She then looked up at Sarah. "Why, you're not dressed for breakfast yet! Out with you, Princess, I must dress your mother." Nosia practically shoved Destinee out the door and immediately attacked Sarah. "Go on now, sit down. I need to fix you hair, and you need to pick out the proper gown to wear for breakfast."

"Nosia, calm down. Now, I need your help. I've had two children since I was here last and I know that I cannot fit into any of my old dresses. And when I lived here, I never used a corset, so I would appreciate it if you got me one."

"Of course. And I will fetch some clothing for the boy. You can't have him going to breakfast in his pajamas," Nosia said. In a flash, she was gone again.

While Nosia was gone, Sarah slipped on some undergarments (which were, thankfully, modern as well. It wasn't hard to convince Jareth to allow her to wear them, for he found them way more appealing than the 16th century style undergarments he was used to stripping women out of). Sarah then went to her bed and shook her son awake.

"Momma, no! Sleep," the little boy grumbled. Sarah almost laughed.

"I know, precious, and I'm so sorry. But I promise you can take a nap later on. Right now, you need to get up so that you can have a breakfast with the king and your big sister," Sarah coaxed. Just as Jacob sat up, Nosia appeared and he jumped under his covers. Sarah smiled at this and picked him up. "Now darling, that wasn't polite."

"No more monsters," Jacob protested.

"She isn't a monster, Jacob. This is Nosia, and she is my,_ our_, goblin maid. She's really very kind, darling," Sarah soothed.

Jacob peeked over his mother's shoulder to look at Nosia. She simply stared back at him, not caring whether or not the child approved of her. When Jacob nodded at his mother, Sarah placed him back on the bed and went to Nosia, who was holding a rather large box.

Nosia opened up the box and handed Sarah a simple looking corset. "Slip that on and hold onto the bedpost, Lady Sarah," she instructed, stepping onto a small wooden stool. When Sarah did, Nosia took hold of the strings and pulled, hard.

"Ouch!"

"Momma!" Jacob cried out.

"Oh, don't be afraid, honey. I'm alright." Sarah was lying through her teeth. She could think of one thing more painful then getting her corset tied: childbirth. There were very few things that compared to this type of pain after that.

"Hold on tighter, Lady Sarah. No one ever said that beauty was painless," Nosia said. She continued yanking at the strings until the corset was fully laced. She then spied the dress Sarah had selected, which lay on the floor, and stepped onto the bed so that she could slip it over her head. The dress was a beautiful cream color and it had a red velvet bow that tied around Sarah's waist.

"I don't understand how women are expected to breathe in these," Sarah gasped, one hand hovering over her struggling stomach. She felt like her ribs were crushing, her lungs with them. She grabbed onto the bedpost for support.

"The lightheadedness will pass," Nosia said. She opened the box again and pulled out a light blue outfit, which was small enough for Jacob. "I hope you do not mind dressing the boy. I know he's not comfortable with me dressing him, and I would not want to upset the child to my queen."

"Nosia, I am_ not_ queen anymore," Sarah said sternly.

Nosia said nothing. She went over to the vanity and began setting out jeweled brushes, jeweled bobby pins, and an ivory clip decorated in, what else, but jewels.

"Come on now, darling," Sarah called to her son. She dressed him in the light blue poet's shirt and a pair of darker slacks. She then slipped some brown boots onto his feet and ruffled his hair lovingly. "We're going to breakfast soon. Just hold on for a few more minutes."

Sarah sat down in front of Nosia at the vanity and allowed her to clip up her hair. When Nosia was satisfied with the way her hair laid, she allowed them to go. Sarah slipped on some cream silk slippers, thanked Nosia, and carried Jacob down to the breakfast hall. Memories attacked her brain from the hundreds of times she had made this journey with Jareth. She could recall topics they discussed, the places where he'd stop to give her a kiss or a flower. She even came across the first place that she ever saw Jareth brutally harm one of the goblins.

"Queen Sarah!" the goblin standing at the hall door gasped.

"I am not queen," Sarah reminded the small and ugly creature, her temper secretly starting to wear thin.

"I thought it was jus' a rumor," he said.

"Yes, I have returned. Now could you please open the door? I'm afraid I'm a bit late for breakfast," Sarah asked.

"Not late, jus' on time," the goblin said. He opened the door and allowed Sarah entry.

Jareth, Destinee, and another little girl were already seated at the table, the two girls talking to one another while Jareth conversed with a teenage Fae boy standing beside him, who was dressed rather grandly for being at breakfast. When he looked up and saw Sarah, he rose, as did the girls.

"Mother, this is Emiline, Annaliese's youngest," Destinee introduced before her father had a chance to say anything. Destinee took the hand of her half-sister and led her to her mother. "Emi, this is my mother, Sarah."

Emiline stared up at Sarah, her aqua eyes wide with amazement. "You're_ the_ Sarah?" Emiline asked. "Why, you look exactly the same as you did in that painting in Father's study." She looked at Destinee, puzzled. "Destinee, I thought you told me mortal's age."

Destinee laughed and side-hugged her sister, "Emiline really is the sweetest."

"Destinee?" Jacob said.

"Oh, yes! Jacob, this is your sister Destinee," Sarah said, handing her son over to her daughter.

"Hello," he greeted. He gave Destinee a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Hello there," Destinee replied. She smiled and hugged the little boy back. "My, he's a friendly one."

"He's just like you were," Sarah replied.

"Is this your son?" Emiline asked.

"Jacob, this is my half-sister, Emiline. You can call her Emi for short, if you like," Destinee introduced.

Jacob leaned over in Destinee's arms and hugged Emiline. "Hello, Emi." He looked up at his mother. "Do I have any more sisters?"

"One more sister, and a brother," Sarah said.

Jacob's eyes lit up. "I've always wanted a brother."

Destinee and Emiline exchanged looks. "Maybe not this one," Destinee said.

"Come on now, Jake. Let's get you settled for breakfast," Sarah said. She took Jacob from Destinee's arms and made her way to the seat across from Jareth's. Just before she sat down, she stopped herself. '_This isn't my seat anymore. I'm sure it's where _she_ sits._' She turned to the two girls, for Jareth was already in deep discussion with the Fae boy again. "Where can we sit?"

"You can sit between us, if you like," Emiline offered. She gestured to a goblin, which came right to her. "Get little Jacob here a booster seat and settle it in the seat between Lady Sarah's and Destinee's."

"Aye, Princess," the goblin replied. He returned swiftly and placed a plush cushion on the chair, bowing to the girls before he scampered off again.

Sarah settled Jacob on the seat and then sat herself down. To her left was Emiline, Jacob and Destinee on her right. Jareth was at the head of the table, Destinee to his left. She assumed right away that Annaliese would take the other head of the table, her two children filling in the other seats. There was an empty seat, though, across from Destinee, which Sarah suddenly offered up to the Fae boy.

"Jareth, have you asked your guest if he would like to stay for breakfast?" Sarah asked. The two looked away from one another before looking at her. The boy blushed ever so lightly, though her eye was trained to notice such things. She was, after all, in theater. When the boy shook his head, Sarah smiled sweetly. "Why don't you stay? I'd say you were from the," she took in his appearance and then smiled, "Underground Kingdom, inner circle to the Imperial Fae City to be exact. It's just daybreak there as well. You must be hungry."

"Oh, I do not wish to impose, dearest Lady. I will finish my business with His Highness and be on my way," the boy replied.

"You won't impose on anyone. Please, I'd be very happy if you would join us," Sarah said.

The boy looked at Jareth, who looked at the three women to his left. They all smiled sweetly at him, and he nodded. "You may sit next to me, Sir Darius."

"Thank you very much, Your Highness," Darius replied. He gave Jareth and Sarah a sweeping bow before taking a seat.

Just as everyone got into a few separated pleasant conversations, the door opened and in walked Annaliese, wearing a crimson gown that looked fit for a grand ball rather then breakfast. Her raven locks were pinned up high on her head, pearls decorating the ridiculous do. From behind her large skirts, Amaya and Stephen appeared. Amaya was dressed in a teal gown, Stephen contrasting her in brilliant gold. Annaliese crossed the room to kiss Jareth on the lips (poor Darius got a face full of her bosom, which was simply busting out of the gown as she leaned over to kiss her husband). When the three sat down, Annaliese eyed Sarah with boredom.

"I see you are still here. Who is the child?" she asked. She unfolded her napkin and placed it in a rather lady-like manner in her lap. Amaya followed her mother's suit almost perfectly in time.

"My son, Jacob," Sarah said, putting a protective arm around his shoulders as if Annaliese were about to attack him. "Am I to assume that these two are your others?" Sarah asked.

"Ah, yes. This is Stephen, Jareth's first and only son." Annaliese put her bony hands on the shoulders of her son proudly, the boy only briefly looking up from his empty plate. Annaliese then looked to Amaya. "And this lovely little one is Amaya, the rightful heiress to the Underground."

"Annaliese," Jareth warned.

Annaliese shot him a look then blushed prettily. "Oh, I did not see that we have a guest. Sir Darius, correct?" Annaliese said. Her tone went from smug to friendly in two seconds flat, Sarah noticed.

"Yes, Your Grace," Darius replied.

"Oh, you are such a silly boy, addressing me in such a formal way. Annaliese, darling, just call me Annaliese," Annaliese said, giggling. She leaned forward so that her chest was more prominent to the young Fae's eyes, although her flirtations seemed lost on him.

"I don't suppose you remember me, Sir Darius. We met at Daddy's last ball," Amaya said. She batted her long lashes, her tone just as flirtatious and sweet as her own mother's.

"Of course I remember you, Your Majesty. How can one not know the High Princess?" Darius replied. Sarah could tell that his tone was false, and he was only trying to appease the spoiled girl.

Amaya grinned happily and winked at her mother, who proudly winked back. Sarah glanced at Destinee and they secretly mocked the two, having to stifle their laughter when Jareth glanced at them. Darius flashed a heart-breaking grin at the two when he noticed, which set all three off into a fit of laughter.

"What's with them?" Annaliese demanded, her eyes flaring in anger.

"Forgive them, Your Grace. It was all my doing," Darius lied quickly.

Annaliese glared at the two girls before commanding the goblins to serve them their breakfast. Sarah was not at all surprised when Jacob wrinkled his nose at the strange looking food before him.

"Mommy, what is this?" Jacob asked, tugging at Sarah's sleeve.

"It's not bad at all, darling. I promise," Sarah whispered. She cut up the food of Jacob's plate into servings small enough for him to chew, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and continued to eat what was on her plate. Her taste buds protested at first, but after a few moments they recalled the odd tastes and strange flavors, and by the end of the meal they had accepted the food into her system once more. She only wished that Jacob would have had the same experience, for he hardly got through half of the meal.

"You will get used to it, my boy," Jareth told the child, noticing the disgusted look on the toddler's face. "Why, your mother hardly ate a thing when she first began. And your sister wouldn't eat for a week."

"It will get better," Destinee assured him. She smiled sweetly at him and offered him a sip from her goblet. "Here, drink this. It will make it all taste better, I swear."

"Destinee, what is that?" Sarah warned.

"It's just a berry juice, Lady Sarah. We use it commonly when serving guests who are not accustomed to our kind of food. It helps dulls the taste," Emiline replied. She glanced at her mother then back at Sarah. She lowered her voice to a whisper when she spoke again, "Mother drank nothing but it for the first year we lived here. She's still not accustomed to the taste of the food, even though she claims that she is." Emiline looked at her mother's nearly empty plate sadly. "I'm not sure that she would eat that much if she was, anyways."

Thankfully, Annaliese did not catch on to this insult, for she was far too busy bothering Stephen to switch places with his sister so that he could talk with Darius while she and Amaya talked about him.

"He's quite divine, Mother," Amaya whispered to her mother after they won the argument.

"He's perfect for you, precious. He's second in command of the Imperial Fae army, son to a very trusted lord in the Imperial Fae City, and the archduke to a kingdom on the shores of the old Waterland kingdom. You couldn't hope for a better man, my darling. I will discuss it with your father this evening," Annaliese replied. Her eyes brightened suddenly and her head snapped up. "Jareth, Jareth love, I have the most brilliant idea. Let's have a ball tonight in celebration of our dear Sarah here."

"What?" Amaya snarled in a whisper.

"And your engagement to Sir Darius, precious," Annaliese replied in a whisper that only Amaya could hear.

"A ball to me?" Sarah asked. She looked from Emiline to Destinee to Jareth. She knew something else was up. "I am flattered, _Queen_ Annaliese, but I'm sure that tomorrow will be better suited. My husband will still be running the Labyrinth by the time night falls. Jareth cannot be hosting a ball at the same time that he is watching someone run. Something could happen."

"Oh, don't be so bashful, little girl. It's high time the court remembers their dear Lady Sarah. I heard that you were quite the charmer back then," Annaliese replied.

Sarah bit back the urge to yell at the woman. It was no secret that Sarah wasn't that popular in the Fae Court, especially to the eldest families. She had been received by a few newly wed kings and queens who welcomed the secret mortal whole-heartedly, but everyone else couldn't stand her. Sarah was told by one of her only trusted Fae friends, Princess Venice of the Waterland, that it was because Jareth had been one of the most sought-after bachelors of the Underground and many girls were bitter that some girl from out of nowhere had stolen his heart, and their chances to be with him, well, permanently at least (it was at this time that Venice also told Sarah of Jareth's rather sexual teenage years, which hardly surprised Sarah).

"Annaliese, if you so wish to have a ball, you will have it tomorrow evening. I have a mortal to tend to," Jareth said. Sarah sighed thankfully and Annaliese seethed secretly. The 'family' continued to eat in quiet until Jareth suddenly dropped his fork. Everyone, save for Jacob, turned their attention to him out of habit. His face grew cold and he rose from his chair, everyone following his suit, as was customary. "Come with me, Sir Darius, and you will get to see first-hand how my Labyrinth works."

There was no denying the joyous look that passed over the boy's face. "Your Highness, that's too great of an honor for one of my rank."

"Take the babe as well," Jareth instructed, nodding to Jacob as he passed him.

"Momma?" Jacob asked cautiously.

Sarah locked eyes with Darius and then looked down at her son. "Don't worry, sweetie. This boy is nice. And you'll be with the king. He likes you a great deal," Sarah said.

"You have no need to worry for his safety, Lady Sarah. I will guard your son with my life, as I am sure His Highness will," Darius said with dramatics, which caused Destinee to grin. Darius was putting on a show for Jacob, so as to make the child feel better. He shot a quick grin her way before following Jareth, Jacob securely on his hip like his own brother.

"What a sweet young lad," Annaliese said while Jareth was still in earshot. Once the door was closed, she turned glaring eyes on Sarah and then to Destinee. "Keep your daughter away from that knight. He's Amaya's."

"He has not proposed to her yet," Sarah countered.

"Who would not want to marry the highest ranked princess in the Underground?" Annaliese challenged.

"I am ranked higher than she. She is hardly an heiress! Why, even Stephen has more of a ranking over her," Destinee said.

"Can we leave me out of this?" Stephen said quietly.

"Hush, brother," Amaya snapped. She turned the same glare that Annaliese had in her eyes to Emiline. "And don't you dare defend those two. Remember who your real family is."

Stephen had taken to messing with the suddenly fascinating food on his plate while Emiline took to reading a small book that one of the goblins had brought to her as soon as the fight had begun. Destinee and Amaya had taken to a stare down while Annaliese and Sarah engaged in their own.

"You will never get that boy to marry your daughter. She probably scared him away acting the way you've taught her to. Why, I'll be surprised if she ever finds herself a suitable husband without him being on the rebound," Sarah said.

Although the lingo was mostly lost to Annaliese, she understood everything Sarah had just said. Of course, that was typical of a woman who was capable of gossiping in every language. "Your daughter hasn't touched a designer dress in ages. A Fae like Sir Darius needs a princess like my Amaya to look perfect on his arm, and she's never been anything but since the day she was born. The boy would never marry a girl who isn't even full Fae, anyways."

"I am so a full Fae!" Destinee cried out, breaking her contest with Amaya and glaring at her stepmother. "It isn't blood that makes a Fae, Annaliese, and you know it. It's magic and I've got more than Amaya will ever learn. If blood made the proper Fae, then Amaya should have strong magic, since your family was so magic and so was Dad's. But have you ever seen her use it? Why, if Stephen wasn't constantly at her beck-and-call, she would have been killed by the Firey's long ago!"

"Destinee, please leave me out of this," Stephen said quietly.

"Sorry Stephen, but it's true. You're younger than she is and you still surpass her powers. Why, even Emiline is stronger." Destinee turned her attention at Amaya again. "I'm more of a Fae than you'll ever be."

Amaya threw her chair back and banged her hands on the table. "That's it, Mortal! I will prove to you that I'm stronger!"

"Amaya, don't. You'll ruin your hair, precious," Annaliese cried out, rising to her feet right away.

"Amaya, you need to calm down," Stephen said. There was a fierce energy coming off his sister and he was beginning to grow fearful for the lives of everyone in the room. "Amaya, just sit back down. Emiline will take Destinee and Lady Sarah out of here and you can have a cup of tea. You don't need to be acting rash."

"Stop that, Stephen. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Amaya hit every last word with a vengeance.

Destinee stood up slowly and looked at her mother. "Don't worry about me. She can't throw anything at me that I can't handle. I've always been better at magic."

(Jareth)

Jareth led Darius and Jacob out of his castle and within moments, the trio was in the Labyrinth. Darius and Jacob looked around in awe while Jareth conjured up a crystal. He grinned maliciously down at the image and allowed the crystal to vanish. He then turned towards his companions and addressed Darius.

"Boy, have you ever had dealings with mortals?"

Darius shook his head. "No, Your Highness. My father deals with the matters of mortals who cross into our lands. I have met a scarce few in my life."

"They are not as spectacular are stories tell that they are," Jareth said.

"Didn't one best your Labyrinth?" Darius asked.

Jareth's eyes flashed in anger, but it quickly subsided. "Yes, a mortal girl did once beat my Labyrinth. But this particular mortal was almost superior to all others. She had a drive that one rarely sees in even Fae."

"I wish I could meet her," Darius muttered.

Jareth almost laughed at the comment, but he contained it. "She's long gone now," Jareth replied simply. He turned around at the subtle feeling of shifting ground and conjured up another crystal. "Come, see what my Labyrinth does to mortals," Jareth offered.

Darius peered into the crystal, Jacob following suit. Inside of it was a very angry Henry, who was currently banging at a wall, shouting words that neither could hear. Jacob whimpered when the image of his father turned around, angry eyes seeming to pierce through the glass and glare at only him. Darius looked up at Jareth in concern as the child buried his head into his chest.

"Jacob, may I ask you a question?" Jareth asked gently. He made the crystal disappear and he leaned over so that he was eyelevel with the child. When Jacob nodded, he continued. "Why are you so afraid of your father?"

Jacob only offered a small whimper and a pair of eyes preparing for tears in a reply.

"Jacob, has your father ever hurt you?" Darius asked.

Jacob shook his head, but still, a tear fell.

Jareth regretted his next question after it left his mouth. "Has he hurt your mother?"

The look on Jacob's face was all the answer he needed.

"Your Highness, you must calm down!" Darius advised quickly when Jareth disappeared. He was quick to catch the trail of Jareth's magic and he followed him, making himself and Jacob appear inside of a room small, dark room with wall-to-wall bookcases filled with crystal, scrolls, and books. Darius put Jacob on his feet and he grabbed Jareth's arm daringly. "You mustn't act rashly. Talk to her before you approach the mortal. You know the penalties for murdering a mortal. High King or not, you'll still be punished for the act."

"Murder?" Jacob repeated fearfully.

Jareth stopped moving and sighed. He had no idea what had gone over him. One moment he was calm, and the next he was ready to commit a serious crime. He took a breath and turned to face the young Fae and mortal toddler. "I will speak with her."

"Sire, what of the mortal for now?" Darius asked.

Jareth glanced at his Labyrinth and grinned wickedly. "My Labyrinth will take care of him. He will never make it out."

He was about to make a comment to Darius concerning the matters they had been discussing before breakfast when they suddenly heard a loud sound, followed by a few feminine screams. Jacob yelped and ran to grip Jareth's leg.

A goblin opened the door and looked at his king frantically. "Your Majesty, your daughters have attacked each other!"

-End of chapter!

Okay, I'm not going to lie: I got completely stumped this whole chapter and I think it turned out kinda sucky. I tried and tried and tried with this chapter, but everything I did was kinda 'meh' so I'm just sticking with this. Please review guys, and I promise I'll get the next one out faster this time if you all do!

-Serenity


	6. Within the Walls

Chapter 6: Within the Walls

Soooo, I'm a whole lot depressed right now. I just lost this entire story (this is the second time this has happened to me with this story). So now I have to write from scratch. I mean, I was going to play with the plot a little, but this sucks SO badly because now, I have nothing to even go off. I can't remember what I did a long time ago! So now it's going to take me even longer to get chapters out to you because I've got nothing to play off. Ugh. Oh, and be on the lookout for some swearing in this chapter!!

(Spiffy divider thingy)

Jareth was beyond in rage as he stormed down the corridor. On any normal occasion he would have teleported, but he figured that walking would help at least remotely calm him down. Darius was quick to follow in his footsteps, fearing being left behind in an unfamiliar place, especially with the child.

Before Jareth could even command the attending goblins to open the doors to the dining room, they were blasted away, the door smashing them into the wall parallel them. Jareth didn't even grant them a passing glance as he made his way into the hall and took in the scene before him.

"You'll pay for ripping my dress, you half-Mortal!" Amaya screamed out in rage. She looked like she had been through hell. Her hair had fallen completely out of place, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and her dress was ripped in several different places. The newest went obliquely across her chest, starting at her left shoulder and making its way across to her right hand. Had the cut been even an inch deeper and she would have been quite indecent.

"There is more to life than material things, Amaya," Destinee countered. She looked like she had hardly been touched, save for a tiny nick near her neck and a bruise forming on her cheek. Her demeanor was far calmer than that of her half-sister, but her magical aura was thick and threatening.

"Jareth! Oh darling, thank goodness you've arrived!" Annaliese shouted when she noticed the presence of her husband. She rushed to him, her eyes wide with fear. "You have to stop that wicked girl before she destroys my beautiful baby!"

Sarah, too, approached him, although she was less frantic and more urgent. Emiline clung to her skirts. "You must make them stop. I'm sure that Amaya's intent is to kill Destinee, and I simply cannot lose her again."

"Help me," squeaked Stephen, who was separated from the family. He had taken refuge behind part of the now-destroyed table when the initial blast had occurred, his sister, mother, and Sarah going the opposite way.

Destinee and Amaya were simply oblivious to the conversation going on in the room. They had hateful eyes for only each other, their auras strong and something to be greatly feared. Amaya let out a yell as she sent an attack at Destinee, one which she easily deflected and sent back to her.

"You bitch! You weakened my powers!" Amaya screamed, holding her right hand. Destinee had been aiming correctly when she shot her last attack at Amaya. Any damage done to a Fae's dominant magical hand, in this case Amaya's right, weakened their powers greatly. Amaya had yet to hit Destinee's left hand.

"As if they were much to begin with," Destinee replied snidely. She sent an attack with great ease and grace, knocking Amaya down onto the floor. "Give up yet, little sister?"

Amaya struggled to stand, but nevertheless made it. Sweeping a strand of her raven hair from her eyes, she glared even more hatefully at Destinee. "I won't give up until you're dead."

"Jareth!" Annaliese shrieked. She clung to his shirt, tears spilling from her eyes. "Jareth, stop her! She'll never be able to beat Destinee."

Jareth, however, needed no further persuasion. He sent a powerful wave to each other the girls, knocking them both against the wall and binding them to it. He pain no mind to their screams of pain, cared not that he had probably harmed both of his daughters greatly. He pushed Annaliese off of him and walked closer to the girls. "Stop this, now."

Amaya struggled against her invisible bonds, her anger still very much in tact. "I did nothing wrong! That terrible half-Mortal started it!"

"Silence!" Jareth roared at her. Amaya went to say something else, but thought better of it and shut her bleeding mouth. "You two have acted disgracefully to our family. Pray that my mother never hears of this." Jareth released their bonds, both girls falling to the floor. "To your bedrooms. I will deal with you in time."

Amaya huffed as she struggled to get up. Stephen went to help her but was instantly yelled at by Jareth. When Amaya did stand, she stomped her foot like a child and disappeared in a cloud of hot pink glitter. Destinee stood up easily and calmly approached her family.

"Destinee," Sarah started in a tone that was neither patronizing nor praising. She sighed lightly and patted the shoulders of Emiline, who still loosely clung to her skirts. Sarah then looked up at Destinee. "Go ahead to your room. I'll be there in a moment."

Destinee simply walked out of the room, looking ahead of herself with indifference rather than shame or pride. When she was gone, Emiline and Stephen exchanged uncomfortable looks, unsure of what to do or where to go.

"You may go to the gardens, children. Take the child with you," Jareth instructed. Darius handed Jacob to Emiline and the children quickly vacated the room, happy to be away from the uneasy atmosphere.

"Well now, Sir Darius, I simply cringe to imagine what you must think of our family. Naturally, I don't blame you if you wish to tell the Court of this, for it is quite the hot gossip, but I must pray that you remain quite about it. After all, what would the Underground think if its ruling family is in shambles like this?" Annaliese rambled, batting her eyelashes and flaunting her figure the whole time. She caught her reflection in a silver platter and giggled. "Oh, what I mess I must be in! Please excuse me while I freshen myself up." With that, she vanished in a combination of hot pink and brilliant blue glitter.

Darius looked at Jareth and Sarah with sincere eyes. "Your Highnesses, please believe that I would never retell this event. And should it ever get out amongst the Court, I will defend the honor of your daughter to all. It would do her no good to have the Court against her this early in her life."

"Sir Darius, I would never think of you a gossip. Nevertheless, I thank you for keeping this a secret," Sarah said in a manner very much like a queen.

Jareth was glowing with pride in Sarah's manner on the inside. On the outside, naturally, he remained cold and indifferent. "Yes, it is appreciated. Now, young Sir, we must attend to the business which we started with this morning. I'm sure that my mother is anxious for your return."

"If you do not mind me saying so, Her Grace is always anxious when it comes to messages between you or any of your siblings," Darius said lightheartedly.

Jareth chuckled slightly, thinking of how his mother had been when he had first started his reign. Although the Goblin City had been given to him as a place to practice ruling and was rarely in any type of trouble, Jareth's mother had been a nervous wreck for his first few decades. She sent messengers to him hourly and visited every other day. It wasn't until his father finally intervene that she backed off, promising only to send him a messenger if the occasion urgently called for him.

"Sarah," Jareth said simply before disappearing.

Sarah turned to leave, but found that she could not. Darius had grabbed at her arm and pulled her off to the side of the room so that they could speak privately.

"Lady Sarah, would it be alright if I called upon your daughter?" Darius asked, a blush staining his cheek.

Sarah all but laughed at his nervous manner. Her whole body filled with happiness to think that such a young man fancied her daughter. "I would be honored to have a young man such as yourself call upon Destinee. But you really must speak to Jareth about it, first. He is very protective over the ones that he loves."

Darius nodded. "Of course I will. But I wanted to make sure that you were alright with it. I would not want to disgrace the Great Sarah Williams."

Sarah gasped. "How did you know who I am?"

Darius grinned mischievously. "I am part Waterland. Perhaps you know of my cousin, Princess Venice?"

"Venice, that little gossip," Sarah said under her breath with a slight smile.

"Don't worry yourself, Lady Sarah. The secret of your identity is safe within our family. The Waterland has always been in support of you, whether you be Mortal, Fae, or somewhere in between. Besides, you made a far finer queen than Annaliese can even hope to be," Darius said.

Sarah smiled broadly at him. "Go and ask Jareth now. And I promise not to tell Destinee."

Darius smiled and vanished. Sarah looked around at the ruble that had once been the dining hall and made her way up to Destinee's room. When she got there, she found the door locked at first. When she called for Destinee, she heard the door click and she opened it. Destinee was sitting above her basin, gently dabbing at one of her cuts.

"Don't say anything," Destinee warned as she went to her mirror. At a wave of her hand, the candles around her mirror intensified so that she could better assess the damage done to her. "Little spoiled bitch singed some of my hair," she muttered, looking closely at the singed strands.

"Easy enough to hide," Sarah said. She closed the door and went to Destinee. She grabbed a few bobby pins and gently moved and pinned Destinee's hair so as to hide the bald spot. "I'm not mad at you, honey. I daresay I'm proud. She got what she deserved."

"Ha. That pampered pet is probably sobbing in her room right now with Annaliese making all sort of fuss with the goblins. Give it at least three days and the entire Court will know about this is gross untrue detail that will make me look terrible," Destinee said. She moved to her bed and sat on it with a great sigh. "I'm never going to be respected as High Queen if Annaliese doesn't stop trying to ruin my reputation. The Court will probably overthrow me before I even see the crown in favor of Amaya."

Sarah joined Destinee. "When you were little, I used to fantasize about having talks with you when you were a teenager. Like, hearing you gush about your first crush and then letting you cry on my shoulder after your first breakup. Or hearing you rant about how evil high school girls can be and then the next day rambling on about how great all of your friends are." Sarah smiled tenderly at Destinee. "It wasn't until I realized that you were going to be more than just an average teenage girl that I realized that those talks would never quite go like that."

"But I thought you thought you were going to keep me away from here forever?" Destinee asked.

"Deep down, I knew that you were going to have to return. Your father never gives up that easily." Sarah laughed slightly and laid down on the bed. "I remember my first few months living here. At first, everyone was thrilling that your father had taken a wife, but it wasn't long until women from everywhere wanted to know who I was and where I came from. They hated me for taking him away from them. Even though I was a Queen just as much as they were, they thought I was under them. They were almost as bad as the girls in my high school."

"If you would have remained living here another year, you would have been crowned High Queen," Destinee said.

Sarah sat up at looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"High Queen. You know, Queen of the Underground. That's who Annaliese is. You would have had the respect of everyone, no matter how much they disliked you. It's quite the position to have," Destinee said nonchalantly.

"But--," Sarah stuttered.

Destinee looked at her in shock. "You mean you didn't know that Dad was High Prince? He was only Goblin King because his time to reign had not yet come. His father and mother built this kingdom and they gave it to him since he was the only one in the family capable of taming the Labyrinth. We actually spend most of our year at Veneficus Moenia, the castle in the center of the Imperial Fae City. We only live here for about two weeks every few months so as to see how it's doing. Soon, whichever of Dad's siblings can tame the Labyrinth will take over and we'll permanently move into Veneficus. If none of Dad's siblings can, Grandfather will return to rule Goblin City and either I or one of my cousins must try to tame it."

And suddenly, it clicked. "Travon and Julissa!" she exclaimed. She snapped her fingers. "That's why it sounded so familiar."

"What?" Destinee asked.

"Your father mentioned them to me before and I couldn't place them for the life of me." Sarah laughed at herself. "How could I possibly forget my own in-laws?"

"Grandma is a bit hard to forget, if you ask me. But I do love her a lot. She was one of the only people to open up to me when I came here. Actually, she talked about you quite a bit. She seemed so fond of you," Destinee said.

"She was always so fascinated with mortal life. She was constantly asking me questions about electronics and cars and all of that type of thing. Actually, it was she who was teaching me my magic," Sarah said.

"Whenever we go to Veneficus she tutors me in mine. It's some of my favorite times living anywhere," Destinee said.

"I can't believe I never knew that they were the Supreme Royal Family, though. I mean, now that I think about it, it was rather obvious, but at the time I was so fascinated with everything going on around me that it was hard to focus on one thing for very long." Sarah looked up and looked at her reflection in the mirror across from her. "We do really look quite a lot alike."

Destinee smiled at the reflections. "I always hoped I would look like you."

"Sarah," Jareth's voice announced, causing both women to jump slightly. They turned and saw that he had appeared mere feet from them.

"There is no need for you to get angry with her, Jareth. I've talked to her," Sarah said, instantly sensing his anger. She stood up so as to block his path to their child.

"My anger is not for her. Come with me now," Jareth commanded.

Sarah glanced back at Destinee before following him out of the room. "Why are you angry at me?" She asked, instantly going into the defense mode of her teenage years. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the same look she had so many years ago.

"Has your husband ever harmed you?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah gasped but quickly recovered. "No, of course not."

In an instant, he transported them both into the Labyrinth. In fact, it was an area Sarah remembered very well: the courtyard where she and Hoggle had entered from the strange vase in the center. The Wiseman was nowhere in sight.

"What are we doing in here?" Sarah asked, instantly taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Has your husband ever harmed you in any way?" Jareth asked repeated.

"No."

"I will not ask you again, woman. Tell the truth," Jareth pressed.

Sarah looked up at him defiantly. 'What right does he have to know that?' she thought angrily, although a different part of her brain urged her to collapse into his arms and sob about how miserable she had been for nearly seven years. She shielded those thoughts from Jareth, though. 'He has no right to know about my personal life. Besides, Henry will soon be out of my life forever. There is no use in bringing up useless memories.'

"Here he comes," Jareth said when she failed to answer him the way he desired.

"Hey!" Sarah screamed when he disappeared.

Jareth had no entirely disappeared, though. He was merely hiding.

Sarah whipped around like a caged animal, listening for the sounds of Henry's approach. It wasn't until he entered the clearing that she saw him. She felt a sudden conflict of emotions.

'_Run, you idiot! Call for Jareth! Henry'll kill you when he spots you_,' the logical part of her brain screamed.

'_Oh, c'mon, you can handle him! You're practically one eighth Fae somewhere deep down in there! You can't run away_,' the stubborn side of her, which sounded surprisingly like the girl who had run the Labyrinth, urged.

'_Get away. You know you can't fight!_'

'_Fight him!_'

'_Call for Jareth! He'll take care of this!_'

'_What does that jerk have to do with any of this? He's doing this to you on purpose. He just left you here with your abusive husband! He's trying to teach you a lesson or something._'

'_He couldn't have left you. He would never put you in real danger._'

The other half remained silent.

That made up Sarah's mind instantly. "Jareth!" she called out. Unfortunately for her, Henry got there first.

"What the hell, bitch? What's going on here?" Henry demanded. He had a strong grip on Sarah's arm and paid no mind to Jareth, who was standing on the other side of her. "I've been walking around in circles in this fucking huge maze and I swear I've gotten nowhere. Now where is Jacob? This freak here says that he's taken him." He looked up at Jareth. "Give me back my son and let's go."

Jareth looked down at the display, for he towered a great deal over both of them suddenly. Sarah had seen him use this tactic before to scare creatures he found threatening. Henry seemed unaffected.

"Well?" Henry demanded, yanking on her arm.

Sarah whimpered in his grasp, regretting that she was allowing herself a weak moment in front of Jareth. But Henry always had a way to render her helpless. "Let me go," Sarah whispered.

"What the hell are you wearing, anyways? What do you think you are? Some sort of queen or some shit like that?" Henry laughed cruelly before yanking on the shoulder of her dress, causing it to rip. "You're more like a slave. Now get this freak here to give me back my kid and we're getting the fuck out of here."

Sarah turned her eyes towards Jareth. She had a sudden feeling of dread seep through her. '_What if he's in this with him? What if they want me dead?_'

"Unhand her," Jareth said, his cold voice sending a chill through Sarah.

"Excuse me?" Henry said.

"I said, unhand her. You're causing pain to someone you should be worshiping," Jareth said, his tone never wavering.

"As if I'd ever worship this whore," Henry laughed.

Jareth's eyes flashed dangerously and Sarah suddenly wished she wasn't between them.

"You happen to be quite viciously handling a Queen," Jareth said.

"You're crazy," Henry said. He yanked at Sarah, pulling her next to him. "This woman is my slave. I just give her a smack and she does whatever I say."

"You underestimate her abilities. Why, she is quite capable of doing this." Jareth repeated the same move he had used on his daughters earlier that day, binding Henry into the wall behind him. Sarah fell to the ground when he was forced back but she quickly scrambled to stand beside Jareth, now understanding that he was her ally.

"What the fuck is going on here, Sarah? Who the hell is this man?" Henry asked through gritted teeth. He had never felt so much pain, but he'd be damned if he was going to show it in front of his little wife and the freak.

"This is no man, Henry. This is the Grand King Jareth, King of the Underground and all it encompasses, and my ex-husband," Sarah said with all the pride she could muster.

Jareth tightened his constraints on the mortal man. He was almost enjoying torturing him…

"You have three hours in which to complete your failed run of the Labyrinth," Jareth told him.

"What do you mean failed?" Henry asked.

"You will not succeed. You will lose the possession of your child and you will be returned to your home, alone, where you will be left without someone to abuse and someone to raise to be just like you." The coldness in Jareth's voice was enough to make Sarah shiver.

"Why the hell am I doing this if I was going to fail? You should have just told me! I would have left the bastard without complaint. I'm going to be late for work," Henry yelled.

Sarah was seething. How dare he want to toss aside their child like that? Didn't Jacob mean anything to him? At all? She threw her arms up in exasperation at Jareth. "Hasn't he learned anything?" Sarah asked.

Jareth smirked down at her. "Perhaps I have been a bit easy on him." He placed his hand on the wall of the Labyrinth. "Dear friend, let us make this experience for Mr. Ventelli here one he will never forget. For these last three hours, I am allowing you to break from your binds and become the beast you were born to be."

Sarah almost screamed as the Labyrinth rumbled beneath their feet in its response. There was a sudden shift of walls and it became very dark. She unconsciously grabbed at Jareth's sleeve, looking wildly about as the Labyrinth grew into something that should be much feared.

Henry whimpered at the sudden change. He struggled against his bonds, trying to escape and run. When Jareth released him from his bonds, he went running. It wasn't long until he came face-to-face with the true terrors of the Labyrinth.

Sarah winced when she heard him scream bloody murder. "Jareth," she whispered, clutching the sleeve tighter.

"He deserves it," Jareth responded.

Sarah closed her eyes when she heard her husband scream again. "Make it stop, please. He…he doesn't deserve this type of torture!"

Jareth turned fierce eyes to her. "He hurt you repeatedly, Sarah. He deserves to feel every bit of pain you ever felt, tenfold." He leaned closer, his face melting into an affection gaze. "You never deserved any of the pain he inflicted onto you. Or any of the pain I ever did."

"Oh Jareth—,"

Jareth silenced her with his finger. "No, I mean it. I'm—I'm truly sorry, Sarah."

At that moment, Henry came running into the clearing. Somehow in the last few moments, he had been reduced to a crying, bloody pulp of a human being. He rushed to Sarah's side, falling to his knees as he clutched onto her skirt. "Sarah, make it stop! I'm sorry! I'll never hit you again. I swear I never will. I'm sorry. Just make this all go away!"

Conflict attacked Sarah. One side of her, the one who had dated him, desperately wanted to envelope the crying man into her arms and beg Jareth to stop the madness. The other side of her, the woman who had married him and became his beaten wife, wanted nothing more than to kick him aside and leave him behind forever in her life. She decided on a compromise. But not before she got a word in edgewise.

"You have told me time and time again that you didn't mean it, or it would never happen again. Being the fool that I was, I believed you and allowed myself to be beaten by you over and over again. You could have killed your own child when you threw me down those stairs! But now here you are, finally begging to be at _my_ mercy after all the times I had begged to be at yours. Frankly, I'm torn between giving you what you deserve and allowing you to get away with this scot-free in favor of teaching you a lesson." Sarah turned towards Jareth. "Make him regret everything he ever did to me, but don't hurt him too badly. He does, after all, need to go to work today."

Henry dropped her skirts and glared up at her. "You heartless bitch."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed. "Please take me back to the castle." When she opened her eyes, she and Jareth were standing outside of Destinee's door once again. Sarah said nothing as she made her way into her own room.

"Dad, what just happened?" Destinee asked, opening the door to peer into the corridor. "There was just a drastic change in the Labyrinth and it got very dark. Where did you two go?"

"Your mother just confronted a very serious problem. It's best that I go speak with her." Jareth unexpectedly kissed Destinee's head and transported himself into Sarah's room. He was surprised to have been bounced away and placed in the hall instead. He stared dumbly at the door. "Sarah, open this door."

"No." came her stubborn reply.

Jareth, however, knew her better. Her magic could, after all, last for only so long.

-End of chapter!

It's sort of a cliffhanger. Sort of. I already have part of the next chapter written because I just kinda kept going until I realized that I could divide it up. So yeah. Sorry about Sarah's rapid change in mood. I struggled a LOT with this chapter and wrote about four different versions of her encounter with Henry. It was hard to write. Please review guys! I love you all.

-Serenity


	7. Mirrors Tell No Lies

Heiress

Chapter 7: Mirrors Tell No Lies

Mmmmkay, SO, I'm going to warn you all right now: Once again, I struggled like mad crazy with this chapter and I have no idea what I am going to do. So yeah, please bear with me for a while. I love you all? Anyone out there anymore? Hello!? echoechoecho Ohhh no…

(Spiffy divider thingyness)

Sarah Williams-Ventelli was angry. She was beyond angry, she was furious. Hell, she was downright and utterly pissed off! Her anger had consumed her so much that it had allowed her to unleash some of her long-since dormant magic and block Jareth from entering the room. She wasn't stupid, though. She knew it would only last for so long.

"How dare he?" Sarah said out loud after a while, certain he was gone. She began to pace the room, pulling her ripped sleeve up every now and then. With a huff, she stopped attempting to fix the fabric and threw her arms up in exasperations. "He had no right to do what he did!"

"He never does," a voice scoffed in reply.

Sarah gasped and stopped her movements. "Who—who said that?"

"You did, of course," the voice replied, sarcasm dripping off every word.

'_The voice does sound like mine._' Sarah groaned. '_Great, now I'm hearing voices, and not the usual ones in my head!_'

"I'm over here," the voice said.

Sarah looked around the room in careful alarm. "Where?"

"In the mirror," the voice replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in all worlds.

Sarah walked over to her full-length mirror and stared in half-astonishment at her reflection, sans ripped sleeve and exhausted expression. She was only half-astonished for she had long ago realized that things in the Underground were absolutely rarely what they seemed.

"You look awful, by the way," the mirror said with a slightly grin.

Sarah scoffed, offended. "So do you, then."

The mirror held out her arms gracefully with a smug expression on her face. "I am undamaged, as you can see. I'm the Sarah you left in here this morning, not the one who went through hell and back twice today."

"Left in here?"

"Naturally. Don't you remember anything about your magic lessons?" The mirror sighed. "Queen Julissa would be terribly disappointed in you right now if she knew." Sarah thought for a moment, wondering what the reflection was referring to. When nothing clicked, the reflection offered the answer. "It's standard magic, Sarah! When you look into the mirror, you can brand that image into it and give it life, therefore creating me. I remain in this state until you change me either by will or release me. I exist as a type of mentor, someone to talk to at all times. It's a way for the Fae to discuss anything on their complicated minds without the whole Court knowing. You did it this morning out of habit." The reflection gave a small smile. "I was actually stuck as the much younger you for that entire time. That's why Jareth doesn't sleep in here anymore: he couldn't stand seeing me. Or, rather, you that is."

It clicked. "I don't know how I could have possibly forgotten about this!" Sarah said. "I used to talk into you for hours before I left." Sarah touched the image, as if trying to comfort it. "I'm sorry I didn't release you before I left. You must have been terribly lonely."

The reflection smiled slyly. "No. Jareth left his reflection in here to keep me company." The reflection laughed and hugged her middle. "Man, it feels great to be grown-up! I mean, the extra poundage from you having kids isn't all that spectacular, but at least I've finally grown up. You have no idea how annoying it is to not be able to change how you look for that long."

"Is there a way that I can see what you used to look like?" Sarah asked.

The reflection nodded. "My memory is eternal. I can show you what you wore the first time you tried this and every day from there on."

"Can I see how I looked during my first attempt?" Sarah asked.

The reflection nodded and then blurred before forming into the image of a much younger Sarah: a beautiful new young queen dressed in a fine purple gown with gold trimmings, her hair piled elegantly on her head, a tiara the brightest amongst the many jewels she was adorned with. Gifts from Jareth, Sarah remembered; all of it, from the gown to the dresses, were just hints of the expensive gifts she had been given. She briefly wondered where her things had gone.

Sarah almost cried. "Wow. I've changed so much."

"Yes. And so has Jareth." The reflection walked away, only to appear moments later on the arm of a very handsome and younger looking Jareth. "Your leaving put a tremendous stress on him over the years."

"I doubt she's noticed," the reflection of Jareth said.

Sarah's reflection slapped at his arm. "Stop that right now! The woman is angry enough with your current self."

"What right does she have to be angry with me?" Jareth's reflection demanded.

Both Sarah's glared at him. "Oh hush!" they chorused.

The reflection blurred and the image of the Sarah of that morning returned. "As you can see, his reflection hasn't changed a day." She smiled affectionately off to the side for a moment before returning her gaze back to Sarah. "Anyways, what happened?"

Sarah relayed the story back to her reflection, starting from when Jareth interrupted her conversation with Destinee to when she stormed into her bedroom. When she was finished, she was full-fledged angry again. "I just can't stop being angry with that prick! I mean, I was planning on being able to ignore the fact that Henry is in the Labyrinth all day and would soon be out of my life forever and maybe catch up with my daughter. But no, because Jareth has to be so damn nosy, he has to find out about my personal life and butt in. I was handling it fine!" Sarah paused. "Okay, well not entirely fine, but still! Now I'm going to be forever haunted with the image of Henry pleading at my feet." Sarah grimaced and sat on the bed. "I wanted to avoid seeing him and because of Jareth, I had to. I'm never going to get his screaming out of my head." Sarah stood up, angry again. "Then again, Henry deserved what he got, didn't he?" she didn't give the reflection time to answer. "But two wrongs don't make a right. Jareth wasn't doing the right thing. Him forcing Henry to run the Labyrinth was a formality so that I could keep Jacob. He didn't have to interfere with him. Henry would have failed on his own. I mean, he's not particularly brilliant when it comes to directions, and it doesn't help that he's in a place where things are constantly changing. But still, Jareth didn't have to go and make life difficult for him." She began to pace again. "Henry deserved it, didn't he? I mean, he's spent the last eight years beating me! I can't even begin to tell you how many nights I cried myself to sleep. It was kind of nice to see him beg me for once. But that still wasn't the right thing to do. All and all, Jareth should have just erased his memory of this experience. You know, made him believe that I had just divorced him and left him forever with Jacob. I know Jareth can do it, because I've seen him do it before. Still, he didn't have to turn the Labyrinth against Henry like that. That was just cruel, even for someone like Henry." Sarah made an annoyed sound. "Why did that ass have to interfere with my life?"

The reflection had long ago taken a seat on the ground while she listened to the story. She sat there with a pondering expression on her face, her chin resting on her hand. Finally, when she was sure Sarah was done, she spoke. "Well, he's been watching you in secret for years, so he never really stopped interfering with your life."

"What?" Sarah asked, her jaw dropping.

"He looked in on you every day since you left here." The reflection's expression turned sad. "He was in such agony when he watched you get beaten. He shattered quite a few crystals because of it."

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"I can move to any mirror I wish to, remember? Jareth thought he banned me from ever leaving this one, but his reflection taught me otherwise. I've been watching over him for you and he's been simply miserable."

"Well, if he was in so much agony because of my being beaten, why didn't he rescue me?" Sarah asked, her temper flaring.

"He couldn't. Sarah, you banned yourself from ever returning. He found the loophole in that you had his heiress and he needed her. But his ability to visit you only extended through her. Once she was taken, he was blocked off from ever returning to your side unless you beckoned him, which you never did."

Sarah groaned and fell back on her bed. She placed her hands over her face and screamed into them, trying as hard as she could to let all of her emotions out in that one sound.

"Calm down, Sarah! You don't want someone to hear you," the reflection said.

"I don't care!" Sarah replied. She sat up and gave a huff. "This is so confusing. I just don't understand him anymore!"

"Like he was ever easy to understand in the first place? Sarah, come here," the reflection said. When Sarah had finally crawled to sit before the mirror, the reflection put her hands to the glass. "I wish I could help you out more, but I can't get out of here." The reflection's eyes brightened at a thought. "Sarah, let me out!"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Let me out," the reflection repeated.

"I don't think I can unleash my powers again. The barrier thing was just a fluke," Sarah said, nibbling on her lip.

"Just focus really hard. Come on, I know you can do this," the reflection encouraged.

Sarah sat before her mirror and closed her eyes. She suddenly remembered the hours she spent in a tiny tower with the Queen Julissa, the times that she screamed in frustration and the times that she nearly knocked the delicate looking queen over in her joy. She could feel the spark of her powers in her belly, the warmth spreading throughout her body. And suddenly, it just happened. She felt herself reach the familiar point, the peak at which her powers were obtainable. She put her hands to the glass, willing her powers to work. It only took a moment for her to feel the familiar feeling of fatigue.

"Oh!" the reflection gasped, catching Sarah. She struggled under the weight and laughed. "Sarah, don't you dare faint on me now! Look, you did it! You accomplished magic years beyond your level! I'm so proud of you."

When she finally found enough strength to open her eyes, she was shocked to find the purple-dressed younger Sarah leaning over her, her emerald eyes sparkling with joy.

"I—I did it," Sarah whispered.

The reflection finally collapsed under Sarah's weight and they both laughed breathlessly as they tumbled onto the floor in a mess of skirts. The reflection hugged Sarah around her shoulders and began to laugh fully, Sarah joining soon after. The sound was strange, for they sounded so similar yet so different. It sounded like a beautiful harmony as their laughter filled the room, the elder Sarah taking the lower part while the reflection took the higher.

"I knew you could do it! This is exactly why I wanted out; I knew you had this in you. Sarah, if you can do magic far beyond you ability, you can sure as hell get to the bottom of Jareth and his manic-depressant emotions!" The reflection said, pure joy radiating in her eyes.

"He isn't manic-depressant!" Sarah said in a strange surge of protectiveness.

The reflection raised one perfect eyebrow, a smirk that could rival Jareth's playing on her lips. "Oh really? What do you call loving husband one second abusive one the next and concerned husband in the end? I'd call that bipolar, and so would several trained professionals."

Sarah's glare could have chilled anyone, except, of course, her own reflection. The smirk did not vanish. She sat up and stared down her reflection. "I'd call that having a hard day. Even my—our—emotions go crazy after a hard day."

"We're allowed to be like that at least one week of the month."

Sarah rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile. After a moment, she reached forward and touched the reflection's cheek, which caused the reflection to laugh. "I'm really here," she reassured gently.

"I know, I know. I'm just shocked that I did this," Sarah whispered.

"Exactly! So if you can do this, you can do anything. Including, but not limited to, getting over the whole Henry thing, facing that horrible bitch Annaliese, catching up with your daughter, and telling Jareth how you feel," the reflection rambled in a very end-of-an-infomercial manner.

"What feelings? I don't _feel_ anything for him anymore, except for extreme aggravation and annoyance," Sarah replied.

"And love and some intense lust," the reflection added with a teasing wink. When Sarah seethed the reflection chuckled. "You can't hide anything from your own _reflection_, Sarah! I know everything you know the moment you imprint me in here and there is no denying how you still yearn for him. Not that I blame you, of course. He's only the most dashingly handsome man we've ever met, and not to mention he's a fantastic lover. Oh, don't give me that look! You know it's true. No man we've ever been with has compared to him!"

"There isn't much comparison, reflection," Sarah spat back. She paused. "What should I call you, by the way? It seems degrading to call you 'reflection', even though right now you deserve a little disrespect."

"You used to just call me Mandy," the reflection replied nonchalantly, ignoring the end of Sarah's remark.

"My best friend," Sarah replied quietly. Her best mortal friend's name, Amanda. It seemed fitting that she would name her only confidence in the Underground after her only confidence in the Aboveground.

"She hated the nickname, remember? Me, I don't mind it at all," Mandy said with an over-dramatic toss of her hair. "I saw, by the way, that you gave up on our dream of being an actress. What gives? We were good!"

"I kind of had a baby, remember? I had little time for eight performances a week with an infant that demands twenty-four hours of my attention," Sarah replied dryly.

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Big deal! Mom would have watched Dess while we performed. Grandma did the same thing for her."

"Yes and the courts saw that as bad behavior. It's part of the reason I didn't get to go with her," Sarah replied.

"I know, but why does that matter? Dess didn't have a father that was fighting for custody of her. You were free to do whatever," Mandy replied.

"I was living in fear. I thought that at any moment Jareth was going to return and take my baby away. I couldn't risk spending any more time away from her than necessary, and it turned out that I was right. My acting had to be put on hold so that I could be a mother," Sarah replied heatedly.

"All of our marvelous talent, wasted," Mandy said, blowing some hair away from her face in a bored motion.

"Was I really such a brat as a teenager?" Sarah asked, glaring at Mandy.

"Basically," Mandy said with a shrug. She closed her eyes and then morphed into a slightly older looking Sarah dressed in an emerald and bronze gown, her hair left tumbling down her back in waves of chocolate. Her eyes were adorned in make up that looked all-too-familiar to Sarah.

"The day I attempted to be Fae," Sarah remembered.

Mandy let out a musical laughter and grinned mischievously. "No one was fooled. It's obvious when this," she pointed to her eyes, "is being faked. Did you notice, by the way, that Destinee has begun to show signs? Exciting, isn't it?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes."

"She isn't a full Fae until it's there, you know. Trademark. All of the royal family is blessed with it. We had so much more to learn before it appeared on us," Mandy said.

"No one believed me when I showed up at that ball. They all knew I was faking it. I blame Jareth for making me sweat it off. If only he would have let me go home and get some of my stage make-up. No one could have ever accused me of faking it when I applied that on, because it's quite the bitch to get off," Sarah said with a slight smile. She sighed. "Why were so many people put off by me?"

"You married the heir to the Underground, silly, and you were a mere mortal. Not only was it unheard of, it was infuriating for girls like Annaliese. These annoying little gold diggers had been fighting for decades over the Underground's most eligible bachelor and poof, out of nowhere comes this little mortal girl who steals his heart and their crown. You really can't blame the girls for being a little miffed."

Sarah smiled at that. "I guess that's true."

"But seriously, Annaliese isn't anything to worry about. I don't know why you're letting her get to you. Jareth doesn't even like her," Mandy said as she began to walk around the room.

"Yeah right. He married her, didn't he?" Sarah replied skeptically.

"Marriage means nothing to the Fae. You attended, what, six weddings while you were here?" Mandy asked, glancing over briefly over her shoulder as she rifled through Sarah's things.

"Seven," Sarah corrected.

"Did you happen to notice how the 'happy couples' acted? And everyone else for that matter? It's all pretty much equal to medieval times when people just got married to join together their kingdoms. Fae are notorious for taking on several lovers because they're rarely satisfied with the one they're married to. Actually, some Fae, male and female, obtain other spouses sometimes because they tend to get territorial with their lovers and then it turns into this big ugly mess that's only solved with another wedding." Mandy's face wrinkled up in disgust and annoyance at a memory. After a moment, she shrugged and began walking again. "Your marriage was one of the first to be the result of true love known to Fae, you know. It's pretty rare. Like I said, most Fae marry for the benefit of their kingdoms, money, and, naturally, good looks," Mandy said.

"Naturally," Sarah scoffed. She could only remember too well the conversations she heard the nobility and royalty she was allowed to talk to engage in. It was all about who had taken on whom as a lover, and who was marrying another. She could remember acutely her feeling of shock the first time she heard of one of the women taking on a second husband and the strange looks she had received after she had gasped after the news. "It all seems a bit superfluous, don't you think? They know these marriages are going to fail, so why bother?"

"Treaties are best signed when kingdoms are joined by marriage, however fleeting and unstable," Mandy replied simply.

"That's horrible. You know, a divorce lawyer could make millions down here," Sarah remarked absentmindedly as she leaned against her bedpost.

Mandy bent over, scooped something up, and returned to Sarah. She climbed onto the bed and went behind Sarah so that she could present her with her present. Sarah watched the action in the mirror, shock registering on her face as the floating object was placed onto her head. She was not surprised that Mandy had no reflection, but rather her shock lay in the object itself.

"My tiara," Sarah gasped. She put her hand to it and walked instead to her vanity mirror so that she could better observe it. The beautiful trinket had been among one of Jareth's first lavish gifts, a family heirloom that had been his grandmother's first tiara, as well as his mother's. "I thought he would have given this to Destinee."

"He was going to, but after a rather heated argument with Annaliese, she convinced him that it was tainted because a mortal had worn it last. According to dearest Anna, mortals taint everything they touch, including priceless family heirlooms. A new tiara would be the best, though of course her own little brat would get a far better one," Mandy said, sneering as she summarized the words of the queen.

"I shouldn't wear it anyways," Sarah insisted. She reached to take it off but Mandy stopped her.

"Nonsense! You'll wear it to dinner this evening," Mandy insisted.

"Mandy, I'm not queen anymore. Even I know that wearing a tiara in the presence of royalty when you are not is a huge show of disrespect," Sarah replied.

Mandy's eyes glinted and she smirked. "As if Annaliese deserves any respect. After everything she's done, she deserves every bit of disrespect she can possibly be served. Now get your butt over here and let me dress you. I'm not going to let you lose your sense of Fae fashion and go off to dinner looking to a mortal playing dress up!"

"Offensive, much?" Sarah asked.

Mandy turned around and groaned. "Work with me, please!"

"On what? It's just dinner. And I'm not sure that I'm really up to going. I was considering having it brought up to the parlor down the hall, along with Jacob's and Destinee's. We would be able to have a quiet family dinner without any more interruptions," Sarah said.

"And what family is complete without the father? Now get over here and let me dress you! I don't have much time," Mandy demanded.

"I don't see what you could possibly be aiming at. I don't even know why I even bothered bringing you out here. You're nothing but a nuisance," Sarah said, but nevertheless she was making her way across the room.

"You brought me out here so that I could help you with your frustrations concerning a certain idiotic goblin king. And I'm aiming to help. So stop complaining and take that horrible gown off. You're going to go downstairs looking every bit like the queen you are," Mandy insisted.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but decided against it. The day had been a long one and she was suddenly grateful to have someone else dress her and deal with her hair. She spent the time that Mandy spent fussing over her hair pondering the words of the reflection, wondering if there truly were feelings lying beneath the surface of her frustrations. When she had finally thought that she had reached an epiphany on the matter and was about to explain it to Mandy, the reflection was gone.

"Mandy?" Sarah called into the empty room.

"I'm back in the mirror. It's not your fault, don't worry about that. We're only meant to be temporary as it is. Anyways, you look fantastic so hold your head up high and have some fun, okay?" Mandy advised. She was back to looking like the Sarah of now, though her voice was still reminiscent of the younger Sarah.

"Are you sure I should be doing this?" Sarah asked.

"If only your fifteen-year-old self could see you know! You, Sarah Williams, have become a coward. You can't even face one dinner," Mandy accused.

Sarah fumed at that, the fire of her stubbornness and determination lit. She gave Mandy a look of defiance as she grabbed the doorknob and made her way down to the dining hall.

-END OF CHAPTER!

Okay, it sucked. I know that. Honestly, I have no idea where it was going some of the time. So don't really ask me, because I have no answers! But the point is that it gives a good lead in to the next chapter, so yay for that. Right? Right! Please review! I love you all!!

-Serenity


	8. A Surprise Announcement

Heiress

Chapter 8: A Surprise Announcement

Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for your reviews! They make me feel so happy every time I open my e-mail and see all of them waiting for me. They seriously mean the world to me. It helps me write faster (aren't you guys proud of me? It's hardly been two weeks!) Anyways, this chapter will be shorter, but packed full of fun! I hope a certain thing makes some of you happy, but don't get too excited…

Haha. Anyways, enjoy!!

* * *

Jareth sat at the head of the newly reconstructed dining table, lounging rather languidly in his large chair, one leg draped over the arm. He absentmindedly hit his boot with his riding crop every once in a while, deep in thought. He had been impressed earlier that Sarah had managed to unlock her powers long enough to bore him. He had given up quickly, knowing that she wouldn't stay in that room for too long. He had thoughts that she might be tempted to order her dinner to her bedroom, and perhaps invite her children, but he knew her better than that. She was too stubborn to make it seem like she had given up, and he knew she would never admit her own defeat. But naturally, as the mind of the Fae was complex, these were not the only thoughts going through his mind.

"Mommy, invite Sir Darius back over for dinner! I want to see him again, and I know he wants to see me, but you know he isn't allowed to just come of his own free will. Please, Mama!" Amaya whined as she, Annaliese, and Stephen walked into the dining room.

Jareth rolled his eyes opening at how bratty his daughter was being. Amaya wasn't his favorite child; in fact she was his least favorite. She was always whining and acting like the spoiled brat Annaliese had raised her to be. And she had a horrible influence over his only son, who could probably be something of a wonderful future king if his sister wasn't poisoning his mind so often. He was grateful that he at least had two proper princesses in Destinee and Emiline.

'_Maybe I can have her married off to someone in a far away kingdom_,' Jareth thought with a smirk. He could just picture Annaliese's perfect little darling living across the Underground, perhaps in the Farmlands, where she would be forced to actually put hard labor into her day. He began laughing at that idea. Amaya and hard labor did not mix. He briefly wondered if the Farmland prince had even attempted to impress her yet like many other boys already had.

"Jareth?" Annaliese asked cautiously, unaccustomed to seeing her husband laughing so randomly.

Jareth sobered quickly, although his smirk did not leave his perfect face. He gestured for his family to take their seats, not bothering to remove himself from his thoughtful position or attempt to make useless chatter with them. When an awkward silence fell over the family, Annaliese decided to break the tension.

"Really, darling, you don't give your goblins much credit when they've actually done something right. This new table is lovely," Annaliese said, smoothing her hand over the newly crafted wooden masterpiece. This new table was nearly twice as large as the old one had and the top was intricately designed, different colored wood winding all around it to create interesting patterns everywhere, the patterns themselves a mysterious labyrinth.

"They don't need any credit. I created it myself," Jareth said simply.

"You used a crystal on something _they_ could have done?" Annaliese asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in question.

"I wanted it to be done quickly. Those goblins would have taken days to complete something even remotely close to the genius of my own mind," Jareth explained simply.

"Good evening, Father," Destinee greeted cautiously as she entered the room, Emiline at her side and Jacob on her hip. Emiline repeated the greeting, the two bobbing quickly before taking their seats. Destinee set Jacob down in the seat he had used earlier and they were quickly ushered into the awkward atmosphere. Even Jacob had enough sense not to break it.

"Jareth, shouldn't we be served now? I'm starving," Annaliese asked. She flipped some of her brilliantly colored hair from her shoulder, looking very much like a teenager instead of the 'mature' adult her age suggested she be.

"As if you'll eat any of it anyways," Destinee whispered under her breath to her half sister, who tried to stifle a small smile.

Annaliese ignored the comment and turned to her thoughtful husband. He seemed to be ignoring her, his eyes glazed over in intensive thought. With a huff, she tried again. "Jareth! I'm hungry. Make them serve us dinner," Annaliese demanded.

"It's rude to eat before every guest has arrived, Annaliese. I thought you had been taught proper manners," Destinee replied, her voice dripping in mocking that could have only come from being raised by the Goblin King.

"Shut up, Destinee! Your _mother_ isn't going to be visiting us any time soon. I'm sure she's still in her room, weeping pitifully over her _mortal_," Amaya spat.

"Watch it, princess," Destinee growled.

"Make me, mortal," Amaya challenged.

"Girls, can we not start that again?" Stephen asked meekly. He tugged at Amaya's sleeve until she turned her angry glare at him. "Amaya, Dad let you go easily last time. I wouldn't test him."

"Stephen has a point," Emiline added to Destinee.

Destinee nodded, giving a sigh. "You're right. And Jacob shouldn't really be exposed to so much violence. He's seen so much of it already in his life." She glanced at the small boy. He was oblivious to the situation, instead focusing on Jareth. She smiled softly and nudged the small boy. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing?"

"What's he doing?" Jacob asked, pointing to the king.

"Thinking," Destinee guessed.

"About what?" Jacob asked.

Destinee leaned forward so that her forehead touched his, smiling teasingly. "I can't read minds, silly."

Jacob laughed at his half sister. Destinee smiled at this as well and turned to look at the rest of her family. For a moment, she had forgotten about the tense atmosphere, lost for a moment in the simple workings of a mortal child's mind. As she looked around, she observed everyone's attitudes. Her father was thinking; that much was apparent. Stephen looked uncomfortable sitting beside his sister, which could be easily solved if he gathered up enough courage to move a few seats down from her. Amaya's silver eyes were blazing with a hateful fire, but they both knew that her hatred would do nothing right now. After all, her scars had not yet healed, so she would be useless in a battle. Emiline looked as uncomfortable as she always did, knowing all the time that she was the one sitting between her hateful sister and mother and her loving half-sister. And finally, Annaliese looked like she was about to have a fit if she didn't get her way any time soon.

"Daddy," Emiline began, trying her hand at breaking the tension. As she was often in the middle of feuds, she was positive she could help the situation, even if by a mere fraction.

"Yes?" Jareth replied. He turned to his youngest daughter, his expression and voice still vague and dream-like.

Emiline didn't get her chance, though, for Sarah entered the room at that moment.

Jareth's breath caught in his throat. Sarah looked simply breathtaking. She was dressed in a royal blue dress of soft looking velvet, the dark color bringing out the fine color of her skin. Her hair was left tumbling down her back, the tiara gleaming regally atop her head. Mandy had even given Sarah the look of having Fae markings on her eyes, although it wasn't enough to make a mockery of the style for she had made the main coloring to be blue instead of silver and the outlining silver instead of black.

"What is she wearing?" Annaliese cried out in rage as she spied to sole piece of jewelry on the mortal.

"My tiara," Sarah replied simply.

Jareth rose from his seat as Sarah entered the room. Although his face was stoic, he was bursting with pride on the inside. Here was his beautiful Sarah, her child held high, her eyes burning with the same passion he had seen so long ago. There was no way she could ever be confused with the broken down, confused, weeping woman of that morning. No, here was the true picture of a queen, all grace, beauty, and dignity. She made Annaliese look childish with her soft features and simple air of charm as she made her way across the room and to her seat._ 'Yes,'_ Jareth thought as he took in her appearance and attitude, _'she would have always made a fine Queen.'_

"Jareth," Annaliese hissed evilly, glaring at her husband.

"Yes?" Jareth asked her.

"Make her take that off! It's rude to wear something like that in the presence of true royalty," Annaliese demanded, pointing childishly at the tiara atop Sarah's head.

"I see no one here who is not of true royalty," Destinee retorted bravely.

"You stop that right now, you little brat, or I'll—," Annaliese said, turning her pointed finger to the face of the heiress.

"Or you'll what, Annaliese? Strike my daughter? Send her to her room? Ground her? Or even try your magic on her? No, I don't think you'd dare," Sarah said, stepping easily in front of her daughter. When Annaliese finally let her finger down, Sarah turned around to Destinee. "My love, you need to learn to control that fire of yours. She may be a bimbo, but I bet she's a lot more powerful than she leads on."

"Jareth! Did you hear what she called me?" Annaliese shrieked.

"Stop your bickering. Sit down now and be quiet," Jareth ordered.

Annaliese practically fell back into her chair, properly chastised by her husband. But that did not stop her from shooting dirty looks across the table at the mortal, which Sarah paid no mind to as she helped her son eat. It didn't take long for a few small conversations to start, helping ease the atmosphere. Emiline had decided to strike up one with Amaya about her potential suitors while Destinee asked Stephen about his recent correspondence with Kristalya. Sarah talked languidly with her daughter and son, relishing in the way that the world seemed to fall away when they began to connect. Annaliese kept glaring while Jareth focused on his meal. It wasn't until dessert was served that he finally decided to tell the family what had been plaguing him so for the evening.

"We are going home tomorrow evening. Indefinitely," Jareth announced.

The room went still. It was Annaliese who spoke up first.

"Really? We're leaving this place?" Annaliese asked breathlessly.

"Yes. We are to return to Veneficus Moenia for my commencement as King. My father has announced that he is abdicating the throne and that I shall rise up. There will be a ball upon our arrival where it will be formally announced," Jareth explained.

Annaliese was nearly bouncing with joy. "Truly, Jareth? We are going to be King and Queen after so long? Oh, I must write my mother! But that's silly because I'm sure she's invited to the ball, being the mother to the Queen and all. Oh, Maya, can you believe it? You'll finally be Princess! Think of the offers that you're to get. Those boys better step it up, because I'm not letting my Princess marry anyone but the best. And Emiline, my dearest baby, maybe we can finally find someone for you. After all, who wouldn't want to marry a Princess? Oh, I cannot wait! I must go pack now. Jareth, I can't believe you didn't tell me earlier. No wonder you've been so distant all night. There is so much about to happen to us. I wonder if Lastimetis can make a gown for me by tomorrow evening. After all, a Queen must look her best, and I won't be caught dead in something someone has seen me in before! What would the people think?"

Jareth turned his eyes to her, his gaze cold. "What gave you the impression that you were to be named Queen?"

This stopped Annaliese mid-bounce, her expression falling immediately. "Ex—excuse me?"

"Annaliese, you will not be accompanying us. I have sent for a carriage to bring you home. You things are being packed as we speak," Jareth told her, his tone dead and unfeeling.

"But I _am_ going home. To our home, Jareth. We—we were supposed to become King and Queen together. You married me. It's my right," Annaliese said quietly. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

"I never said that you would become my Queen," Jareth told her coolly.

"What?" Annaliese asked. Her voice came out in a vehement whisper, her eyes in fiery slits. "You mean to tell me that I'm not going to be your Queen? That I've just wasted my life sitting beside you to be simply tossed aside before you reach the throne? That I gave up my perfect figure to bear your children just so that you could see yourself in another every day?"

"Oh, no, nothing as melodramatic as all of that, _little Lady_; I've merely lost interest in you. But don't worry darling, you'll be taken care of. I'll send you money if you need it, and I'll even attend your next wedding with dignity. And I'll be sure to give you yearly updates on how your children are doing," Jareth informed her.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?" Annaliese asked.

"Although I would love to send Amaya away with you, it would be improper for me to turn away children who are so clearly mine. I wouldn't want to taint your reputation any more than you have already done yourself. I will not having anyone whispering about how I raised children who were not mine. What would that look like to the public?" Jareth was openly teasing her.

"But—but—but Jareth, you cannot mean any of this. We are going to return to the Imperial Fae City together. We _are_ going to be crowned King and Queen. And we are going to rule for centuries until we feel that—that Destinee is ready to rule," Annaliese said, returning to her stunned state.

"Daddy, you want to be rid of me?" Amaya asked, tears springing from her silver eyes.

"Yes. Quite frankly, you're a brat. I cannot stand one more moment of your whining. But perhaps if I separate you from your equally annoying mother, you can turn out to be one tenth of the proper Princess that your sisters are," Jareth said, showing no mercy to the teen.

"But—Daddy! How could you?" Amaya asked. She busted out into tears and ran from the room, knocking a few goblins over in her haste.

"Jareth!" Sarah gasped. Although she enjoyed seeing Annaliese get verbally abused and put into her place, she was quite shocked that he would turn that brutal honesty onto his daughter. That was the type of thing that one should hear about through gossip, at the worst, and never to their face.

"She deserved it," Jareth told Sarah coldly.

"You! This is all your fault! He was in love with me before you appeared. This is the second time you've ruined my life. I swear, Mortal, you'll pay!" Annaliese cried out, her glare frighteningly hateful once more.

"Guards, take this woman from the castle," Jareth ordered with a simple wave of his hand. He sounded bored of the whole affair, as if it were mere common place.

Two Fae guards appeared from behind the pillars, grabbing Annaliese from behind. They easily restrained the thin woman, but that did not stop her from thrashing about like a mad woman. Jacob whimpered at her actions and Destinee moved him into the protective circle of her arms, Emiline cowering against the shoulder of her older sister. Sarah had moved to stand by Jareth, hoping to pull an explanation from him.

'_Mandy was right about his bipolar attitude. It's so unlike him to behave this way,'_ Sarah thought as she watched the scene play out before her.

"Jareth, no! No, this cannot be happening. Let me go this instant! As your queen, I order you to release me! Stephen, you useless child, do something!" Annaliese shouted.

"I—I'm sorry, Mother. I cannot," Stephen replied meekly. He moved down a few seats to be near his father, fearing an out lash from his mother.

"Do not even try to use your powers, Annaliese. I've bound them," Jareth warned her. He turned to look down at Sarah. "No need to worry about packing your child. I have taken the liberty of having clothing made for him and shipped ahead. New garments are waiting for you as well. Now if you would excuse me, there are some things I must do before my departure."

"Jareth, wait! You can't just walk away without explaining some of this," Sarah said, going after him.

"I'll get you, Sarah Williams!" Annaliese hollered before she was dragged out of the room.

Sarah winced at the words. Annaliese's threat was not one that she was going to take lightly.

"Surely you aren't terrified of that woman?" Jareth asked as he turned around to see his frightened family. He rolled his eyes. "Hurry up now and pack. I want to leave by sunrise. I have already sent a few goblins ahead to begin. Take my advice when I say that you should be supervising their work."

"I—I should go check on Amaya. Horrible creature or not, no one deserves something like that," Emiline said. She threw an anxious look at the door before rising.

"Your mother is no longer in the castle," Jareth informed her before leaving the room, himself.

Emiline visibly relaxed as she made her way out of the dining hall.

"Stephen, I'm proud of you," Destinee said. She smiled. "I didn't think you had it in you to go against your mother."

Stephen laughed nervously. "Yes, well, it was either go against her or Father. I think I definitely picked the lesser of two evils."

Destinee laughed. "I agree."

"I just can't help but wonder if this will effect my engagement," Stephen wondered.

"I doubt it. Annaliese and Lirio may be best friends and all but there is no stopping true love," Destinee said.

"Love?" Stephen repeated.

"Oh please, like you didn't realize it before! The only time I've seen looks like the ones you two pass is when people are in love. Your engagement goes way beyond tying together kingdoms." Destinee smiled softly at him, her gaze affectionate. "You're a lucky kid, Stephen. Very few people have the fortune of being able to marry the one they love."

"Ew! Stephen is going to marry a girl?" Jacob said.

The estranged family laughed. Sarah walked forward and plucked her son from his seat.

"That's what happens when you fall in love, sweetie. You marry that person," Sarah said.

"But what about you and Daddy?" Jacob asked.

The laughter ceased there.

"Sometimes, little prince, love goes wrong," Stephen answered. He rose from his seat and moved around the table so that he was standing beside Sarah and Jacob. "Not all relationships end like your parents did. Some of them are wonderful."

"I can't say as though I blame the kid for his way of thinking. He didn't have that good of an example at home, and coming here probably didn't help him out at all," Destinee said. She shrugged. "Well, might as well go watch over those goblins. I bet anything Dad sent Nosia over to your room, Mom. Who knows who I was left with?"

"Good point. I was working on a letter to Kristalya before dinner. I have to make sure some mindless goblin doesn't pack it away," Stephen said. "Good evening Destinee, Lady Sarah, Jacob."

"Good night, Mom," Destinee said.

"Good night," Sarah replied. She kisses Destinee's forehead and held Jacob out so that he could hug his sister. Sarah's mind was racing. Tomorrow, she would be moving into the Imperial Fae City. And tomorrow, she would find herself face-to-face with her in-laws for the first time in over a decade.

* * *

End of chapter! Wow…I got a little after-school-special at the end there. I don't know why. It just sorta happened…ANYWAYS, look, I updated quickly! You should all be proud of me! I'm so excited to write the next chapter, so you better review. Thank you all so far for your support! Please review! I love you guys.

-Serenity


	9. The Ride

Heiress

Chapter 9: The Ride

This chapter is dedicated to my grandfather, who died while I was writing it. I'll miss him a lot, but I'm glad he's no longer in pain.

Thank you for the reviews, my loves, and please enjoy!

* * *

Sarah was beyond nervous as they made their way out of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She hadn't seen her in-laws in years and she was unsure of how they would receive her now. She had one thing going for her: she looked beautiful, thanks to Nosia, who had dressed her in a mauve and crème dress that Sarah hadn't seen in her closet before. Once Nosia had finished curling Sarah's hair and pulling it back from her face, Sarah had sought the advice of Mandy.

"You're coming with me, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Of course I am! I'm your reflection, silly," Mandy replied.

"Good. I'm going to need you tonight. Well, I'm sure I'm going to need you for as long as I'm living within those city limits. Please tell me you remember proper Fae etiquette?" Sarah begged.

Mandy nodded. "Naturally. I've all the information stored in my head, and have picked up a lot more since being a reflection. It's a piece of cake." Sarah glowered at her reflection for her last statement. Mandy laughed and half-heartedly told her that she was sorry.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She sighed. "I wish there was a way I could carry you around with me for quick references."

"Duh, compact mirror," Mandy replied with a snort.

Sarah laughed. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of that! But will you be aware of what's going on?"

"As long as you don't close it all the way, I can hear everything. And Fae are so vain they won't think anything of you if you keep getting it out. If anything, they'll think you're finally one of them." Mandy rolled her eyes at the final comment. It was obvious how she felt about the Fae. "Promise me you won't be like that when you become one, okay? They're so obnoxious. Granted not all of them are that way, but a large portion is so vain! Especially those that get turned. They're so caught up in the splendor of having magic and the beauty of everything that they turn out the same way."

"Become one? Mandy, I don't think I'm going to become one," Sarah said.

"Of course you are. Queen Julissa will take up your lessons again as soon as you arrive, trust me. She likes you, Sarah, and I'm sure she still wants to see you become one of them," Mandy insisted.

"Mandy, I don't even know how long I'm staying with them. It would be awkward living with Jareth and his family," Sarah said.

At that point, a goblin had arrived and beckoned Sarah to leave the room. She took a moment to drink in the sight of her old bedroom, trying to commit the beautiful room to her memory. Once she was sure she had it memorized, she made her way into the attached nursery, gathered her son, and made her way out of the castle.

"So, how are we traveling?" Stephen asked. He seemed quite confident in himself suddenly, as if the departure of his mother had lifted a great weight off his shoulders. Emiline, too, seemed happier. Amaya, on the other hand, was quietly pouting.

"Carriage," Jareth replied simply.

"But it's so far. Can't we use magic?" Amaya asked. For once, though, she wasn't whining. She was merely asking.

"The young child would surely enjoy the view," Jareth said, nodding at Jacob.

"Jareth, it's a long journey. I don't know how long Jacob will stay awake for. It'd be easier for the family if we all just transport," Sarah reasoned softly. She didn't want any more friction to be caused between the remaining members of the family, and especially not because of her child.

"Nonsense," Jareth said, waving his hand at the matter.

Jareth waved his hand over the empty space in front of the semi-circle of his family and three carriages appeared, each drawn by two beautiful and impressive horses. One was cream, one was powder pink, and one was a simple blue, and they were all ornately decorated with gold and jewels. Sarah recognized the cream one as the one she had used in her time living in the Underground, but the other two were unfamiliar. By the way that Amaya, Emiline, and Destinee immediately gravitated to the pink one Sarah assumed that this was their carriage, probably a gift of some sort. Stephen glanced between the cream and blue one before curiously approaching the blue one. When Jareth nodded his head, Stephen entered the blue carriage. _'Must be a new one,_' Sarah thought.

Destinee hesitated as she went to enter the pink one.

"Mom, do you want me to ride with you?" Destinee asked.

"No. You ride with your sisters. Jacob and I will be fine on our own," Sarah responded.

Destinee looked into the carriage. Amaya had settled herself in the corner already, cuddling a small doll in her hands as she curled up on the bright pink cushion. Emiline was sitting across from her, already pulling a book from her purse. "No, it's fine. I think this will be a good time for us to bond. You know, the three of us as a family."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Destinee is right, Sarah. This is a wonderful opportunity. Don't waste it because you won't get much of one once we arrive," Jareth said, suddenly looming over Sarah.

Sarah nodded at that thought. She remembered from her brief visits to the Imperial Fae City that all anyone wanted to do was party, gossip, or sleep (or sleep around in some cases). There was little time for getting to know a person truly unless they were as much of a coward as you were and went to sneak off to the same place as you for quiet. That was a rare event, though, for few Fae would admit that type of defeat, and especially at an event as public as anything happening in the Imperial Fae City.

"S—sure," Sarah replied, feeling uneasy with Jareth so close. She looked to her daughter. "Are you sure you don't want to ride with your sisters?"

"Things are still a bit tense with Amaya. I would rather not make an uncomfortable situation for Emi," Destinee replied.

Sarah nodded in understanding. She knew what it was like to be stuck on long journey's with people who you didn't get along with: she had had her fair share of long car rides as a girl where Karen would constant nag about Sarah or pick petty fights with her.

"Sissy is going to ride with us?" Jacob asked. His eyes grew wide with excitement that only a child could have.

"Yes I am, little man. Is that alright with you?" Destinee asked as she made her way to the carriage.

"Yes!" Jacob replied with a bright smile.

"Alright then, it's settled," Jareth said. He moved away from his first family and made his way to the blue carriage where Stephen and a nervous goblin were waiting for him. Jareth entered the carriage, his cape nearly sweeping the goblin away. Stephen helped him up before entering for himself.

"How long is this journey, again?" Sarah asked with a sigh as she and Destinee climbed into the carriage.

"Long enough," Destinee grumbled. She smiled, though, as she helped her half-brother into the carriage. "We'll get to know each other a great deal, won't we?"

"Yeah!" Jacob replied, still enthused by the idea of spending a long ride with his family. Both women doubted if he understood how long the ride was truly going to be.

"All settled then, your Graces?" the goblin asked once Jacob was secured.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Hub," Destinee replied kindly.

The goblin gave her something that must have been a grin and gently shut their door.

"You know their names?" Sarah asked.

"Naturally. I always felt bad calling them 'goblin' so I took time as a girl to learn each of their names. I think that it's important for a queen to know all of her subjects and since I'll one day be ruling here, I might as well get to know them now," Destinee replied.

"I had the same idea as a young queen, only your father would never let me out of his sight for no more than a few moments." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I loved him with all my heart, but he was impossible sometimes."

"Is that why you left?" Destinee asked.

It got quiet in the carriage.

"Mommy, Mommy look! There are horns on the horses! Is it a unicorn, Mommy?" Jacob suddenly cried out, pointing out the little window in the front of the carriage.

"Yes, Jake, it is," Sarah replied. She remembered having a similar reaction the first time she saw a unicorn. In fact, she remembered jumping up and down like a little girl and obsessing over the beautiful creature for at least fifteen minutes before Jareth had had to pull her away.

"I thought you told me that they weren't real?" Jacob asked. He turned and looked confusedly at his mother and sister.

Destinee laughed. "My dear little brother, you will soon learn that nothing it what it seems here. Many creatures that you were taught to believe to be fantasy are quite real and can be seen all around you. It's all incredibly fascinating, isn't it?"

Jacob nodded.

After a moment, the carriage lurched forward and their journey began.

"What's your favorite color?" Jacob asked, turning to Destinee.

"It's sort of a tie. I really love purple but I have a soft spot for red, green, and blue," Destinee replied.

That was only the beginning. He moved on to asking her about her favorite foods, animals, books, movies, and songs. After Jacob was satisfied with these answers, he launched into a whole new set which included things such the name her 'bestest' friend was, what her favorite games were, what her favorite subject in school was, and if she knew any other languages. Once these answers were given, he trudged on, this time surprising mother and daughter as he asked about her relationship with her father, stepmother, half-siblings, Darius, and other members of her family and close friends. He asked her about what it was like growing up a princess, what it was like to be surrounded by goblins and other mythical creatures, how it felt to perform magic, and what she wanted for her future. It was on that question that she took the longest pause.

"Sissy?" Jacob asked during the long moment of silence, suddenly impatient for answers. She had been so lightening fast before that it was strange for him to hear that she didn't have an answer ready.

Finally, Destinee inhaled loudly and looked at him. "I don't know what I want, Jake."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"In the beginning, I would have given anything to go back home to Mom and grow up a normal little girl," Destinee began.

"You mean you didn't want to be a princess?" Jacob asked. He looked so shocked that Sarah had to stifle a laugh. It hardly surprised her that her son didn't understand the non-glamour of being royalty. Disney had painted it to be so wonderful, and books hardly helped the image at all. Nothing ever went as far as to show the blood, sweat, and tears that went into it.

"No, I didn't. I missed Mom so much. I missed being surrounded by my friends and my family. I would have given anything to just leave this place. For the longest time, my dream for the future was that I could return home to Mom and become a great actress like Grandma. I wanted to go to college and meet lots of new people and try lots of new things. I wanted to study all types of art, sciences, medicines, literature!" The way Destinee's eyes lit up at her goals made Sarah want to cry, considering it was the same look she had had in her own eyes at that age when discussing the same topic. "Do you know how girl are educated around here? They don't learn things like math and science, and medicine is out of the question. They hardly brush on literature or art. They are basically taught how to smile, curtsey, and keep the conversation light and on their husbands, or any other man for that matter." Destinee's face fell for only a moment. A twinkle entered her eyes as she continued. "When I met Sir Darius, I began to see how things could be and the wonderful changes I could make. I saw that becoming Queen would be a good thing, especially with Darius at my side; he would be supportive of me through everything I tried. I dreamed of changing the education system and giving women the same rights as men, as they do in the Aboveground. I would be happy and start my own family, one that I would raise equally, not as my princes and princesses to be treated as separate units." Once more, her face fell. This time, a dark look entered her eyes. "But Annaliese and Amaya changed that. They made me see that I wasn't going to be able to make those changes, even as Queen. I was always going to be seen as just a woman, and nothing more."

"Destinee! How can you say that when you know it's not true?" Sarah asked. She was truly appalled by her daughter's words. How could she believe that women weren't something powerful? Surely she had seen example of that sometime in her life.

"It was harder then you think being around Annaliese all the time," Destinee replied. She turned from her upset mother and already bored brother and looked out the window, an obvious sign that she wanted the subject dropped.

Sarah vowed to help her daughter figure out what she wanted in life. She remembered what it was like being that young and confused about everything happening around you and all the options laid out before you. Ironically, the Underground was a factor in many of the options for both women.

* * *

"Your Graces, we have arrived," Nub called to his occupants once entering the gates of the palace.

"Wake up kids," Sarah urged her children. Jacob was curled on her lap, sleeping, while Destinee had fallen asleep against the wall. Sarah, herself, was beginning to doze off when the carriage came to its final stop.

"Welcome to the Imperial Fae City, Lady Sarah," a Fae man greeted after Nub opened the door. He helped Sarah out of the carriage and smiled warmly at her. Sarah looked at him uneasily, unsure of how she knew this man, although he looked very familiar. "My dearest Destinee, it is a pleasure to see how you have grown," the man said to the young woman now exiting. He held out his hand and helped her out of the carriage. He held her at arms lengths and took in the sight of the lovely Fae princess with an almost fatherly look.

"Uncle Ozzie, I know you're lying. I haven't grown any more than a half inch since we last saw each other," Destinee replied. She was smiling, however, and hugged him.

"Oswald? Can it really be you? Oh, you've grown up so much!" Sarah cried out. She threw her arms around the young man, who chuckled at her and returned the embrace. "I can't remember the last time I saw you."

"It was shortly before you left us," Oswald informed her almost solemnly.

"Brother, so nice of you to greet us," Jareth said as he approached the group.

"It is good of you to finally come home. Life is awfully boring around here without my favorite big brother at home to cause mischief with," Oswald replied.

Sarah watched as the men embraced and smiled in memory. Oswald was Jareth's youngest brother, and sibling for that matter, his junior by twelve years. They were also quite different: where Jareth had fair hair, Oswald had dark brown. Where Jareth had his beautiful mismatched eyes, Oswald had eyes the color of dark chocolate. Oswald was still in his age in which a Fae stays as a young adult for at least 150 years when Sarah had last seen him and she was pleased to see that he had taken to adulthood so handsomely. His features were softer than Jareth's, but still strong in their own manner. He was always full of energy and Sarah had often sought his company upon boring visits.

"Regan doesn't play with you anymore?" Jareth asked his little brother. Although he sounded condescending, his smirk was playful.

Oswald pouted like a child. "Regan is so busy with her girls that she doesn't have time to play pranks with me anymore."

"Pranks?" Jacob perked up at the thought of messing with someone. Visions instantly entered his head of putting frogs in his teacher's desk or hiding his mother's keys.

Oswald turned to the young lad who was jumping out of the carriage and tugging on Sarah's skirt to be picked up. "And who might this young man be?"

"My son, Jacob," Sarah said. She hoisted her son onto her hip. "Jacob, this is King Jareth's youngest brother, Prince Oswald."

"Hello! I'm a prince, too. Mommy and Mr. Jareth-Sir said so," Jacob proclaimed happily.

Oswald chuckled warmly at this. "He is truly your child, Sarah."

"Thank you," Sarah responded. She knew that this was a compliment. "Speaking of, when I left you were engaged to a lovely Fae woman."

The grin on Oswald's face was so wide and heartwarming that Sarah couldn't help but smile in response. "Eleanor and I are married and proud parents ourselves. A boy and two girls, all beautiful as can be."

"They're adorable," Emiline added as she approached, a very silent Amaya at her side.

"When do I get to meet them?" Sarah asked.

"Just before the ball. Mother is very anxious that you reconnect with the family. You have missed so much, after all," Oswald said.

"And she's going to miss even more if she doesn't come and give me a hug right this instant," the voice of the High Queen said. The golden haired beauty came down the steps with elegance and embraced her former daughter-in-law with such warmth, such love that it was like Sarah had not left her son heartbroken. "What a charming little lad you have, my dear. He could pass for Jareth's son in an instant."

"Mother!" Jareth scolded.

Julissa, however, was unabashed and she shrugged her slender shoulders. "Oh stop that, Jareth. That horrible woman is out of your life and you need to open those eyes of yours and look again at the beautiful woman that you lost. I'm sure you can win her back easily enough." She waved her hand at the matter in very much the same way Jareth often did when someone was speaking of something that he deemed unworthy of his time or thought.

Sarah blushed. "Your Grace, things aren't like that anymore," she said, her voice quiet with embarrassment.

"You are still calling me Mother," Julissa said. She turned to her grandchildren and smiled sweetly. "Come to Grandma, my lovelies!"

Sarah snorted at the word. This beautiful, young looking creature could pass for no ones grandmother. She hardly had a wrinkle on her porcelain face or smooth skin, and her hair was centuries from turning gray. The wisdom in her eyes was the only thing that told of her age, although the ocean colored orbs still shown with the vigor and life of a teenager.

"Grandma, I missed you," Emiline and Destinee chorused.

"Hello Grandma," Stephen said warmly.

Amaya kept her distance, stung by what her grandmother had said about her mother. Although it was never a secret that the Royal Family disapproved of Annaliese, the rest of the Court loved her. Annaliese, to the Court, was everything that a queen should be: beautiful, loyal, and a good conversationalist. But the Royal Family saw her for what she was: painted, promiscuous, and a gossip.

"Come inside, kids. It's been so long since you've all been home. Not to mention, there is only a few hours to get ready for the ball!" Julissa said.

"May I offer you my arm, Grandmother?" Stephen asked in mock-formality. He held his arm out to his grandmother.

"Why, I'd be honored, Good Prince," Julissa teased back, dipping into a low and perfect curtsy before accepting the offered arm.

"It's so good to see Stephen in high spirits again," Oswald remarked to no one in particular.

"Again?" Sarah asked. She lifted her skirts and the group followed the High Queen into the impressive castle.

"Annaliese once took Amaya with her to visit her mother and left behind Emi and Stephen. It was about five years ago and pretty much the first time any of us ever saw the boy act on his own accord. He was joking around and smiling," Oswald explained.

"It's so fascinating how Annaliese altered all of their lives," Sarah mumbled. Jareth, Stephen, Emiline, Amaya, and Destinee were all so different now that Annaliese was absent from their lives. Sarah hoped the change was for the better for the sake of all involved, although she doubted that Amaya had much to gain. She was almost too much like Annaliese: it as a if the behavior had been a drug and now that it was gone, she was having withdraws.

"Mommy, are we really going to live in this castle? It's bigger than Jareth's!" Jacob asked.

Sarah halted in her steps. She had been trying to figure that out while the others slept. She wasn't married to Jareth anymore and therefore had no right to live in the castle, although she was the mother of the heiress to the throne.

"Of course you're going to live with us, my boy," Jareth said. Jareth ruffled the sandy hair of the child and smiled at him in a way that made Sarah's heart skip a beat.

_'Stop it, Sarah,'_ Sarah scolded.

Julissa led them up the grand staircase and down a long corridor. Oswald departed with Jareth down one of the corridors, leaving the children and Sarah. Emiline and Amaya departed down another one, Destinee walking down the next one. Sarah recognized one of the corridors as the one she had once taken to get to the chambers that she and Jareth used upon their visits and was confused when they passed them.

"Jul—Mother, didn't we just pass my old room?" Sarah asked.

"Dearest me, that's not your room! Did you really think that I'd send you into some outdated, old room?" Julissa's laugh was musical. "I have already made up chambers for yourself and your boy. They're fantastic, if I do say so myself."

Julissa turned down a corridor towards the end and opened the second door. The room was simply breathtaking from top to bottom. The ceilings were high and painted in the style Michaelangelo and his angels, four gold beams leading to an impressive crystal chandelier. The walls were wallpapered with an off-white base, flowers of all types covering them. Sarah knew instantly that it was the wallpaper that was giving the room its exquisite smell. The furniture was all lush dark woods, from the large wardrobe to the vanity table to the four-poster bed to the side tables and to the chest at the foot of the bed. The mirrors were all lined with gold and had jewels set into them. There was a sitting area near a bay window with ample seating, a stocked bookcase dividing the window seat from a beautiful ocean blue fainting bed. The lush dark blue carpet covered most of the floor, although the corner with the changing screen was wooden. The room was fit for a queen.

"Oh—oh my. This is more than I could have ever asked for," Sarah gasped.

"It's nothing, really! Now, the door closest to the vanity table leads to your bathroom. I know how much you like your Aboveground convinces, so I've had them added." Julissa dropped her tone, although no one was around to hear her as she told the young woman that all of her underwear had also been delivered. When a proper blush rose on the cheeks of the Mortal, Julissa continued at a normal tone. "The door by your changing screen leads to your son's room. Want to see it?"

"Yes! Mommy, let's go see my new room!" Jacob said, bouncing excitedly.

Jacob's room was very fitting for a young man. The ceiling was plain and the light fixture was a tone down version of Sarah's. His walls were painted with scenes of knights slaying dragons and kings ruling over marvelous cities. His bed was also smaller than Sarah's, although it looked to be about a queen. He had a wardrobe closet and a mirror on his wall that was mounted across from his bed. There was even an entire corner of the room devoted to a large collection of toys, to which the child immediately ran to once Sarah sat him down.

"I really can't thank you enough. This is all too much for us," Sarah said.

"Think nothing of it." Julissa led Sarah back into her room, though they left the door open between the two bedrooms. "The maids are coming up in a moment to measure you for your dress for tonight. A light dinner is to be served in two hours time. Afterwards, your son is welcome to join my other grandchildren in the children's ballroom for a small get together. I'm sure he'd love to meet them."

"Other grandchildren? Oh, your children are all married, aren't they? It seems so strange to me, although it's very plausible. After all, I've been gone so long," Sarah replied, slightly dazed by the information.

"All but my Demetrius is married. My dear children have given me thirteen grandchildren, seventeen if you add Jareth's into the mix. And I'm hoping for more one day. It brings a mother such joy to see her children have children," Julissa gushed, her eyes sparkling with fondness.

"I hope I won't be experiencing that type of joy for a while," Sarah said.

Julissa laughed. "She's not terribly young, you know. Many are married and have children at her age. Your Aboveground customs paint young marriage so poorly."

"With reason, Mother. Aboveground teenagers aren't exactly mature enough to handle marriage," Sarah said.

Julissa snorted. "And you think that Fae girls are any more responsible?" She then shrugged. "But I cannot blame you for not wanting your girl to be married just yet. You only just recently got her back."

There was a soft knock at the door and Julissa said her goodbyes as three young Fae maids made their way into the room to dress Sarah.

* * *

-End of chapter!

This chapter was originally going to be much longer and actually encompass the ball and everything with it, but then I decided that that was too long and it would be faster for me to get this basic beginning part out to you guys. I'm going to try my hardest to get the next chapter out soon, but school is starting soon and by show goes up in two weeks and I'm always at work and, _ugh_, I'm a busy woman! Haha. But I'm trying. Please review, my darlings!

-Serenity


	10. Masquerade

Heiress

Chapter 10: Masquerade

xfae-princessx (Jade) this chapter is for you. Your words truly touched me and I appreciate them a lot. It makes me feel better that there are others out there who have gone through what I did and came to the same understanding that I did. My heart goes out to you, as well.

I appreciate all of my reviewers and thank you all for your support and kind words! Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The three Fae maids had done wonders with Sarah, and with the gentle touch that was so rare with Goblin attendants. They didn't tug too hard to accomplish a perfect figure under the corset, or pull at all to get her hair to stay in the perfect style. They were gentle when applying make up and even sweetly put her shoes on, all three promising to return after dinner to finish preparing her for the ball. The girls were all young and eager to please the woman they called "The Lady Sarah", which surprised Sarah considering her usual Fae reception of being snubbed. However, when recalling what her ex mother-in-law had said about Annaliese, maybe the woman who broke the future King's heart but returned was better than a horrible Fae woman as their Queen.

"Do you think Jareth will ever tell anyone that I wasn't a Fae to begin with?" Sarah asked once she was alone with Mandy.

Mandy scoffed and put her hands on her hips in a very 15-year-old Sarah manner. "I think they knew from the beginning. It's not very hard to tell. I mean, not all Fae have the spiffy natural eye make up, as you know, but still, when it's obvious, it's obvious, and you, my dear, were obvious."

Sarah ignored the jib and sighed. "What do you think is going to happen to me now? Will I continue to live here to be near my daughter or be shipped off somewhere secretly so that no one will ever recognize me? No one really liked me, Mortal or not. I had so few friends. I'm sure you remember my reception all the time: I was perceived as the random girl who stole the king's heart. And I'm sure I didn't make any new friends by abandoning him! Do you know what Destinee has to tell people about me? She has to tell them that I was some random Fae, who Jareth got pregnant, raised his child, and then died. Supposedly, Jareth took pity on his child and accepted her into his home, proclaiming that she become the heiress because she was his first child. How stupid is that?" Sarah demanded.

"Fae will buy any story, Sarah. He could have told her to tell people that she materialized in his room from a flower and the public would have believed," Mandy insisted.

Sarah slumped in a nearby chair, which was hard to do considering the corset. "But still, I've been thinking non-stop about what will happen to Jacob and me. I mean, I'm sure Julissa will continue my training if I ask her to and I wouldn't have to hide the fact that I'm Mortal if I've become Fae, but what about Jacob? He's still what he is and I'm not comfortable introducing magic into his system quite yet. Maybe when he's older, but not while he's only a baby."

"He's four Sarah, not two," Mandy reminded her.

"He's still a toddler, Mandy. I doubt his body would do well with having magic introduced into his system," Sarah responded.

"That's true," Mandy said thoughtfully.

There was a knock at the door and Mandy gave Sarah back control of her reflection.

"The Lady Sarah is requested to meet the Royal Family in the ballroom for dinner. Your son has already been escorted down," one of the Fae maids reported meekly.

"Thank you, Giselle," Sarah replied. She caught the shocked look on the young girl's face that Sarah had remembered her name.

"There's my dearest daughter-in-law!" the booming voice of King Travon called when Sarah entered the ballroom. She was led to a long table filled with many children, parents, and grandparents just off the side from a grand looking dance space. Everyone looked up at the entrance of the ex-queen.

"Good evening, King Travon," Sarah replied, dipping into a low curtsey and bowing her head in the way that she had been taught nearly seventeen years ago.

"None of that formality, Sarah!" Travon said with a chuckle. He came forward and enveloped the non-Fae in a bone-crushing hug. When they parted, he smiled down at her, much like Oswald had done with Destinee earlier in the day. "You've gotten even prettier with age, my dear."

Sarah blushed. "Thank you."

"Is that my Sarah? Oh, I've missed you so much," a tinier voice said. Jareth's oldest and tiniest sister got up from her seat and went to stand next to her father. Her cerulean eyes shone with loving adoration as she looked upon the girl who had once been married to her favorite brother. "Papa, you are right. Why, she's simply breathtaking."

"Miranda," Sarah breathed as she took in the familiar features of the young woman. She had no idea how she could have ever forgotten the beauty of the doll-like princess, but somehow being so far away for so long had dwindled the memory. Miranda had been born prematurely and was small and frail since, a child who was once thought to have died before the sun set on her first day. But grow she did, as did her natural beauty. Miranda looked the part of a china doll with her ringlet-tight gold hair, sparkling cerulean eyes, rosy cheeks, and porcelain skin. When Sarah glanced at the table and saw a girl and boy who bore the same doll-like perfection, she could only assume they were her children. They were sitting next to a Fae man with caramel colored hair and brilliant green eyes. Sarah remembered him instantly as Miranda's husband, Curtis. "Randa, you and Curtis had children while I was gone?"

Miranda blushed and nodded. "My daughter and son, Helena and Angelo."

The two nodded their heads in respect and Sarah stared at them in awe. Helena resembled her mother so closely, besides the fact of her emerald eyes. Angelo looked more like his father, though his eyes had taken a strange hazel tint. Helena looked older or around the same age as Destinee while Angelo looked Stephen's age. Sarah briefly pondered if Miranda had been pregnant before she left, which seemed plausible considering the maturity showing in the eyes of the Fae beauty. She felt suddenly guilty for having not known.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me?" a different female voice demanded playfully. Jareth's second older sister rose from her seat with elegance and moved swiftly to embrace her ex-sister-in-law.

"Imogen!" Sarah gasped as she was enveloped into a hug that could rival Travon's in strength. The dark haired and dark blue eyed beauty was significantly taller than her older sister and Sarah, though she was still shorter than all of her brothers.

"You left just after I got married. I'm sure you don't remember my husband," Imogen said. She turned and gestured to a man with hair the color of the night, like hers, and eyes the color of dark chocolate. "Ross, you remember Sarah, don't you? She's the one who bested the Labyrinth."

Ross bowed deeply, which caused Sarah to blush once more. "Yes, I remember The Lady Sarah quite well. She was always so fascinating."

"Ross, stop it!" Imogen laughed. Three dark-haired children came to her side, two boys with a girl in the middle. "My sons, Philip and Mercutio, and my beautiful little girl, Katherine. Children, this is Lady Sarah, Destinee's mother."

Philip was obviously the eldest and he stood to almost his mother's chin. His black hair was unruly in an attractive way and his eyes had taken on the color of a storm at sea. Mercutio seemed to be the next born for he came to his brother's shoulder. His dark hair was cropped short and his eyes were the same as his fathers. Finally, little Katherine stood to Mercutio waist, her ruler straight midnight hair falling to her own waist and her wide, curious eyes midnight blue.

"Such handsome boys you have. And what a pretty little girl," Sarah appraised. Katherine grasped Philip's hand and buried her face into his leg in her child-like embarrassment.

Claudius came forward next. He and his twin brother Demetrius were both blessed with smooth auburn hair and amber eyes. Claudius approached with a beautiful woman with hair the color of Jareth's and eyes the color of England's gray skies, a woman Sarah only vaguely remembered. She dropped into a curtsey that would have made any mother proud.

"I'm honored to meet you, Lady Sarah," the young wife said in a sweet voice.

"My wife, Amelia," Claudius introduced, pride apparent in his amber eyes.

"Allow me to introduce our children: Caius and Beatrice," Amelia said. Beatrice was the taller of the two, although she couldn't have been older than Emiline. Her hair had taken on a lovely mix of her parent's and fell in soft waves down her back the color of gold, her eyes a beautiful hazel. Caius was slightly smaller and had his father's hair and mother's eyes.

"My turn!" Jareth's youngest sister, a beauty with brilliant red hair and turquoise eyes, cried out in excitement.

"Regan, behave like a princess," Julissa scolded lightly.

Regan ignored her mother and ran her way into Sarah's waiting arms. Regan snuggled her head into Sarah's neck affectionately and giggled like a little girl. She, too, had been in her adolescent stage when Sarah saw her last and Sarah was pleased to see she had grown into a proper beauty. When Regan was satisfied with the embrace, she pulled away.

"I got married, too!" Regan declared. "And I had three girls. Girls, Sarah! You remember how much I wanted all girls, don't you?"

Sarah laughed at the exuberant behavior of the youngest Princess. "I do."

"Orlando, come show Sarah our girls," Regan called sweetly over her shoulder. Her husband was a very attractive Fae with simple brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. The three girls he came forward with were all small, probably seven, five, and three, give or take a year or two on each.

"Valeria, Alice, and Celia," Orlando introduced.

The three were all beautiful with their mother's aqua eyes, the middle child with her father's hair while the eldest and youngest had their mother's.

"Pleased to meet you, Lady Sarah," Valeria said in her small voice, curtseying to her would-be aunt.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Princess Valeria," Sarah replied with a smile. Valeria giggled at the reply and turned to her sisters to share the giggle.

Oswald was the last to approach, his pretty Eleanor carrying one daughter on her hip with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, and holding the hand of her son who had honey colored hair and chocolate eyes. Oswald held onto a bundle that could only be his last daughter. Eleanor was as beautiful as Sarah remembered her to be; all shining brown hair and vibrant blue eyes.

"Hello Eleanor," Sarah said.

"Hello again, Sarah," Eleanor greeted back. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the cheek. When they parted, they stayed close enough for Sarah to observe the children. "This little girl here is Isabel and this strapping young lad is William."

"And this beauty here is our newest, Julia," Oswald continued, stepping closer so that Sarah could look into the bundle at the baby.

"Oh," Sarah breathed. She stepped away and observed the group, the family that should have always been a part of hers. She had missed so many weddings and far too many births in her absence. She wondered what each other their first words were and if they knew that Mortal's existed. Sarah was unsure if the children of the Royal family would be educated about something outside of the Underground at their young ages.

"Mommy, did you see all of the kids?" Jacob asked in excitement as he bounded off his seat and to his mother.

"Yes I did, Jake," Sarah replied. "Everyone, this is my son, Jacob," Sarah introduced to the family.

"We've met," Eleanor answered for the others. "He's simply adorable, Sarah. Pity about the father though," she added quietly.

Sarah nodded solemnly and directed her son back to the spot between Destinee and Emiline. Once he was seated, she sat in the empty seat between her daughter and Amelia. Dinner was a pleasant affair, something that Sarah hadn't expected. All of the new husbands and wives who Sarah had not known previously to her leaving were accepting of her, though Sarah was unsure if any knew of her mortality. Sarah was pleased to watch Jacob chat happily with the Fae children, none of them seeming to notice his obvious mortality, either. When dinner was over, Sarah felt happier than she had in years. She felt like she belonged amongst the family that she once so carelessly tossed aside.

"Aren't you so excited for tonight?" Regan asked as they began to branch off to continue getting ready.

"I suppose," Sarah replied with a shrug.

"Oh, come on Sarah, when was the last time you were at a ball? You'd be lying horribly to me if you told me that you don't miss that feeling," Regan insisted.

"What feeling?" Sarah asked.

"The feeling that you are the most beautiful woman in the world who is dancing in the arms of the most handsome man you've ever met. And you're thrilled because he's filled your dance card and you know that his eyes are only for you," Regan gushed, her turquoise eyes sparkling. At the giggle of her youngest daughter, who was nestled happily on her hip, she smiled brightly and gave the tiny girl an Eskimo kiss.

"It's so great to see you as a mom, Regan," Sarah said.

"It's great to be one," Regan agreed. "Well, see you tonight!" Regan said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Good luck locating me," Sarah teased back. Regan laughed and they separated.

"I didn't know you and Aunt Regan got along so well," Destinee commented, coming up from behind.

"I got along very well with all of your aunts and uncles when I used to visit here, Regan and Oswald especially since they were sort of close to my age." Sarah hesitated. "Well, I didn't really get along all that well with Demetrius, but five out of six isn't that bad."

"No one gets along with Demetrius all that well," Destinee insisted. She shuddered. "He's creepy."

"Not my favorite brother," Sarah laughed. She turned around and watched as Emiline carried Jacob down the hall, Stephen cracking jokes and making them both laugh. "Will Emiline be joining us at the ball?"

"No. Grandma has a very strict over thirteen rule. Stephen is excited because Kristalya just turned thirteen last month so they will finally be able to dance together again," Destinee replied. She rolled her eyes. "They're intended to each other."

"When will they get married?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, probably in the next few years or something like that. You know that the Fae don't really care about age, but I'm sure that Lirio doesn't want to give her baby up exactly yet," Destinee replied. She gave a shrug and smiled lightly. "Well, I'll see you downstairs, I guess. And don't forget your mask."

Sarah waved and delayed her steps so that Emiline could catch up with her. She handed Jacob off easily and Sarah carried him back to their adjoining rooms. It only took a moment for the little maids to come back and put the finishing touches on Sarah's look. They giggled excitedly as they left the room, chatting like school girls. When they were finally gone, Sarah turned to her reflection, Mandy absent for comment. She inspected her look and held her chin high.

"Put on your mask and have a good time, Sarah. No one will have to know who you are. Just dance as if you're one of them," She instructed. Sarah put on her mask. In it, she really did look like no one out of the ordinary. No one would ever have to know who she truly was. For a moment she wished that she could wear a mask always so that she didn't have to hide what she wasn't and what she was.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before leaving. Her dress was mainly white satin, save for the black and white checkered patterns along the base of her skirt, neckline of her bodice, and around the wrists of her gloves. The bodice was tight and made her look and feel fifteen pounds lighter. The skirt was full and had many layers of tulle under it to keep the form. Her mask was white with a large white feather on the left side, black rhinestones along the outer rim of the satin mask. She was easily identified as the white queen of the chessboard by the white crown on her head.

With a breath for confidence, she picked up her skirts and made her way to the grand staircase. Jacob would be picked up and taken down to the little party being held for the Fae children in a short while. Sarah felt no fear for his safety or comfort: he clicked instantly with the children who were his sister's cousins, the kids who he might, if she and he got lucky, one day call his good friends. Sarah was sure he'd have a fine time with them.

When Sarah made her way to the grand staircase, she stopped to take stock of the entry way. Beautiful Fae were pouring in like club goers at the hottest new spot, all dressed in their finest and looking breathtaking, even under their various masks. Sarah watched as women linked arms and kissed cheeks while men shook hands and clapped one another on their backs. Some couples were even already sneaking off up the stairs, giggling in their already drunken state about the deeds they would do to one another.

_'They're like college students,' _Sarahthought with amusement. She then drew in a deep breath of confidence and made her way down the stairs as elegantly as she knew how. Jareth was already gone from her sight, which did not surprise her in the least bit. What did surprise her, though, was the sight of the large ballroom decorated lavishly in gold and silver filled with masked Fae in ever square inch, especially considering that it had been empty of all of these not even hours before.

For once in her lifetime as part of the Fae world she wasn't afraid of someone scrutinizing her because she was the mysterious girl the Goblin King chose as his wife. She was free to flirt and be every bit the Fae that she once so desired to be.

"Beautiful Madame, allow me the pleasure of dancing with you," a young Fae asked the instant Sarah entered the ballroom. He was dressed grandly in all shades of blue, leading Sarah to believe that his costume was water themed. His smile was genuine and Sarah could only hope that his eyes were as well.

"I'd be honored, good sir," Sarah responded in a flirtatious voice. She dipped into a low curtsey and allowed him to pull her into his arms. When the music started, the young man led them around the floor in moves so graceful and elegant that Sarah could hardly believe that she was a participant in them.

Another young man was eager to take Sarah into his arms once the water costumed Fae's dance was finished. And after him another man was already in line and another after him. Sarah was left breathless after her fifth man and had to decline the next one waiting to steal her away.

"Bonita, you must not leave us waiting," one of her waiting suitors begged as she turned away. He was one of four waiting to dance next with the White Queen.

"I will return shortly, milords," Sarah responded with a coy smile that she had often seen Fae women use when being flirtatious. The responses of the men fell on deaf ears as she made her way to the refreshment table.

"You're doing fabulous," Mandy voice cooed. Sarah had stuck the compact mirror in the small pocket on the side of her dress, masked cleverly by the folds of her full skirts.

"I can't believe I'm so popular. I didn't even have this many boys ask me out in high school," Sarah replied after she retrieved the mirror.

"Well, you look fabulous, if I do say so myself. You're a full grown woman now and men are obviously taking notice. Just remember: too much conversation makes a man uncomfortable, giggle no matter how unfunny a joke is, and avoid any man who you can smell from a few feet away," Mandy advised.

"What am I going to do during tomorrow's ceremony?" Sarah asked quietly. She feigned fixing her hair as she continued to peer into the jeweled mirror.

"Don't worry about that until tomorrow. Just focus on tonight," Mandy replied.

When a small group approached the table, Sarah shoved the mirror into her pocket and smiled charmingly at them. The solo man accompanying the group of three women broke away from them and swept forward to pour Sarah a glass of wine.

"Allow me, pet," the man said in a silky, deep voice. It sounded so familiar yet not. He bowed slightly as he handed the glass over to her. He was dressed handsomely in an all black costume with white accents on his overcoat and mask. His hair was slicked back and he looked every bit a regal lord.

"Thank you," Sarah replied with a dip of her own. She permitted him a sweet smile before taking a sip of the sweet drink.

"Would you permit me the next dance?" the man asked. The women around him scoffed and pouted.

"I'm afraid I must decline. I already have quite a line," Sarah replied sincerely.

"Perhaps later," the man replied.

"Perhaps," Sarah amended. She curtsied to him and finished her glass before setting off to be attacked once more by her line of suitors.

An hour later, Sarah's line was finally down. As she went to get herself another glass of wine, she was caught by the hand and stilled. She sighed a tiny bit at the thought of dancing with yet another flirtatious man.

"Permit me?" a very recognizable voice asked. Sarah didn't have to turn around to know who had caught her.

"Yes!" Sarah replied with relief. She smiled as she was led back to the dance floor.

"Dear little sister, how you been this evening? I noticed that you were quite popular," Claudius asked as they readied themselves for the music to strike up once more.

"How did you know it was I, Claude?" Sarah asked in mock-hurt. The music had begun and they began to move at the languid pace set by the tune.

"I know my siblings anywhere. You know it is one of my powers: the power of recognition in all situations." He pointed at a couple close to them. They were dressed to match and were dancing very close to one another. "Regan and Orlando." He indicated to another couple. "Over there is Oswald dancing with Miranda." At a younger one, he smiled. "Stephen with his Kristalya. I assume your daughter has told you about their engagement." He stiffened slightly as he nodded to a couple standing under the balcony, the woman talking to the man behind her lace fan. "Demetrius and Annaliese."

"Annaliese?" Sarah gasped. "What is she doing here? Jareth sent her away!"

Claudius sighed and shook his head. "I can only assume that my brother brought her along as his guest to anger Jareth. You know how Demetrius and Jareth have fight," Claudius replied.

"But why her? Could he not have picked any other of Jareth's ex-girlfriends? If I recall correctly, he has dozens to pick from," Sarah said, aghast.

"Try to ignore her, Sarah. You do not look at all like yourself this evening, so she will never know who you are and cannot harass you," Claudius said.

"But I still know she's here. She's probably looking for Jareth to beg and plead her way back to the crown." Sarah then gasped as she took in the always recognizable sight of her daughter, dancing in the arms of who could only have been Darius. Destinee was beaming up at the young man, who smiled back down at her. Amaya was nowhere near, but Sarah was sure the sight would have angered her a great deal. And that meant it would anger Annaliese as well. "Or worse. She's after my daughter."

Claudius ceased their movements and led her carefully through the throng of dancers. "Do not fear for Destinee's safety. Annaliese is not dumb enough to try anything amongst all of these guests. No matter how she would try to spin the story, there are enough eyewitnesses who favor your child that she would not succeed."

Sarah was not consoled by this. "Why do you think Demetrius brought her?"

"To anger Jareth and nothing more," Claudius replied simply and confidently.

"Why does your brother hate him so?" Sarah asked, looking up at her much taller dance partner.

"The classic jealous younger brother complex, of course. Even when we were little did Demetrius challenge Jareth's rightful claim as future King. I'm sure they're plotting some ridiculous scandal in attempt to get back at Jareth. Whatever it is, it will backfire on one of them, or surely both. And Father will surely discover them," Claudius replied. He craned his neck over the crowd in attempt to watch the couple.

"Would they really try something so close to his coronation?" Sarah asked. She, too, was looking for them, but she kept to looking through the masses of dancers instead of getting on her tiptoes.

"Surely not. They will most likely plot their revenge for after his coronation. That way it will be more public. The life of the King is always closely watched," Claudius said.

"And you're not concerned?" Sarah gasped. Claudius's calm demeanor shocked her.

Claudius stopped his search and turned back to Sarah. "Of course I'm concerned, Sarah. Jareth is my brother and soon to be my King. It is my duty to stop this from occurring. Now if you would excuse me, I have spotted my father and I must go, as our children would say, tattle tale on my brother." He took her hand and bowed over it, placing a chaste kiss on it before he rose. "I'm sorry our dance got cut short. Perhaps I will receive the pleasure of dancing with you once more before the night is over."

"It's alright, Claude. Just get that horrible woman removed from here if you can," Sarah pleaded. Claudius nodded and disappeared into the crowd.

_'I've got to find Destinee and watch over her,'_ Sarah decided. Although Claudius was quite sure that the plot would include only Jareth, she didn't want to take any chances. Just as Sarah set off to find her daughter, she was caught around the waist and swung into the chest of the dark-dressed man from earlier.

"Excuse me, sir, but I really must find my daughter," Sarah said, hoping that her declaration of having a child would deter the man. It was not that he wasn't handsome or refined or anything of that sort, it was just that she was too concerned for Destinee to care about flirting.

"Then allow me to escort you," the man replied simply. His voice sounded so familiar that it bugged Sarah for a moment before she remembered why she was rushing.

"That's fine," Sarah said. She pushed out of his embrace and allowed him to part the way of the dancers. She marveled slightly at how they all parted the instant they spotted him, like Moses and the Red Sea. Destinee was soon in her line of vision and Sarah broke away from the man to go to her daughter.

"Mom?" Destinee asked.

Sarah pulled her from Darius. "Annaliese is here," she whispered.

Even through the mask, Sarah could see Destinee's mismatched eyes become wide in fear. "Why?"

"Darling, what's wrong?" Darius asked, stepping closer in attempt to comfort his love.

"Darius, get me something to drink, please," Destinee asked. She didn't bother with any false tones or sweet smiles. Darius took the message and left the two women alone. The dark dressed man stood close by, but not enough that he was overbearing.

"I don't know, but she's with your Uncle Demetrius. Claude thinks they are plotting against your father, but I wouldn't put it past her to try and intervene with you tonight as well," Sarah replied.

Destinee chewed her lip for a moment but then pulled her shoulders back. "I'm not afraid of her. I'm going to become Princess tomorrow. There is nothing she can do to me then."

Sarah felt a surge of pride go through her. Destinee was so much like she used to be. "Just be cautious, Des. Have you seen Amaya?"

"She's happily entertaining a group of boys over there." Destinee pointed to a small group of young boys gathered around the ravishing Amaya. She had neglected her mask for the time, seeming to desire that her many suitors know her face. This fact seemed to attract more suitors, for she had nearly twice as many as all other girls vying for attention who still bore their masks.

"Well, at least she's back to normal," Sarah replied with a slight scoff.

"She excels in social situations," Destinee explained. She looked back to her mother. "I'll be on the guard. Thanks Mom," Destinee said. She kissed her cheek and went to meet Darius half way as he approached with a glass of punch for her.

"Is everything alright?" the dark dressed man asked.

"For now," Sarah whispered. She looked away from her child and back at the man. She felt soothed upon looking at his finely chiseled features and managed to conjure up a smile that wasn't at all false. "I suppose I can permit you your dance now."

"I am honored, milady," the man replied. He bowed over her hand and then took her into his arms. With a grace unlike any Sarah had experienced in the evening, he twirled her about the room. Sarah felt as though it was all too familiar, dancing in this mans arms. It took until near the end of the dance that it dawned on Sarah.

"Oh Jareth, you horrible cad, how dare you trick me like this!" Sarah huffed. She hit his shoulder in her frustration.

"I did nothing of the sort, pet," he replied, still faking his voice.

"I am not your pet, and yes you did! You used a cloaking technique to get me to dance with you. As if I wouldn't catch on," Sarah replied. She pouted, knowing that she had almost been tricked. Mentally she chastised herself for having not known better. After all, she had seen it done so many times before during her marriage to him that she was surprised she didn't catch on right away. Looking back she recognized the obvious sighs and fumed internally at having so carelessly overlooked them for the sake of being a different person for the evening.

Jareth allowed the cloak to drop and he turned into his normal self, his hair going wild, his face morphing into his own, and his eyes returning to their true state. He spoke to her now in his usual voice, which now held a hint of lust. "Are you saying that you would not have danced with me otherwise?"

Sarah's reply got caught in her throat when she realized how close they were to each other and how far away they were from the rest of the group. He had somehow managed to dance her over to the doors leading to the balcony. A few couples were out on it, some snuggling and some otherwise occupied. Sarah suddenly felt fifteen again as she realized that it was likely that Jareth had other intentions than merely dancing with his ex-wife.

"Suddenly so speechless? My Sarah would have never behaved so. She always had an interesting thing or two to say," Jareth asked softly, brushing a gloved hand over her lips.

Sarah shivered pleasantly at the touch. She did not dare let him know that his touch affected her, though. She could hardly imagine the sick joy he'd get out of tricking her once again. She didn't trust him so she pushed his hand away and glared up at him. "Jareth, honestly!"

"Honestly what, pet?" Jareth asked, not at all bothered by her sudden anger. He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently led her down the steps that led to the gardens below. No other couples had yet taken this path and they were now alone, only the distant sounds of the ball and the light of the moons accompanying them.

"Stop it," Sarah nearly whined. Once they were safely down the steps, Sarah got out of his hold. She took her mask off and hoped that now her glare had more effect on him. "I don't know why I even bothered with this thing. Both you and Claudius spotted me with it on!"

"It is only because we happen to know you so well," Jareth consoled her softly. He removed his mask on his walk to a nearby bench. "I have a confession, dearest Sarah," Jareth said. When he sat down, he patted the seat, beckoning her to join him. She cautiously perched as far away from him as possible and waited for him to continue. "I left Annaliese for more then the reasons I told her."

"Oh, Jareth, she's here tonight!" Sarah cried out, having suddenly remembered. She didn't realize until now that such a worrying thought had fled her mind whilst she danced with Jareth. She looked up at the balcony, expecting to see Annaliese and Demetrius peering down at them. All she saw, however, was the fluttering of a forgotten mask making its way to the ground as a young Fae girl giggled.

"I know, and it's nothing to be concerned over. Claudius took care of both of them," Jareth informed her with a dismissive wave his hand. After a breath, he began again. "Sarah, I left Annaliese for you."

Sarah felt like all of her vital functions had ceased at the same time that they sped up. She felt lightheaded and giddy at the same time as terrified and very much grounded. Her heart felt like it stopped at the same time that it felt like it was pounding so fast she would surely die. She knew that her eyes had gone wide and her mouth was hanging open but she didn't care. She hadn't expected this.

Nor had she expected Jareth to close the distance between them and kiss her. He first kissed her softly, not wishing to frighten her more than she already appeared to be. When he received no response other than the abrupt closing of her mouth, he deepened the kiss with the skill of a master. He sucked on her bottom lip, which caused her to gasp and open her mouth once more. He took advantage of that and allowed his tongue to slip in, exploring the contours of her mouth that he had long since forgotten the feel of. He placed a hand around the back of her head, his fingers tangling in her mass of silky chocolate hair and pulling her closer. To pull her closer yet, he wrapped an arm around her waist and scooted her the rest of the way down the bench to be very near to him.

"Jareth," Sarah gasped when he released her lips. He kissed along her jaw and put a few fleeting kisses on her neck. "Jareth," Sarah breathed again as he kissed became open-mouthed and traveled farther.

"My sweet Sarah," he whispered against her skin.

"I—I don't understand," Sarah whispered. She knew the question sounded dumb, even to her own mind, but it was only the truth.

Jareth smirked as he looked into her eyes, mismatched boring into emerald. "What is there to understand, Sarah? I have left Annaliese and wish to take you up once more as my wife." He nuzzled her jaw with his nose. "I've missed you so."

"But—" Sarah gasped as Jareth caught her earlobe with his teeth. She struggled, trying desperately to clear her rapidly-clouding head. It was hard to do considering his breath in her ear was causing her to shiver in pleasure. "Jareth, please stop," she managed to whisper through the haze of her budding lust.

"Why?" Jareth challenged huskily. He kissed down her neck once more, this time traveling to the exposed skin of her chest. He smirked when she gasped as his pointed teeth came in contact with the neckline of her dress, his tongue dancing along the rim teasingly.

"We—we should talk," Sarah stammered. She suddenly couldn't remember when it was that she had buried her hands in his hair. _'Oh that hair. It feels so unbelievably silky,' _her mind purred.

"Later," Jareth insisted. He kissed his way back up her neck and back to her ear. "Let's just have this night together."

With movements that Sarah didn't even register, she was lying on her back on the bench, which seemed suddenly long and wide enough for them both. Jareth took only a moment to savor her beauty before capturing her lips once more. His hands were everywhere, familiarizing themselves once more with the contours of her form. While she panted and gasped beneath him, he was secretly unlacing the back of her dress and her corset underneath with the aid of his magic. It wasn't until she took in one particularly deep breath that it dawned on her that her corset was no longer tied.

"Jareth!" Sarah cried out. She scrambled to her elbows and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes?" Jareth asked in what sounded like frustration.

"We cannot be doing this," Sarah insisted.

"And why not?" Jareth sighed, dropping his head.

"Be—be—because we're not married!" Sarah reasoned. _'Because we're not married? Seriously, Sarah!'_ she scolded mentally.

"I will be taking care of that tomorrow. My coronation will be combined with our wedding," Jareth explained. He lifted her chin so that they were eye-to-were again. "Any other reasons?"

"I didn't accept your proposal. In fact, you hardly proposed! You just assumed I was waiting on the edge of my sanity for you to ask me to come back into your life." She pushed him off her and scrambled to get up. Her dress fell from her shoulders to her waist and she blushed furiously, trying to pull the fabric back up. She glowered as Jareth chuckled. "Yeah, like I want to be married to you again," she snapped.

With the fluidity and prowess of a cat, Jareth moved to stand behind her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and grasped the fabric, bunching it in his fists. "Oh, but you do? I know what has been plaguing you all day dearest: where you will stay, what will become of you and your child, and how your lives will proceed. I have had the answer ever since you came back into my life: with me. You will become my Queen, you will become Fae, and you will be happy. As for your child, he will live the life of a prince and when he's old enough he, too, will become a Fae. One day, you will where my mother will tomorrow and hand your tiara to our daughter. And together we will watch our grandchildren grow and live out eternity together."

Sarah couldn't help but realize how much she wanted the life he depicted when she was younger, and how much she hadn't stopped wanting it. Deep down, she knew she still loved Jareth. Actually, that love still boiled near the surface; there was no point in hiding it much longer.

"Look what I have to offer you: your dreams," Jareth whispered seductively in her ear. He used the hand he wasn't using to hold onto her dress to produce a crystal, holding it before her face to see.

And Sarah took it without a moment's hesitation.

* * *

-End of chapter!

This chapter took so long because I was contemplating which exact direction to take it in. I knew what I wanted the end result to be but I wasn't sure how to approach it in the beginning. I wanted to make it longer then usual to compensate for the fact that I spent three pages describing family members (of who won't soon be forgotten…teehee). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it. And thank you, once again, for all of your love and comfort! You all do mean a lot to me! Until next time (which I can only hope will be soon. College+work is not fun for Sere)

-Serenity


	11. A Double Occasion for Celebration

Chapter 11: A Double Occasion for Celebration

Hi all! I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated, and I feel awful for it! I got very busy with college, work, and then I got a (dear and darling and fabulous) boyfriend who ended up eating a lot of my writing time. Silly Zach…I'll blame him. Originally I was going to make this chapter super long for ya'll, but then I realized that it would be easier to just write a big long one and then split it into two so that you'll get a faster update! They are both a gift for you, all of my dear and loyal readers. I love you all! Thank you so much for sticking around with me these last few years and waiting for my ridiculous updates. I appreciate you all more then you can imagine.

* * *

It is Princess Destinee who noticed first. As she danced in the arms of Sir Darius, she saw her parents reenter the ballroom. She saw the smug, self-satisfied smile on her fathers face and the content smile on her mothers. Their arms were laced and their steps were slow, their heads inclined to one another. They had done away with their masks and there was an obvious blush on Sarah's cheeks. They seemed to radiate love, even from the distance that Destinee was at.

"Darius, look," Destinee said. She nodded her head in the direction of her parents.

"They've taken their masks off?" Darius asked curiously.

A glint caught Destinee's eyes and she gasped. "They're engaged!" She whispered.

"What?" Darius nearly cried out, turning her quickly in attempt to get a look for himself. Unfortunately, at that moment Sarah had moved her hand again and the glint that Destinee had seen was now gone.

"Let us go to my parents," Destinee begged with an excited smile. She was practically bouncing in his grasp.

"Calm yourself, Des," Darius advised her with a charming smile. He chuckled, laced their arms together, and led his beloved through the crowd to where Sarah and Jareth were standing.

One look from Sarah had Destinee running to collide with her form, her arms wrapping around her mother. "Oh Mom! Please tell me this is for real." Destinee looked from parent to parent with wide, expectant eyes.

"It is a fact, Destinee," Jareth informed her calmly.

Destinee cried out in joy and embraced her mother harder. Jareth laughed and accepted her fierce hug when she turned it on him. Sarah laughed as she brushed the tear away from her daughters face. Sarah didn't realize that she, too, was crying from joy and the two beamed at one another before breaking out into a small fit of giggles.

"Sarah told me of your courtship of my daughter," Jareth said. He turned from the two women to look down at the young man across from him.

Darius looked up at the king with wide eyes and he felt his heart drop into his stomach. He mentally cursed himself for having been so foolish all evening, openly doting attention upon Destinee, who was to become the Heiress Princess the next evening. He hoped that Jareth would not do anything to him in the public eye. He had heard of the cruelty of the Goblin King, and had seen it a few times himself, and was dreading his own fate.

"Forgive me, your Highness," Darius pleaded. He gave the best bow he had ever given in his life and tried to come up with some sort of excuse as he stared down at the ground.

"For what, Sir Darius? You have made my daughter happy these past months. I admit that I have been foolish these last few years and neglected her." Jareth sighed and gazed down at the sight of the two women who were talking and laughing. The two women who were so very important in his life. "I fought so hard to get her to the Underground; having my heir was important to me. And yet here I have had her and I did nothing for her. She was miserable ever since Annaliese entered our lives but I did not try to stop her." Jareth looked down at the younger man and Darius was set at ease by the look in his eyes. "I hope you continue to make her happy."

"Th—thank you, you Highness," Darius gasped.

"Jareth, you didn't scare the boy, did you?" Sarah asked as she and Destinee ceased their own private conversation.

Jareth went to her side and wrapped a possessive and loving arm around her waist. "Never, dear my Sarah. How could you accuse me of being frightening?"

The way in which Jareth and Sarah laughed had the two teens surmising that this was a private joke between the two. The way in which their eyes met with such recognition, their laughs in tune, could lead one to only suppose that this was something strictly between the couple. Destinee made a mental note to ask her mother about it later.

"I see that all is well over here," Regan said as she appeared behind her brother. There was an impish smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eye, making it seem as though she already knew what was going on.

Destinee laughed. "Mom and Dad are engaged!"

Regan gave a cheer of joy and came around the front to embrace the two. "I'm so glad you stopped being so damn stubborn. Congratulations." She kissed Sarah's cheek and ruffled Jareth's hair playfully (she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so, but she was so quick in doing her deed that Jareth hadn't had the chance to stop her). He glared at her but she only giggled. "I'll go tell Imogen." She was gone an instant later.

"Why did she have to get Imogen?" Sarah asked.

"I can only assume that Regan realizes that Imogen can gather the Elders the quickest," Jareth replied. He gave an elegant shrug. "What a dear; she's really saving me a whole mess of trouble doing it myself."

"The Elders? Why do we need them?" Sarah asked. She'd had brief contact with them in the past, been introduced to them a few times in the earlier stages of her marriage, and all that she could remember about them was that they hardly looked old at all. She also remembered Jareth once mentioning to her that everything major that happens in the Underground must first be approved by them.

"They have to approve of our wedding," Jareth informed her. "As of tomorrow you will be Queen, and they need to approve of my choice for a Queen. Had we remained married, you would have had to come before them before your coronation anyway."

"Wedding? So soon?" Sarah asked.

"Are you not ready?" Jareth asked her.

Sarah gave a small, breathless laugh. "Oh, it's not that. It's just that we're sort of underprepared for a wedding to occur tomorrow. We have no dresses, or flowers, or food, or any arrangements whatsoever."

Jareth did not seem at all bothered by any of this. "A dress can be made for you tonight, this you should know. As for the rest of the menial things, coronation ceremonies tend to be very lavish, and I assure you that mine will be the most. Everything will be ready by the morning."

Sarah's brow furrowed. "Why didn't I have to come before the council before?"

"As the goblin queen, you were nothing more then a mere blip on the map of royalties, despite even my being who I am. That position isn't exactly one of honor anymore. You had little duties and were relatively there to be my queen. Actually, sometimes the goblin queen is considered more of a consort than anything, a lover for the king while he is serving his time. But becoming Queen is the highest form of royalty, as you know, and they would have had to approve of you before you became one. It would not matter to them if I was only happy with you; Queens must meet certain criteria, as do Kings. We are all under scrutiny here, although I've already proved my worth," Jareth replied.

"Do we have to go through a test or something?" Sarah asked. She suddenly felt seventeen again, one of those stupid standardized tests in front of her and the idea that her entire life was decided by the results of that test making her want to pass out. (She had had half a mind when she first married Jareth to write them and boast about how her less-then-adequate math scores had matter not in her becoming a queen. After careful consideration, however, she decided that it was best not to do so)

"Sort of," Destinee said. She wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her mother and put her head on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mom. We'll all be there."

Sarah kissed the head of her daughter and thanked her quietly. She then looked up at Jareth. "When do we have to go?"

Imogen appeared at Jareth's side. "Now," she said.

"Now?" Sarah gasped. "You cannot possibly mean now, as in now, now! I haven't gotten dressed. I can't go to them wearing this," she said, gesturing down at her costume.

"Oh, come on." Imogen gave a twirl in her beautiful gossamer gown. "We're all doing it," she teased with a wink of her eye and a laugh. She grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her forward with strength that a Princess should not possess.

Jareth gave Sarah a reassuring smile as he gently linked arms with her. Destinee and Darius offered her encouraging looks and joined arms as well, Imogen leading the way around the crowded ballroom that was all but oblivious to the monumental happenings going on just outside of their self-absorbed bubbles. Imogen led them down the hall to a lavish room decorated in rich hues of gold, crimson, emerald, midnight blue, and violet. There was a long table at which a group of ten men and women sat; a raised dais behind them on which Jareth's parents sat. Jareth's siblings were on the dais as well, although their chairs were all lower: the girls on Julissa's side and the boys on Travon's. The Elders looked serious while (most) of Jareth's siblings looked pleasant and warm. Spouses of all were present, sitting along the wall on the left in some elegant high-backed chairs of various colors and cuts.

"Welcome, children," Travon greeted warmly. The girls dipped low to the floor while Darius and Jareth bowed as deeply as possible. When they all rose, Imogen went to the dais while Destinee and Darius went to sit along the wall with the spouses.

It was then that Sarah spotted Amaya, who looked not so pleased to have been pulled away from her gaggle of admirers, and Stephen with his Kristalya, sitting at the end of the line of spouses. Destinee sat between Darius and Eleanor, Stephen thankfully having had enough sense to break line of preceding ages and decided to sit himself next to Darius so as to avoid Amaya causing more of an uproar then she would have otherwise. She already looked ready to blow. Her nails were surely going to need a new polish the next morning, her vise-like grip on her armrests sure to have wrecked them.

Jareth stepped forward and gently pulled Sarah along with him. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Elders Court I present for your inspection in the case of the future Queen of the Underground the Lady Sarah of the Aboveground, sole Defeater of the Labyrinth and Mother of the Heiress of the Underground," Jareth introduced. He nudged her ever-so-slightly forward, enough to make her go closer but not enough to make her lose her balance at the sudden movement.

Sarah looked up at him in alarm._ 'Did he just admit my mortality to the Council?'_ her mind screeched. With fear seeping into her body as the seconds past, Sarah dipped into another curtsey. She kept her head down, not wanting the Fae before her to read the fear in her eyes; she knew that they could.

"Rise, child," a woman with skin tinted blue demanded in a tone not quite gentle yet not quite hard. She had few gray hairs in her blue green hair and her blue eyes shone with wisdom. She would have passed for an attractive middle aged woman Aboveground though Sarah was sure she was far older than any Mortal had ever lived to be. When Sarah rose, the woman looked her up and down. "She's borne another child?"

"A son to a Mortal man," Jareth replied, knowing that the question was not directed at Sarah. Sarah was thankful that she had not had to answer for she was still too terrified to utter any syllable to the group before her.

"The child?" a man on the other end of the table asked.

"Mortal," Jareth informed them smoothly.

There were murmurs around the Council, too low for Sarah to pick up any of the words. They ceased talking at the same instant and this time a man with tan skin and sun colored hair spoke.

"Her training?" he asked.

"She'll need some refreshers, but she was well on her way before her departure," Julissa quipped brightly from behind. "She had some of the best potential I have ever seen in a Mortal. The magic my son gave her during their courtship thrived in her system and it helped her greatly in her lessons. Within a year's time, and some diligent studying, I'm confident that she will be able to make the Transformation." She gave Sarah a comforting smile, hoping to reassure the frightened Mortal standing before the Council.

"But a Mortal will be on the Throne nonetheless. Our world will be ruled by her for a year at the very least," Demetrius said from his seat. Several sets of eyes turned on him in a glare which he seemed to pay no mind to.

"Jareth, why is he still here?" Sarah whispered to Jareth. Instinctively she looked about for Annaliese.

"He has to be present," Jareth replied in her same hushed tone. He put a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "Do not fear, my love. Demetrius has never been very favored by the Elders and his opinion should not weigh very heavily on them."

"Prince Demetrius has made a valid point! A Mortal has never, ever sat on the Throne! It is almost against the laws of the Underground for one not of our kind to rule," a man said from a place near the center of the table. He seemed to be one of the eldest of the group, his gray hairs overpowering his once chocolate ones, lines on his face.

"Yes, but she ruled over the Goblin City as a Mortal," a woman said softly. This one had red hair and tan skin.

"And she left because of her inability to understand how things had to be run there," Demetrius said.

"The Goblin City trial is merely meant to toughen the skin of a ruler, but not necessarily that of the spouse. A King and Queen do well if there is a sense of yin and yang," a beautiful woman with cornflower hair and pale, shimmering skin said. She had wings on her back and Sarah marveled at her beauty. She looked almost too beautiful to be sitting amongst a council that was of elders; a beautiful teenager amongst less-beautiful adults. In the back of her mind, however, she remembered Jareth telling her how the Faery folk do not age until a week before their death. They simply reach their peak of beauty and stay there. This woman had obviously hit hers at a young age, for she would have passed for seventeen Aboveground. Sarah could only fathom her true age.

"What if she fails to take to the magic again?" Demetrius asked. This caused another commotion between the Elders, who all began talking over one another.

"Demetrius keep your mouth shut," Travon ordered loudly. When Demetrius opened his mouth to protest, he found he could not. Travon got a glint in his eye that reminded Sarah so much of her own almost-husband that she smiled.

"The child will take to magic again," Julissa assured the council.

"But of her Mortal child?" one of the wives called from the side. She was tan and had brilliant colored hair.

"And what will the people be told? She's been here before, Jareth. She is likely to be remembered. They will not enjoy having been lied to," a husband asked. He had blue tinted skin like the first woman on the Council who spoke.

"And what of her appearance? She's lovely, Jareth my boy, but no Fae would buy her as one of them for a year," the eldest looking Elder said. He looked shocking frail compared to all the others. His voice was soft and kind and he reminded Sarah very much of her grandfather.

"My son, do you have a response?" Travon asked.

"Sarah's son will stay out of the public eye until he has taken to magic. As for the people, most of them do not remember her in the first place. The story of Destinee's mother will easily be remedied by a few well-placed gossips knowing the correct story. I wish for my subjects to know that their Queen is the Mortal who finally bested our Labyrinth. I no longer see the point of keeping up the charade of her being a Fae," Jareth said.

This drew a few shocked responses.

"They will know?"

"Yes," Jareth replied.

"Jareth, there will be an uproar!"

"Let them challenge me if they wish, though I dare any would go against their King," Jareth said confidently.

"Can they not just be lied to?"

"I refuse to lie to my subjects any more. The lie seemed easy enough before but now it would be wrong. They will know and they _will _accept her," Jareth said.

"A Mortal! Jareth, she's a Mortal!"

"Have some sense, my boy. She cannot rule them."

"Let the child have a chance."

"Can she possibly stand a chance?"

"What do you have to say, my child?" Travon asked Sarah over the commotion.

Sarah looked up at the Council, studying their various expressions. She even ventured a look at the spouses, catching the encouraging eye of her daughter. With an intake of breath, she addressed the Council. "Growing up, I didn't want to be Queen like I'm sure hundreds of Fae women did. I was never taught in the ways of the Fae Court and I'm sure it will take me a few years to catch on. I'm young, a child still by your standards. I spent all but a year of my life Above and I know that it will be hard for people to accept me as Queen. But there is no other Mortal, or woman really, better for this position. Since I was a young girl, I have been fascinated with a world that I didn't even know was truly in existence. I memorized _The Labyrinth _and have acted it out more times then I can even begin to count. My mother nourished my love from fairy tales beginning in my early childhood and during my year Under I learned how many are true and how many are complete Above hogwash. Even after I left, I continued with my studies, gathering as much information that I could. And above all things, my love for Jareth and my daughter should qualify me. I loved Jareth despite his awful temper, his ability to look more beautiful than I, and even despite his being a king. I won't lie, I did fantasize about being a princess as a little girl, but were Jareth Prince or pauper, I would love him the same. And as for my daughter, I was dead without her. Every day we were apart, I mourned her loss. Not a day went by that I did not think of her, did not wish there were some way I could break my banning and take my daughter back. And now I am back and I have no intention of leaving. Yes, my son and I are different. But Mortals have lived in your midst before. Some have lived as your servants but others have been influential in your lives. And I plan to be one of those Mortals. Sure, I don't want to remain Mortal and hope that within a year I will Transform, but I am willing to stand before the Underground as I am. I will work harder than anyone has before me and I will make you proud that I am your Queen. Will I make mistakes? Yes. But I hope that you will all support me and help me remedy those. I may not be Fae, but I am capable. I am Queen."

There was silence after Sarah's speech. Silence and faces that were all impossible to read. Sarah's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach and she felt her heart beginning to race. She knew that glancing around would only reveal herself for being nervous, so she settled for standing in the awkward silence and keeping her nervousness to herself. It wasn't until she felt a reassuring hand at her waist and a saw the smile begin to blossom on Travon's face did she feel reassured.

"And a fine Queen you will be, my girl," Travon said. He looked around the room to the Council and his family. "Does anyone have an opposition?"

No one spoke. Instead, there were smiles and eyes that were filled with warmth, comfort, and pride. The siblings (minus one) looked so happy, and Regan especially looked as though she would burst. When Sarah looked to the spouses and the children, she could see that Destinee looked as though she were ready to break out in a run to meet her mother.

"Lady Sarah of the Aboveground, the Council has granted you their blessing on becoming Queen in the morrow," the eldest Elder announced.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Sarah gasped. Tears brimming in her eyes, she turned to Jareth. "Jareth, I can be Queen."

Jareth smiled down at her. "I never had a doubt." He kissed her soundly.

"Come now, let us return to the ball," Julissa announced happily. She rose, causing the rest of the room to rise. Travon escorted her off their platform and to Sarah. She smiled and reached out her hand to touch Sarah's cheek. "We are so proud of you dear."

Travon granted Sarah a kiss on the forehead. "We are proud to call you both our successors." He looked to Jareth. "I am truly happy for you, my son."

"Sarah you did it!" Regan cheered excitedly, nearly knocking Sarah over with the force of her hug. Sarah laughed. "My big sister is going to be Queen!"

"I'm not your big sister yet," Sarah reminded the Princess with a laugh.

"Tomorrow you will be both," Regan replied with a sweet sincerity in her voice when she pulled away. Sarah felt her heart flutter as she thought of that truth.

"We are all very proud of you," Miranda said.

"That was some speech, Sarah," Claudius praised.

"Mom!" Destinee shouted. She hugged her mother with a force to rival Regan.

"I should make big speeches more often," Sarah teased. The group laughed.

"Marvelously done, Lady Sarah," Stephen said as he and his sisters approached. Emiline was beaming while Amaya looked so passive that it was difficult to tell whether she was happy or not.

"Thank you, Stephen," Sarah replied.

"Shall we?" Jareth asked the group.

"Jareth, don't we have a wedding to plan? I think we should maybe retire from the party tonight," Sarah suggested.

In a very Jareth-like manner, he waved his hand at the matter. "Plans will be made after the party. Now let us go. Father and Mother will want to make the announcement."

The group filed out of the room in duos and trios, a happy chatter amongst them. It did not escape Jareth's attention to see that his brother vanished the instant they returned to the ballroom. Amaya, he noticed, had also gone missing. However, he thought less of the latter. Chances were the girl was going off to console herself with one of her brainless suitors. He knew that he should be more concerned with the well-being of his second eldest daughter, but he also knew that it would be fruitless to worry about her now. Amaya was well on her way to becoming a typical, destructive adolescent of the Underground. Few Fae missed out on the promiscuous and dangerous period of what the Aboveground would refer to as "teenage years". They all would attend less-then formal parties, dabble in things that they shouldn't, and go around parading themselves in ways that would be considered scandalous. It was expected, though, and did not reflect badly on anyone, even a Princess. Jareth smirked as he thought back to his own adolescent times.

Jareth and Sarah followed Travon and Julissa onto a platform where the tables had once been. Sarah figured that the switch had been made only moments before. She envied the Fae their magic at that moment.

"Good news, my people! You are all invited to a wedding before tomorrow's coronation!" There was an excited cheer from the attendee's of the ball. Another excuse to get drunk was never lost on the Fae. "My son and your future King, Jareth, will wed his mistress Lady Sarah." More cheers. Sarah knew she should be burned that Travon had referred to her as a mistress, but she knew that at the moment, she was in a technical sense. That brought a thought to Sarah's mind.

"Jareth, how does a divorce work Underground?" Sarah asked. She remembered her own divorce well but was unsure of how it worked Underground. After all, all they had done was not see each other any more and he had reassured her that by banning herself, it was final. But was that it all it truly took?

Jareth looked at Sarah, surprised that she was ask such a thing at a time like this. "Well, in the old days, we would just kill the unwanted spouse." This elicited a gasp from Sarah. Sure, she couldn't stand Annaliese, but kill her? "But now, we just renounce them. There is a small ceremony to make it final, but all if mostly done. Why?"

Sarah felt relieved. She did not want to deal with three grieving children when their father killed their mother. "I did not want to marry you when you're still married to someone else. It's illegal."

Jareth gave a hearty laugh. "Only Above would they make such a ridiculous rule."

Sarah shook her head but nevertheless smiled to the crowd before her, who was going wild with their cheers (she suspected it had something to do with the alcohol that was now being distributed to them in celebration). When the announcement was officially over, Travon signaled the band to start up again and for the dancing to start. Led by Travon and Julissa, as was tradition, the Fae gentry slowly started joining in according to rank. As soon as the beginning dance was over, the usual recommenced. Again, Fae men began to request a dance from Sarah, but this time it was because they knew she would be Queen in a few hours and they wanted to get on her good side. Also, women were clamoring to pull Jareth away from his fiancée in attempts to 'charm' him once more before he was married again. Collectively, they hated that he kept getting married. Why could he not just enjoy all of their company, they wondered?

"Sarah! I've been looking for you all night!" An excited voice called out through the crowd as Sarah parted from yet another Lord So-and-So.

Sarah felt slightly disappointed as the owner of the voice pushed through the crowd. Of course, Sarah was excited to see the girl, but she was disappointed in the way she had chosen to dress. Her skin was a milky color with a strange blue tint to it, although Sarah knew that her true skin color was a stunning blue-green. Her neck was covered in delicate sapphires, her gills gone. She was dressed to kill in her dark green gown, the skirt in strips like seaweed. But her eyes were still the same breathtaking blue: dark blue irises with a lighter blue for the balls. Her lips, too, were still their same blue shade. And her hair had not changed from its usual wild and long dark tresses, although there were pretty sapphire adornments in it. She looked beautiful, but Sarah wished that she wouldn't have chosen to cover her true self.

"Venice!" Sarah called out. The two girls embraced. When they pulled apart, Sarah addressed Venice's cover up. "Why have you hidden your beautiful skin?"

"Too easy to tell who I am that way. The whole point of these things is to remain a secret." She giggled playfully as she raised her mask to cover her eyes. Though the mask only covered her eyes, it changed the look of her entire face, shading her lips to rose and her eyeballs to white.

"I love your real skin, though," Sarah pouted. She remembered how much she had yearned for the same blue skin that the Waterland Princess had been born with. Jareth had even been so kind as to glamour her one day to have the same skin and assured her that when she became Fae, she would be able to glamour herself like that whenever she pleased.

"And I love yours. You have no idea what it's like to be blue," Venice said. But she smiled. "Then again, you've never had a tail, so we might be even."

Venice was the youngest daughter to the Waterland King. She was the youngest of five children, all of whom were named for Aboveground cities: Paris, London, Sydney, and Orlando. (When Sarah asked about the names, the king told her that he had visited the Above while his wife was pregnant and insisted that all of their children's names be a reflection of the cities he had visited). The underwater kingdom of the Waterland was the reason for their gills; after all, how else were they supposed to breathe? Some people of the Waterland also had the ability to become mermaids, although the Mermaids themselves were a different species of Fae. Sarah had been dazzled the day that Venice and her sisters and brother had morphed their legs to form a tail to swim about her. She recalled that she even went home that evening and asked Jareth if that was possible, too. Unfortunately, Jareth informed her that that would take a lot of magic, plus a natural affinity for water, which Sarah later found out that she had little of.

"Princess Venice, you have revealed yourself," Jareth said after he had finally managed to pry his latest annoying clinger from his arm.

Venice shrugged off her glamour. "I do feel better in my own skin," she admitted. She rose a hand to briefly admire the pigment of her skin. She turned to Sarah. "I'm so excited for you! You're going to become Queen, Sarah! I always knew this day would come for you."

Sarah and Venice gave harmonized squeals of joy, which made Jareth chuckle. He had been so pleased when the two girls became fast friends. King Veronion had been one of Jareth's mentors as a youth, and Jareth had spent much of his youth trying to please him. When Jareth rose to become the Goblin King, he often sought the advice of his favorite mentor during the first few years. Veronion guided Jareth through his first few hardships and gave him the necessary tools to deal with the ones to come. Jareth considered Veronion a second father. When Jareth married Sarah, Jareth had taken Sarah to meet Veronion in hopes of gaining his approval. To his relief, the Waterland King was very accepting of the Mortal girl as his choice for a bride and it was then that Jareth knew he had made the right choice.

As he reflected this, Jareth thought back to when he and Annaliese had visited the family. He recalled that she had spent thirty percent of the time bitching about how she couldn't become a mermaid, ten percent of the time asking him if she was a beautiful as the Mermaid's, another thirty complaining about having gills for the time being, and the rest whining about how the water was going to mess with her gown, even though that was preposterous considering the gown was specially made to withstand living there.

"Lady Queen Sarah, your son is requesting your presence," a young girl said as she approached the trio of royalties. Her head was bowed low and she was dressed as the servants in the castle often did. Although she looked young, Sarah was sure that the girl was older then she.

"I'll be along in a moment," Sarah assured her. The girl bobbed into a curtsey and disappeared into the crowd.

"Son?" Venice asked.

"I had a son with a mortal man," Sarah informed her friend.

"Oh how wonderful! Boys are so sweet," Venice said. "Your daughter is wonderful, you know. I have spent much time with her."

"You have?" Sarah gasped. She looked to Jareth for conformation.

"I knew how close you were to Princess Venice, and when Destinee was having a hard time, I figured Venice could help," Jareth told her.

Venice nodded along with Jareth. "I have tried to be there for her as much as I could. I love Destinee as if she were my little sister."

Sarah could feel a weight lift off her shoulders in the sweetest way. Ever since her daughter had been taken from her, Sarah had worried about who would take care of her. Sarah worried if someone would be there for her when she was sad, someone who would love her as much as Sarah did. Not that she didn't believe in Jareth's ability to raise his daughter properly but she knew in her gut that he would not be able to meet the needs of a teenaged girl adequately. And the fact that it was Venice made Sarah even happier. Venice had been her confidence and now Venice was her daughters. It seemed almost destined.

"Thank you, Venice," Sarah said. She hugged her friend close to her chest. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"It was the least I could do for my Princess," Venice insisted. She smiled as they pulled away. "Go to your son. I'll be here tomorrow for your wedding and coronation."

"My wedding," Sarah repeated thoughtfully. A thought occurred to her, "Oh, Jareth, can Venice be in our wedding?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you surely don't mean that!" Venice gasped.

"I do. Venice, you've done so much for me and my daughter. I want you to be there with me when I get married," Sarah insisted.

"Sarah, I don't think that you understand what that means down here. Asking someone who is not in your family to be in your wedding is asking them to become the Safe Keeper to your marriage. It's like a, oh what do you call them, oh! It's like having a godparent to your wedding. You have to trust them a great deal and you both must understand that they will take on great responsibilities. A Safe Keeper becomes magically linked with the married couple and when something goes wrong in the marriage, the Safe Keeper is affected by it physically and magically and has to either help reconcile the marriage or suffer. Annaliese asked her best friend to be in our wedding, and I'm sure the girl is regretting it now," Jareth said.

"What happens when the couple gets divorced?" Sarah asked.

"The Safe Keeper suffers for as long as the marriage lasted," Venice said.

"Well, do you think that we're going to get divorced again?" Sarah asked Jareth. Although she was teasing him, her heart sped up a moment. She was frightened of the response he would give her.

Jareth smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "My love, I will not be letting go of you ever again, even if you beg me to. But I will still warn you that if we fight, Venice will be affected by it. Are you willing to put her through that?"

Sarah looked at the girl. "Venice, I didn't know. I don't want you to be hurt when our tempers flare."

Venice smiled. "I'd be more then proud to be Safe Keeper to the King and Queen. That comes with special privileges, after all." Venice winked and giggled.

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

"Then it is done. I will alert the planners of this. Other preparations will need to be made in order for the bond to be secured," Jareth said. "Now come along, dear. We must attend to your son."

"Tomorrow he will be your son," Sarah corrected.

At this, Jareth smiled. It appeared contagious, for Venice did as well. She couldn't help it, though. It had been too long since she had seen him smile this much. And she knew that it made Jareth happy to know that Sarah wanted him to accept her son as his own.

"I will see you tomorrow, dear. Make sure to get some sleep. It is sure to be a long day tomorrow," Venice said. The girls kissed each other on the cheeks before parting.

Jareth and Sarah joined arms and made their way through the crowd. They politely accepted congratulations as moved, each couple just as excited as the next to get the chance to speak with the King and Queen of the morrow. Jareth and Sarah smiled politely, though Sarah was growing weary of it. She groaned inwardly when she realized that this was only the beginning.

"Mom, where are you two going? You can't be skipping out on the part already," Destinee said when she spied her parents heading towards the exit. She then smiled wickedly. "Are you escaping to your room?"

"Destinee!" Sarah exclaimed. She glared up at Jareth. "Honestly, what have you exposed her to?"

Jareth shrugged. "Our daughter is age enough to know the on goings of the bedroom." His eyes then turned dark as he stared down at Darius. "However, she is not old enough to know from experience."

Destinee rolled her eyes. "Dad," she growled.

"We are going to tuck in Jacob," Sarah answered, giving Jareth's arm a tug. "Have a good time tonight, kids. Oh, and don't stay up too late. There's no telling when everything is going to start tomorrow."

"Oh, very early, you can be assured. The coronation alone will take at least three hours, and a Royal wedding can take anywhere from two to four hours to be completed. Not to mention the ceremonies that must take place before each, as well as the traditional meals that must be consumed of," Jareth listed off.

Sarah's eyes turned wide and she felt herself go pale. "All of that…tomorrow?"

"It's alright, my dear. I can assure you that once you enter the trance, you'll hardly notice a thing," Jareth assured her.

"Trance?" Sarah gasped. "Why can't we just renew our vows and be crowned tonight? You know, something small scale and private?"

Jareth gave a hearty laugh, Darius' own accompanying him. Destinee even giggled a bit, although it was clear she was trying to suppress it.

"My dearest Sarah, when will you ever learn that nothing but over extravagance will do for a Fae?"

Sarah laughed breathlessly, thinking about to her first time living in the Underground. Every ball, ever soiree, even every dinner they attended was nothing less then ridiculously over-done. She could only imagine how over extravagant a wedding _and_ a coronation would be.

"Mommy, Mommy, you wouldn't believe what I saw tonight! Mommy, someone—someone was breathing—he was breathing _fire_! Fire, Momma, fire! Can you believe that? And this one girl, she—umm—she was making these flowers grow all over the place! It was so cool! Can you do that, Momma?" Jacob asked as soon as he saw he mother. He was surrounded by piles of toy horses and knights, a large castle that looked not-so-surprisingly like the Castle Beyond the Goblin City, and a few mystical creatures like dragons and ogres. He abandoned them all, however, in favor of running to his mother jumping up and down in his excitement.

Sarah laughed happily at his reaction. "That's all very amazing, sweetheart. And no, I cannot do that. However, I did begin to learn how to help flowers grow before I left," Sarah told him.

Jacob turned his excited eyes to Jareth. "Can you?"

Jareth knelt down and opened his hand to reveal a crystal. He then passed his other hand over it and revealed that the crystal had transformed into a figure of a king with sandy colored hair, bright green eyes, and dressed in rich hues of chocolate.

"It's me! Look, Momma, look! Mr. Jareth-sir made me! Thank you!" Jacob took the toy and ran to set it up on top of a tower.

"Jacob, sweetheart, come get into bed," Sarah cooed.

Jacob visibly deflated.

"Do I have to?" Jacob asked quietly, his lower lip jutting out and his eyes watering.

Sarah gave him a stern yet loving look. "Come on, dear," Sarah said. She and Jareth moved towards Jacob's bed and pulled down his covers. They perched on either side of the bed and waited patiently for Jacob. Realizing that he was going to lose this fight, Jacob grabbed his newest figurine and made his way over to his mother. With the help of Jareth, Jacob was dressed in a set of royal blue and gold pajamas and lifted into his bed.

"Jacob, we have some news for you," Sarah said. "Tomorrow, sweetie, I'm going to get married to King Jareth."

Sarah and Jareth were both silent and waited for the response of the toddler.

"Married?" Jacob asked. "Aren't you already married?"

The couple laughed at the boy's bluntness.

"We are not. Your father and I are no longer together and Lady Annaliese has decided that it was best that she spend more time with her family," Sarah said.

"Wow, smooth," Mandy muttered from inside Sarah's pocked. Sarah gently slapped the compact closed.

"Jacob, are you alright with this? Will you accept me as your stepfather?" Jareth asked.

Jacob seemed to be seriously considering this, which worried the couple. Sarah panicked at the idea of Jacob rejecting Jareth. Sure, her son had taken to Jareth exceptionally well, but that did not necessarily mean that he would accept Jareth as his new father. Henry hadn't been the best father, true, and he had shown little affection to his son. Jareth had already shown far more to Jacob then Sarah could have ever asked of him, of which she was grateful for. But was that enough to leave enough of an impression?

"What's a stepfather?" Jacob finally asked.

"That's when someone marries your mother and takes over the role of your father," Sarah explained.

"Oh, ok!" Jacob responded brightly.

"Oh Jake, that's wonderful," Sarah sighed in relief. She hugged her son and kissed his temple. She caught Jareth's eye above Jacob's head and nodded. Sarah could almost laugh at the cliché quickly of the moment: two parents hugging with a child sandwiched between them, all happiness and smiles. Yet it felt so right that she didn't feel too cheesy about it. She thanked the heavens that Destinee hadn't picked that moment, though, to come in the room and add to the ultra cheesiness of it.

"Do you think tomorrow will be too hard of a day on him?" Sarah whispered. She closed the door between the two rooms as quietly as she could.

"He won't need to be part of most of it unless he wishes to be. He need only be present for the ending of the coronation wherein the children will get crowned formally. Oh, and the ending part of the wedding where we have to officially join our families together," Jareth said.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with his nap," Sarah said.

Jareth swooped in and gave her a kiss. As Jareth's kisses are oft to do, it started out slow and gradually increased in passion. It wasn't long before Jareth began to deftly untie the laces at the back of Sarah's dress, the costume becoming looser around her ribs moment by moment. It was Sarah was finally free from the bindings of the dress and could take in a deep breath that her head cleared.

"Nah-ah-ahh, dear Jareth. Tomorrow is our wedding night, not tonight," Sarah teased.

Jareth growled against the column of her throat as he lavished it with his mouth. "Come now, my pet. I've waited long enough to have you in my bed once more."

Sarah's laugh died in her throat as Jareth's mouth and hands did their wicked work. "But I have this brand new bed your mother—she created this room just for me. It would be a pity to waste it," Sarah argued feebly.

"Then let us break it in properly," Jareth offered her huskily. Sarah's dress dropped to her feet, leaving her dressed in only her corset and chemise (the maids who had dressed her had been far too confused by the concept of Sarah's undergarments that they put a chemise on over them anyway). Jareth growled sensually at the sight and began to work on her corset. It was then that Sarah stopped his hands.

"I will never get a proper night sleep with you at work in here. And don't lie to me and tell me that it won't be all night; I know you." Sarah was surprised that her voice sounded much steadied then she felt. Although her grip of Jareth's hands was strong, she was still leaning against his arms for support.

Her logic hit home with Jareth. "That is true. I cannot do with having you falling asleep during the coronation tomorrow." Jareth gave her one last, longing look before releasing her. "Until tomorrow morning, my love." He kissed her forehead and vanished.

"Sarah, what the hell!?" Mandy scolded.

Sarah turned to her reflection and gasped. She hadn't realized how disheveled she looked, her appearance rather fitting of her girl who had been lift in the middle of a lusty moment. Ashamed, Sarah finished Jareth's work and removed her corset before working on her hair.

"We needed that, you know," Mandy said.

"We?" Sarah asked.

"Honey, I'm you, remember? I'm just as sexually depraved as you are, and I can NOT believe you just turned him away!" Mandy snarled.

"Mandy!" Sarah gasped, her face flaming.

"Ugh, don't talk to me. Just go to your precious bed and get your precious sleep and force us both to wait hours upon HOURS until we get to be with Jareth. Stupid, selfish bitch," Mandy muttered. She gave a huff and left Sarah.

Sarah gave a bemused smirk before dressing in a nightgown and slipping into her bed. Determined to fall asleep, Sarah closed her eyes and tried to imagine all of the dull ceremonies and rituals she would have to do the next day to make everything official.

* * *

-End of chapter

I promise that if you all review, I will update super fast! PROMISE! Thank you all, again, for sticking with me for so long. I love you all!

-Serenity


	12. The Longest Day

Chapter 12: The Longest Day

I WOULD have had this chapter out sooner had I not gotten really sick, and then realize that I was leaving out a whole bunch of details that I really, really wanted to add! But I will say that at least I updated within the same month, right? That's a record for me lately! Haha. Thank you all for your continued love and support. It truly does mean a lot to me, and I always get so excited whenever I see your reviews!

* * *

Sarah could not have even begun to imagine what was in store for her the next morning. She had only been sleeping a scant six hours when seven maids, as well as her ex-sisters-in-law who were soon to become her current sisters-in-law and a certain Queen, came into her bedroom. They pulled her from her bed (which had turned out to be quite comfortable) and pulled her out of the room. Sarah was dragged down several flights of stairs and out to a courtyard where there was a steaming pool of water in the center. Without word, the maids began to strip Sarah and shoved her into the water. Despite Sarah's screams of protest, she was bathed with essence of rose, lilies, and another scent that Sarah could not quite identify. Then Sarah was pulled from the water, wrapped in white silk robe, and dragged into an unfamiliar circular room.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sarah screamed for the umpteenth time as she was forced to sit down on a plush stool.

"We're preparing you for your wedding, silly," Miranda said sweetly. A maid handed her a comb and she began to comb viciously through Sarah's locks.

When Sarah swore in protest, Imogen laughed.

"Refrain from profanity, little sis. It brings bad luck." She, too, took up a brush and began to pull through Sarah's hair with even more rough vigor then Miranda.

"Well, do you have to pull so dang hard?" Sarah snarled.

"It's all part of the tradition, dear. Promise we'll be gentler about other things, but there is this old legend that if certain measures of your preparation are not painful then each time you bear a child, it will be excruciating pain," Regan cooed.

Sarah thought to protest, but then realized that no one would listen and instead stuck with the abuse.

After her hair was brushed and dried, Julissa took Sarah behind a screen where she helped her into an emerald silk corset embroidered with pink flowers, accompanied with matching garters and a pair of lace panties. Sarah was blushing like crazy, but Julissa assured her that this, too, was tradition.

"This is really embarrassing. I wouldn't even let my own mother do this," Sarah said.

"Are you sure, Sarah?" a voice asked from behind.

"Linda?" Sarah gasped. She turned around and nearly cried as her beautiful mother stepped into view. She threw herself into the woman's arms and allowed a few tears to flow. "Mom! Oh Mom, I've missed you so much." Then reality hit Sarah. "Wait, Mom, what the hell are you doing here?"

"No swearing," Imogen cooed from somewhere else in the room.

Linda laughed and tucked a strand of Sarah's hair behind her ear. "I couldn't miss my own daughter's wedding, and not to mention coronation."

"Okay then, new question: _how_ did you get here?" Sarah asked.

"Queen Julissa came to me and told me what was happening and I couldn't resist," Linda proclaimed. She knelt down before Sarah and helped slip her stockings up her leg to attach them to her garter belts. After that, Julissa handed Linda a short chemise, which Linda slipped over Sarah's head. Julissa then helped Sarah back into her robe.

"None of this seemed strange to you?" Sarah asked.

"My dearest and only daughter, am I or am I not the one who filled your dear little head with tales of fairies and princesses?" Linda then leaned in close to Sarah's ear. "Besides, this woman scared me so much I couldn't help but believe her." She then clapped her hands and stuck her head out from behind the screen, surveying the room. "Now where is my grandbaby? I haven't seen her since she was just a little toddler! Oh, and what a pretty little thing she was. I wouldn't be surprised if she grew up to be a beautiful as you."

"Princess Destinee is still abed. She doesn't need to be awoken until we start to get ready," Regan said. She flitted forward with the grace of a fairy and curtsied to Linda. "Princess Regan. It's an honor to meet the mother of the Great Sarah Williams."

"It's even more of an honor to meet a princess of the Fae," Linda replied with a curtsey back. She was thankful for her many works with Shakespeare and the plentiful opportunities she had had curtseying night after night.

Imogen and Miranda came forward and introduced themselves as well. Once introductions were had, Sarah was brought back to the stool where the maids once more began to ready her. For the next hour or so, she was subjected to more torture. Her hair was curled and straightened in various sections, her nails buffed and polished, her skin smoothed over with attractive-smelling lotions and oils that blended in just the right way, one scent not overpowering another. Once they were satisfied with their work, Sarah was pulled onto a dais to wait being dressed.

Regan put on the first underskirt and whispered something in a language Sarah's didn't understand. When Imogen put on the next, she, too, whispered something in the same language. Miranda was next with the bodice, and finally Linda and Julissa slipped on the overskirt. Linda hadn't muttered anything like the others (most likely due to the fact that she didn't know what they were saying, either), but she was smiling and there were tears in her eyes. The maids came forward next to tie the skirt and bodice into place.

"What were you guys saying?" Sarah asked as she was being led to a different chair. This one had a back to it and was set before a table containing heaps of pins. Sarah groaned slightly at the thought of the torture she was about to endure.

"Just a poem to bring about good luck," Miranda replied.

"Tradition?" Sarah asked.

The sisters nodded.

"Sit, Sarah," Julissa said. A maid came forward and presented her with a golden chalice on a tray. Julissa accepted it and then presented it to Sarah. "This will help dull your skull."

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Just drink, honey," Linda advised. She had seen the drawing that depicted the plan for Sarah's hair and she shuddered at the thought of someone doing that to her hair.

Sarah took the chalice and gulped down the contents greedily. It took only moments for the effects to take place, and Sarah was soon overtaken by a lightheadedness that extended only over her scalp. Rather then feeling the pain of the pulling, for the next hour Sarah could like someone was instead massaging her scalp. She sighed in pleasure several times, which caused the little maids who were doing her hair to giggle. When they were finally done, Julissa saw them all out of the room. All that was left was the Princesses, Julissa, and Linda.

"Linda, it's only right that you do the honors," Julissa said. She presented Linda with a silver box and conjured up a chair in front of Sarah. When Linda opened the box, she saw it was filled with brushes of several shapes and sizes. It took only a test sweep of one across her wrist to realize that they were make-up. Intrigued, Linda set to work.

"I remember when you were a little girl, you always used to sit on the counter when I did my make-up in the morning," Linda commented as she swept a large brush over Sarah's face. To her wonderment, it instantly smoothed away any imperfections on Sarah's face.

"I loved watching you. I used to dream that one day I'd be as beautiful as you," Sarah replied softly.

"Remember when you came to visit me in the city when you were nine? You spent my entire pre-show with me, watching me transform from plain old Linda Williams into the wonderful Olivia."

Sarah laughed. "I've never been able to imagine anyone else as Olivia in my life. You were so perfect that even before I understood the words to Shakespeare, I understood every one you said."

"Wow, this stuff is amazing," Linda muttered in amazement. She had just swept a medium brush over Sarah's cheeks and watched as blush crept up into its spot in perfect moderation. "What my company wouldn't give for something like this."

"Your Mortal actors could do with a bit more magic. The shows as impressive, indeed, but it's sad to see that your abilities are hindered by technology." Miranda's pretty little nose scrunched up at the word 'technology'.

"Do you do theater down here?" Linda asked. She gasped quietly in amazement as the next brush created the perfect illusion of Fae eyes, only in lighter hues then usual.

"It's our favorite source of entertainment. We even delight in performing your Mortal productions from time to time," Imogen replied. She struck a dramatic pose that elicited a giggle from everyone.

Linda brushes a final one over Sarah's lips and sat back to admire the work. Although Sarah looked beautiful, Linda frowned. "I feel like I didn't do anything at all."

"Nonsense! These brushes work with your imagination. You were the one who visualized Sarah looking so wonderful and the brushes merely worked to help make your ideas a reality. Although I will say that the eyes were a bit cheated by the brushes: we can't have her looking too Mortal, after all," Julissa said with a wink. The joke was lost on Linda.

"Your Grace, Princess Destinee and Princess Venice have arrived," a maid said.

"Wonderful! Just on time!" Miranda said happily. She gently took the box from Linda and set it on the table. She then took Linda's hands and helped her up. "Come with us now, Lady Linda. We must prepare for our part in the ceremony."

"Here, Sarah, have some breakfast." Regan presented Sarah with a tray of eggs and toast before leaving the room.

Hungrily, Sarah feasted on the tray. She was thankful to realize that the toast was made from a grain she could identify, and the eggs were definitely Above quality. When she was done, she rose from her seat and looked around the room for a mirror. She frowned when she realized there was none. There wasn't even any glass in the three windows for her to be able to look at her appearance. All she knew was that she was in an extravagant white gown of silk and lace. It reminded her of something Marie Antoinette would have worn with the intricate patterns of blue and pink lace that were dotted here and there, and the expansive width of her skirts, as well as a long train. Her scalp was still numb so she could not tell how heavy her hairdo was.

"Oh Mom, you look so beautiful!" Destinee gasped as she streamed into the room with the others following her. They were all dressed in the same gown, but in different colors, Destinee's purple. The dress was fairly simple: a tight bodice with off-the-shoulder sleeves and a belled skirt that had a lace lining the bottom and the bodice. Her hair had been pinned up in a bun that did little to hide the appearance of her curls, amethysts set in her hair and all over her dress. She wore around her neck her usual necklace and amethyst earrings.

"You look lovely, sweetie," Sarah said. She and her daughter embraced. When they parted, Sarah spotted Linda in a pale blue gown. "Destinee, have you already been introduced to your Grandmother Linda?"

"We've said our hellos, but I'd love a hug," Linda said. She joined her daughter and granddaughter and hugged them tightly. "I missed both of my girls so much." She kissed both of their heads, careful not to mess with anyone's hair.

"What a delightful scene," Miranda sighed happily.

"So many families coming together today," Regan commented.

"Speaking of families, Regan my love will you go see how the children are doing?" Julissa asked. Regan nodded and vanished.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to magic," Linda said in surprise.

Sarah and Destinee laughed. "It does take sometime," Destinee said.

"And what do you mean 'get used to'?" Sarah asked.

"Well I'd hope that you'd come and visit me more often now," Linda said.

"We could!" Destinee declared happily. "Mom, you'll be a full Fae in a year or so and fully capable of traveling, and it won't be long until I gain the ability to travel, too. We could make it into family trips! It would be so much fun."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Sarah agreed.

Regan returned, accompanied by Emiline. She, too, was dressed in the same gown as everyone else, hers pink. Her dress, however, covered more of her chest then the rest for the modesty's sake of a nine-year-old. Emiline was carrying a skinny, long box which. Julissa accompanied the girl to stand beside Linda.

"Only two steps left, Sarah," Julissa assured her.

Destinee stepped away from the group and joined her aunts and Venice in a circle around her mother, grandmothers, and half-sister. Amaya appeared at that moment to join the circle as well, her dress a shade between blue and green. She seemed upset to be part of this moment, but knew that she was obligated to do so nonetheless. Imogen extended a sympathetic hand to her, which Amaya surprisingly took.

"Thank you, Emiline," Julissa said after Emiline presented the box before the two mothers. "Linda, dear, please lift the lid."

Linda reached out and lifted the lid with tentative, shaky hands. When she lifted it, she saw that inside was a beautiful long veil that was dotted with tiny diamonds. And attached to the veil was a tiara fit for any Queen. Lavishly woven from white gold, the tiara gave the impression of vines woven together, creating small hearts here and there. The vines met in the center creating a heart, giving the tiara a sweet appeal. Tiny diamonds glittered all of it, aiding to its shining charm. It was a sight to behold and Linda could not help but feel unworthy to look upon the beauty of the crown.

"Place it upon her head, Linda," Julissa encouraged. She laughed lightly at Linda's wonderment.

Sarah dipped down a bit to give Linda easier access to the top of her head. Linda carefully lifted the tiara from its velvet encasement, her lithe fingers gently handling the expensive accessory. She slid the tiara into its place on Sarah's head.

"Oh Mom," Sarah whispered when she saw the tears glittering in her mother's eyes.

Linda kissed Sarah's cheek. "You look so beautiful, Sarah."

"I got it from my mother," Sarah said.

Linda laughed.

"Here you are, Queen Julissa," Amaya said, stepping forward with a smaller box. She looked upon her grandmother with adoration, a yearning in her eyes. Although it seemed like the last thing she wanted to do was take part in her soon-to-be stepmother's wedding, Amaya wanted more then anything to be in the eye of approval with her grandmother.

"Thank you, dear," Julissa said. When she accepted the box, she gave Amaya an affectionate tug on her hand. A smile flittered across Amaya's face. "Over to the chair, Sarah." Once Sarah sat down, Julissa knelt before her and hitched up part of Sarah's skirt.

"Oh, Queen Julissa, no! I'll put on my own shoes," Sarah insisted.

"Nonsense. Tradition is tradition, and who am I to go against it? I put on the shoes of every one of my daughters-in-law and I will not let you stop me for doing yours," Julissa insisted.

"This is ridiculous," Sarah muttered. "You're the Queen, you shouldn't have to do this."

"Hush you," Julissa said. The look she shot Sarah was enough to silence the girl. "Now these are wonderful shoes. I wore them on my wedding day, and all of your sisters-in-law have worn them on their wedding days, so it's only natural that you do."

"They are wonderfully comfortable," Imogen said in memory.

"Yes! They will adjust to your comfortable level throughout the day. And if you need to be taller, they'll get taller, and if desire being shorter, they will become flats instantly," Miranda continued.

Regan giggled. "That is especially useful when dealing with those of shorter stature."

"Regan!" Julissa scolded.

Regan merely giggled with her sisters, although Miranda kept her much quieter.

Once Julissa finished strapping on the white silk diamond-studded heels, she helped Sarah stand. "Ladies, time to head to the chapel."

"Wait, don't I get to see myself?" Sarah asked.

Everyone except for Linda seemed completely baffled by this idea.

"Whatever for?" Miranda finally asked.

"To know what I look like?" Sarah answered, confused.

"But Sarah, then your reflection would be able to know what you look like before your husband, and you don't want her to spoil all of your fun," Regan replied as if it were obvious.

For the next fifteen minutes, Sarah talked happily with her daughter and mother as they waited for the ceremony to begin. They were surrounded by all of Sarah's sisters-in-law, Venice, and the Royal Children, who were all chatting excitedly about getting to be in a wedding. They were dressed similarly in shades of pink like Emiline, except for Helena who was dressed in a red gown. It was Regan and Eleanor's job to herd everyone into their positions after a while, all the while fixing a skirt here or tying a bow there. Once everyone was set, Imogen went down the line and handed out single roses to everyone, even Sarah. Sarah looked at her blankly.

"Shouldn't I have a bouquet?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You get two more. After all, this is your third marriage," Imogen said.

Sarah ceased to question any further and instead decided that it was best to just go with the flow.

"I feel like this is some opening night and I'm being thrust into a play I've never rehearsed for," Linda whispered.

"It's like an improv night," Sarah replied.

"So what was your first wedding like that none of this is familiar to you?" Linda asked.

"Well, Jareth was only the Goblin King back then, and our wedding occurred so fast, that it was a small ceremony. He made me a white dress, I got a bouquet of flowers, and we got married in his throne room before a goblin officiate. I will say that, while this is all lovely, I am sort of yearning for the easiness of my first wedding," Sarah said. "My second wedding was even easier then this."

Linda scrunched her nose up at the thought of Henry. "I didn't like that man from the moment I met him. What happened to him?"

"Let's just say that Jareth took care of things," Sarah said.

Linda didn't get to question her further because it was then that the music started they were signaled to go. Destinee came to stand beside her mother, three generations standing in a line, and they waited for their turn to go. The isle was long and the guests plentiful. Linda twittered with excitement and awe at the multitude of species that surrounded her, as well as the plethora of elaborate dress and decorations. The music was sweet and mystical, a melody of flutes and strings being played by a beautiful band of Faery's. At the end of the isle was a great dais with twenty steps leading to it. The Royal children spread out on the steps where they paired up with their siblings and cousins, the women going to stand beside their husbands. When Sarah reached the top of the steps, she saw Jareth and her heart raced. He looked so handsome and regal in his white and gold outfit, looking every bit a soon-to-be-king.

"We have to go stand over here," Destinee whispered to Linda after they curtsied to Travon and Julissa. They both kissed Sarah's cheeks and went off to stand in their proper places. Venice then took Sarah's hand and led her to stand next to Jareth.

"You look beautiful," Jareth said. His eyes were sincere and his smile heartbreaking.

"So do you," Sarah replied. Venice let out a small laugh before being able to contain herself.

"Come, let us be married," Jareth said. He took Sarah's hand from underneath, Venice's on top, and they all turned to face the King and Queen.

For the next hour, the couple listened as Travon read from the ancient scripture in a language that Sarah had never heard from. She didn't even know if the scripture had roots in any type of a religion or if they were just old writings. Still, she listened as Travon spoke. At times, he would say things and then Julissa would respond, after which the rest of the room responded as well. Sarah caught on after a while and joined in with the group in their responses.

After Travon finished the reading, the trio knelt on plush pillows and bowed their heads as Julissa sang a song so beautiful that Linda was brought to tears. As she sung, Miranda sprinkled sweetly-scented flower petals over them. After that was completed, Imogen came forward and began to weave her hands around theirs. A mist-like smoke flowed from her hands and began to materialize into a white, shimmering ribbon that bound their hands tighter and tighter the faster Imogen's hands went. When their hands were finally sealed together, they were signaled to rise. Sarah and Jareth were then instructed to read from a different book, Venice turning the pages for them as they were to hold hands with their other hands as well. Sarah was thankful that her words had been translated into English, although she wondered what Jareth was saying since he was still speaking the strange language.

Once the readings were done, the couple knelt again as the Council of Elders came forward to bless them with each other their elements. The process took quite some time, considering each member decided to take their (in Sarah's opinion) "sweet-ass time explaining the origin of their gift and why they were now blessing the Royal Couple with it". Once the gifts were bestowed, Travon and Julissa came forth and placed their hands on those of the trio. In unison they spoke a blessing then the ribbon vanished. Venice then went to stand beside Destinee.

Finally, it was time for a part that Sarah recognized. They faced Travon and were asked to pledge themselves to one another. Although it was in a call-and-response manner, there was room left at the end for more personalized pledges, which the couple took.

"And I pledge to you, my dearest Sarah, that never again shall I let my temper get the best of me. For our eternity spent together, you will be wed to a tame tiger who will only rise for your protection. I shall never stray from your bed and I shall never raise my hand. To you, my love, I pledge," Jareth spoke.

"And I pledge to you, Jareth, that I shall never again let my own temper get the best of me, and that instead of acting irrationally, I shall instead calm myself and think the matter through thoroughly. I will understand what is asked of me as your wife and I will carry out my duties most happily," Sarah said.

After their personalized pledges, Venice chimed in with her pledge to safeguard the marriage, and then it was time for the rings to be brought fourth. Destinee created a ring of gold for her mother to give to her father, the metal twisting around itself three times. The twisting metal came to meet at a dark sapphire that glittered happily as Sarah slipped it on to Jareth's finger. Oswald had created for Sarah a white gold ring with a heart-shaped diamond on it. There were marquee diamonds on either side of the diamond, though they were small considering the thin width of the band. It slipped on to Sarah's finger with ease, and Sarah couldn't help but realize how wonderfully right it felt to be resting there.

Jareth and Sarah kissed after that moment, and they were announced as husband and wife. And while Sarah thought that that meant that it was finally all over, she realized begrudgingly that it was not. Destinee, Emiline, Amaya, Stephen, and Jacob came forward now and all knelt (Stephen helping Jacob) before Julissa as she began performing the ritual that would bind them together as a family. They were instructed to hold hands and focus their energy as Julissa began to recite the proper verse. Sarah was happily thrilled to feel magic coursing through her veins, and knew from the look on Jacob's face that he could feel it as well. Everyone seemed so happy and at east, even Amaya unable to hide a smile at the joyful feeling of magic flowing so happily and freely through their joined hands. Once the verse was ended, the magic ceased, although everyone still felt abuzz. They were then announced as a family and the ceremony was done.

Travon and Julissa led the family down the isle, Jareth and Sarah following, then Miranda and her husband, and etcetera, etcetera, Darius leading Linda at the end. They were led into the Grand Dining Hall, where a miraculous feast had been laid out. Toasts were given every few minutes, everyone seeming so happy and accepting of this couple. It was a shock to Sarah, who was so used to a chilly reception.

"What did you expect, darling? These people will be bowing at your feet within a few hours," Jareth reminded her.

"Are the Fae truly so fickle?" Sarah asked.

"Are you just now realizing this?" Destinee chimed in. This caused Sarah and Jareth to laugh.

"Marvelous work on my ring, dear daughter. I had no idea that your skills with metals were so refined. Have you been talking lessons from Sir Darius?" Jareth asked.

Although Darius lived in the Imperial Fae City and therefore had no specific affinity to any magical power, he was known to be quite skilled in the matters of manipulating metal. He had been chosen as a knight at such a young age, in fact, because of the superior way in which he could create and then use a sword.

"I have," Destinee responded with a blush.

Sarah almost laughed as the obvious 'among other things' hung in the air about them.

"Mommy, are you and Mr. Jareth sir married?" Jacob asked.

"Yes we are, dear," Sarah replied. Jareth squeezed her hand and they smiled at one another.

"Des, is a stepfather like a stepmother?" Jacob asked his sister. Destinee nodded. "Oh. Well, I don't want Jareth to be my stepfather then."

Dread raced through Sarah. Why? Why would her son reject Jareth? He had been nothing but kind to him, and Jacob had been so accepting of the idea the day before. Had the ceremony scared him in some way?

"What is your reasoning, Jacob?" Jareth asked calmly, although it was clear that he was upset by this as well.

"Cinderella had a mean stepmother. Are you gonna become mean?" Jacob asked.

Sarah and Jareth both let out sighs of relief and Destinee giggled. "Some stepparents are mean, but I can assure you that Daddy won't be. Well, not to us that is. And I can promise that you won't even have to sweep the balls on the stairs or clean the chimneys; we have troves of servants to do that for us."

"You will not be without chores, Destinee," Jareth warned.

"Magic lessons are hardly chores," Destinee replied.

"Speaking of, when will I continue mine?" Sarah asked.

"Whenever you wish, my dear. Mother and Father have no immediate plans of moving to the palace in the Lunar Kingdom so I imagine they will remain here with us," Jareth replied.

"Oh the Lunar Kingdom!" Destinee and Sarah both sighed.

"Lunar Kingdom?" Linda echoed in curiosity.

Darius, nearby, chuckled at this. "What is it with women and the Lunar Kingdom? It's merely a kingdom is eternal night. Doesn't one get bored with it?"

"Darius, how could you think that? It's breathtaking! The moons are always so lovely and luminous and the stars sparkle in such a way that it makes everything else in any world seem so much dimmer," Destinee said.

"Your eyes are far lovelier then any stars in any sky," Darius dared to say.

Destinee turned a brilliant scarlet.

"My, you are a charmer, Sir Darius," Sarah said, making her daughter blush even more.

"Is he her boyfriend?" Linda whispered to Sarah.

Sarah nodded happily. "Isn't he handsome? He's young, I know, but he's held in great honor amongst the Fae. I couldn't have asked for a better match for her."

"And I couldn't have for you either, my dear. Queen of an entire world. My, my, that's quite the thing to tell people back at home," Linda replied.

Sarah's eyes widened. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

Linda laughed. "And risk being committed? Never! No, no. Whenever someone asks what my daughter does for a living, I will simply tell them that you are a big time company CEO. When they ask which, I'll reply that it doesn't really matter, the details will bore then, and I will then skillfully lead them off that conversation."

"Like a true actress," Sarah replied. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Jareth, what happened to my job at home?"

"I had a replacement put into place and their memories altered. Your school will never know you were there," Jareth said.

Sarah frowned. "Oh. I wish you have just resigned me. I was starting to really make progress with my students."

"I'm sorry my love, but it was simpler that way. And they will never forget anything you have told them, it will just be heard in their head by the voice of their new teacher," Jareth said. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"People of the Underground, prepare yourselves for the coronation ceremony! It will commence within the hour!" Travon announced from the other end of the table. The room erupted in great cheers, so much so that it made any other conversation pointless.

"Sarah, you must come with us now. It is time to dress you," Venice said.

"I have to get dressed again? I still haven't seen myself looking like this!" Sarah said.

"There will be a mirror where we will be dressing you," Venice assured her.

Their table stood as Sarah rose, which caused her to blush. Destinee also left the table, along with her sisters and Jareth's. Julissa left as well, but she instead left to be dressed in her own ceremony dress with the older three daughters. Sarah was led to her own bedroom where Nosia was waiting with a large dress box.

"Oh my Lady Sarah, you are stunnin'," Nosia gasped when Sarah entered the room.

"Thank you Nosia," Sarah replied. She immediately ran (or at least walked as quickly as she could in her layers of underskirts) to her mirror to gaze at herself. She had to admit to her own beauty. The curls of her hair had been pulled into a bun set back on her head, the straight parts of her hair wrapped around to the back with a part off to the right. The hairdo had begun to feel heavy in the middle of the ceremony and now she understood why: like the others, her hair had been set with several different colored, pale jewels. The tiara sparkled in the candlelight, the shortest layer of the veil the only one left. Sarah's train had also been removed before the feast, which she had been grateful for as that has greatly added to the heaviness of the dress.

"Well, let us get started," Amelia said.

Sarah was stripped from her wedding gown and promptly dressed in her coronation gown. The gown had a sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves with a slit up the outside. The skirt was belled and decorated with large, overlapping diamonds made of small flowers. In the middle of the diamonds were more flowers and the bottom of the skirt was lined with lines of pearls. The gown was a shining cream satin and thankfully lighter then her wedding gown had been, although that was not to say that it was at all light. Her tiara and veil had been removed and portions of her hair had been let down so that the curls brushed against her bare back. Regan presented her with a diamond necklace to wear and Eleanor gave her chandelier earrings.

"Are you ready to become Queen?" Regan asked as she clasped on the necklace.

"As I will ever be," Sarah replied.

"I wonder what the men are talking about." Destinee wondered aloud.

The women weren't missing much as Jareth was being attended to by Oswald, Orlando, Claudius, and Stephen. They sat around his room, waiting their turn to do their deed. Oswald changed his brother's shirt, Orlando his shoes, Claudius his coat, and Stephen his cravat.

"Are you nervous, Jareth?" Orlando asked.

Jareth shrugged as he checked his hair in his mirror. "Never."

"Do you really question Jareth? He's been ready to rule the Underground since he was a child upon our father's knee. Why, he used to make us all pretend we were his subjects and we had to obey him for three days, doing whatever he wanted us to do," Claudius said.

Oswald winced at the memory. "He made me crawl around on my belly for an entire day. I had a rash for weeks."

"Oh quit your whining, Oswald. You had extra attention from Mother the entire time," Jareth replied. He brushed a few strands into place and scrutinized over his face.

"Mother always loved you the best, though," Claudius reminded him.

"Oh come now, she only paid the most mind to me because she knew it was I who would once day decide where she would live when she would leave the castle," Jareth said.

"Where are you sending them?" Orlando asked. "They have been kind to you during your life and are well loved. Surely you aren't going to send them back to the Goblin Kingdom."

"The Lunar Kingdom. Mother loves the view and it is close by enough so that I can still seek out Father's guidance," Jareth responded. He fixed his sleeve then turned to face the others. "How do I look?"

"Kingly?" Stephen offered.

The men chuckled at rose from their seats to move to the Throne Room to await the start of the ceremony.

The ceremony was shorter then the wedding, though not by much. First, Sarah and Jareth were doused in water that did not get them wet, which both were grateful for. After that, Travon read to them from a large, gold bound book in a language that sounded strangely like Latin to Sarah, which allowed for her to follow it easier. When he finished with that, Julissa came forward with a platinum goblet from which they were both to drink from. Once they were finished with that, Jareth was presented with his father's scepter. They then clasped hands and a large glow surrounded them. Later, Jareth would explain to Sarah Travon had been passing knowledge to him through their magic. After the glow had faded, Julissa came to Sarah and put her finger to Sarah's forehead. Sarah gasped as she felt magic flow quickly through her veins and it was then that Sarah understood that Julissa was sharing a portion of her magic with her.

Jareth and Sarah were then turned around to address the crowd, where the pledged their loyalty and lives to the Underground. The crowd replied with their own pledge and they bowed/curtsied to one another. After that was completed, each of the kings and queens of the kingdoms came forward to pledge their kingdoms individual alliance to Sarah and Jareth. The children were brought forward next and were sworn in to becoming Princes and Princesses. They were crowned individually and given titles, Destinee as Heiress to the Underground, Amaya as Princess of the Earth, Stephen as Prince of the Flame, Emiline as Princess of Water, and Jacob as Prince of Air (Sarah worried what this would require of him, but Jareth assured her that this was merely his title for his youth and present formal purposes and he would not come into his true title until he was older).

It was then time for Jareth and Sarah to be crowned. They knelt before Travon and Julissa, where they were crowned. When they rose, they read from the same book as Travon, Sarah reading the words as she would Latin. When they were down, they bowed once more in front of the crowd, and everyone bowed back at them. The ceremony was completed.

"Rise, King Jareth and Queen Sarah, King and Queen of the Underground," Travon announced.

Jareth could not stop the smile from creeping onto his face. At long last all of his dreams had come true. He was married at last to Sarah and he was now and forever more King.

* * *

-End of chapter! Woohoo, lots of information! Exciting, isn't it? Anyway, again, thank you all for reading and I hope that you all review!

-Serenity


	13. A New Sense of Power

Chapter 13: A New Sense of Power

WARNING! This chapter will contain mature content (aka: SEX). I hadn't ever really planned on having this be part of the chapter, but eh, why not? Be gentle on me, though, because I've never written it before.

* * *

Jareth was thoroughly annoyed. Surely the feast could be cut in half? That course of roasted almonds hadn't really been necessary, had it? It should have been thrown in with the cherry filled tulips, for such things always went well together, but for some reason, they were served separately. Didn't anyone understand that not only was it his coronation night, but his wedding night? Couldn't the insufferable Fae nobles cease their insistence on toasting and for once forego their love of balls so that he may drag Sarah off and ravage her properly?

Jareth angrily strummed his fingers on his armrest as yet another plate was placed before him.

"Something wrong, Jareth?" Sarah asked. She could feel his annoyance radiating off him like some sort of signal. Although she had a very good idea of what could possibly be wrong with her husband and King, she figured she might as well ask before leaping to conclusions.

"I just want this to be over," Jareth grumbled. Seeing that all eyes were on him to take the first bite, as was customary, Jareth obliged. He made the necessary complimenting noises and the other attendees began on their plates.

Sarah placed her smaller hand upon his. "I know, I couldn't agree with you more." She afforded him a small smile before turning to her son to assist in cutting his food into smaller portions. She grimaced when she noticed how heavily he closed his eyes. "Jareth, I will be back momentarily. Jacob can't stay awake any longer. It isn't fair to make him stay awake for this display."

"You cannot leave," Jareth told her.

Thinking she was being told what to do, Sarah glared. "Why do you say that?"

"The King and Queen must be present the entire feast or else it is immediately over. And as much as I would enjoy cutting this to a close, we must follow through with tradition. Have Princess Venice send him to bed," Jareth suggested.

Venice was seated nearby, happily entertaining those around her with tales of her childhood, delighting those who wondered what it was like to have a tail instead of legs. Her ears immediately perked at Jareth mentioning her name and she politely excused herself from the conversation to see what was required of her. She sweetly bobbed into a curtsey and asked, "Yes, milord?"

"Prince Jacob is tired and needs to be put to bed," Jareth informed her.

This caused Sarah to frown. She did not like Jareth ordering her best friend around. As Venice leaned in to gather Jacob, Sarah halted her with her arm.

"You don't have to, Venice dear. Go back to your companions; I'll get a servant to take him," Sarah insisted.

"Nonsense, My Lady Queen! I'd be more then honored to take the Prince to bed," Venice said happily. When Sarah started to protest again, Venice shot her a silencing look. "Don't worry your head at all about this, Sarah. It really is an honor to escort a Prince to his chambers, although this case is certainly different then most." She smiled at her own little joke. "Jacob, sweetie, would you like me to take you to bed?"

The toddler nodded sleepily and held his arms up to be carried. Venice scooped him up easily and handed him to Sarah, knowing better then to just walk off with the child.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I'll be by when this is over to kiss you goodnight," Sarah said. She kissed him and hugged him close for a moment.

"Goodnight little Prince," Jareth added, coming forth to kiss his stepson on the forehead. This display shocked those around him, but he ignored them. He was allowed to show affection to the lad; he was, after all, his new child.

"Oh, is Jake going to bed?" Destinee asked, having caught sight of the display. She was seated a few seats down from her parents with her brothers and sisters, as well as her older cousins. The children, sans Jacob, had all been seated at a different table where they were joined by other, lower ranking members of their Royal Family. Since Jacob was so young, however, and Mortal, he was given the rare chance to sit at the head table. He was too young to realize the distinction in this and merely saw it as a way of being closer to his mother.

"Yes he is. Come say goodnight if you'd like, dear," Sarah replied.

Destinee rose from her seat and went to kiss her brother goodnight. Emiline followed and repeated the action. Stephen had stayed behind in favor of flirting with Kristalya and Amaya had taken favor in flirting with Lord So-and-so, who was much too old for her, instead.

Venice promised a swift returned and left from the room. Two suited knights followed her without word, their hands at the ready on their swords.

"Jareth, why are they following her?" Sarah asked.

"Jacob is a Prince, and as such he must be escorted formally and by arms at all times. It would be unfit for Princess Venice to simply carry him to his room; they'd be open to an attack," Jareth replied. He set his fork down and readied for yet another tedious tray. He really hoped the deserts would come soon.

"Someone would attack a toddler?" Sarah gasped, ready to stand and go to the trio. Her heart began to thump at the thought of anyone attacking her helpless son.

"Easy, Queen Sarah, it's merely a formal gesture, not at all grounded in need basis. Your son has no enemies, he will be safe," Regan assured her sister-in-law from nearby.

Sarah kept silent, however. Although Jacob did not have a direct enemy, she did. For perhaps the fiftieth time that evening, Sarah scanned the tables for a sign of a certain raven haired woman. She had been 'escorted' from the premises the night before, true, but that did not set Sarah at ease. Demetrius had been allowed back, yet Sarah did not trust him. What had he and Annaliese been planning the night before?

"She's not coming back," Jareth whispered. He reached out and squeezed Sarah's hand in reassurance. "You are Queen now; she'd be foolish to attempt to make an attack on you."

Sarah sighed. "Yes, you're right. But we have known her to be foolish."

"Try not to focus on her," Jareth reinforced. "Think of the more _pleasant_ things for your future."

Sarah blushed at the undertone. She felt foolish blushing at such thoughts. Here she was, a 35-year-old adult woman, blushing at sexual suggestions from her husband. Jareth had that effect on her, she realized. He knew exactly how to make her feel young again, although that was perhaps because by the standards of his people she was still a child. She wondered briefly how her aging would be affected when the Change occurred. Would she remain at the age she was now, or would she appear younger? She had met so many Fae women who were her natural age who looked the same age of her daughter. She would surely seem old to those around her should her appearance remain the same.

Sarah reached up to touch her face. Her skin felt like it was in need of moisturizing and she was afraid that she may be acquiring wrinkles. Was her hair going to gray from the recent stress? That did happen to women her age, and quite often. Women who faced intensely stressful lives wrinkled and grayed earlier then women who led simple lives: the kind of women who woke up, made lunches for the family, went off to work for the day at an office, came home to make dinner for an adoring family, and then went to bed. Sarah wondered if such women really did exist, if such lives really could be had. Maybe not; they seemed too perfect.

It was Jareth's turn to ask if something was wrong. He did not miss the way Sarah had frowned when she touched her face, or the way she touched her hair and stared at her hands. She seemed so perplexed by feel and look of her own body, which made Jareth curious.

"Sarah?" Jareth repeated when it was obvious that his words did not reach her ears.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Jareth." Sarah thanked the servant who placed a small plate of a delicious looking little cake before her and took a few small bites of it.

"Liar. What's wrong?" Jareth pressed.

Sarah did not respond. She felt too embarrassed to admit that she was worried about her age in front of her husband. After all, he was hundreds of years older then she, so who was she to complain about age? So instead, Sarah faked a smile and made conversation with her sisters.

By some great grace, there were only two more plates before the meal was officially ended. When it was done, Jareth and Travon escorted the men into the adjoining Lesser Hall where the men would drink themselves into inebriation. Sarah and Julissa escorted the women into a pretty parlor just off the ballroom for light conversation and what appeared to be some sort of coffee (however, upon smelling it, Sarah realized that it was more like tea. Politely, she refused it and instead drank wine). Although Destinee had rather wished to join her mother and the women in the parlor, she had to fulfill her own part and lead all of those of youthful ages into another parlor across from the ladies, where she would have to entertain them with games. She wished that Darius was young enough to join her and the children, yet he had just made it past the age gap where he would be able to join the men and their drinks.

Jareth was at ease in his situation. Although it was not proper for him to get smashed like all of those around him, he did enjoy himself immensely. Travon could not help but notice how his son thrived at the new respect he was being given by all of the men who once put him down for being nothing more then the Goblin King. In fact, Jareth was literally glowing; his magic surging through his veins at his confidence was being boasted by man after man. Men were tripping over themselves to get in Jareth's favors, and Jareth was more then happy to reap the benefits of it. Oswald and Claudius were also suddenly being sought after, since it was no secret Jareth favored his brothers so dearly. Jareth was so at ease in his situation that he forgot for a moment how badly he wanted to leave.

Destinee was doing well enough. She commanded the room with ease and fell into the role of hostess with grace. She managed to keep the teenagers engaged in the activities and made the toddlers feel involved. Although she wished she could be with her mother or her lover, she found that having all of the attention on her was fun. Not to mention the gratitude she was being shown by her older cousins, who knew that if Destinee had never been born, they would have had to fill her role. Even Amaya was showing her some gratitude, since Destinee was keeping people so occupied that they were not even thinking to question Amaya about how she felt about her mothers banishment. Destinee even began to emit a soft slow from the adoration that surrounded her, and her new feeling of empowerment. She could command a room, and she could do it well.

Sarah was not doing well. Oh sure, she played her part well. She smiled and accepted praise after praise, kissed every cheek in the room, and even managed to keep a keen eye on her mother so that her mother would not be subjected to any cruel tricks that women were known to play on those who were new. Yes, she was every bit the elegant and gracious hostess. However, she was not stupid. More then once did she approach a group and found that they immediately stopped talking, plastered on fake smiles, and began to sing her praises. Sarah could feel her resolve breaking and she quickly sought out her family to surround her for support.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," Sarah confessed. She was sitting in a small alcove, separated from the rest of the room by a thick curtain. Linda and Miranda sat on either side of her, holding her hands, while Venice had taken to softly stroking her hair.

"Just an hour more, Sarah," Julissa said.

Sarah sighed. "I know, and I'm trying my best, but I don't know much how longer I can stand their lying smiles. They think I'm deaf to their insults." More then once Sarah had approached a group to hear someone utter a phrase in a foreign tongue, which was always met with snickering and snide smiles. Sarah doubted they realized that she had been versed in several Underground languages and could hear their insults just as plainly if they had spoken English.

"Who has been insulting you?" Imogen asked, her eyes lighting at the chance to fight.

"I'll cause them some harm if you'd like to point them out," Regan offered wickedly.

"Girls," Julissa said sharply, shooting her daughters a warning glance.

"Sarah, you just need to play this part a little bit longer. Soon you'll be able to steal away into your dressing room, but until then you need to remain strong in the spotlight," Linda advised. She gently gripped Sarah's chin and made her look her in the yes. "You are a leading lady, Sarah, and you will shine in any spotlight." Her theater analogy was pretty much lost on the women who surrounded them, but it had its desired effect and managed to make Sarah smile.

"You're right, Mom. Thank you all, ladies. I really do appreciate your support." As the ladies filed out of the alcove, Sarah grabbed onto Regan's wrist. "Maybe you should come with me, dear."

Regan's aqua eyes brightened up instantly at the thought of getting to use her natural born strong power, that of mischief. It had always been a joke within the Royal Family that perhaps Regan, as the Princess of Mischief, should have been given the job as Goblin Queen since goblins were so prone to mischief. When Jareth was still new to his job, Regan often teased her brother by showing up at the castle and using her influence to make the goblins cause more mischief then usual. Naturally, the goblins loved Regan a great deal for this and often showed her more respect then Jareth. That came to an end, however, when Jareth caught his sister in the act and punished her by putting her in an oubliette until Julissa noticed the absence of her youngest daughter and rescued her. After that, the goblins (and Regan) realized that Jareth was not the kind of man anyone wanted to cross and he was thereafter feared by his goblins.

The rest of Sarah's time in the parlor went better. Regan followed Sarah around faithfully, the two women arm-in-arm as they moved from group to group. Sarah realized that the women instantly stopped trying to get away with insulting Sarah in strange tongues with Regan around, and even those that had before were now throwing themselves even more at Sarah's feet. Although Sarah found this amusing and was having a much better time then before, she still found herself wishing she could command this sort of attention on her own.

_'One day, you will,'_ Julissa sent to Sarah.

Sarah gasped at the sudden voice in her head but was instantly comforted by it. Julissa's words were accompanied by an intense feeling of confidence and love. Sarah smiled and nodded. Yes, she one day would.

The time to move into the ballroom soon fell upon them all. First, the children who were too young were either sent to their bedrooms above or sent home, begrudging nannies who had hoped to stay a bit longer and get the chance to fall into favor with a man dutifully leaving with them as well. The women came in next, and finally the men. Those who were too drunk instantly found the massive piles of pillows off in a dark section of the ballroom, dragging their wives or otherwise unsuspecting young women with them. It took Jareth no time at all to find his wife among the throng of Fae.

"Shall we steal away, my love?" Jareth whispered huskily in Sarah's ear as he appeared behind her.

Sarah gasped but then sighed into Jareth's arms as he wrapped them around her. She moaned softly as he placed small kisses along her neck as ear, his hands sliding lazily across her bodice. Sarah opened her heavy eyelids to see that Linda was with Julissa and Travon, Destinee off with Darius. Everyone who she needed to look after was being attended to and her leaving would not affect them. With servants now walking around with trays of different alcohols, the Fae would soon be too drunk to notice the absence of the guests of honor.

"We—we have to tuck Jacob in," Sarah managed to get out in a voice that was surprisingly low.

Jareth wanted to groan but remembered that the boy was his son now, as well, and that Sarah had made a promise to the boy. He wrapped his arms tighter around Sarah's waist and transported them both to the bedroom of the little boy.

"Momma," Jacob mumbled sleepily from his bed.

"Hey baby. Did you remember to brush your teeth like a good boy?" Sarah asked as she went to his side, Jareth not too far behind.

Jacob nodded. "Nosia made sure I flossed, too."

Sarah and Jareth laughed.

"That is like Nosia to do. Jake, would you like her to be your nanny or would you like me to find you a new one?" Sarah asked.

"New one!" Jacob almost yelled.

"What's wrong, my boy? Are you afraid of little old Nosia?" Jareth asked with a good-natured smile.

Jacob sat up and shook his head. "Nuh-huh!"

Sarah gently lifted the boy and laid him down again. "There is no shame in being afraid, sweetie."

"But I'm not ascared of Nosia!" Jacob replied defensively.

Sarah kissed him and allowed Jareth to do the same. She then handed him Lancelot and pulled the warm comforter to his chin. "Goodnight, Jake."

"Goodnight Prince Jacob," Jareth added.

(WARNING! THIS IS WHERE IT GET'S M-RATED! IF YOU WISH TO SKIP THIS, SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE THE CAPSLOCK TYPING AGAIN!)

Jacob sighed happily at the title and snuggled into his bed, slipping quickly into sleep. Jareth used his magic to turn down the lights and made sure that the door was locked and that there was a shield around the room. He would do the same later in the evening for his own children and his bedroom as well, but for now, he had more important things on his mind. He hardly needed to ask Sarah, as the look of lust was apparent in her emerald eyes. He pulled her tightly to his chest and within moment they were in a new bedroom.

The couple only took a moment to realize that they were in a brand new room before they came together in a passionate kiss. Sarah immediately felt passion flowing through her veins, making a beeline to the apex of her thighs. She made a small noise at the back of her throat as Jareth ran his tongue along her bottom lip, Sarah immediately granting him access into her mouth. She didn't remember how they moved to standing next to the bed, nor could she remember what the bed looked like. All she knew was that within moments, she felt her legs collide with the side of the mattress. Jareth was making quick work of undoing her dress while he kissed down her neck, Sarah's fingers clumsy from passion as she tried to rid him of his shirt. Once Jareth had freed Sarah from the confines of her dress, he stared hungrily at the emerald lingerie that she had been dressed in.

"Good Oberon, Sarah," Jareth rasped. He hungrily attacked her chest with his mouth, distracting Sarah from her work on his shirt. She had managed to remove the jacket and was finding the small buttons of his shirt to be quite the challenge. Jareth noticed her struggle and with a wave of his hand, he was topless.

Sarah felt her knees weaken as Jareth worked his way across her chest and neck and she pulled him down onto the bed with her. They scrambled backwards until Sarah could feel pillows under her head. She groaned when she realized that her hair was still done and waved her hand at her hair. Only later would she realize that she had, once again, successfully used magic, for her hair instantly came tumbling down, tangle free.

It was at that point that Jareth pulled away from her and gazed down at the beauty below him. She was, in his opinion, any mans version of the perfect woman, a truly sensual sight. Her eyes were shaded darker in passion, her lips parted and swollen from kissing. Her supple chest pushed against the confines of her emerald corset and her hair was lying around her shoulders and face, framing her like a dark, shining halo. The diamonds on her neck and in her ears were dazzling in the low candlelight, making her look like some ethereal being with shining skin. Her crown was still dazzling on her head, and Jareth felt a surge of possessiveness pass through him as he realized that not only was Sarah his wife, but she was his Queen. His and no one else's.

Tenderly, Jareth removed her adornments. Sarah smiled softly at him, reaching her hand up to push some of his wild hair from his eyes. She couldn't believe that he was her husband. And not only was he her husband, but they were King and Queen. Together, they would rule the Underground. He would be by her side, and not Annaliese's or someone else's. He would be her husband, her King, her lover for life. Sarah smiled and softly brought his head back down so that she could kiss him softly.

As kisses often do, the kiss went from being soft, tender, and sweet to something surged with passion. Their breathing intensified and their hands began to roam with a new fervor. Here and there, a gasp or low moan could be heard, but other then that, there were no words. Sarah was busy trying to work at removing Jareth's pants, her primal urges pushing her past thoughts of foreplay and wishing that they could be joined sooner. Jareth, on the other hand, was more then enjoying the sight of Sarah in her lingerie, and was slow and lazy in his removal of her corset.

Jareth kissed her chest and her neck as he worked, enjoying the sound of her moaning, enjoying the power he knew he had over her. Her breasts were practically falling out of her corset and Jareth delighted in passing his thumb over her nipples every once in a while, her surprised gasp a pure delight to his Fae ears. Sarah wasn't the only one gasping, though. Although Sarah's attempts at removing his pants were proving completely useless, she knew she could still affect him and did so by 'accidentally' brushing her hand against his bulge every now and then. The movement would cause Jareth to temporarily stop in all of his own movements, his eyes closing and a groan of pleasure escaping through his perfect lips. Sarah also decided to bury her face in his lean neck, peppering kisses along it and occasionally nibbling at his ear. She enjoyed the taste of his flesh: so sweet, so spicy, so unlike any man she'd ever kissed before.

It was after the fourth time that Sarah brushed against him, with her knee this time, that Jareth decided that enough was enough. He waved away his pants, as well as Sarah's corset. He pulled away only momentarily to observe her beautiful form, her breasts free from their constraints and her lean stomach going up and down, before he dove right back in to continue his work with his mouth and hands. He took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and nibbling it lightly now and then. With his other hand, he kneaded her other breast, first rolling it and then focusing on the hardening nipple. Sarah dug her hands into his wild locks, her body arching forward in an attempt to bring him closer. Her head tipped backwards from the pleasure she was being given, Sarah reached forward with one hand until she found the hardened object of her desire.

"Shit, Sarah," Jareth gasped against her breast. He let out another moan as she began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, her pace uneven and her grip almost too tight. The cynical part of Jareth's mind, the part that never gets distracted and is always focused on his goal, realized that this gave her instant power of him and took control over Jareth's hand, trailing it down Sarah's stomach and slipping it underneath her lace panties.

"Jareth!" Sarah called out in a sharp voice. The movement of her hand became even more uneven as Jareth trailed one finger along her slit, teasing her relentlessly before finally parting her lips. She shivered beneath him as he quickly located her pearl, his amazing Fae memory supplying him with the location instantly. "Oh God, Jareth!" Sarah gasped as he stroked the little bundle of nerves. Her hand clung tighter onto his head while her other attempted to continue its motions, her mind clouded with pleasure. When he slipped one finger into her, she almost lost it.

For only a moment, Sarah attempted to remember the last time Henry touched her in any way that wasn't hurtful to her. Sure, they had an active sex life, but that was only on Henry's side. He was the one who had given her the red nightgown in order to whet his sexual appetite, although Sarah knew that a beer did the same thing. Thinking back, Sarah realized that the last time that they were both equal partners in their sex life was shortly after Jacob was born. Had she really gone nearly four years without consensual sex?

"Jareth, please," Sarah whimpered as Jareth worked two fingers into her opening.

"With pleasure," Jareth purred. He waved her underwear away and moved her up more comfortably amongst the pillows. He paused only for, the two of them breathing heavily.

"I love you," Sarah whispered.

"I've always loved you," Jareth replied. He kissed her softly as he entered her, taking his time to be as tender as possible. He would never admit to Sarah that in his times of watching her, he had seen much of her intimate times with her husband and had seen her cry afterwards. He wanted this time to be perfect for her, perfect for them both.

Jareth started out gentle, moving slowly in and out of her, Sarah meeting him thrust for thrust. He kissed her tenderly on her face, on her next, and on her ears. Sarah sighed with pleasure but soon became inpatient with this pace and wrapped her legs around his knees, pulling him closer to her body and allowing her to pick up their pace. Jareth was all-too-happy to oblige to this and quickened his pace. Both Sarah and Jareth let out sounds of pleasure at this new feeling and soon they were moving even faster. It didn't take long for Jareth to snap, his primal need for sexual release suddenly overtaking every part of him. He moved to his knees, pulling her legs up around his waist, and began to move even faster.

"S—Sarah," Jareth gasped as the feeling intensified. He began to move even faster, which became too fast for Sarah to keep up. Jareth didn't seem to mind at all and just continued with his motions, determined to bring them both to their peaks of pleasure. Neither realized how the bed frame rattled or that they had moved to the center of the bed, the blankets a tangled up mess below them.

Jareth could feel himself being brought closer to the edge and thanked the good graces that he was Fae and could control that moment. He also knew exactly how to bring her closer to her peak. He reached between them and recaptured her pearl between his forefinger and thumb, rolling it in a way that caused Sarah to nearly scream in pleasure, her body arching and her head falling back. Her moans of pleasure spurned him on, and he soon found he could no longer stop himself. He didn't feel very bad, though, for a few moments after he collapsed, Sarah found her own release. Neither noticed the burst of light they emitted, for it had faded by the time they were aware enough to ever have noticed.

They lay for quite some time, no words passing between them as they let their breathing slow. They didn't need to, however. Lazily Sarah traced patterns on Jareth's back, her simple movements conveying all the words she couldn't say. Jareth was gently playing with her hair, occasionally giving her arm a caress, as he, too, attempted to tell Sarah how much he loved her. They laid there for what felt like hours, although it could have perhaps only been moments. Sarah couldn't remember the last time she merely laid there after making love, nor could she remember the last time she could call sex 'making love'. Jareth attempted to remember the last time he felt real pleasure while pleasuring another person, for having sex with Annaliese was almost always about pleasuring her and only her. She would only voluntarily pleasure her husband when she knew that he as displeased with her and knew it was a way to distract him from it, if only for a moment.

(YOU MAY NOW BEGIN READING ONCE MORE IF YOU HAD SKIPPED THE MOMENTS OF PASSION!)

Jareth got up and cradled Sarah against his chest, using magic and strength to gently pull her up to the head of the bed. He pulled the pillows together that had gotten strewn about and used a tiny bit more magic to arrange the sheets below them, smoothing them out. Finally, Jareth drew the top comforter, a beautiful emerald green, up to their chests. Lovingly, Jareth kissed the top of her head and settled into the pillows.

"You're done, just like that?" Sarah asked after a few moments of silence.

Jareth chuckled. "I'm sorry, love! You looked so peaceful that I didn't imagine you'd be up for another round."

Something wicked sparkled in Sarah's eyes as she rolled over and crawled her way up his hard, naked form. With a smile he missed so dearly, she said, "Oh my dearest love, I'm more then ready." Sarah paused and felt something move beneath her. "And I know you are, too."

Jareth was more then happy to oblige his new wife.

* * *

-End of chapter!!

I know that this was short, but I wanted to make it short and sweet. Also, this story will be picking up soon in action and stuffs and I'm excited to get to that, but I will be returning to school and attempting to get a job soon so I dunno how much time I will have to write.

Now, I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

Kilt Girl: You are amazing. My heart is so warmed to know that you've stuck by me this whole time. I always look forward to reading your reviews and I'm forever grateful that you keep reading! You give me so much push and help. I love you, girl!

Gemstone11, Innogen, JoytoDemFishies101, DemonicSymphony, NotWritten, IKeepGoldFishInMyBra, Summer, BabeWithThePower, Impteen16, Gen3683icy6, chichi89, and hazlgrnLizzy: I know I've forgotten some people and I'm very sorry if I have, but know that I love each and every one of you! Thank you sssooooooooooooo much for sticking with me through these last few years! Some of you are long-time readers and other are brand new, but no matter what your history with me, I love you for it. I love the comments, the criticisms, and all of the encouragement. I beg that you all hang around with me for however much longer this takes, and even if you don't, I'm so blessed to have had you all stick around with me for this time. Thank you!!!

Special love goes out to Crazy-Eyed Priestess: I was sooo touched that you would do that! I know how long it is in my document, so I can only imagine how many pages that was for you. I also know I've done that in the past, and I only do it with stories I absolutely love, so I'm extremely touched and honored that you would do that for mine. Thank you, dear! 3

Again, if I've forgotten you, I'm sorry! Just thank you all for your love and support! See you next chapter!

-Serenity


	14. Daily Life

Chapter 14: Daily Life

Welcome to chapter 14! I want to thank everyone who has been with me all this time once more. Also, I noticed quite some time ago that I never once described what Darius looks like (unless I missed it somewhere). I'm curious how you are all picturing him, so please let me know! I will reveal in the next chapter what he looks like in my head, but for now, I'm really curious what you all think of our dashing young knight!

* * *

Destinee leaned back and let the sun warm her exposed skin. She sighed in contentment, closing her mismatched eyes in her bliss. Things had been so wonderful since the wedding. First on the list was her magic. Now that she was Princess, not to mention Heiress, Destinee's training to become Fae had intensified. She was under the constant study of her aunts and grandmother, as well as a few selective Fae from the Grounds. She was thriving in her training and was so thrilled to see that her eye markings were becoming defined, cementing her as a full Fae. She was beginning to feel the magic in her body as easily as breathing and relished every moment she could use it.

The second thing on the list was that she was suddenly revered with respect. Every time she went out into the City, people stopped to bow or curtsey their respect and went out of their way to please her in any way possible. Destinee noticed with glee that this also extended to her mother, who had once been so shunned. Now the two women were being treated like goddesses come to walk amongst the common Fae, as if their very presence was something to be worshipped. Destinee supposed that one day she may tire of this kind of attention, perhaps yearn for something more, but for now, these situations settled just fine for her.

Third was the sudden influx of friends; not just friends who were there because they had to be, but because they wanted to be. Being goblin princess wasn't exactly a position that any saw as having any power, no matter that being the ruler typically meant a future in ruling all of Underground. She hadn't been allowed to associate with other princesses as much as she had always wanted to, and since they had never reached out to her, she assumed that they thought as little of her as was expected. Sure, Amaya had always found her niche within these young Fae, but that was because Annaliese was a shameless woman and made sure that everyone knew how powerful her family was and how one day a shinier crown would sit upon her head, not to mention Amaya's. Ever since Destinee's coronation as Princess, however, a handful of princesses from several ranks emerged, expressing their excitement at finally being allowed to speak to her without dishonoring their title. These girls suddenly became Destinee's confidences and she requested their presence often at Veneficus Moenia, which was an honor so many had hoped to gain by pretending to be the Princesses friend. Destinee saw through countless lies and fake smiles, though, and limited her friends to a small group. (The other girls had little to weep about, for they were quick to locate Amaya and use her for the honor)

The fourth was that her family was finally together, completely and truly. Her parents were wed once more and Destinee had gained a little brother who, when he was old enough, would be able to make a Blood Bond with his stepfamily to erase the blood of his father and accept them as his true family. Sarah and Jareth had taken to adopting all of the children as their own, excluding Amaya who would not consent. After a trip Above, Sarah had officially adopted Jareth's children, and after a ceremony Under, Jareth had adopted Jacob. The family was whole.

"In my wildest dreams I did not see a woman more beautiful then thee to be my lover," a smooth voice whispered seductively in her ear.

Ah yes, the fifth reason.

"Good afternoon, darling," Destinee greeted lovingly, twisting at the waist so she could soundly kiss her knight.

"Enjoying the weather, or waiting for me?" Darius asked. He moved to sit beside Destinee and presented her with a bouquet of wild flowers.

Destinee inhaled the sweet scent before responding. "A little bit of both, of course. I am so glad that the weather has stayed lovely these past weeks."

"Your father is in a good mood, Destinee, so naturally it will remain as beautiful as you every day," Darius said.

Destinee laughed and rolled her eyes. "Honestly Darius, I'm wooed enough!"

Darius' chuckle rang throughout the courtyard. "I cannot help myself! You inspire such nonsense to spew from my mouth that it's embarrassing."

Destinee pouted. "Nonsense? You mean I am not the loveliest woman you've ever seen?"

"N—no! Of course not, Des, you know that there is no one who can compare to your brand of beauty! What I meant—."

Destinee silenced him with a kiss. "I know, silly. After all, you'd have to be crazed not to love the Princess." She posed dramatically and the couple laughed. "So where are we going today?"

"To your lessons," Darius replied.

Destinee had to stifle a groan. While it was true that she loved how her magic was growing, she was sure that today was her day off to spend with her lover as she pleased.

"Oh don't make that face, Des! You haven't even heard where we were going today," Darius insisted.

"What does location matter? I won't be able to spend my day off with you like Grandmother promised!" Destinee huffed.

Darius laughed and lifted her chin with his finger. "You're so cute when you're upset." He kissed the tip of her nose. "C'mon, Des, I promise you that today's lessons will not be the same as your usual ones are." He rose and offered his arm to his lover. Begrudgingly, she obliged.

"Promise it will be nice?" Destinee asked.

"I give you my knight's honor," Darius said. "Now close your eyes and hold on tight."

Sarah watched from above as the young lovers below disappeared from the courtyard. With a smile, she turned to address her husband. "They're so sweet together. And I bet their children will be gorgeous. Don't you think, Jareth?"

Jareth made a sound that was neither disagreement nor agreement.

Sarah strode to Jareth's desk and slammed her hands loudly on the mahogany. When Jareth did not look up, she realized that drastic measures would need to be taken. She reached behind her bodice and pulled the strings at the top, loosening her gown and the restraint on her bosom. The neckline dropped drastically and revealed quite a bit of her lace bra.

"Jareth, could you help me? It seems that my strings have come undone," Sarah cooed innocently.

Jareth merely glanced up and, with a flick of his wrist, her gown sharply strung back into place. Sarah yelped as the cruel strings pinched her back and glared at her husband. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be today, I will go visit my sister! I'm sure Regan will be thrilled for my company."

"Regan is settling into the Goblin Kingdom and should not be disturbed. She is having quite the hard time making the goblins understand that she is no longer their playmate and rather their queen," Jareth replied. He did not look up from his document.

Sarah huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine then, I'm sure that Claudius will have me for company."

"My brothers are with my father on important business." Jareth set down his quill and glanced up at Sarah with an almost annoyed look on his face. "As for Imogen, she is busy Above, doing some work with Mother. Miranda has fallen ill and is at home resting, where I suggest you not go. It is an Underground disease that you have no immunity for and will surely kill you upon entering your system, so your distance is necessary. Anything else, Sarah?"

"Oh nothing really, just wondering where my wonderful husband went. This awful, boring person sitting in front of me simply will not do, and I am quite sure that he is awful in bed. So pardon me while I go find someone who will do better to occupy my time." Sarah had only taken two steps before she found herself with a face full of Jareth's chest. She gasped and took a step back. "Really now Jareth, was that necessary?"

Jareth grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her in for a kiss that seared her to her bones. She responded in earnest, although she could not seem to find enough power to match his (she always hated it when he used his magic as an advantage). When Jareth finally did pry their lips apart, Sarah was left gasping while he still stared coldly down at her.

"There now woman, are you satisfied? I must get back to work," Jareth asked.

Sarah was instantly brought back to earth and growled in frustration. "Fine then!" With a swish of her skirts, she was gone from the room. She could only manage simple teleportation's so far, however, so she only made it to three rooms down. She found herself embarrassed now, because three rooms down had landed her in the laundry room, where she was instantly awarded with scrambled greetings and confused stares. "Oh! Um, please do carry on," Sarah said. She looked quickly for the door and, having located it, attempted to elegantly run from the room.

It was all Sarah could do not to pout and throw a fit. She was an adult woman, thirty-five-years-old, and therefore she had no reason to be acting like a child. Yes, she was bored, and terribly so, and all of her favorite candidates for attention had gone, but that was no reason to throw a tantrum. She half considered waking her son from his nap, but realized the selfishness of these actions and quickly shelved the idea as soon as it came to her head. Venice was busy with her sisters, and while she was sure that Venice would drop what she was doing to aid her Queen, Sarah wouldn't dare interrupt them. Even her stepchildren were busy: Stephen was off to the Fireland to apprentice with King Fuoco and girls were with their cousins in their classes.

It then dawned on Sarah that she had other in-laws. How could she forget the husbands and wives of Jareth's siblings? Sarah made her way to her bedroom to change into a more suitable gown to be seen outside of the palace in. She had taken a great liking to her new wardrobe, as Jareth had promised her she would. For Sarah, it was liking she was dressing up for the stage every day, getting to try out a new character over and over again. Today, she decided to go with simple Renaissance elegance and chose a maroon gown with braided gold cords sectioning off an empire waist and, as well as separating sleeve from shoulder, the sheer sleeves floating arms her arms. Sarah slipped on a new pair of shoes to match her dress and headed out the door.

* * *

Destinee giggled with glee when she realized where Darius had taken her. The field was vast and beautiful, full of fragrant flowers and shady trees. She heard the faint echo of water splashing and excitedly wondered where the water was. She tipped her head back, allowing the sun to warm her face, as Darius led her down a cobblestone path. They ended near a large tree where a picnic had been spread.

"Oh Darius," Destinee whispered. She kissed her knight on his cheek and squeezed his hand. "This is so beautiful. Where are we?"

"The Field of Dreams," Darius replied.

Destinee almost laughed at the title, but then realized that the joke would fall on deaf ears. Surely he had never seen the movie and thus it would only lead to annoyance as would have to explain it to him (describing Mortal things had never been fun, for the Fae often refused to believe that anyone would bother with their strange convinces, despite having seen them firsthand in some cases)

"And what, pray tell, does the Field of Dreams have to do with my lessons?" Destinee asked.

Darius sat down on the soft wool blanket near an intricately decorated picnic basket, Destinee following him and resting against his chest. Darius reached out and plucked one flower.

"This field is the source of all Fae magic. If you cannot manipulate the flowers, you will never become a full Fae." Darius traced the outlining of her Fae markings with the flower. She sighed happily at the feeling. "Hold out your hand."

Destinee did as she was told and Darius gently skirted the flower along her palms. She giggled when a trail of glitter was left on her palms.

"Make something out of that," Darius bid her.

Destinee thought for a moment before picturing the object in her mind, like her grandmother had instructed. She could remember being told that creative magic was far different from the kind of harmful magic that she had used what seemed like ages ago on Amaya. Since anyone can feel destructive, it is easily to use magic in that way. But it took real effort to do something creative with magic.

Destinee held her hand to her lips and blew softly on the glitter. Millions of tiny bubbles floated around the young couple, Destinee happily watching them float away.

"Bubbles?" Darius asked.

Destinee shrugged. "I like them."

Destinee could feel Darius' chuckle rumble through his strong chest. "You are your father's daughter." He held out his hands in front of her so that she could see what he was doing. The flower in his left, he hovered his right over it until the little daisy had transformed into a small rabbit.

"Oh!" Destinee cried out. She carefully reached out her hand to touch the tiny creature. She gasped when she realized that it was real! Sure, she had seen magic do interesting things during her lifetime Under, but she had never seen someone turn a daisy into a tiny bunny!

"Your turn to try," Darius told her.

Destinee looked back at him in surprise. "But—but I haven't learned to create life yet."

Darius set the small bunny down and the couple watched as it hopped away, disappearing quickly amongst the stems of the flowers. "Which is what I was told to teach you. Destinee, creating life from objects that are already living is as easy as manipulating pollen into glitter into bubbles." He paused. "But it must never be used negatively. Any creature created with impure intentions will suffer greatly, as will the creator."

"What will happen to the bunny?" Destinee asked, already missing the small white animal. "Will it return to its original form one day?"

Darius nodded. "We are not gods, my love. We are simply manipulators, magical creatures who are designed to manipulate the already designed. We can only create lasting life the same way as Mortals."

Destinee's blush was a sure signed that she understood his meaning. "Will the bunny be hurt when it turns back?"

Darius thought for a moment. Destinee shifted so that she was lying partially on her side, allowing easier access to watching his face. Darius rested his arms around her and then finally answered. "I suppose there is no physical pain, but the manipulated object will already retain the memory of when it was changed. Perhaps if the object enjoyed its time changed it will miss those times, may even mourn them. But they will never feel any physical pain."

"Oh," Destinee replied. "I don't know if I like that."

"It is not a necessary form of our magic, dearest. It is necessary that you know how to do it, but you will never be in a situation where it will be required of you." He gave her a loving smile. "For now, let us focus on manipulating the flowers into inanimate things. They imprint of the memory changed will not leave as much of an impact, I promise."

"May we eat first?" Destinee asked shyly.

Darius chuckled and reached for some of the food, ready to serve his Princess.

* * *

Sarah strode down the streets of the Imperial Fae City to the nearby castle of Claudius. She was greeted left and right by bowing and curtseying citizens, vendors offering her wares every few minutes. She politely greeted her subjects and surveyed the wares, taking a few moments to shop so as to make her citizens happy to see that she appreciates their work. By the time she reached Claudius' castle, an hour had passed.

"Oh, my Queen! Please, do come in!" a young Fae servant greeted after Sarah had knocked on the door.

"Thank you," Sarah replied. She allowed a separate servant to lead her through the small temporary castle to the drawing room where Amelia was seated. Sarah was thrilled to see Eleanor was also in attendance.

"Sarah, dearest!" Amelia greeted, Eleanor echoing a similar greeting.

Sarah went to her sisters-in-law and hugged them both.

"Do sit," Amelia offered.

"I love your gown, Sarah! Maroon is such a flattering color on you," Eleanor commented.

"Thank you, Eleanor. I hope you two don't mind me coming over unannounced, but I was just so bored at home," Sarah replied.

Amelia and Eleanor both laughed, baby Julia giggling in her mother's arms as well, adding to the sweet melody of Fae laughter.

"What?" Sarah asked, feeling as though she had missed something.

"Don't worry, we aren't making fun of you, but you're so delightfully Mortal." Amelia quieted her giggles and smiled softly at the younger woman. "Dearest, home will be quite boring for you for a while. You see, when a new King takes the throne, the first 1000 days of his reign is spent pouring over millions of documents, making appropriate changes to each of them to fit the modern times, as well as travelling to each kingdom to address any issues. Usually a King completely withdraws from his family for these days, choosing instead to send them off somewhere else until he is done. The events of the kingdom are put on hold, such as state events and all sorts of yearly parties, until The 1000 Days are over. But there is a wonderful party at the end to celebrate that is quite fun from what I've heard."

Sarah felt her heart sink and her blood begin to boil at the same moment. "Why did no one tell me this?"

"It's such common knowledge for a Fae that it is quite easy to forget when there are those who do not understand. I'm sorry, Sarah," Eleanor apologized.

"So that's why Jareth has been so strange lately?" Sarah asked quietly.

Amelia nodded. "He has been quite a wonderful husband, putting off his duties for as long as he has, but it truly is time for him to get some work done." Amelia reached out to grasp Sarah's knee in comfort. "It's nothing against you, Sarah, so never take it personally. It's just simply something that must be done."

"I would have been better off letting him remain married to Annaliese," Sarah muttered sadly.

Neither woman laughed. "I suppose so," Amelia replied honestly.

"Don't worry, though! You have all of us to occupy your time, and your wonderful daughter and son," Eleanor said brightly.

"Also, this is usually the time when the Queen takes a consort for herself. You know, to keep herself…erm…happy," Amelia added.

Sarah stared at the older woman, appalled. "A what!"

"Oh don't act so surprised! Queen Julissa had quite a few during The 1000 Days, as is quite normal. Many men are quite willing to perform the task of keeping the Queen happy, I can assure you of that. And you're very young, so I'm sure that many young men will be more then happy to help you," Amelia said.

Sarah could not wipe the surprised, horrified look off her face. "I—I—I just cannot believe this! We don't really take kindly to our spouses cheating on us Above."

Eleanor simply shrugged. "It's just simply how things are done around here. No one would frown on you for doing so."

Sarah shook her head. "I don't think I can, though. I was raised to think very differently."

Amelia gave a short laugh. "You will perhaps feel differently soon, dear. Especially as a newly wed, the sudden lack of love will not be very easy for you to handle."

Sarah sighed. She could not believe how passively these two were discussing cheating! And the fact that Julissa, the beautiful, regal, and elegant Queen whom Sarah was trying to model herself after had done it as well just sat wrong with Sarah. She could not even begin to picture Julissa with another man other then Travon.

And so, deciding to put these thoughts all from her mind, Sarah decided to change topics to their children.

* * *

"This is hard," Destinee whimpered. She had been sitting before a small bush of roses for quite some time, attempting to manipulate it into a full China set. She had managed to change the colors of the flowers and leaves, and had even made the bush lie flat, but she had yet been able to change its form. She had always considered herself powerful; after all, compared to her siblings, she wielded a great amount of power. But these flowers were stubborn and wanted so badly to hold onto their form.

"That's your issue there, Des. You're taking it for granted that it is hard and so, it is. But if you cleared your mind and allowed yourself to realize that it is as easy as changing the colors, you will find that it is," Darius instructed. He hovered his hand over the next bush over and successfully transformed the small bush into a pile of elegant plates, bowls, and cups and then back again within a matter of moments.

Destinee pouted but nevertheless decided to give his suggestion a try. She moved off her hip and sat back on her heels, holding her hands out in front of her and taking a few deep breaths in order to cleanse her mind of all other thoughts. _'This is easy' _she told herself, repeating the phrase like a mantra. Then, when she was absolutely positive that she believed her words, she allowed her magic to flow from her hands. And then the bush changed.

"I did it!" Destinee shrieked with joy. Although the bush snapped back into it's proper form the instant she called out for joy, Darius still celebrated with her. He helped her stand and they gleefully hugged, Destinee giggling with her happiness. She kissed Darius soundly. "Thank you for the help, Darius."

Darius kissed the tip of her nose. "Now do it over and over again until it becomes second nature."

Darius chuckled lovingly as she groaned. "I'm sorry, my dearest, but it is necessary to learn this much, at least. When you come before the Council to prove that you are worthy of making the final step in your Transformation, they will take you here and make sure that you can do this."

Destinee looked up at him, mismatched eyes wide. "You've got to be kidding me!" She sighed and looked down at the bush. "I wonder how my mother will do at this."

Darius nodded thoughtfully at this. "I suppose we should bring her with us next time. She'll need the practice as well." He knelt down next to her. "Alright now, Des, do it again.

Sarah sighed as she walked into her bedroom, kicking her shoves off instantly and already beginning to work on her gown. She had spent the remainder of the day with her sisters-in-law, had enjoyed a wonderfully cooked dinner made up of foods she had never had before, and had fun with their children once they arrived, carrying with them Jacob. She had lingered so long, though, because she was suddenly dreading what was waiting for her when she came home. Amelia had told her that since this was Day One, it was very likely that Jareth would not be joining her for bed. In fact, Eleanor had told her, she may not joined by Jareth in bed for the first Thirty.

"Your day looks like it was awful," Mandy quipped as Sarah passed her. Mandy was still dressed in Sarah's earlier gown, creating a strange illusion as Sarah moved to stand before her in her Aboveground underwear (which Mandy appreciated being able to wear as well).

"Have you ever heard of the 1000 Days?" Sarah asked. She began to pull her hair loose of pins.

Mandy sighed sadly. "Oh my, I had forgotten all about that. I'm so sorry, Sarah. This is seriously going to suck for you." She placed her palm against the glass in an attempt to reach out for her creator.

Sarah came forward and mimicked the move. She thought of how strange it looked, her standing in her skivvies with her hand pressed to her mirror while her reflection was still fully dressed.

"If it makes you feel any better, this means that I will just as lonely. Jareth will need all of his strength and take mine back into him," Mandy said.

Sarah smiled at her without any real emotion. "We'll have each other at least."

"And your children," Mandy commented.

Sarah removed her bra and moved to put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. If Jareth was not going to be around, what reason was there for her to be dressed in one of the sexy nightgowns he had given her?

Sarah's heart sped up as she heard a knock at her door. Jareth?

"Hey Momma," Destinee greeted. She took in her mother's appearance with a knowing look. "Hard day?"

Sarah took in her daughter's haggard appearance, noting the bags under her eyes and the look of exhaustion.

"Yours looks like it was the same," Sarah commented.

Destinee sighed and nodded, walking sluggishly into her mother's bedroom. "Where is Daddy?"

"Ever heard of the 1000 Days?" Sarah asked. Destinee shrugged. "Good, that makes two of us. Apparently, I won't be seeing hide nor hair of your father for the next 1000 Days as he pours over legal documents in order to decipher what is relevant or not."

"That sucks," Destinee replied. She sank down in a comfy armchair by the fireplace and sighed. "This learning magic stuff is so difficult. How far did you go before you left?"

"Julissa was just about to teach me shape shifting before I made my decision," Sarah replied.

"Ugh, I forgot all about that stuff! Great, more difficult stuff to learn," Destinee groaned.

"What did you do today?" Sarah asked, taking the opposite chair.

"Darius took me to the Field of Dreams to learn how to manipulate," Destinee replied.

Sarah nodded knowingly. "I remember when Jareth took me there. We were there fifteen minutes before I decided that it was too hard and I demanded we go." Sarah smiled softly at the memory. "I was always such a stubborn child."

"Darius would not let me give up." Destinee gave a triumphant smile. "But I did do it."

"Oh, Des, congratulations! You're on your way to becoming a Fae," Sarah praised. She leaned forward to hug her daughter. As she pulled away, she let her fingers linger on Destinee's light markings. "When you were a little girl, I had always wondered what you would look like with your markings. I wondered if they would be mismatched, like your eyes, or if they would conform to one color like your father's. Why, once, when you were three, I had put eyeliner on us both in a mimic of markings and took a picture of us. I wish I had that picture right now."

Mother and daughter gasped as a photo album appeared in Sarah's lap. It was baby pink and had sloppily pasted on gold stars and patches of glitter. In the center, 'Sarah & Destinee' was written, a heart drawn around it. Without a word, Sarah and Destinee moved their chairs so that they were sitting side by side. Sarah opened the book and was greeted with a picture of her, tired and sweaty, holding a pink bundle in her arms.

"This was our very first picture together," Sarah said. "My dad took it right after they handed you to me." Sarah smiled fondly at the picture then her daughter, her eyes glistening in the firelight. "I had never loved someone more then the moment I first saw you."

"Oh Mom," Destinee whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

For the next hour and a half, Sarah and Destinee laughed, cried, and told stories. Destinee was embarrassed by her naked baby pictures and her face covered in dirt, while Sarah could not believe how young and frightened she looked. When they landed on the picture Sarah had referred to, Destinee immediately took it out.

"We look so beautiful," Destinee admired. She placed the picture between her palms and pressed quickly before opening her hands. There was now a second picture. "I love it."

"I had spent so much time worrying that Jareth would show up any moment, ready to scoop you up and steal you away from me, and yet here I was, playing into his games. I wanted so badly to just beg his forgiveness so that we could go home where we belonged, but my pride would not allow it," Sarah mused.

"I would have come back eventually. I know it," Destinee whispered.

Sarah sighed sadly. "You would have died otherwise."

Destinee took her mother's hand and squeezed it. "But I'm alright now. I'm where I belong, with parents who love me and one another, in a life I only dreamt of when I was a little girl."

"You were a dreamer," Sarah laughed. "Just like me."

"Oh ew, Mom, what the heck was going on in this picture!" Destinee asked, cracking up as she turned the page.

An hour later, the photo album had been finished. Sarah noticed sadly that the last picture in the book had been taken That Day, a picture of her beautiful little girl running out into the spray. Sarah could remember hoping that Jareth would not return, that their meeting in her bedroom had been a fluke, an empty threat. She had never anticipated losing her daughter so soon.

"It's late. I should be heading to bed," Destinee commented, catching sight of the clock.

Sarah glanced up and gasped. "Oh shit, I haven't checked on Jacob since I got home." She and Destinee both rose and made their way out of the bedroom to the smaller one close by.

When Sarah opened the door, she fumed to see that Jacob was still awake, sitting around his new enchanted toys. With a wave of her hand, the toys marched back to their place in Jacob's toy box.

"Jake, why are you not in bed yet? It is past ten!" Sarah scolded. She passed her hand over the toys, willing them to return to their place in his toy box, and scooped her son up. "Who let you play this late? Alice was supposed to put you to bed an hour ago."

Jacob shrugged. "Haven't seen her since—umm—since earlier."

Sarah fumed. "How long have you been alone in here for?"

Jacob thought for a moment. "A while," he finally decided.

Destinee and Sarah exchanged confused looks, but Sarah moved to put Jacob in bed nevertheless. After both women kissed him goodnight and Destinee turned down the light, they left the room.

"I'm going to throttle that girl! How could she not make sure Jacob was asleep? He's only a little boy," Sarah seethed.

"Mom, I know Alice can be a bit flakey, but she's been Honor Bound to watch over Jacob and follow any orders set in place by you or Dad. And since I'm assuming that you ordered her to put Jake to bed at a certain time, she would be unable to do otherwise," Destinee explained.

"I know that, but Jake is a little boy and should not be left alone after being put to bed," Sarah argued. She then froze. "However, I do recall ordering her not to leave Jacob until she was sure he was fast asleep." Sarah walked to the door across from Jacob's and jiggled the handle. It was locked.

"Alice, open this door this instant," Sarah demanded.

"Here Mom, let me," Destinee offered. She flicked her fingers towards the handle, only to have her spark of magic fly back at her. "What the heck? Something does not feel right."

Sarah pounded on the door. "Alice! Alice, I demand you open this door this instant!"

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but Alice isn't home right now."

"You! What did you do?" Sarah gasped.

* * *

-End of this chapter!

Yep, I'm awful and left you all with a cliffhanger. I know, I know, it's awful of me to do since I have not updated in FOREVER (please don't kill me) but I just HAD to. I want to keep all of my darling readers on their toes. So please don't hate me! I love you all very much. I hope I can update soon, but we all know what it is like with school and work and boyfriends. Silly responsibilities.

-Serenity


	15. A Series of Events

Chapter 15: A Series of Events

LOOK! I updated sorta of quickly! Aren't you proud of me? Haha. Please enjoy, my loves! (Also, I apologize if the flow of this is off. I have rewritten this move then once, so do not hesitate to point out any moment that does not flow correctly!)

* * *

"You! What did you do?" Sarah gasped.

Amaya shrugged delicately, her face conveying her clear boredom. "I allowed Alice to take the night off. The poor girl has been so exhausted being at the beck and call of your little boy that she needed a night off. He's really quite demanding, you know. Mortal children are_ not_ the easiest to take care of, what with their inability to magic the things they need." Amaya flicked her wrist, a puff of glitter flowing from her fingertips easily.

"You do not have the power to grant something like that," Sarah said.

Amaya scoffed. "As Princess, yes I do. Any member of the royal family can alleviate a member of the staff of their duties for a restricted amount of time. Do not worry, though, Alice will be back in the morning to tend to the tiny Mortal." Amaya studied her glossy fingernails, leaning against the stone wall in a way that screamed of Jareth's genes in her blood.

"Amaya, go to bed. I will deal with you in the morning," Sarah ordered.

"You cannot tell me what to do. You are not my mother," Amaya snapped.

"I am your Queen and as such you_ will_ do as I say. You had best hope that I do not tell your father about this," Sarah threatened.

"Whatever," Amaya replied. She lazily walked back down the hall.

"That girl is so arrogant," Sarah seethed.

"Mom, don't worry. At least we know that Jacob is safe," Destinee soothed. "And as for Amaya, well, we all know she's a bitch so this was nothing surprising. I still say you tell Dad, though."

Sarah sighed. "If only he wasn't so busy."

Destinee shrugged. "It's late at night. Perhaps he's winding down? I mean, it couldn't hurt to give it a try."

"Good night, sweetheart," Sarah said, kissing her daughter and walking off. She made her way up to Jareth's study, only to be met by a page sitting at a desk and four burly guards who reminded Sarah of trolls. "Good evening, gentlemen," Sarah said hesitantly.

"Good evening, Queen Sarah," the small pack replied in a snappy union. Even the small page had responded in time, having risen from his desk to bow formally to his Queen.

"I'd like to see my husband," Sarah said.

"Deepest apologizes, your grace, but no one may enter," one guard said in his gnarly voice.

This threw Sarah off. Sure, she knew that Jareth was going to be holing himself up in his office, but she did not think that people would be barred from entering, especially herself! Sarah figured that she'd try a different approach.

"I understand that you gentlemen have your duties, but it is urgent that I see my husband. Would you please allow me access?" Sarah said with a small pout. She even attempted to push her breasts forward without seeming too obvious.

The guards glanced at one another but did not move.

"Queen Sarah, we are under strict orders that we not let you enter the office," the page said, stepping out from behind his desk. Sarah was surprised to see that he was half goat.

Sarah sighed. So she was going to have to do this her least favorite way. "As Queen Sarah of the all of the lands of the Underground, I demanded that you step aside and allow me access."

The guards sighed and stepped aside. Sarah opened the doors and made her way into the dimly lit study.

"Jareth, we need to talk."

"Sarah! How did you get in here?" Jareth asked, his head snapping up from behind a pile of scrolls. He stood up and pointed at the door. "Sarah, if I am to finish my work in a timely fashion, I must have every moment free of interruption. Please leave."

"It's about your daughter," Sarah continued as she strode further into the study. When she stopped in front of the desk, she allowed herself a moment to marvel at her surroundings. Pyramids of scrolls filled the room, the interior of the office obstructed by their numbers, the piles reaching the ceiling. She could spy only a single armchair by the fireplace, the rest of the furniture either buried or having been removed to make room. Suddenly, it made a lot of sense to Sarah that it would take 1000 days to read and edit each of these scrolls.

Jareth sighed. "Whatever it is, Sarah, it can wait."

"For four years? Hardly," Sarah snorted.

"She'll grow out of whatever behavior she's displaying. Now please make your leave," Jareth insisted, gesturing to the door.

"Jareth, she has disobeyed our rules. She excused Jacob's nanny for the evening without my permission," Sarah informed him.

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloves fingertips. "I will deal with her when I have time, Sarah. Please, go to bed."

"In four years? Jareth! What if something had happened to Jacob?"

"No offense, but harming your Mortal son is probably at the bottom of the list of any person who is foolish enough to be my enemy. You know that his escort is merely a formality. I'm sure that Alice just needed a break and Amaya was the first member of the royal family that she saw whom she could request permission from to leave. You know that any member of the family may do this."

Sarah sighed. "I know, but I am not comfortable with someone who I do not know watching my son. Amaya should not have done that."

Jareth came out from behind his desk and grabbed Sarah by the elbow, beginning to lead her to the door. "Again, I will have a talk with her when I have time." Jareth stopped at the door and kissed Sarah's forehead. "Go to bed, my love. There is nothing to worry about."

Sarah pulled her elbow from Jareth's grip and glared at him. "If something happens to Jacob, I will not forgive you."

Jareth ignored her and closed the door. Sarah glared at the door in aggravation before heading back to her bedroom, grumbling about the annoyance of Fae husbands the whole day.

The next morning, Sarah quickly located the young Fae girl who had been assigned as her son's nanny and scolded her for taking the night off without her permission.

"I'm—I'm sorry, Queen Sarah," the girl sobbed quietly, her head bowed in shame. Although she looked fifteen, Sarah knew she was older then she.

"Alice, you were entrusted with my son's safety. You know that he should never be left alone, as decreed by the King! I am very disappointed in you," Sarah said sternly.

"Forgive me, Queen Sarah, but Anna assured me that you had approved her as my replacement," Alice replied.

"Anna?" Sarah asked.

Alice looked up at her queen, confusion swimming in her crystalline eyes. "Yes, ma'am. A girl named Anna came to me and assured me that you had approved of her as a replacement should I ever need any time off. I—I was just so tired. Not that I do not love your son, I love your son very much, but I miss my family so much and I just wanted—I needed a break." Alice began to sob once more.

Sarah was not listening, for cold dread had begun to run through her. "Alice, what did this Anna look like?"

Alice shrugged. "She had dark hair and dark eyes, I suppose. I am not sure, I was sitting in the hall when I saw her, and it was quite dim."

Sarah fought the urge to scold the girl again. Clearly, she was sorry and had not known what she was doing. Besides, yelling at Alice would not solve anything that was sure to be lying ahead. Heart racing, she gave Alice a pat on her shoulders and allowed her to go back to her bedroom. Swiftly, Sarah made her way into Jacob's room.

"Morning Mommy," Jacob greeted happily. He was surrounded by tiny fairies that seemed to be made out of a plastic material. He giggled happily as they danced about him.

"Jacob, did a lady named Anna put you to bed last night?" Sarah asked.

"She told me I never had to go to bed if I didn't want to. She was nice," Jacob replied happily.

Sarah sighed. "Honey, you know that is not right."

"I know," Jacob pouted.

"Was she nice to you?" Sarah asked.

Jacob nodded. "Yep! She even gave me these cool toys. Aren't they cool?" Jacob asked, thrusting one of the fairy dolls into his mother's face.

"Very neat, Jake. Now put your toys away, we are going to go have some breakfast and visit your cousins," Sarah said.

"No," Jacob said off-handedly.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"No," Jacob repeated, his voice suddenly cold.

"Jacob, are you disobeying me?" Sarah asked sternly.

Jacob's face turned frighteningly cold and cruel. "Yes, _Mother_. Now leave me alone. I want to play with my toys."

"Jacob!" Sarah gasped. Sarah glared. "Wait a minute, you're not my son. Who the hell are you?"

A cruel cackle filled the room. Sarah realized with fright that the cackle was echoing through the mouths of all of the fairy dolls. Sarah stood up at once, backing away from the circle.

"Where the hell is my son?" Sarah demanded.

"Just try and find him," a deep voice said.

The form of the fake Jacob changed to reveal a small, ugly goblin. It pointed at Sarah and cackled at her, the laugh echoing through the room. Sarah lunged for it, anger boiling in her veins.

Both were gone.

* * *

Venice awoke with a start. Something was very wrong with Sarah. She scrambled out of bed and raced to get dressed.

* * *

"Destinee, let's go to the beach!" Emiline announced happily. She bounded onto her sister's bed and held a crystal out. "See, the weather is going to be absolutely perfect on Mermaid Bay today! And Stephen is finally home with Kristalya, and no one has classes today, so it's perfect!"

Destinee laughed at her little sister's excited behavior. "Alright, alright! I'll go see if my mom and Jacob want to come with us. You can go get ready."

"I'll race you there," Emiline giggled. She disappeared and Destinee slid off her bed to find her mother. When Destinee did not locate her mother in her bedroom or the library, Destinee made her way to Jacob's room.

"Mom? Jake?" Destinee called out as she opened her half-brother's door. "This is getting really annoying," Destinee mumbled when she realized the room was empty. She sighed and knocked on Alice's door.

"Oh, good morning, Princess," Alice greeted, dipping into a curtsey.

"Good morning Alice. Do you know where my mom took Jake?" Destinee asked.

The Fae girl shook her head. "I haven't seem them since I returned. Perhaps they went to the dining hall for breakfast?"

Destinee sighed and thanked the girl before leaving. "I really ought to just leave. All of this searching is so not worth possibly getting yelled at for not inviting them," Destinee mumbled in annoyance as she walked down the steps. "You're kidding me!" Destinee exclaimed when she entered the dining hall. Stephen looked up from the table, Kristalya at his side. "Hey guys. Did Emiline tell you that she wanted to go the Mermaid Bay today?"

"Yes, she did. We're just eating before we go," Stephen replied. He gestured to the seat beside him. "Would you like to join us, sister?"

Destinee wanted to, but she had a sudden nagging feeling to keep looking for her mother. "Have you seen my mom and Jake?"

"Sorry, Princess Destinee, but we have not. Unless they were here an hour ago," Kristalya offered.

"Thanks. I'll see you two at the bay. I'm going to try to find my mom," Destinee said as she made to leave. Just before she left, she noticed Amaya coming down the stairs. Destinee rushed through the doors and waved her hand behind her, causing the door to slam shut.

"Fess up, bitch. Where are they?"

Amaya jumped and looked shaken, but quickly regained her composure. "What's your deal this morning?"

"Stop playing games, Amaya. Where are my mom and Jake?" Destinee asked. She could feel her magic sparking in her fingertips, ready to use. Destinee did not really want to have to kick Amaya's butt twice in such a short span, but she was going to if it was necessary to figure out what was going on.

Amaya could sense Destinee's magic and instantly summoned her own. She stopped just a few steps before the floor, attempting to keep as much distance between them as possible. She considered summoning her mother, but wasn't sure that was possible.

"How would I know?" Amaya asked.

"Seriously, Amaya, I will kick your ass if I have to! Where are they?" Destinee threatened, holding her hand at ready. When Amaya said nothing, Destinee moved to charge at her.

Amaya shrieked and scrambled back up the stairs, running at top speed down the hall with her half sister storming behind her. Amaya spotted her bedroom door and sprinted for it, only to have Destinee tackle her to the ground just before Amaya could touch the knob. Amaya cried out and struggled to get away, but Destinee had the upper hand in the situation and easily pinned Amaya down.

"Now I'm positive you have something to do with this, so tell me before I start pulling some hair," Destinee said.

Amaya brought a hand to her prized locks while trying to use the other one to push Destinee off. "Get off me, you cow!" Amaya bit.

"Oh don't even start with me. I will not be distracted by stupid insults. Now tell me, where are they?" Destinee snapped, grabbing Amaya's arm and pinning it down.

"No!" Amaya spat back.

"Amaya, tell me!"

"Get off me!"

"Amaya!"

Amaya finally touched her door, using her magic to open it. Destinee thought it was strange the way Amaya stopped struggling, distracted by the wash of relief that went across her face. Had Destinee thought to look up, she would have seen her step out from the shadows. Had Destinee looked up, she would have been able to perhaps protect herself. Had Destinee looked up, she would have at least known what was coming.

Amaya stood up and entered her room, dusting herself off. She fussed for a moment over her dress and hair before turning to her mother with a shining smile.

"Thank you, Momma." Amaya kissed Annaliese's cheek sweetly.

"Of course, precious. That nasty little half-ling will no longer be an issue," Annaliese said, hugging her daughter to her side.

"Umm, Momma, are you going to return the boy?" Amaya asked quietly.

Annaliese rolled her eyes. "Why? He's just a little pest."

"Yeah, but he's just a toddler. I—I just don't think it's very fair to be punishing him," Amaya said. While she hated Sarah and Destinee, she had unwillingly become slightly attached to the adorable little Mortal boy who found their world so fascinating.

Annaliese sighed and flicked her wrist. "There, he has been returned. Are you happy now?"

"Thank you, Momma," Amaya said.

"Now go downstairs and have some breakfast, darling. You look a bit pale. I'll go attend to my captives." Annaliese smiled, feeling self-satisfied in the best way. "In a few days time, my dearest daughter, I shall be Queen like I always should have been. Things will be perfect for us then."

Amaya bid her mother a good bye and made her way merrily down the stairs.

* * *

"Your Highness, a Princess Venice is here to see you," a young page informed Jareth.

Jareth sighed, looking up from his piles of scrolls. "Send her away. She should know that I am busy."

"Sire, I would, but she is insists that she must see you," the page replied nervously.

Before Jareth could reply, the door opened and Venice came through. "I'm sorry, King Jareth, but I have to talk to you!"

Jareth waved the page off and rose from behind his desk to greet Venice.

"This needs to be brief, Princess Venice," Jareth informed her.

"There is something wrong with Sarah. I'm feeling a tremendous amount of strain from her," Venice said, clutching at her heart.

"It must be the stress of the Thousand Days," Jareth said.

"It is something more, I know it," Venice insisted.

Jareth thought for a moment. "We did have a fight last night, but surely it was nothing that would have caused you more then just a moments discomfort. I'm sure your are only feeling the strain of the Thousand Days."

Venice slammed her fist onto the desk, a surprising show of anger for one who was usually so docile. "Jareth, I swear to you that something is wrong!"

"Daddy!"

Jareth and Venice turned in surprise to see Emiline and Darius running into the study, Jacob sitting on Darius' hip. Emiline looked scared and confused, Jacob clearly upset. Darius was clearly alarmed, his stormy gray eyes flashing and his honey colored hair in a wild disarray.

Jareth sighed. He really needed to have a talk with his guards about the meaning of 'no one must enter'.

"Daddy, something is horribly wrong! Jacob came into my room, crying about being held captive in some dark place with goblins," Emiline said insisted.

"And I have been unable to contact Destinee all morning," Darius added.

Venice looked at Jareth with a raised eyebrow, her hip popped and her arms crossed in a look that had 'I told you so' written all over it. Jareth ignored her and took Jacob from the young knight.

"Jacob, tell me what happened," Jareth said.

Jacob's face was red and wet from crying, his eyes puffy and his nosy runny. "I—I—I dunno! I was sleeping then some lady came and she—and she—she took me away and put me in a dark place that was cold and wet and there were ugly little, um, goblin things and they poked at me and were mean and it was dark and I wanted my mommy but I couldn't find her!"

Jareth wanted to pass this off as a bad dream and had opened his mouth to say so until he remembered what Sarah had said the night before. Jareth could not deny that these events were linked. Keeping his face calm, he turned to Emiline.

"Emi, sweetheart, take Jacob downstairs to get some breakfast. He's just been upset from a bad dream," Jareth said.

"It wasn't a dream!" Jacob insisted.

Just before Emiline and Darius began to protest, Venice caught Jareth's tone and cut in.

"Princess Emiline, your father is right. The magic must be messing with poor Prince Jacob's dreams. Food should make him feel better," Venice said, her voice sweet. Once Jacob was handed off to the young girl, Venice saw them to the door. "I will be by later to check on you."

"But-," Jacob started.

Venice leaned down and kissed Jacob on his forehead. Instantly, the child was sleeping against Emiline's shoulder. "When he awakens, he will remember only what you tell him. Chose your words wisely, dearest child."

Emiline nodded carried the boy from the room.

Venice turned around to face Jareth and Darius. "Jareth, can you feel your tether to her?"

Jareth's face had turned angered. "I was so careless leaving her alone! I should have known better. Sarah is safest only when she is with me"

Venice approached him, placing a calming arm on his shoulder. "Jareth, no one can blame you for thinking that she was safe. But you should not focus on that now. Please Jareth, feel for your tether to Sarah. Darius, see if you can feel for Destinee. There is no doubt in my mind that they are together."

Jareth paused for a moment, his eyes closing. Darius did the same, searching through his soul for the familiar feeling of Destinee's.

Jareth's eyes snapped open. "The Mountainland?"

Venice paused then nodded. "Yes, yes, I think that's right. We must act instantly."

Jareth nodded and turned to Darius. "Are you prepared to leave?"

Darius opened his hand, his sword appearing. "As always, my King."

"I should call upon my brother to watch over the kingdom in my absence," Jareth said. Although ideally he wanted his father to do the watch, he knew that that was not possible for once a king abdicated, he could never again rule (unless there was an absolute necessity). Besides, Jareth trusted Claudius.

"Do so quickly," Venice agreed.

Jareth opened his palm, crystal ready, and went to the window where he released it. He closed the window then turned to the young knight and the Waterland princess. "Let's go."

As one, they disappeared.

* * *

Poor Claudius would never have the chance to receive his brother's urgent call, for Demetrius had already drugged him and his family. Demetrius retrieved the crystal and smiled at the message inside.

"Good job, Annaliese," Demetrius muttered into the silence. Demetrius approached his brother and touched his forehead, his magic flowing as he attempted to shield his soul with Claudius'. It would not do well for someone to notice that it was not Claudius who had answered the call. Once Demetrius could feel that the transition had taken place, he made sure the room was properly secured and disappeared.

"Uncle Claudius, what are you doing here?" Stephen asked. He and Kristalya were still in the dining hall with Emiline and Jacob (who had since woken up and been told that Sarah and Destinee had gone in town to shop).

'Claudius' smirked. "Hey Stephen. I'm here to watch over things while your father works."

"Hello Uncle Claudius!" Amaya said, all bright and shining as she came into the dining hall. She knew instantly that it was really Demetrius and smiled inwardly, knowing that the plan was going smoothly.

"Hello dear," Claudius replied warmly.

"Will you be joining us at the beach today?" Kristalya offered.

Claudius chuckled. "Sorry kids, as great as that sounds, I really do need to get to work overseeing the kingdom. So much happens during the 1000 Days and it is important not to let the city go unattended."

Everyone accepted this without so much as a second thought.

"Well, we are burning daylight, so I suppose we should get going," Stephen said. He looked at his older sister. "Will you be joining us?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm going to stay in town today," Amaya replied easily.

Stephen nodded. "Alright. Have fun," Stephen said. Kristalya and Emiline bid Amaya and Claudius a goodbye and the four left the dining hall to get dressed for the beach.

"You should go to your mother and let her know that things are going well," Demetrius ordered his niece.

Amaya nodded and disappeared as well, leaving Demetrius alone. A self-satisfied smile settled on his lips as he set about to the next part of the plan. He called for the nearest page and began dictating his changes.

Screams echoed through the cave, greeting Amaya at her entrance. She jumped back, frightened, and then remembered her business and continued to venture further into the cave. When she rounded the corner, she saw that Sarah and Destinee were chained up a few feet away from each other, their feet dangling just above the ground. Their dresses were torn, their hair in gnarled messes. Crimson blood flowed freely down their bodies, pools of blood under their feet. Amaya flinched at the sight, but tried to make sure that her mother didn't see.

"Oh, hello my darling. How are things?" Annaliese asked easily.

"Demetrius is all set," Amaya replied, keeping her eyes on her mother. She noticed with disgust that blood was splattered on Annaliese.

"Wonderful, my love!" Annaliese said, clapping her hands together in delight.

Amaya stole a glance at Sarah and Destinee and winced. "Momma, don't—don't you think you're taking things a bit too far?"

Annaliese's eyes flashed angrily. "Too far? Amaya, these bitches are the reason that we are not happily living in the palace, and the reason I am not Queen! Don't you want to be Queen one day?"

"Yes, Momma, of course I do, but,"

"No 'buts', Amaya. This is necessary." Annaliese looked back at Sarah and Destinee and smirked cruelly. "You should really give this a try. It's quite fun." She looked back at her daughter. "Actually, I want you to. Come here, 'Maya."

Amaya hesitantly stepped forward. Annaliese grabbed her by her wrist. "I want you to torture Sarah. Go ahead, honey, make your momma proud!"

Sarah looked up, her pained emerald eyes pleading to Amaya. Amaya winced and looked away, but nevertheless did as her mother bid. She picked the easiest thing she could think of that would still please her mother: whipping. Annaliese's evil cackle mixed with Sarah's screams as Amaya's magic whipped her, cutting against her stomach and arms. When Annaliese released her wrist, Amaya cut her magic off instantly. She felt her stomach wretch as Sarah slumped against the wall, her gown ruined further as fresh blood began to seep down her front.

"Wonderful job, sweetheart. You make your momma so proud," Annaliese beamed. She glanced at her hands and noticed that there was blood on them. "Well then, this will just not do. I'm so sorry that you have had to see me this way. I will be back in a moment, precious."

Annaliese disappeared and Amaya reacted instantly.

"I'm so sorry about this! I mean, I hate you guys, but I never thought that my mom would do something like this! I even think that this is too much," Amaya said as she ran to Destinee and Sarah.

"Amaya, what are you doing?" Destinee asked.

"I'm trying to get you out of here! I don't know where you could possibly go, but you gotta get out of here. I'm pretty sure my mom will kill you," Amaya said urgently. She grabbed for Amaya's wrist and tried with all her might to melt away the metal. She couldn't believe it when she felt the metal start to give way underneath her grip.

"Hurry," Destinee whispered. She glanced over at her mother. "I think there is something seriously wrong with my mom. I have to help her."

"Will you shut up? I'm trying the best I can," Amaya snapped.

"Amaya!" Destinee gasped.

"Wha—." Amaya turned around and only briefly caught the sight of her mother standing behind her, ice blue eyes full of hate and rage and her arm extended forward.

"Oh my god," Destinee gasped as she watched Annaliese's magic collide with Amaya's body. When the bright light vanished, Destinee was shocked to see that Amaya was now entirely crystallized.

* * *

-End of chapter!

Yep, that's the end of that chapter. I know that things are happening super fast, but that's because the story is (finally) coming to an end! I'm kind of sad but at the same time relieved. Anyway, I WANTED to keep writing, but then I realized that if I kept going, I would end the story and it would end up being this huuuuge long block of writing that you'd all kill me for having to read at once. So anyway, I can promise you all that the rest of the story is planned out. I super promise! Now, I cannot promise you when I will have it all done, though, because I am starting school on Monday and I have work as well, so life is going to get SUPER busy here in less then a work.

I want to take this moment to tell you all that I love you sooooooo much! I would not keep writing this if it were not for my loving readers and reviewers. I really do love you guys so much and it makes me so happy when I open my email and see that you've read! So please accept yet another lovingly written cliffhanger as a token of my esteemed loved!

-Serenity


	16. To The End

Chapter 16: To the End

Guess whaaaaat! My dad bought me a new hard drive AND managed to rescue everything off my old hard drive, so, as promised, I am able to get this all out to all of you, my dear and darling readers! Please enjoy!

* * *

Destinee stared at the crystallized form of her half sister in shock. In a way, it was really quite beautiful. It was as if every strand of her straight onyx hair had been lovingly carved, each fold and crease of her dress intricately represented with the utmost attention to detail. Destinee was sure that if it was not actually Amaya, Amaya would be in love with it.

It took Destinee a moment to notice the low chuckle that was emitting from Annaliese. Annaliese's head was down, her abdomen and shoulders shaking ever so slightly. When she lifted her head, Destinee felt a terrified chill run through her: Annaliese literally looked like she had gone off the deep end. She just stood there cackling, her eyes boring into Destinee's in a look that Destinee could only describe as evil.

"You," Annaliese's frightening voice intoned, "you did this."

Destinee was too frightened to say anything or even break eye contact. She was worried about her mother and wanted nothing more then to check on her, but she was afraid of what would happen if she took her eyes off Annaliese.

Annaliese raised one shaking finger and pointed it at Destinee. "You did this!" She stomped forward, causing Destinee to flinch. She stopped a few inches away from her crystallized child. "Look what you did, you abomination!" Annaliese shrieked. Destinee was unsure of who she was talking to, for Annaliese's eyes were trained solely on the horrified frozen on Amaya's face. Annaliese placed her hands on Amaya's head and Destinee feared that Annaliese would break her. Although Destinee detested her half sister, she _had_ tried to save them. Surely Amaya was not so evil that she deserved to be crushed to death.

"You ruined every plan I ever had. I was so careful, I did my research perfectly. I perfected relationships with everyone who was important enough, and I even slept with creatures who never should be touched in order to rise up in rank. And this is the thanks I get for all of my careful planning. Look at this! All of my beautiful dreams are destroyed; all of my gorgeous plans have gone to waste. Well not this time! Things will finally go my way!" Annaliese declared. She raised her hand, a spark of power brewing in her fist. Just before she slammed her power into Amaya, she stopped. Abruptly, her features softened. "So beautiful," she whispered. She lovingly caressed the smooth surface of Amaya's hair. "I am capable of creating such beauty. And beauty is very necessary in this world. I could never destroy such beauty," she decided. She lifted her hands off Amaya and rose them up a bit so that Amaya was now being levitated. "My beautiful creations must not be destroyed," Annaliese muttered. She walked out of the opening into a corridor that Amaya had not noticed previously.

"N—now is our chance," Sarah said in a strangled voice.

"Mom!" Destinee gasped. "Are you o—,"

"Hurry, Des. Your arm is loose," Sarah interrupted in an urgent whisper.

Destinee pushed against her restraints with all her might and gave a happy little cry when her right arm sprung free. But as she pushed against her left, she was frustrated to find that it still held tight.

"I need my left hand," Destinee whispered. As she kept pushing, perspiration and tears spring forth. "I can't do it."

"Destinee, don't get overwhelmed. You can do this," Sarah encouraged.

"But even if I do get free, I can't fight Annaliese. I'm not strong enough. She's a full Fae, and I'm just not there yet," Destinee said. She sniffled, trying to will her tears to disappear. She pushed with all her might, knowing that bruises were sure to show in the morning. And yet, she could still not break free of her restraints. "I can't do it. I'm sorry Mom, but I can't."

Sarah saw in her daughter at that moment frightening echoes of her own self at the same age: the frustration, the want to give up, the thought that she was not good enough. And yet, Sarah knew that the other part of her, her stubbornness and her will go to on, was in there as well. After all, with Jareth as a father, how could Destinee _not _have amazing tenacity? Sarah gritted her teeth and let loose her own frustrations.

"Destinee Grace, you will stop that right now! You are powerful beyond your years. Do you remember what you did to Amaya back in the Goblin City? You're stronger now then you were then. You can take her, Des. I know it," Sarah insisted. "Focus your energy and you can break free. But you must hurry! We need to get out of here."

Destinee was about to protest when she heard Annaliese's footsteps echo through the opening. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, Destinee focused her magic into her right hand, which was clutched tightly on her other restraint. When she felt her magic reach its peak, she allowed it to surge through her hand and attack the restraint. Annaliese's footsteps bounced off the walls, Destinee's tears spilling down her face as she pushed her magic harder. Just as the skirt of Annaliese's dress appeared, Destinee was thrilled to find her arm free.

Annaliese looked simply amused when she saw Destinee standing on the ground, eyes red and breathing hard. A playful smirked played on her lips as she strode lazily into the room.

"Dearest little stepdaughter, I see that you have gotten out of my restraints," Annaliese said in a voice so sugary that it hurt. "I'd be impressed, if it were not for the assistance of the girl." Destinee did not need to ask who said girl was. Annaliese continued to move in a lazy pace, her fingertips running along the wall. "Ever since Jareth first revealed your existence, I knew that we'd end up here." She pressed her palm to the rough cave wall. "Well, not here exactly, I suppose. I had other locations scouted out; I knew I had to always be prepared. There were many times that I thought that we would come to this point, and I was rather thrilled every time. After all, you were young and still half Mortal, easily disposed of." Annaliese paused and hung her head for a moment. "I had hoped that I would be rid of you long before you reached an age where you would be able to make the Transformation. But sadly, things did not go as planned." She briefly glanced in the direction she had gone with Amaya. Her gaze shifted to Sarah, who was defiantly staring right back at her. "You threw quite a kink in my plans. I never anticipated that I'd lose my husband to a mere Mortal, but I should have known. After all, Jareth had given you special powers, and the blasted Labyrinth was so smitten with you that it made sure that you'd want to come back. I bet you never knew that, huh? Things weren't so easy when you returned to your precious Aboveground, were they?" Annaliese did not wait for an answer, for she got everything she needed from the spark that shot across Sarah's face. Destinee missed it. "Yes, that's all the intervention of the Labyrinth. It wanted you back just as badly as Jareth did, and so it messed with your life. It's tricky that way. I know that it's messed with my life enough." She looked from Sarah to Destinee. With a sigh, she moved away from the wall and moved to stand in the middle of the room. A slow smile crept up her face.

"But no matter. Now I will finally do what I've been waiting to do."

Destinee smirked and stood in a defensive pose in front of her mother. "Fine with me."

Destinee had only a moment to put up a shield as Annaliese hurled a spark of lightning her way. The force knocked Destinee back, pushing her into her mother, but she still managed a successful shield.

"Sorry Mom," Destinee said.

"It's okay, Des. Just know I've got your back," Sarah said with a small smile.

Destinee turned with an attack of her own, this time sending a blast of wind against Annaliese. Annaliese was prepared for this, though, and easily sent it back. Destinee once more put up a shield, but she could feel it weakening already. She cursed silently, feeling her body tire with her efforts to keep her and her mother protected. Annaliese had done well in weakening her before their battle.

"What's wrong, little Destinee? Feeling tired?" Annaliese taunted. She held up her hand, a ball of fire resting in it. "Did you know that I'm a quarter Fireland?" She bounced the ball of fire from one hand to the next. She then used her free hand and made a claw, turning it upside down and then pulling up so that some of the ground below her rose with it. "But I was born a Mountainland girl."

Destinee stood before the woman with the fire and the rock, her heart pounding in her chest. What did she have that Annaliese did not? Although Destinee was half of the purest bloodline in Fae history, that of esteemed royalty and power, she was also half Mortal. And while Destinee wished that there would be some movie-style quirk to her being half Mortal, something that Annaliese would never expect that would in the end give her the advantage, Destinee sadly knew that this was not the case. She could only pray that she knew something, anything, that Annaliese did not.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Annaliese muttered happily, a cruel smirk curling her lips.

* * *

Demetrius smirked as he stood on the balcony of the bedroom he had chose, looking down at the scene below. The news that he was going to throw a ball had been met with quite a bit of shock, especially by those who were much older. Yet, Demetrius was shocked at how much everyone trusted his blasted twin brother. No one second guessed his intentions, not a one questioned his sudden arrival nor his brother's sudden departure. Everyone seemed simply tickled pink to assist the Prince who was so well loved by past and current King. It annoyed Demetrius to his core that his own twin was granted this type of treatment whereas he was always treated like some sort of pariah.

"Majesty, the guests are all but assembled," a young Fae girl said.

Demetrius turned around and allowed his eyes to rake over her. She was Fireland born, that was for sure. Demetrius smirked as he recalled the reputation of Fireland girls. He made a note to remember her face for other occasions.

"Thank you," Demetrius replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. She hesitated at the door. "Yes?"

"Sire, your parents have requested a private audience with you," she said.

Demetrius' face fell, although he did not let her see. He had not counted on his parents requesting a private audience with him so early. He could feel his palms sweat, fear welling up inside him. Sure, he could fool thousands of Fae nobles, and the staff in the castle was hardly any sort of a challenge, but his parents were an entirely different story. Even with part of his brother inside of him, he was not sure that it would be enough to fool them. And he did not want to hurt his parents (even if they had favored his blasted brothers over him for so long). Surely someone would miss them if something were to happen.

"Send them in," he replied.

His parents entered the room, dressed up in their usual finery. Julissa was wearing a velvet midnight blue gown, her golden hair piled on her head, a pretty tiara sparkling in her hair. Travon matched her in a deep ruby velvet jacket with darker leggings and black boots. Gleaming in his raven hair was a small crown of his own. Demetrius noted that his parents looked like they had aged just a bit, now appearing in their early 40's.

"Good evening, Claudius," Travon greeted.

"Hello Father, Mother. How splendid that you could come," Demetrius replied easily.

"And to what do we owe the occasion of this ball?" Travon asked.

"I had rather hoped to meet with some of the nobles in a more festive setting to see what things were in most urgent of need. I know that sometimes things can fall to the wayside during the 1000 Days and I thought that I would be able to help my brother by taking care of these things now," Demetrius replied in a breezy tone, as he had rehearsed.

This was only a partial lie, of course. Demetrius and Annaliese had planned that once they got Jareth out of the castle, they would hold a ball to rally support for their cause against the Royal Family. No one knew that to the majority of those coming to the ball that evening would be members of the said Anti-Royal Family group and that their goal that evening would be to convert the others. For this reason, Demetrius had tried to avoid his family finding out. After all, it would not do him any good for his parents to find out about his plans this early in the game. Although, he should have known that they would hear about the ball.

"That's an excellent idea, my boy!" Travon praised with a large grin.

"Claude, dearest, where are Amelia and Sarah hiding out?" Julissa asked, looking around the room as if she expected the two women to materialize.

"Sarah has gone off with Jareth while Amelia is at home with the children. I figured the children would not want to attend such a boring event, even if it is disguised as a party," Demetrius replied.

"Where has Jareth gone?" Travon asked.

Demetrius adopted Claudius' elegant shrug, which took him a moment of muscle memory. There were only a few things that clearly gave each twin away, including their laughter, their turn of phrase, and the way they shrugged. Claudius was like Julissa, elegant and fine, while Demetrius was more like his father.

"I merely got his bubble requesting my presence for a few days in his place. It must have been urgent," Demetrius said.

Travon nodded. "I just hope it wasn't something to worrying. However, I trust Jareth's judgment and know that he would never leave unless it was of the utmost importance."

"Well, dear, let us know the moment you hear something," Julissa said sweetly.

Demetrius nodded. "Of course, Mother."

"We will leave you to finish getting ready, son," Travon said.

"I shall see you down there. Keep my guests entertained," Demetrius said with a pleasant smile.

His parents smiled their unsuspecting smiles and left him alone. Demetrius could not help but feel confidence bubble in his chest. If he could fool his parents, he could fool anyone. Yes, things would go wonderfully this evening.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?" Darius asked. They were currently scaling a mountain, Venice wishing that she could change her gown and heels.

"Yes, I feel it," Jareth replied. He was at the front of the group, hardly taking any precautions as he made his way up the mountain.

"Venice?" Darius asked.

She nodded. "Jareth's link to Sarah is getting stronger and stronger, I can feel that acutely. We are near."

Darius nodded and kept going with renewed vigor. He had not shared with the others that he knew that Destinee was injured. He wondered if they had felt it too, though, and everyone was just trying to stay optimistic. Maybe it was best that no one mentioned the sickness in their hearts, that hollowness in their stomach that meant that the women were badly hurt. Optimism was key.

"Quiet, you two," Jareth called back, even though neither had spoken for a few moments. They neared a slight opening in the cave. Jareth became very still. "They are in here."

* * *

Destinee wiped the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. She was panting hard, her legs threatening to collapse beneath her. She was exhausted and could feel her power beginning to tap out, threatening to leave her as weak as a common Mortal. She would not let herself give up, though. So much and more was riding on her shoulders right now, and she would not let anyone down. She was the heiress to the Underground, after all! She had to fight for her family and all of the people of the Underground.

"What's wrong, child? Tired?" Annaliese taunted. She would never reveal that she was beginning to tire. Destinee had hit her hard more times then she cared to admit, and she was looking worse for the wear. But she was confident that she could defeat the little abomination.

"I will never give up," Destinee snapped in response.

"Too bad," Annaliese replied. She took Destinee's moment of rest to her advantage and sent some boulders her way, satisfied when one made contact with Destinee's leg. Destinee cried out and fell to the ground, the boulder crushing her legs underneath it. Yes, Annaliese thought. She was so close!

"Destinee!" Sarah screamed. She pulled hard against her restraints, trying to reach her daughter. She wished for the thousandth time since their entrapment that she had never left the Underground, that she had completed her Transformation. Maybe then she would not be hanging uselessly as her daughter was beaten to her death. It was tearing her up inside to think that her daughter would die because of her own foolishness. She tried to summon her magic, but alas, it was just not enough.

"Too bad about your little brat, Sarah. I will admit, she wasn't too ugly," Annaliese said. She began to collect her energy as she strode to where Destinee sat writhing in pain.

"Oh shut up, you bitch!" Sarah spat.

"Your words wound me," Annaliese replied sarcastically.

Destinee tried as hard as she could to free her leg from beneath the boulder but it was just no use. She could feel her vision blur, her head swimming. She suddenly felt so very heavy.

"Destinee!" Sarah called. She recognized the look on her daughters face.

"Oh, this will not do! I want you conscious when I kill you!" Annaliese snapped. She kicked Destinee in the side, but the opposite occurred.

Destinee passed out, falling to the side like a limp rag doll.

"Oh damnit!" Annaliese cursed. "Wake up, you stupid little—,"

Annaliese did not get to finish that sentence as she was thrown against a wall. Her head slammed against the hard rock and she crumpled to the floor.

Jareth stood in the entryway, glowing white with rage. Venice was on his left, Darius on his right. They assessed the cavern for a moment before Venice and Darius into ran to Destinee. Jareth, in the mean time, went to make sure Annaliese was successfully unconscious. While he wanted very much to destroy her at that moment, he knew that he could not. A quick kick in her side was all Jareth needed to do in order to be assured that she was unconscious. Now what to do with her?

"Is she dead?" Venice asked, frantic.

"She's fainted, I hope," Sarah offered.

"Oh, Sarah!" Venice gasped, looking up at where Sarah was hanging. She stood up and placed her hands over Sarah's restraints. When they melted away, Venice easily caught Sarah, who was too weak to stand. Jareth was quick to replace her, taking Sarah into his arms. He resisted embracing her like he wished to, knowing that she was injured. Still, he kissed her fiercely.

"Sarah, I'm so sorry," Jareth whispered fiercely, tears brimming in his mismatched eyes.

"Leave me be, help Destinee," Sarah insisted, straining to see her child. Tears streamed down her dirty face. "My poor baby, please let her be alright."

Darius shoved the boulder aside and gathered his lover in his arms. "She's alive," Darius assured them. He was partially lying, though. He could just barely detect her heartbeat, and she was not breathing. "Oh Oberon, what should I do?" Darius muttered. He leaned his face close to hers. "Destinee, I'm so sorry I did not protect you like I should have," Darius whimpered. He pressed his lips softly to hers.

Destinee stirred beneath him.

"Destinee!" Sarah cried out.

Jareth gently handed Sarah over to Venice and knelt at Darius' side. Softly, he brushed some of his daughter's copper curls from her wet forehead. "Destinee?" he asked.

"Daddy?" Destinee breathed out.

"Destinee, you're alright!" Darius said.

"Darius?" Destinee whispered. She weakly opened her eyes and took in the sight of the two men above her. "What—what happened? Where is Annaliese?"

Everyone glanced to where the raven-haired woman was still lying on the ground.

"Don't worry about that anymore," Darius assured her. He hugged her close. "I was so worried about you."

"I would be lying if I said I was alright," Destinee replied weakly. She hugged Darius back best she could.

"Jareth, you have to help Amaya," Sarah said, relieved that her daughter was fine but still worried about the other girl.

"Amaya?" Jareth asked. He looked around for his other daughter, his brow furrowed when she could not be located.

"Annaliese turned her into a crystal and took her down that hall," Sarah pointed to the proper corridor. "She's a rotten kid, but she tried to save us. Please, help her."

Jareth ran to his destination.

Sarah gently pulled away from Venice and went to where Destinee was. Darius relinquished his hold on her and allowed Sarah to embrace her daughter. "Oh Destinee, I was so scared," Sarah sobbed, hugging her daughter close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Mom," Destinee said, now crying as well.

"You were so brave," Sarah assured her. She kissed Destinee's head. "You're the strongest person I've ever met."

"I was afraid I'd fail everyone," Destinee cried.

"Oh Princess, that's not possible. You're the product of two of the most stubborn people I've ever known," Venice said, kneeling down and stroking Destinee's matted hair.

Everyone gave a sort of shaky laugh.

"Oh ha, ha, ha," a haunting voice intoned.

Everyone froze and looked to where Annaliese had fallen. Annaliese was slowly dragging herself up. Blood was streaked across her face, her body bruised and broken.

"I will _not_ give up," Annaliese said, struggling to pull herself into the standing position. "I will destroy you!" Annaliese yelled at the group.

"No!"

Amaya ran to stand between her mother and the group.

"Stop this now!" Amaya yelled, throwing her arms out to shield the quartet against the wall.

"Get out of the way, Amaya! I will kill you, too, if I have to!" Annaliese shouted.

"Please Mommy, stop this! It's not going to work! Even if you kill them, Jareth will not love you. You weren't meant to be Queen so you never will be. Just please stop this now! You will die if you keep this up!" Amaya pleaded.

"I don't give a fuck if Jareth loves me or not! But I_ will_ become Queen! Demetrius and I_ will_ rule the Underground as we were always meant to, and we will forever be rid of these abominations!" Annaliese argued. "Now step aside or I will destroy you!"

"No!"

This time, it was Destinee who shouted. She had gathered all of her strength and was now standing next to Amaya. She grabbed Amaya's hand and for the first time in their lives, the sisters acted together. A bright light filled the room as the joint powers combined to do the desired work. When it faded away, there stood a shiny crystallization of Annaliese.

Jareth reacted immediately and Annaliese was gone.

"Where did she go?" Sarah asked.

"The Waterland jail," Jareth answered. He looked to Venice. "Will you be sure that she is kept under tight seal?"

Venice nodded. "Always, my King." She turned to Sarah. "I will be back later to check on you," she said, sounding rather like a mother. She disappeared to go about her task.

Destinee and Amaya collapsed to the floor at the same moment.

"Girls!" Sarah gasped. Forgetting her own fatigue, she ran to them. Darius and Jareth beat her.

"We have to get back," Amaya whispered weakly. "Demetrius orchestrated this all. He is trying to take the crown for good."

"What?" Jareth seethed.

"He is going to have a ball tonight and rally support for himself. He was hoping to be rid of you and overthrow your council," Amaya explained. She coughed, blood splattering onto her father who held her.

"Oh God," Sarah gasped, her hand covering her mouth.

"Darius, take the girls someplace safe. I will attend to my brother," Jareth said.

"Let me help you!" Darius begged.

Jareth placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right now, getting them to safety will help me more then anything. If I know they are safe and being tended to, I will be able to focus on the task at hand."

Darius seemed disappointed but did as he was bid. He focused his energy and transported the three women. When Jareth was alone, he took a moment to compose himself before returning home.

"Well, I'm glad you saved me the work of trying to find you," Jareth said coolly.

Demetrius spun around, his eyes wide.

"How is it possible you're here?" Demetrius asked.

"What's wrong, brother? Upset that your girlfriend could not defeat me?" Jareth taunted.

"I take it that your bloody wife and child are alive?" Demetrius spat.

"You're lucky they are. I would not have even begun this conversation with you if they were not," Jareth said.

"I am upset that Annaliese failed me," Demetrius replied, sounding bitter. "However, I will not fail at my task. I will be rid of you myself and be able to take the crown with no one in my way."

"Except Miranda and Imogen," Jareth said.

Demetrius scoffed. "Miranda is weak and useless, and Imogen long ago gave up her claim on the crown. We all know that Imogen cannot take those words back. I am naturally next in line."

"And Regan and Oswald?" Jareth asked.

"Regan is chained to the Goblin City, she cannot leave there until she is relieved her duties. Oswald is still young and I am certain I can win him to my side. And my blasted twin is as good as my puppet at this point. As for the husbands and wives, they have no rightful claim to the throne and therefore as easily overturned. And Father has relinquished his crown and can never again take it up." Demetrius smirked. "No one can stop me."

"Except for Sarah," Jareth said.

Demetrius barked a short bit of laughter. "Do not be so ridiculous! She is still Mortal and therefore useless. Even if I do not come out right away to take over, there will be a demand for my interference. The Fae would never follow her."

"Nevertheless, Sarah has been crowned Queen and will remain as thus until she decides to retire from the role," Jareth reminded him.

"Or until I see to her disposal as well," Demetrius said with a wicked smile.

Jareth gritted his teeth, immediately shifting into a defensive posture.

"I would like to just get on with this," Jareth said, his voice like a low growl in his throat.

"I challenge you, Jareth Prince of Magic, for the crown" Demetrius said formally.

"Accepted, Demetrius, Prince of Darkness," Jareth replied in the same formal tone.

The two brothers stood across from one another, the brothers glaring at one another, waiting for who would make the first move. Jareth's firsts were balled at his side, his weight shifted onto his toes so he could move quickly. Demetrius was standing very still, barely even breathing. The tension in the room was so oppressive that it nearly weighed the brothers down.

Jareth made the first move. He sent a crystal flying that exploded at Demetrius' feet, had he still been standing there. Demetrius had moved at the last moment, however, and now sent a wave of shadows at Jareth. Jareth cursed silently as one nearly caught him. If he was caught by the shadows, they would drag him into Demetrius' darkness, where his brother would trap him forever if he pleased. Knowing that he should not be distracted by this, Jareth sent another crystal, this time hitting Demetrius' feet. The crystal morphed into some bindings that wrapped around Demetrius's legs, causing him to fall to the floor.

"So juvenile," Demetrius sneered, trying to free himself from his bindings.

"And yet so successful," Jareth replied with a smirk.

Jareth sent another crystal flying, this one meant to be immobilizing. Demetrius was quick, though, and rolled away. Demetrius managed to free himself from the ropes around his legs and sent more shadows at Jareth. One swiped at Jareth's hair, cutting some of the flaxen strands with this razor edges. Jareth conjured up three crystals and threw them directly in front of, at, and behind his brother. Demetrius was thrown off by this and was once more caught. The crystal exploded in the center of his chest, knocking him back.

Demetrius put a hand to his bloodied chest, his lip curling is disgust.

"Damn you, Jareth!" Demetrius snapped. He pressed his hand to his chest and gathered all his energy, shouting as he willed the shadows forward.

Jareth was prepared for this, however, and easily set up a shield. He was surprised, however, to find that Demetrius was still quite strong and that his shadows were pushing hard against Jareth's shield. The shadows had managed to push Jareth against a wall, trapping him.

"Finally," Demetrius breathed. He gasped at the pain in his chest and squeezed it tighter. "Finally, you will pay."

Jareth threw his shield forward, knocking the shadows back. Demetrius caught them, however, and redirected them right back at Jareth. Jareth threw four crystals that filled the room with a light colored smoke, hoping to confuse the shadows. He was relieved to find that his plan had worked at that the shadows had not yet found him. Quickly, Jareth moved through the shadows, hoping to catch Demetrius off guard.

"Got ya," Demetrius breathed into Jareth's ear as he grabbed him from behind.

Jareth could feel his back begin to soak with Demetrius' blood. He scowled, annoyed that his brother was now holding him around his neck in a vise like grip. How could he have been so daft as to think that the smoke would not work against him? Jareth squirmed as Demetrius pushed something sharp against his neck.

"I will be enjoying this," Demetrius chuckled evilly as he prepared to plunge the knife in fully.

Jareth staggered back as he was released. He looked around wildly, wondering where Demetrius had disappeared to. Destinee stood in the middle of the clearing smoke, wide-eyed and mouth agape. She was still a mess from her own battle, her hair wildly strewn about and her face bruised and bloodied.

"I—I did it?" Destinee whispered in surprise. "I did, I did it!" Destinee repeated, now sounding confident. She ran to her father, the two embracing hard. "Dad, I did it! I sent Demetrius to the Waterland! Oh, I'm so happy you're alright."

Jareth crushed his daughter to him, pride coursing through his veins. "You're wonderful, Destinee," Jareth praised, kissing her head.

"Well, now I'm sure facing the Council won't be as bad," Destinee said.

Father and daughter gave shaky laughs.

"Jareth? Destinee?"

Sarah burst into the room, a frantic Darius behind her. Sarah spotted her husband and daughter and felt suddenly very angry, tears springing into her eyes.

"Don't either of you _ever _do anything like that to me again, do you hear me? This day has been utter hell as it is without you," she pointed a shaking, accusing finger at Jareth, "deciding to separate us when we've just been reunited, and you," she turned her glare to her daughter, "running away when I've turned my back! Do you have any idea how worried I was when you disappeared? And don't even get me _started_ on how frustrating it was to know that I couldn't help either of you! Now, after we've cleaned up, I fully expect you to abolish this stupid 1000 Day rule bullshit and to take an active part in my Fae training!"

"But Sarah—."

"But_ nothing_, Jareth! Haven't we already proven that being apart does not really work for us? And Destinee Grace, if I ever catch you sneaking away from me, so help me you won't even remember what was so important that you decided to deceive me when I'm through with you!" Sarah took a deep breath and put hands on her hips. "Now, if you two don't get over here so I can kiss you, you won't like my next few words."

Jareth and Destinee did not need to be told twice. They ran to embrace Sarah, who in turn hugged them with a fierceness so strong that even Jareth felt a little bit squished. Sarah kissed Destinee and released her, letting Destinee run into the arms of Darius, who whispered harsh words of scolding in between praise and kisses. Sarah turned all her anger into a passionate kiss, which Jareth returned in kind.

"You're just like your father, you know," Sarah said, smirking at her daughter from over Jareth's shoulder.

Destinee grinned a wicked little grin. "It's wonderful, isn't it?"

The group laughed.

"I suppose we should go deal with the rebels downstairs," Darius suggested.

Jareth nodded. "My parents are here, and they've already handled the problem. My mother has an eye for liars."

"Do you think she saw through Demetrius' guise?" Sarah asked.

"Who do you think told me where to go?" Jareth replied. "How is Amaya doing?"

"She's being tended to right now, as should all of you," Darius replied, sounding annoyed. He caught himself and turned red. "Erm, I mean, I do not hope your majesties think me out of line in suggesting that you seek some medical attention."

Jareth and Sarah laughed good-naturedly.

"Not to worry, my boy. You are absolutely right," Jareth offered his arm to his wife. "Come, my Queen, let us get well. We have a ball to attend and it would do any good for our adoring subjects to see us looking so drab."

"You're still holding that ball? But Jareth, it was meant to rally support against you! I'm sure that those who adore you are not downstairs," Sarah replied, surprised.

"Who adore us," Jareth reminded her. "And I will send out bubbles to those who are loyal of the end of The 1000 Days. We must celebrate, after all."

"Oh Jareth!" Sarah sighed happily, kissing him on the cheek. "Are we going to tell them what happened?"

Jareth nodded. "I will not base my reign on any lies. All will know the dangers we faced today, and who the hero of our world was." Jareth smiled proudly at his daughter. "Well, heroine."

Destinee blushed. "Daddy!"

"I do not want anyone to ever doubt your powers because of your heritage, Destinee. They will know that their future Queen is stronger then any of them ever guessed and that I chose right in naming my heir."

Destinee attempted to protest, but as she gazed as the faces of those who surrounded her, she gave up. Instead, she smiled back. Her father was right, after all; she was going to make one kick-ass Queen. Destinee giggled at her own thoughts and followed her parents from the scene of the battle.

* * *

-End!

I cannot believe I'm finally saying this, but there is only one chapter left! The epilogue will be shorter, so hopefully I will be able to get it out to you all soon. Thank you for reading! I love everyone! Oh, and don't forget to review.

-Serenity


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue

Well, here goes nothing! Please enjoy the last installment of "Heiress"!

* * *

"Oh Dear, look, a letter just arrived from Above," Sarah squealed with delight, plucking the letter from the end table in the little tray where it lay.

"From Above? Oh Mommy, is it Jakey?" a little blonde girl asked excitedly. She was a beautiful child, almost too beautiful for one so young, with blonde hair that was nearly white flowing down to the small of her back and large bright green eyes framed with delicate silver Fae markings. She excitedly flitted to her mother's side, as quick and agile as a pixie.

"Hold on, Lilibeth, let me open it," Sarah replied, flipping it over to break the seal.

"Is Jake going to come home finally? I miss him. He always plays the best games," another lovely little girl asked. This one had chocolate hair just past her shoulders and large blue eyes framed with Fae markings tinged mauve. She was older then Lilibeth by two years and quite proud to say so.

"Let's see, Alaine," Sarah said. She opened her letter and read it with a smile on her face. It was from her brother, Toby, who was now a full grown adult with a wife and daughter of his own, Hayley. When Jacob finished his standard Fae lessons, he decided that he wanted to attend an Aboveground high school. Luckily, Toby was able to assist and took his nephew into his home. Jacob had been living Above for three years now, which his little sisters did not approve of in the least.

"What's it say?" Lilibeth asked, attempting to crawl into her mother's lap to read.

"It's Jacob's report card," Sarah replied, a twinge of annoyance in her voice as she observed the contents of the card that was behind the letter.

"How is our boy doing?" Jareth asked from across the room. He was currently engaged in a game of chess with Darius, now his son-in-law.

"You'd better go have a talk with him about focusing on his studies rather then girls," Sarah replied, frowning. "Of course, Toby writes that Jacob is a most studious child, but he's merely not applying himself." Sarah scoffed. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you infected both my brother and my son with your ridiculous ways."

Jareth went across the room to look at the report card and shrugged. "What do these grades matter anyway? He is a Prince after all and can do whatever he pleases in the boundaries of the Underground."

"Well, the Council has assured me that he cannot go through his Transformation without sufficient grades," Sarah replied smartly.

"But Jacob doesn't even know yet if he wants to," Destinee piped in from the comfortable corner where she and Kristalya sat. Both women were in their eighth month of pregnancy, which had the family betting on who would give birth first.

"He better!" Alaine insisted.

"Watch him, now, Stephen!" Kristalya snapped.

The family all turned just in time to see Stephen's oldest son, Aden, tottering towards the door. Stephen scooped his son up and sat him on his lap, sitting across from his father and brother-in-law. With him also were Amaya's husband, Dakota (who also happened to be Venice's little brother) and Emiline's new fiancé Mitica. Stephen's other infant son, Keegan, was happily bouncing on Dakota's knee.

"You're so lucky having mostly girls, Mother. Boys are such a hassle," Kristalya sighed to Sarah. Sarah had long ago begged for the Fireland princess to cease calling her her formal title and hoped that the two would be able to bond. After Sarah had assisted so much in the birth of her first son, Kristalya had taken to calling Sarah her mother.

"I wish I had another son," Jareth grumbled. "I'm always insisting to Sarah that we perhaps try for another son."

"Jareth!" Sarah snapped.

Darius chuckled. "Drowning in estrogen?" He gestured around the room to where the women sat. Yes, the men were definitely outnumbered.

"Just pray yours is male. Women are impossible to please," Jareth advised.

"You think I'm impossible, Daddy?" Lilibeth pouted, having overheard.

"Oh, Daddy thinks we are all impossible, Lili," Amaya replied with a kind smirk.

The battle with Annaliese had left Amaya scarred in more way then one. She was under close medical observation for weeks, for both her physical and mental state. She had nightmares nearly every night for the first few weeks about the battle, especially about what her mother had forced her to do and her transfiguration. But with the love and support from her family, Amaya made a full recovery. She had turned sweet and demure, although not without the occasional mean streak here and there. Sometimes she scared Sarah with how much she looked like Annaliese with her same aristocratic features and beauty, but with one look at those kind silver eyes, Sarah was sure that Amaya would never be like her mother.

One of the biggest changes that Amaya made was her approach to men. She had decided to stop stringing along groups of adoring men and instead focused on the suitors who seemed the most interested in actually being with her for her instead of her crown. The Waterland prince was a surprise, since he was never among her admirers before. Venice had brought him to visit the Royal Family several times and soon an attraction grew between the two young Fae. (Sarah and Venice would never reveal that they had planned for Dakota and Amaya to be together all along) Dakota and Amaya had been married for ten years now, happily living in the Waterland palace, and were waiting to start a family of their own.

Jareth produced two crystals and tossed them at his two daughters. Upon landing, they turned into shining bejeweled necklaces, which excited both daughters.

"Presents will always distract," Jareth whispered sagely to the young men around him.

"I heard that, Jareth!" Sarah called.

Jareth winced, caught. To placate, Jareth gifted the other girls with similar jewels. The boys watched, wide-eyed and taking mental notes. They were unaware that this would come back to bite Jareth in his butt later, as men often are.

"Was Aunt Regan upset to be leaving?" Emiline asked. She was playing a game of cards with Sarah and Amaya, skillfully beating them both. She had grown into a lovely young woman with long, willowy limbs and a graceful swanlike neck. Her strawberry blonde hair fell in a smooth wave down her back, her aqua eyes framed by long black lashes. She had been as sought after as Amaya when she came of age, but she shied away from the attention and had escaped her own coming out party only to run into Mitica, an arrogant Farmland nobleman. Emiline insisted that she wanted nothing to do with him and his self-absorbed ways. However, through excessive 'wooing' (Destinee and Amaya insisted that it was more like stalking) Emiline discovered that it was all an act and that he was actually quite sweet and charming. She had just become engaged last night at Destinee and Darius' coronation ceremony.

"She was displeased, but the goblins seemed excited to have me back," Destinee replied. Destinee ran her hand along the fabric of her settee. "I must admit that I missed it here. Even if it does remind me of a harder time, it was still my home."

Jareth smirked. "It has its charms, doesn't it? You know, as much as I hated my position, I did have a fondness for the nasty little creatures." Jareth indicated to the drapes. "But do see if you can do anything about the décor around here. No matter what I attempted, those blasted goblins had it out for me and were constantly trashing all of my attempts at beauty."

Sarah snorted. "You never once cared for the décor anywhere but in your bedroom, and that was because that's where you brought your harlots."

"Mommy, what's that?" Lilibeth asked.

"Oh please, Lili, you're so dumb. A harlot is—."

"Alaine Elizabeth, you will hold your tongue!" Sarah cut off instantly.

Alaine huffed and crossed her arms, annoyed at being in trouble. Lilibeth looked around at her family, still confused.

"Sissy, what is it?" Lili asked, turning her large emerald eyes to her oldest sister.

Destinee laughed and smoothed Lili's hair down. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's just one of those silly grown-up words that us children are not allowed to know."

Lilibeth sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Oh, alright."

"Stephen, darling, we must get going. Keegan will get grumpy if he does not get his nap," Kristalya said. She used magic to help herself rise from her couch and waddled forward towards the rest of the family. Stephen gathered his sons and rose as well.

"Congratulations you two," Stephen said, nodding at Destinee and Darius' new crowns.

"Thank you, Stephen," Destinee replied. "I'd rise and kiss you, but I'm quite comfy here." She sighed to emphasize her point, cuddling closer into her couch. "But, you can come bring me my nephews," Destinee demanded, holding her arms out for the two boys.

Stephen brought his boys around for everyone to say goodbye to them. This encouraged everyone else to begin to take their own leave, noting that it was getting quite late and it was time that they let the new king and queen get properly settled. While the ladies were busy kissing cheeks and hugging, Dakota pulled the men aside.

"My father tells me that there still is no word on where they are," Dakota reported. "However, there have been whispers about something rather suspicious."

"What?" Darius asked, on edge.

"A midwife from the Mountainland told me that she recently attended to a couple who would not allow her to see their face. They were living in a small little apartment in the middle of the Southern Mountain Range. She said that she delivered twins, a boy and a girl. And, they have mismatched eyes," Dakota said.

The men all grew tense.

"So it's true, is it? Those two really have run off together," Jareth said, his jaw tight. It had been less then a year since Annaliese and Demetrius had vanished from their watery prison deep within the ocean, the cause of much speculation and fear. Jareth had launched a full scale search of the Underground for them, but his army all returned empty handed. Jareth wasn't stupid, though, and he knew that they were still out there. After all, neither had the power to go Above, and they were too narcissistic to kill themselves. He could only guess where they were, until now.

"I will have my men scour the mountains. They will not be able to escape quickly with infants," Mitica offered.

"Thank you, Mitica. That is most appreciated," Jareth replied.

"What are you boys whispering about?" Sarah demanded from her ring of women.

"Daddy, let's go home! I miss my kitty!" Lilibeth begged, running up to pull on her father's sleeve.

Jareth chuckled and swooped down to snatch up his youngest child. He swung her onto his hip and went to his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, darling. Just boring men stuff," Jareth assured her with a smile.

Sarah rose and eyebrow then scoffed. "As if I would ever believe that." She then turned to Destinee and kissed her cheeks. "Congratulations, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mom."

"Take good care of everything," Jareth said to Darius. No other words needed to be expressed between the two men; Darius knew exactly what the King meant.

"Congratulations, Des. I know you'll do great things," Amaya said, kissing Destinee on her cheek. She kissed Darius next and then grabbed her husband's hand. They disappeared a moment later.

With a few last kisses for the boys, Stephen and Kristalya left next, Kristalya taking Keegan in her arms and holding onto Stephen's elbow.

"You are coming for breakfast, yes?" Destinee asked Emiline, holding her hand.

"Of course, Des! As if I would miss our tradition," Emiline replied with a giggle.

Destinee kissed her sister's new ring. "Congratulations, Emi. I cannot wait to start planning this wedding." She then turned her eyes to Mitica. "You better take good care of my little sister, or I will sick my goblins on you."

Everyone chuckled at this. Emiline and Mitica left next.

Jareth, Sarah, Destinee, Darius, and the girls stood in a small circle. Lilibeth came forward and put her ear to Destinee's stomach.

"Good night, little niece or nephew! I hope you like being a Goblin Prince or Princess!" She kissed Destinee's belly then smiled at her sister.

"Thank you, Lili," Destinee said, ruffling her platinum hair.

Alaine was busy pouting.

"Now, now, Alaine, you can visit us whenever you like," Darius said, kneeling down before his little sister-in-law.

"I know, but still, I'm going to miss you," Alaine replied, still pouting.

"You can always call me with a crystal," Darius promised, producing a crystal and handing it to Alaine, along with a kiss on her cheek.

Immediately she brightened up. "Okay!"

"Well, I suppose we had best move along. I have a lecture that I must prepare for Jacob and Toby to hear," Sarah said. She grabbed Destinee's hands and smiled at her fondly. She tried to hide her brimming tears, but they betrayed her.

"Mom, don't cry!" Destinee said, hugging her mother to her carefully so not to squeeze her belly too much.

"I'm just so happy for you! Years ago, I thought I would never see this day, and now look where we are!" Sarah insisted.

"Oh Mom," Destinee said, tears brimming in her own eyes now. "Thank you," she whispered.

"And you," Sarah said, turning to Darius. She smiled sincerely at him. "I always knew you were the best thing for her."

"Thank you, Mom," Darius said, hugging Sarah.

"Mommy, can we go now? I really do miss my kitty," Lili begged, tugging on Sarah's sleeve.

Sarah chuckled. "Yes, sweetie, we can go now. Alaine, come take my hand. You know you two cannot transport alone." Sarah smiled, the corners of her emerald Fae markings crinkling up. She was a truly beautiful Fae.

"Good night, Daddy. I hope I can make you proud," Destinee said, turning at last to her father.

Jareth smiled at her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Destinee, you have already made me more proud then I could have ever imagined. You are truly my ideal heiress."

"Thank you, Daddy," Destinee whispered, a few tears escaping. She hugged her father closely then stepped back. Darius wrapped his arm around her waist and they waved to their family. In a cloud of multi-colored glitter, the Royal Family disappeared, leaving Goblin Queen and King all alone.

"Well then, my Goblin Queen, what shall we do now?" Darius asked. He plopped down onto the couch, propping his boots up on the table.

Destinee waddled her way to the couch and slowly and carefully sat herself down. She snuggled into the side of her husband, Darius wrapping his arm around her shoulders and gently began to rub her back.

"This seems fine to me," Destinee replied. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

Darius laughed as Destinee's crown poked him in the chin. "It's definitely going to take some time to get used to these things," Darius said, poking at his own crown.

Destinee lifted her head from his chest and observed the shining gold on her husband's head. He looked down at her, his eyes a warm chocolate and his smile soft and easy.

"I think you are the most handsome Goblin King there ever was," Destinee whispered.

"Don't let your father hear you say that!" Darius said.

This set Destinee and Darius into a little fit of laughter. When Destinee stopped suddenly, Darius became alert.

"What's wrong?" Darius asked. "Is it the baby? Is it alright? Des, do you need me to call for a healer?"

"It is the baby, but it's a good thing." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. "I think it was laughing along with us."

Darius sighed in relief. "Don't scare me like that! I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to either of you."

"Scale a mountain?" Destinee replied.

Darius' face grew dark. "Annaliese and Demetrius might have been spotted."

Destinee sighed and sat up slowly. "I figured as much. What was the news?"

"She had twins."

"I'd say that it took them long enough."

"Des, this is serious! Those two are pure evil! There's not telling what their children will be like!"

"Well, maybe it will be like how my Uncle Claudius is. You know, there is a good and evil twin. Maybe the good twin will be strong enough to take them all down."

Darius sighed and gently pulled Destinee back down into his arms, kissing her forehead. "You are so optimistic, my love."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the clock tick and the fire crackle.

"Are you worried?" Destinee asked.

"No," Darius replied, confident in his answer.

Destinee grinned. "Good, because I'm not either! Let them try and mess with this Goblin Queen and King! Let them even try and take on my mom and dad. Let them try to take on the entire Fae court! It doesn't matter what they do, because they will always lose. Do you know why?"

"Why is that?" Darius asked. He was smiling, thoroughly amused by the sparkle in his wife's mismatched eyes.

"Because we have love on our side, and they have hate. And love will always conquer over hatred," Destinee said, her fist balled as if to show her readiness to fight.

Darius leaned down and kissed her soundly on her lips. "How right you are." Darius straightened. "Now, my dear Goblin Queen, shall we retire to our royal bedchambers?"

Destinee giggled and sat up as well. "Why, my dearest Goblin King, I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

-THE END!

Yes, that is the end! The final chapter, the last sentence, the very last part! I know, it was sooooooooooooo super cheesy, but honestly, I could not think of a better way to end it. I have been sitting here, staring at this chapter for quite some time (since the moment of my last update, in face), trying to think of a better way to end up, but I kept ending up here, with this cheesy-ass ending. But oh well, our muse takes us wherever she wants to go, huh? (By the way, for anyone wondering, (and for my not remembering if I mentioned this before) Darius' eyes change color, sort of like a mood ring)

BE PREPARED TO FACE A RANT. SERIOUSLY, BEWARE MY RANTING!:

I am so proud of this fic. It's like my child. I have watch it grow and change and become something that I can be proud of. Also, it's exactly 200 pages! That's definitely exciting to me! Goodness me, I'm so in love with this fic! It was a brain child I had waaay back in 2003, and here we are, in 2011, FINALLY finished (man, that took forever). I mean, I just think that "Wow, I was 13 when I began this, in middle school, with a hectic on-again-off-again boyfriend, just trying to go to school and do shows. Now here I am, a sort-of adult, in college and trying to balance things like work and school and friends and family and a boyfriend." That's…nuts. I can remember all my ups and downs with this fic, too! I remember when I had to convert from one computer to the next, I lost pages of work, when my grandfather died, when I was in a huuuuuge slump, the re-write where I lost characters, plots, and moved towards a new goal with the story, and now, with the passing of another family member. It's crazy how much you can go through with one fic!

Now, I would like to take the time to thank all of my beautiful reviewers, those of you who have supported me throughout this process! Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement and comfort, and thank you for the times you were brutally honest with me! You have all meant the world to me during these past seven years, and will continue to hold a special place in my heart forever. I am so grateful that you have read this story! I love everyone, the casual reviewers, the review every couple of chapters reviews, and the loyal, every-single chapter (or a message in case you already have during my first run with this, ala Kilt Girl) So thank you all so much!

(in order of first review)

irene megumi, Abruptly, kalinda, loki, Masqurade, Bonnie4, Amanda, Mandy, Anon, draegon-fire, LabyLvrPhx, Nightfall2525, Lady Fae, Underground, Wolfariusorca, Lizzy (whose review makes me laugh to this day), i'm the girl you can't shut up, PrincessPhantom13, darkravenkb226, BatteredChild, Jackie Marie, Omenlover666, HufflepuffWitch, Sweet Songstress, darkravenkb226, JarethRocks, RavenLena. Heather, Janine, Jade Limill, Kilt Girl, Moonjava, S. Eerandgel, LabyLvrPhx, CanaceErinn, Becky, LadyAniviel, Erianna Abyss, crazy07, WaffleRabbit, Melly, Angel715, Shanz, Lacessit, DemonicSymphony, lili-potter8907, .Princess666, hermioneanddraco2005, PrincessSYS, D. B. Levredge, gymgurl520, Saskiamq, gully88, notwritten, Innogen, FelicityHuffmanFan, midnightangel16, Koreena, Rosebud, Sufu, fireangel139, Christine, Dragonkatt, Angel715, RLupin, xfae-princessx, phoenixkid, annependragon, musicalexpert, Reven Eid, Darklover, gemstone11, ivegotproblams, Saskiamq, ice princess 4 sess, cherehatter, Nette, FireChildSlytherin5, JoytoDemFishies101, inked quill, Heartonachain, Helikesitheymikey, bra4goten, rose orchid, sybol, hazlgrnLizzy, Summer, Ari, I Keep Goldfish In My Bra, babe-with-the-power, LydiaLovegood, faerie fire, PEROXIDE, sweetpea1313, Moonspun Dragon, Sapphire Vial, XdarkmoonX, k1ttycat, cuteknight101, Maye-Girl, sessysbaby666, chichi89, Team Guy of Gisborne, Jareth'sTrueQueen, Gen3683icy6, Starxchanny, spartiechic, deliarose, delete-the-girl, Angelus Draco, Foreverandtrulyyours, NorgePrincess Alexandra Noel, sandy162, ShadowHawk360, ZuliaGirl, Kitsunkuruoshii, Trotters.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, thaaaank you! I love you guys so much!

Before I shut my huge, ranting mouth, I'd like to share a few random facts with you all! This will compare the original story to the one you all are reading today:

The beginning is pretty much the same. Where do the real difference come in, you ask? For starters, originally Jareth had another son and daughter, twins. They looked similar to Emiline and were snobs just like Amaya. Also, Emiline's original name? Nikita. I definitely like Emiline way more! Also, Stephen was one of the twins. He got combined with the older boy and the meanness was taken out of him. However, Kristalya was always a part of the equation. Also, the children's ages were different, making them all sort of older (but still younger then Destinee)

Another one, you ask? Originally, Destinee was a HUGE brat. Like, she threw a huuuuge fit and was pretty much an obnoxious teenager throwing temper-tantrums. Also, Sarah's husband wasn't as abusive (I don't remember how I got rid of him).

More, you request? Jareth and Sarah were still married, and Venice served as the keeper of their papers. Sarah found this out when she went to the Waterland to follow Destinee after one of her temper tantrums and she met up with her old friend, Venice, who explained that she and Jareth were still married. Naturally, Sarah flipped her lid at Jareth. He revealed that he still loved her and he had married Annaliese to fill the gap in his heart. Annaliese was disposed of and they were going to be together again.

I've got moooore! There was another female character to compete for Jareth's affections. Reilily was the Princess of the Faeries and was in desperate need of a husband. Jareth was an old friend of hers, and after finding out that Annaliese had gotten the boot, she swung in. This made Sarah angry, and she and Destinee left. They met up again with Annaliese, who was going to become a sort of ally to them had I continued with this plotline. The only way Jareth could lure Sarah back was planning a birthday party for Destinee (poor Des! Her daddy was using her)

Jareth's family was never supposed to be included past his parents. I had not yet developed siblings nor their spouses so only Jareth's parents were created. Their names were random picks from a website, although, I will admit that I chose Julissa because, well, my name is Julie and I wanted to. Haha. Also, the names of all of the siblings, their spouses, and their children are Shakespearean.

I had never intended to redeem Amaya or any of the other children (except Emiline, who was always the nice one). Annaliese was going to get the redemption, (sort of), but Amaya was going to remain the bitch that she was. However, I decided as I began this version that perhaps Annaliese has zero good in her and that since Amaya is still so young, she has more of a chance to change.

One last one? How about THIS for a random fact: I rainbow code my chapters. It helps me keep track of how many I've written without having to look, and it also helps me remember where certain facts are stored. And it's not just a normal rainbow, oh no! The second time around, I chose the darker versions of every color. The third, I did lighter. What can I say, I love color?

Okay, I will be quiet now. I just want to once more thank everyone who has read this, reviewed it, or recommended it to someone else. Thank you for your love and your support, and just plain thank you for taking the time to read my story. Thank you for putting up with the crap, and thank you for understanding when I was busy. I love you all.

-Serenity

PS: BUT WAIT! A sequel you cry? It's possible…but I'm not entirely sure. I have many other fics that I need to revise and finish before I can consider writing a sequel to this one. Honestly, the sex of Destinee's child is not determined, nor is there anything written about Annaliese and Demetrius' twins or then that fact that they are male and female. If enough of you request one, I will seriously consider bumping it up on my 'to-write' list.


End file.
